Stepbrothers
by ahans1b
Summary: Sasuke has the hots for his stepbrother Naruto. After Naruto comes home wasted one night Sasuke takes advantage of him. And later uses it to blackmail him into sleeping with him. How will Gaara, Naruto's boyfriend react when he finds out about there relationship? Lemons! Susu/naru and some Gaara/Naru. AU setting
1. Incestuous Thoughts

Chapter one: Incestuous Thoughts

 **Summary:** Sasuke has the hots for his stepbrother Naruto. After Naruto comes home wasted one night Sasuke takes advantage of him. And later uses it to blackmail him into sleeping with him. Lemons! Susu/naru and some Gara/Naru.

This is a dark romance story between two male characters- Not a fluffy fic but it will have a HEA. Its also the first story I've ever written so any suggestions are welcome.

Contains non-con and dub-con, so please tread carefully and read all chapter warnings.

This chapter was beta'd by idontlikebreadcrusts! from A03.

 **PLEASE READ WARNINGS BELOW!**

 **Warnings:** This is a dark M rated (Sasu/Naru) **yaoi** story. **Porn with plot.** Meaning there will be sex, **lots of anal sex! Don't like don't read! And don't flame on the comments.** Other warnings include a shit ton of swearing, **NON-CON,** **DUB-CON, INCEST, LIGHT BDSM, UNDERAGE SEXUAL** **INTERCOURSE** **, UNDERAGE DRINKING AND DRUGS USE (POT), AND BLACKMAIL!**

 **Disclaimer:** The plot is loosely inspired by a book I read called I'll Tell. I don't own that story or any of the characters in this, so please don't sue! Intended for mature audiences 18+.

* * *

Sasuke sluggishly walks into his shared bedroom after a tediously long day of classes at Konoha University. He meticulously takes out his laptop filled with class notes from the day and places it on his desk that already contains his needed textbook and notepad. He has an essay to finish before his business class tomorrow morning. God did he have a migraine after sitting though his last class management science with Orochimaru. No idea how that creep has a teaching job. The snake of a man has made a not so subtle approach to Sasuke on more than one occasion. Sasuke is usually first to bolt out of the classroom at the end of class before the sickly pale deranged man 'accidently' brushes his ass with the palm of his hand. Sick fuck. But this is Sasuke's last year left before graduating with a business major. He plans on helping Itachi run the family business.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke groans while reaching over attempting to turn on the switch of his desk lamp but finds it to have a slick substance on it preventing him from the task.

Looking for an explanation, Sasuke inspects the switch closely with his piercing gaze. He spots a coat of a shiny substance on the switch. Lips forming into a frown and eyes hardening into an icy glare as he notices the glossy coating of a mysterious element is not only on the switch, but also on every damn surface of his desk judging from the shiny glint his possessions are taking. Tilting his head to the side he also notices a bottle of lube that looks suspiciously like his. Correction, an EMPTY bottle of lube. 'That fucking son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him!' Sasuke roared in his head while bolting out of his chair to look for his the little shit of a stepbrother.

Barreling down the plain white hallway decorated only with a few family pictures of his small house, face masked with indifference his fists balling up and eyebrow twitching with annoyance was the only emotion that could be seen of rage that boiled deep inside him. Calming his quickening breath, he pauses when he hears a suppressed snicker coming from the living room. Heart beating faster and cock twitching with interest, Sasuke instantly freezes when he spots his little brother with his coal grey eyes.

All golden blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and flawless skin a wicked tan that would make any Jersey Shore asshole jealous. The kid looks like an ocean sunset painted him with all its magnificent glory. Dressed in a tight black fishnet shirt, long skin tight orange leather pants that hugged his perfect ass, black boots, black studded belt, pierced ear; Naruto looked like a slutty orange rock star. His sapphire eyes appear more intense with the subtle smudged black eyeliner he wore. Plump pink lips made for kissing, or sucking cock. Crazy beautiful eyes that clearly display emotions in his gaze, current being excitement, apprehension, and anticipation. Compact muscles underneath his golden skin could be clearly scene under his fishnet shirt on his lean figure. Naruto was beautiful, sensual and sinfully alluring at 17. Despite his age Naruto was built like a Greek god Adonis.

Hair so black that it had a blue tint to it, styled long in the front and spiked up in the back, sharp, predatory eyes and creamy, pale skin; Sasuke Uchiha was the complete opposite of Naruto in appearance. Thin, peach colored lips decorated his slightly feminine, aristocrat face while Naruto had appearance is slightly more masculine with strong chiseled features. He could easily walk down a catwalk and all eyes would be on him. Sasuke's voice is deep and rich, making girls fawn over him with the sensual sound alone. Standing tall at six feet, Sasuke towered over Naruto by four inches. But to be fair he was 21 and Naruto still had some time to grow. All sinewy lean muscle, Sasuke was sex on legs. Or at least that's what his fangirls tell him. But they hold no interest for him. He is gay and is hard for his innocent little brother.

Sasuke wants to fuck his little brother, and it is really starting to become a problem.

"What the fuck did you do to my desk you little shit?!" Sasuke screams as he charges towards Naruto, fists clenched and face scrunched into a frown.

Naruto starts to laugh hysterically before grabbing his best friend Kiba's hand and bolting to the front door; leaving his video game in the middle of an intense battle.

"Run faster dog breath!" Naruto pants out between giggling and running for his life with Kiba in tow.

Wrenching open the front door, Kiba and Naruto made a hasty escape into Kiba's car. If you could call dark blue 94 Ford Mustang with a hanging bumper a car. Naruto swiftly locks all the doors as Sasuke approached and pounded on the door screaming profanities and death threats.

"Start the car mutt and let's get the fuck out of here!" Naruto screams while Kiba stabbed the keys into the ignition.

The car stalls once before groaning to life. Naruto laughing like a mad man as Kiba tore down the driveway leaving Sasuke behind fuming with a glare on his face that would make a grown man cry.

Heart racing, Kiba glances at Naruto whose body is shaking with laughter, "the fuck you do this time?" He gasps out.

Tears misting Naruto's eyes, "Used Sasuke's stash of lube to cover all his supplies on his desk. Take me to Gara's house. I need a drink."

He lied back in the seat and closed his eyes to try and calm himself down. An occasional tear and shutter could still be scene.

"Damn, he is going to kill you in your sleep someday" Kiba barks out shaking his head laughing while heading towards Gara's apartment.

* * *

It was already 11 o'clock by the time Sasuke finished his essay that's due tomorrow. He sighed and leaned back in his chair and rubbed the dark circles under his eyes. Cracked his stiff joints and stretched his arms above his head to relieve some stress. It had taken him an hour to clean up all the lubricant from his desk. He was even more enraged that he found out it was in fact his own lube. Damn that sexy brat.

Things used to be different between the two brothers not so long ago. Sasuke wasn't sure what it was but ever since they'd started sharing a room together, things have gotten really tense. Both of them were to blame in part. Naruto for reverting back to his old childhood pranks. Sasuke's part was for wanting to fuck him into the mattress.

A year had passed since Kakashi and Iruka had gotten married. After the wedding, Kakashi agreed to move into Iruka's smaller two bedroom home, for the 'closer to work location' they'd said. Previously living in his families' extravagant mansion, Sasuke was unsatisfied with the new arrangements to say the least. Forced into sharing a room together had caused a major problem in Sasuke's life. Every night was agonizing to have slept mere feet away from his little brother whom plagued his dreams most nights. Tossing and turning in bed, covered in sweat with a raging hard on. That was how most nights ended up as he dreamt of being buried balls deep within his brothers' tight ass. The sole reason bags rested under his eyes. At this rate he was going to have permanent stress lines on his face like Itachi if nothing happened soon.

* * *

Sasuke had been thrilled to have a brother who paid attention to him. After a business deal gone wrong, his parents were murdered. Itachi had been too young to look after a ten year old. This brought Kakashi to adopt Sasuke. Kakashi was a close family friend who happened to be the homicide detective of his parent's crime scene. While Sasuke was being cared for by his new guardian, the young prodigy Itachi had gone through vigorous training to manage the family company. Which created a very lonely childhood after he lost his family tragedy. Glaring and brooding, he shut out anyone who tried to get close. Until he met Naruto. His blond angel.

-flashback-

 _The sun was setting, warming the city in a golden haze before the dark sky enveloped the streets with its darkness. At 15 years old, Sasuke jogged down the city street following a chilling sound he heard only a minute ago. It appeared to be coming from an alley up a head. Sweat beading down his forehead and breath coming out in shallow pants as he continued to run toward that sound, a child crying and screaming for help._

 _Skidding across the corner of the alleyway, Sasuke froze at the sight in front of him. It took him a minute to fully comprehend the scene. A young scrawny boy with messy blond hair was forced onto the dirty pavement. Bound by a much larger boy's strong arm, the helpless child could not move. Tears were flooding his eyes while he whimpered and begged to be released. Blood was flowing from his swollen cheeks as a different teenager carved lines into his flesh. The two bullies calling him a demon child among other degrading names._

 _Sasuke was immediately filled with rage at the site. He felt an overwhelming need to protect the boy and knew he had to act immediately. Lunging onto the boy who held the knife, Sasuke pulled back the knife wielding arm and twisted his wrist to the point the shoulder dislocated. The teen howled in agony while the man holding the blond still cursed and lunged up into a fighting stance. Unfortunately for him Sasuke was a formidable fighter thanks to Kakashi's training. Sasuke having never been more grateful to have a police officer as a guardian. The man didn't last three minutes under Sasuke's wrath and skill._

 _Once the bullies were properly dealt with, Sasuke went over to the small boy who was cowering near a trash bin. He noticed the boy was filthy, clothes appeared to be second hand and in bad condition at that. The kid was too skinny. Whimpering, the pathetic boy opened his watery eyes piercing Sasuke with the most startling blue he has every scene. His breath hitched at the sight. He knew at that moment he wanted to protect the boy covered in dirt, blood and tears from anyone who dared lay a hand on his blond._

-end flashback-

Ever since he rescued the boy who he later found out was named Uzumaki Naruto, they'd quickly became inseparable. Naruto started calling Sasuke his big brother a few months after knowing each other. His new 'little brother' followed him everywhere despite their four year age difference. Sasuke learned that Naruto lived in an orphanage but he couldn't care less. Who was he to judge when he too was an orphan? Much to Naruto's delight, Sasuke possessively protected him from the dangers of the world. He felt some relief after he taught the kid how to defend himself properly. Naruto soaked up the attention like a sponge and graced Sasuke with his magnificent smiles and laughter. In return Sasuke felt happier than he had in years.

Police Academy trainer Iruka, adopted Naruto three years ago. Provided Naruto with his first stable home in his young life. He had no knowledge of who his parents were. Supposedly they'd been murdered by a famous serial killer referred to as Kyuubi. On occasion, kids and some adults accused Naruto of being a demon child since he survived the brutal attack.

Naruto was only an infant when Kyuubi murdered his birthparents. Iruka looked into the case file shortly after he adopted the boy since no one ever told Naruto of that dark night. He discovered that his birth parents were named Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Minato being considered a hero by the townsmen in city of Konoha for the sacrifice of his life by taking down Kyuubi.

Evidence suspected Minato had shot Kyuubi with his own gun after he wrestled it away from the serial killer. Unfortunately Minato's wounds were too great when rescuers arrived, he passed away before the ambulance made it to the hospital. Kushina was found dead on arrival from a critical head wound, her infant son protectively wrapped in her cold embrace.

Naruto refused to learn about his past. He grew up alone, his parents he had never known shouldn't defy him. Nor Kyuubi. Sasuke didn't mind that he had a dark past and never wanted to talk about it, his too had a dismal past.

* * *

The admission to the fact that Sasuke found his brother impossibly hot made himself immensely uncomfortable. He was supposed to be the responsible adult and protector for the kid. Scare off the school bullies or perverts that he might had crossed paths with. Not be the pervert who wants to shove him against the nearest wall and fuck him raw.

After moving into the small house, Sasuke's infatuation towards his (now official) little brother grew exponentially when he found out Naruto was gay. Or Bi? At first Sasuke felt betrayed that Naruto never mentioned this to him. As he'd known Sasuke was gay. During all of freshman and junior year of high school, Naruto crushed hard on a bubble gum pink bimbo named Sakura. He failed to see that the bitch flirt with Sasuke whenever they met.

Imagine the surprise of his lifetime when he went to pick up his bro from school and saw him slammed up against a wall swapping spit with a redhead. A MALE redhead! A punk-ass emo boy, with emerald eyes, heavy eye liner, and a fucking kanji tattoo on his pale head. Gara, the lead singer or a rock band. Son of a fucking bitch. Rage was the only thing he saw as he marched over and pried the bitchass punk off his little brother. His brother deserved better, only he should be able to touch his sweet little kitsune. He thought possessively.

 _Mine._

Naruto was not happy with Sasukes' actions at all. He screamed at Sasuke something about Gara being his boyfriend. Sasuke heard none of it other than the word boyfriend. Too enraged to comprehend his actions, he tossed the kid in the car and drove home. Naruto grew distant after that. Cold. Spiteful. Fucked up. Gara put a rift in their relationship. Sasuke had become so preoccupied with college that he hadn't realized how much his brother shut him out.

Since dating Gara, Naruto had become very distant and often dressed in slutty outfits. Fuck his asshole boyfriend that made his once nerdy innocent brother dress like a man thirsty for cock at a gay bar. Sasuke wanted to fuck his mouth (or cover him in cum) every time he saw Naruto in skin tight leather pants that clung deliciously to his tight ass.

Fuck he should've just stayed at the mansion with Itachi. Gone to a different college. Stayed the fuck away from his sexy as sin stepbrother. He shouldn't have had any degrading, incestuous thoughts of the kid. Surely he was damned for hell.

Fuck his life.

Sasuke abruptly jolted from his seat. Startled out of his deep thoughts as he heard the front door creak open. Breathing quietly, he listened and heard that it was Naruto. Iruka and Kakashi are still at work. He sighed and glanced at the clock noticing it's one in the morning. What the fuck was the kid doing out that late?

Abruptly Sasuke remembered he still had to punish his baby brother for the earlier prank he pulled. Dick twitching to attention as he debated a proper punishment for the naughty behavior. Sasuke's cock was throbbing by the time he walked through their bedroom door to greet his brother, dressed only in his silky blue pajama pants, lewdly tenting the fabric. A malicious glint in his eyes.

After all, who could be better at teaching him what happens to a little cock tease than his big brother?

* * *

So what do you guys think? Love to hear your opinions below and any critique that you find. Next chapter starts the steamy goodness I know you all want to read. Lots of smut from here on out.


	2. Horny Bastards

Chapter 2: Horny Bastards

I want to thank A03 user idontlikebreadcrusts for being the beta on this chapter!

 **Chapter Warnings: Excessive swearing and some GaaNaru.**

* * *

The sun had already set several hours ago. It was really freaking late, that much Naruto knew, but had no clue of the exact hour since he arrived at Gaara's apartment with Kiba. Not that he cared too much about being out this late even on a school night—his grades were shit anyway. Sleeping in class was not unusual for him, much to Iruka's despise.

It's not like he _tried_ being a horrible student, he had a shitty attention span. Like really shitty. He just had way too much energy to sit still for long periods of time and read or study. And all that restless energy was what typically got him in trouble—mostly in the form of pranks or occasional fights—winding his sorry ass up in detention. His orphan past did not help matters, making him very unpopular in school. Unwanted attention seemed to follow him everywhere.

But it's not so bad, he was more than capable of taking care of himself. He was strong, thanks to high school football practice, and no longer needed his overly protective big brother to defend him from school bullies.

Thanks to years of sparing and trying to one-up Sasuke, he was now a very skilled fighter. Unfortunately for him, principle Tsunade did not appreciate his mad fighting skills, at all. Good thing the old hag saw something in him enough to not expel him yet.

Anyway, the point being, it was fucking late on a school night. He was playing video games with Kiba, on Gaara's 50 inch HD flat-screen, as Gaara watched disinterestedly. That was until Shikamaru and Choji decided to join in on the 'party' by bringing beer and brownies to liven thing up.

And fuck did things liven up with Choji's 'famous' brownies.

Naruto knew Shikamaru and Choji from some classes they took together in high school. But mostly because Kiba was close friends with both of the boys, knowing them all the way back to elementary. Long story short, they had grown up together and that's pretty much how Naruto and Gaara got acquainted with the two teens.

Gaara had been a more recent addition in Naruto's life. He was a transfer student from Suna, arriving at Konoha High approximately six months ago. At first the mysterious and scary boy had hardly said a word to anyone, himself included. He would scare off most students—some teachers too—with a cold glare and dark aura that screamed danger.

But Naruto wasn't fazed in the slightest with the icy demeanor the new student displayed. After all, he was immune to death glares and broody behavior from hanging around Sasuke all the time. Yeah, that shit didn't unnerve him at all.

So imagine Gaara's confusion when a cheery, obnoxious blond hair blue eyed boy bounded right up to him, forcedly shaking his hand in greeting. It took the unsuspecting teen a good minute to reboot and comprehend just what the fuck had happened, much to Naruto's glee. He put some effort in explaining just how awesome he was and that they should hang out, but he suspected it fell on deft ears.

Truth be told, Naruto was drawn to his indifferent, badass attitude since it reminded him so much of Sasuke. He had known right then he wanted to get acquainted with the strange handsome boy. It was familiar and comforting in an odd way.

Gaara also reminded him of himself before he had a family to call his own. Lonely. Abandoned. A misunderstood child just trying to survive a cruel fate that this shitty world had thrown upon him. And Gaara seemed to sense that in Naruto as well, judging by the fact he allowed a hyper boy to follow him around without any complaint.

Within two weeks of getting to know each other, Gaara actively watched over Naruto in a protective manor—especially around students that had shown ill intent towards him. Before long, Gaara had developed romantic feelings—not that he was aware of it at the time and started acting differently. More touchy and affectionate. But Naruto hadn't thought too much into it at the time, being straight and oblivious at times.

That apparently did not concern Sabaku no Gaara in the slightest.

Naruto learned in a shocking manor that Gaara was gay, _very_ gay, when he suddenly cornered next to his locker before third period by the emo boy. He was confused as hell when the usually distant teen was breathing heavily, a hungry look in his beautiful jade eyes. Then his friend suddenly pressed forward, pinning a very startled Naruto against the cool metal surface on some random schmuck's locker.

Naruto gasped at the sudden action, bracing for a fall that never came. He was about to protest the rough treatment of the unexpected behavior, but when he opened his mouth speak Gaara closed the distance by locking their lips together. His blue eyes widened with surprise, a gasp escaped his lips.

Shock was an understatement.

He wasn't even gay damn it, or at least he had thought. But with the way Gaara continued kissing him, how his body started reacting in a positive way, he had to start considering the possibility of at least being bi. And here he had thought he was too old to question things like sexuality. Guess not.

Ever since that day of the stolen kiss, it had awoken some newly found, slightly uncomfortable feelings, complicating his already difficult life even more. Gay feelings, as he started to take notice of attractive men and their lips.

But who cared if he thought about guys occasionally? That he sometimes looked at guys? So what if Gaara had a nice ass and that every time he looked at him, Naruto wanted nothing more than to kiss him? If touching another man made him feel so fucking good, so fucking what?

Gaara took full advantage of his newly awakened sexuality, even if Naruto was not so sure, as he swiftly staked his claim on the confused blond. The sly bastard made damn sure everyone knew that they were together—not that Naruto minded all that much.

* * *

A clearing of the throat brought attention to the glazed over blond. "Naruto…you still with us man?" A concerned voice successfully broke Naruto out of his stupor.

"What?" Naruto said dumbly, glancing around to find all eyes on him. His cheeks blushed with embracement as he realized he missed the entire conversation. For once, he was speechless.

Fuck, he didn't think four beers would fuck him up this much. He knew that he was a lightweight when it came to alcohol, but damn, he never spaced out like this. He was the happy/horny drunk type.

"How many brownies did you eat?" Kiba laughed.

It wasn't a funny question. Why was Kiba looking at him like that? "Three," Naruto's voice sounded different, strange to his ears.

"Fuck, bro, them were some pot brownies!" Tears rolled down Kiba's cheeks as he doubled over laughing, gasping for air when he paused long enough for a breath.

"What?"

"Pot. Brownies. You're high as a kite Naruto."

Azure eyes widened dramatically at what Kiba was implying. He consumed drugs? He paused to think about the differences since eating the brownies…

About thirty minutes after eating the brownies, Naruto started feeling a lot more relaxed, but he had assumed it was just from the alcohol. The effects _did_ seem a bit stronger and slightly different as he found himself spacing out allot. Yet at the same time somehow managed to be more aware of his surroundings. He would giggle at just about anything, too. But that part could have been from the beers.

Fuck, he really was high.

"Why didn't you say anything, jackass?" Naruto panicked, voice slurring heavily.

He had never consumed marijuana before, hell, not even so much as a puff of a fucking cigarette. And he ate three fucking pot brownies. **Three!** A quarter of the whole damn tray! His fucking ass of a best friend should have said something before he stuffed his face with the delicious brownies!

"Cuz, Naruto, I thought you knew." Kiba said, sounding remorseful now that he got himself together.

"Whatever…just don't tell Iruka."

"Ha, you don't need to tell me twice! He's fuckin scary as shit when he goes all mother hen."

Naruto snorted, yeah Iruka had the tendency to go overboard when it came to him. In fact, most people now in his life did. He grimaced at the thought.

"You feeling okay?" Kiba said in an anxious tone, eyes narrow as he scanned up and down his friend's body with an assessing examination.

"Yeah jackass, m'fine." Naruto slurred, elbowing the shaggy brunette in the ribs playfully as they lounged on the sofa, content with watching Kiba and Shika battle it out on mortal combat.

Once Kiba and Shika were satisfied with Naruto's response and condition, the two brunettes resumed their game. Choji must have left a little bit ago as he couldn't see him anywhere. That left one more person in the spacious room—Gaara.

His sexy as hell boyfriend who was staring right at him with smoldering eyes.

A shiver racked through his overly heated body at Gaara's hungry gaze. Naruto had been consciously aware of the way highlighted jade eyes were fixated on him for the past hour, after being three beers in.

Some people might call him dumb but he was not that fucking oblivious, he could tell Gaara wanted some alone time with him. But his friends were in the same room, so that was not going to happen—or so he had thought.

Naruto sighed, it was rare enough for Shika to get off his lazy ass to join them on mans' night out, he didn't want to ditch them by make out with his boyfriend—no matter how tempting that may be.

Once again, his wandering mind took over as he observed some of Gaara's more prominent features in new light. Particularly his eyebrows…or make that no eyebrows? _Who the fuck shaves off their eyebrows?_ He giggled at this revelation. But somehow he managed to pull it off.

Gaara raised his naked eyebrows in question to Naruto's sudden change of behavior. He took particular interest in the way the blond kept glancing his way, cerulean eyes lingering too long to be considered causal. His cute boyfriend's flushed appearance did not help his 'little' problem of wanting to jump the blond—at all.

With unfocused eyes, Naruto attempted to stand up but swayed on shaky legs and stumbled instead. Cursing under his breath as he found this once simple task now very difficult. He managed to focus his inebriated body enough to straighten up and lurch forward, arms grabbing the nearest object (the armrest) as he aimed for raiding the fridge. He was fucking starving but this agenda was proving more difficult then he anticipated.

Fuck his low alcohol tolerance, especially on an empty stomach!

Before he wobbled far, a pale hand swiftly reached out and latched onto Naruto's wrist in a steely grip, abruptly pulling him down on a somewhat boney lap.

"Oomph!" Naruto groaned in surprise, squirming in discomfort at the hard lap he was forcibly sprawled upon before adjusting to a more comfortable position. "What the fuck Gaara?" Naruto intended to sound angry, but his slurred voice ruined the effect.

Gaara ignored Naruto's weak protest, adjusting the startled boy's face with both hands so that they were eye to eye. Then he had took initiative by leaning forward and brushing their lips together, closing the distance.

"Oh," Naruto gasped, as wet tongue gentle teased at the seams of his lips. He hesitantly opened, and his glassy eyes fluttered shut when that tongue found his. Fire shot through him, stealing what's left of his rational mind.

Gaara's tongue stroked into his mouth with the confidence only a partner could have. The bastard knew how hot and hard the simple kiss was making him. Fuck, he could only relent under such certainty, letting him explore his mouth as thoroughly as he wanted.

Naruto sucked in a breath only to let it out seconds later in a soft moan.

Gaara's lips were soft and firm, tongue wet and teasing as it pushed past Naruto's lips. He sucked Gaara's tongue, surprising him. A pleased groan vibrated up the redhead's throat releasing into his mouth—a sign of approval. Tongues slid slicky over each other in a passionate embrace as Naruto relaxed into the touch.

When Gaara first had kissed him at school, he wasn't sure of what to expect from another boy's lips on his after his initial shock. Maybe a spark or lust, or repulsion that told him guys were not his thing. But Gaara's lips were rather ordinary, all things considered. Warm, soft, a pliable pressure against his mouth. Naruto had learned to crave those soft lips and gentle touch. A hot delicious mouth that had a subtle taste of citrus that could belong only to Gaara.

"Mmmm…" He moaned as pressure built in his lower abdomen, his dick slowly awakening from the stimulus.

"Fuck," Naruto moaned a little louder this time when Gaara forced his head back by pulling on his silky golden locks, gaining better access to his mouth. The rough treatment turning Naruto on even more. His other hand had kept sliding downward, resting on the swell above Naruto's ass.

He was nearly breathless. His breathing to fast, causing him to feel lightheaded. Gaara's body heat was smoldering against his own. Hands caressed his backside as a wet tongue thrusted deep into his mouth, threatening to choke him on the thick appendage. Naruto's head jerked back in reaction, but hands tightly gripping his messy golden strands prevented any escape. Gaara's tongue thrusting in and out, fucking his mouth deep with the slick hot muscle, nearly making him gag as it brushed against his tonsils. At the suddenly rough treatment, he decided to fight back, using his tongue to gain some control of the situation. A low growl surfaced from the dominant boy's mouth in disproval, earning Naruto a sharp nip to his bottom lip.

"Oww, bastard!"

Gaara simply smirked and continued on pushing his saliva soaked tongue into Naruto's willing mouth, moaning when their tongues tangled once again.

His heart was pounding in his chest, his blood boiling, as their tongues tangled together. Naruto was acutely aware of the wet sounds of their kisses as he reached his quavering tongue out to tangle with other's hot, slick muscle. At this point he didn't care if the others saw him making out with his boyfriend. It felt too fucking good to be self-conscious right now.

A gasp escaped his lips as he sucked in a much needed breath, saliva escaped and dripped down his chin. "Oh god…yes," he whimpered as the hot mouth suddenly moved away, licking the wet saliva trail on his chin clean. Teeth gently grazed his chin before trailing open-mouth kisses down his neck, alternating soft kisses with the light trace of the tip of his tongue. It felt so good, so intoxicating as Gaara kissed and rans hands all over his sensitized body. The blond head fell back, a loud moan escaping as his throat was brutally sucked on, teeth marking the tan skin.

"Fuck, you sound hot moaning like that. God, Naru, I love your dirty mouth." Gaara breathed heavily, inhaling the delicious scent of sweat and honey on the reddened neck.

Secretly loving the dirty talk from the usually stoic boy, blue eyes peeked open only to narrow at the mop of messy red hair filling his vision. "Shut up and kiss me." he panted, arms folding behind Gaara's neck for balance. The familiar burnt smell of incense filled Naruto senses with pleasure. A sigh escaped his bruised lips, loving the exotic fragrance of his boyfriend.

Deceptively strong arms wrapped around Naruto's small waist, pulling him closer until their bodies were pressed tightly against one another. A hard press of an arousal rubbed against his flat stomach.

Jesus Fucking Crist!

"Wait…no…please, stop!" Naruto hissed.

His body immediately tensed, unprepared and unwilling for the rapid pace of how far they were progressing. It was getting out of control—fast. He was used to fairly mild make out sessions, sure, not this wild rush of all consuming lust.

In the back of his mind he knew this was wrong, that he should stop before it got too far, but he was too inebriated to really care.

"Shhh…it's okay. You'll like it." Gaara whispered.

Pale hands drifted under his shirt, ghosting over the tanned flesh. A loud gasp escaped and Naruto's back arched as fingers found his nipple, twisting it hard and then smoothing moments later. All the while Gaara was still sucking on the tender flesh of his abused neck. Thin soft hairs tickled his nose, nearly causing him to sneeze as Gaara sucked on the pulse. What a fucking tease.

God, he was breathless and dazed, lips swollen and body so turned on he couldn't think straight. "Oh, shit….yes," Naruto gasped.

If any rational thoughts were left in his fucked up brain, it was fucking gone now.

Gaara shifted his hips, and Naruto shuttered from the feel of the boy's hot, hard cock rock against his. A small part of him still had a hard time believing he was doing this with a guy. That he could feel this way over a boy—Gaara defiantly being all male as his hard dick ground against his erection. Fuck, not long ago he thought was straight and swore up and down that he was going to marry is crush, Sakura.

Now look at himself, humping his boyfriend like some goddamn wild animal.

"Fuck!" He groaned at a particularly well-aimed trust to his straining dick.

His cock was achingly hard, and with trembling limbs, Naruto slid sweaty hands underneath Gaara's shirt, roughly rubbing up and down the smooth sides while they rocked together. "Yes…that's it…Gaara, don't stop."

Groaning from the feel of Naruto responding so eagerly, Gaara crushed Naruto even tighter against his body. "You're so freaking cute," Gaara kissed his gasping lips. "So damn sexy and sweet."

Cool fingers gripped Naruto's shirt and wrenched up, pulling the flimsy material off, exposing his heated flesh to the cool air. A shiver spamming through his body at the sudden shift in temperature—enough to bring some reason back. Gaara paused, admiring the defined muscles of his chest, sun-kissed skin and the pinkish nipples.

Fuck, he really needed to find a way to explain to Gaara that trying to get into his pants when having other people in the same fucking room is not okay. _It's just really difficult when he kept kissing me like that and refused to stop playing with my nipples._

"Ngh…wait…fuck…Gaara! Shika and Keeebz…are right behind us." He managed to slur out between moans, not sure whether if it was comprehendible or not.

Frowning at Naruto's suddenly sober thought, Gaara distracted him by tracing the outside of his areola with the tip of his tongue, circling and then licking around each nipple. Zeroing on the tip, Gaara flicked his tongue back and forth, finishing up with a gentle bite on Naruto's hardened pink nipples. "Fuck them, can't you see they are distracted. The surround sound is loud enough that they won't hear your sexy moans if that's what you're concerned about." Gaara gave a particular hard trust into Naruto's groin to gain back control.

It worked.

"Shit that feels good."

A husky chuckle made blood rush straight to Naruto's already engorged dick. "I think you're still really fucked up from those brownies," he murmured, licking and nipping at the boy's erect nipple.

Blaring speakers muffled the sound of Naruto crying out as his sensitive nipple was nipped and licked. His balls tightened at the sensation, bringing him closer to the edge. Slightly repulsed at sudden thought of coming in his new pants, he grimaced.

Naruto started as he felt hands slip beneath his belt, reaching farther down to settle on bare cheeks. A firm squeeze of his ass had Naruto cry out. Fuck, this was bad. He didn't think he could stop now even if he wanted to. He didn't know his body could feel this fucking good, being fairly new to the whole relationship deal. If he'd known it felt this damn amazing he would have sailed the gay ship a while ago.

As his nipple was lick, Naruto bit back a cry, eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back when the sensitive bud was nibbled. His entire body arched in pleasure. "Oh god!"

Yeah, he might have had one to many drinks, but damn was his body in heaven as he straddled Gaara's lap, grinding their erections together through leather pants—desperate for friction. He felt too warm, his skin burned with every lick teasing his pink pert nipples, clutching the Gaara's arms as they rocked in a frenzied pace.

"Ngh…more…don't stop," he moaned, lust blown eyes gazing at the ceiling.

"I like it when you beg, you sound like a slut."

"Ahhh….shut up!" Naruto gasped breathlessly.

"You're close," Gaara said suddenly, breaking away from his chest to look at Naruto's expression. _Lost_. Overwhelmed by pleasure. "So close." His deep raspy voice spurred Naruto on even more.

A smirk formed on Gaara's lips briefly as he leaned forward, finding Naruto's soft lips again. Naruto opened eagerly this time, getting lost in the feel of wet lips against lips, tongue against tongue. They panted into each other's mouths, the room growing hot with their combined breath and body heat. Naruto's hands kept slipping on Gaara's sweaty flesh, loving the feel of those muscles flexing and reacting to his every touch. Hips rutted against each other in sharp, needy thrusts. They were both so close, desperate for that sweet release they both new was coming.

"Mmmm…harder Gaara! Faster…m' gonna cum!" Naruto screamed, completely forgetting about the other occupants in the room.

Two sets of eyes— one set of wide slitted dark-brown eyes, the other, a lazy chocolate brown that seeming already knew what was going on behind their backs—followed the sound from where the yell came from, landing on a half-naked sweaty Naruto straddling Gaara's waist on the other couch. Gaara's hands gripping the blonde's bare ass underneath the orange leather pants, both boy's humping each other senseless. The disturbing site effectively broke all attention away from the game.

A loud screech suddenly froze Naruto, pre-orgasm and all, on the spot.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Aaaagh! What the fuck Naruto?!" Kiba screeched at the top of his lungs, face turning red with anger as everyone else in the room squinted their eyes at the impressively volume. "And you!" He pointed at the glaring redhead with exasperating movements. "Get your filthy hands off him!" Their equally furious eyes locked in a heated glare. "I'm not fucking scared of that glare you child molesting asshole! You damn well know the Uchiha's glare is ten times worse and he backs it up with fists. No way am I going to get my ass kicked if he finds out his little brother lost his virginity under my watch. Not. Fucking. Happening!" He yelled, omitting the small detail of Sasuke threatening his manly bits if anything happened to Naruto.

Gaara's expression was that of indifference as he ignored the crazy dog lover's orders. He tried claiming the soft lips again, growling when a sobered-up Naruto leaned back, shrugging him off instead. Emerald eyes flashed dangerously as he tightened his hold on the blushing blond, not willing to release him just yet. He was way to fucking close reaching the next step in their relationship just to throw it all away. And for what? Naruto's overly protective 'big brother?' Fuck that shit, he was getting impatient—tired of Sasuke cock-blocking him even when the asshole wasn't here!

Face reddened with embarrassment, Naruto attempted to pry himself off of Gaara's lap, only to be caught in a tight bind. Growing tighter as he struggled, tension grew when the grip refused to loosen.

"Mmph…let go," he mumbled, blinking at Gaara in confusion, unsure of exactly what was happening. A nervous flutter in his stomach made him feel uncomfortable at the aggressive behavior. This was a new side of Gaara he had never seen before, and doesn't care to ever experience it again. Wiggling stronger to brake the nearly painful embrace, panic started to set in as he thought of his next move.

Kiba stomped over to the two love birds, cursing at Gaara's reluctance, and pried Gaara's hands off the poor boy. "Naruto, we are leaving right NOW! Put on your freaking shirt and get in the car." He hefted Naruto up by his arms, supporting the trembling body. "Jesus, man, you're getting fucking heavy. Lay off the ramen, will ya?"

Naruto sighed in relief when his personal 'guard dog' came to his aid. But unhappy about the weight comment.

Quickly perking up at the mention of ramen, Naruto regained all his senses back from his momentary shock. Stomach growling loudly as he remember he was trying to get something to eat before Gaara decided to molest him. He bounced off Kiba and steadied himself on still shaky legs, searching for his pathetic excuse of a shirt. Fuck did it in his favor tonight, he thought with a crooked grin—maybe a little too good.

"Yeah, yeah Kiba. You're just jealous that I have more muscle than you." Naruto said playfully as he put his shirt back on. "M'ready!"

Glancing down at Gaara, he felt a twinge of remorse that he was leaving him hanging like that, but secretly glad they hadn't taken thing to the next level. He wanted to be completely sober at least when the time comes. Plus take things at a much slower pace, defiantly not rut like some wild beast in the same fucking room his friends were in. He didn't think of himself as a romantic, but come on, was that too much to ask for? He didn't think so.

He gave his fuming boyfriend an apologetic smile and Shikamaru—who was dozing off on the couch—a small wave of his hand goodbye. "Sorry, Gaara, it's getting late. Gotta go. We can pick this up later." He mumbled nervously, scratching the back of his neck out of habit. Nothing else could be said to make this situation any less awkward, so he turned around to face Kiba. And before Gaara could make a comeback, Kiba grabbed Naruto's arm and yanked, dragging him towards the front door; leaving a very pissed off Gaara behind.

A loud crash resonated through the large apartment, a glass beer bottle shattering all over the wooden floor, effectively jolting the sleeping boy wake. "Get the fuck out!" Gaara roared.

Shikamaru, being the lazy genius that he is, heeded Gaara's advice and slowly got up, walking out of the apartment at a casual pace. Seemingly not bothered at all. But he was, he had never seen the redhead raise his voice like that, yet alone lose his shit. No way was he sticking around even though that couch was so damn comfy.

"Troublesome."

* * *

Quietly opening the front door and slipping into his house, Naruto blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the dimly lit room and shut the front door after he could see properly. The only light on in the house came from the hallway on the right. He was aware that neither Kakashi nor Iruka were home yet when Kiba dropped him off—Sasuke's car being the only vehicle in the driveway.

He expected as much, Kakashi was on graveyard shift filling in for another officer on vacation, and Iruka won't be back for—at least—another day as he was giving a seminar to a police academy located a town over. At one in the morning, he made silent prayer with his hands hoping that Sasuke was asleep in bed.

He _really_ didn't want to deal with him tonight.

Naruto yawned, his eyes watering and stung slightly in punishment for being out so late and getting fucked up. The blond lifted his strong arms high above his head, stretching his tense muscles as he shuffled his feet toward the kitchen. His stomach produced a loud grumbling sound, heating up Naruto's cheeks to an embarrassed shade of red. _God, I really hope some ramen is left in the cupboards._ His mouth salivated at the thought of slurping up the salty goodness.

"Hey Kurama. You hungry, too, boy?" Naruto grinned when he'd spotted an orange furball padding its way over to then rub against his leg in greeting, the small creature meowed loudly in response.

The feline glanced up and gave Naruto a pointed look with his otherworldly red-slitted eyes. Having attempted to communicate its state of discomfort to the best of his limited ability.

"M'sorry Kurama," Naruto murmured softly, eyes casted down, while he scratched the back of his neck, feeling guilty for his less-than-desirable caretaking skills. He bent over to stroke the cat's silky mane with his fingertips, as a silent apology.

A high-pitched, warning growl was his answering response. Naruto's grin widened and a low chuckle escaped his throat at the weak threat, knowing Kurama won't cause any harm to him. It was a bluff. The crazy cat might not think twice about harming others, but not never Naruto.

The scrawny, black-nosed cat was not a typical cat, at all.

When a younger Naruto was playing in a densely wooded forest, a long-eared stray seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The little boy had no idea of the cat's age or where it had come from. _He has no family, like me._ The twelve year old then walked back to the orphanage, before the sun set and left him for darkness. The feral cat followed him closely behind, quickly deciding the small child a suitable enough caretaker.

The orphanage caretakers had not taken kindly to a wild animal as a pet, attempting more than once to get rid of the cat. They'd failed the simple task as the cat would always appear back into Naruto's room the next day, sealing their newly found relationship.

The strangest part about the cat is in the way he acted. Possessed. Like a demon, with razor-sharp claws and skin-piercing fangs, trapped inside the body of a small cat. Being too intelligent and perceptive for an animal of his species. Or any animal at all. But Naruto didn't mind that he had a psychotic cat for a pet. He loved the furry asshole. The cat had always been around since that fateful day in the forest. Kurama provided comfort during the many dark times in his life; filling a void he didn't know that he was previously missing in his heart.

 _Family._

Before he got much farther into the house, Naruto froze mid-step when he sensed a dark aura that came from the hall. The same hallway that housed their shared bedroom. A gasp escaped from his lips in surprise before he could stop himself when his gaze locked with Sasuke's. His heart sped up in a mix of fear and anticipation, unknowing of how his brother might react to the shit he'd pulled earlier. As he continued to stare at his older brother looming in the shadowy corridor, heat crept up his face from the dark, predatory look directed at him.

Dammit.

Naruto couldn't help himself from thinking that Sasuke resembled a vampire stalking unsuspecting prey in the shadows. Fuck, he even had a skin so pale that nearly glowed in the dimly lit room. Add his dark eyes and perfect features into the mix and he could fit right into Hollywood's 'version' of a vampire. One of those pretty ones, not the ugly scrunched-up face vamps that turned into bats or some shit. No, Sasuke was beautiful. And somehow even more attractive when angry—like now.

Sasuke's muscles were taut with suppression as he leaned against the wall, ready to charge at a moment's notice. Naruto's eyes lingered a little too long on Sasuke's exposed broad chest. Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the sudden desire to feel how soft the skin was. A perfect V— along with a teasing black hair trail—on his lower abdomen could be seen dipping into his dangerously low-riding pajama pants, highlighting sharp hip-bones and a feminine waistline.

 _What would he taste like?_

He shifted uncomfortably, desperately trying to break away from the unexpected incestuous thoughts. _Fuck him and his five-mile morning long runs. He never fuckin dates, who the hell is he trying to impress?_ Naruto battled internally, doing his damn best not to gawk at the site of his perfect stepbrother standing half-naked in the hallway.

Naruto's gaze shifted back up only to lock onto the bastards glaring eyes. Big mistake. As it's not his brother's ripped body that he admired the most. It's those goddamn intense eyes. Dangerous. Manic eyes. Like some endless void that promised unimaginable suffering if he so much as wished. The allure could be so strong that it could seemingly bend a weaker mans' mind against his will.

He was very grateful that love—for his little brother—soften Sasuke's eyes whenever he looked at him. So it ended up feeling comforting, like a dark embrace on a humid summer night, instead of his usual default icy glare that most people are subjected too.

That doesn't mean that they cannot be scary as shit when angry.

And, Jesus Crist, he looked pissed-the-fuck-off right now, judging by the clenched jaws, tensed muscles and balled-up fists.

Clearing his throat, Naruto decided to just shrug it off and leave it for later. His mind being still too hazed to deal with a brooding bastard.

Guilt stabbed at his chest when he noticed a rejected look briefly cross Sasuke's features after his disregarding pass. _It had to be this way._ He tried convincing himself, however, deep down he knew that avoidance was only hurting them both. But it was the only way to protect himself when Sasuke graduates and joins Itachi in the 'family' business in a few months' time.

The pain in his chest only grew larger as he continued to distance himself from his older brother. His best friend…

* * *

Flicking on the kitchen light switch, his eyes squinted from the sudden assault of florescent lighting. Light blue painted walls, cheap linoleum flooring, and high oak cupboards filled his vision. A comforting sense of familiarity washed over Naruto at the site HIS kitchen in HIS house. A house he loved because it meant he had family. Not a shared kitchen with a bunch or orphans fighting over a dessert.

He filled up Kurama's dish while he waited impatiently for his precious ramen to heat up in the microwave. The cat huffed and glared at the offending food prepared for him, being unsatisfied with the expensive brand name food.

"Stop being a spoiled brat and eat the damn food!" He growled at his pet's stubborn behavior.

Hunger eventually won out as cat devoured the displeasing supper after only a few minutes of brooding. The blond sighed and slumped against the kitchen counter facing the living room. God he was drained and could eat just about anything right now. He leaned over the cold marble surface with both elbows propped on the edge for support, back facing out.

He tapped his fingertips along the hard surface to distract himself from thoughts about Gaara. It didn't help at all. All his slightly buzzed mind could think of was that passionate kiss. That kiss that happened a mere hour ago while he restlessly waited for his meal to set and cool down.

Heat began to coil in his stomach – for the seemingly one-hundredth fucking time that day—as he could still vividly remember the way Gaara skillfully used his tongue and hands on his body. Goddamn his teenage hormones, he felt like some bitch fox in heat with the way his body seemed to heat up and react towards any hot guy that so much as glares at him.

Even his fucking brother! Fuck…just fuck.

But no, his body had continued to betray him as his face flushed and eyes dilated in lust despite his efforts of trying to distract himself. All thoughts centered on the way the jade eyed boy's skin felt like a furnace when their bodies were pressed against each other. How Gaara's grip had been firm and controlling, exploring every inch of exposed skin he could reach and caress.

Naruto was so immersed in his heated thoughts that he failed to notice Sasuke enter the kitchen and stand close behind him, closely observing the blonds flushed appearance with hungry onyx eyes.

Blood started to pool in his lower region. His cock twitched with interest when his mind went over and over the way Gaara's heated tongue twined with his own. So passionate and controlling. The taste addictive. He loved the unique tangy flavor of Gaara's mouth.

God he knew how to use that sinful tongue well.

Not just with kissing, but the way he had licked and nipped all over his body, forced him to squirm in pleasure and emit sounds he would rather not think about. Naruto brought his fingers up to brush against the heated mark that Gaara left behind on his neck. His mouth was gentle yet dominate throughout the entire experience, never once letting Naruto take control, much to his shame, he was no one's bitch. Really. He had only let it slide because it felt so damn good.

Fuck he was horny. Kiba just had to take notice right when he was about to blow his load…

He was practically panting by the time his dizzy brain got to the part where his boyfriends hands slid underneath his pants to grip his ass. God that was hot. He had not expected Gaara to get that bold, especially in the same room with company.

 _Must've been the_ _brownies._ Speaking of which, Choji made them way to fucking strong if he was still buzzed. How long was a high supposed to last anyway? He should not still be in a haze. Or so he thought, it's not like he knew from experience.

Heat suddenly washed over his back, breaking him out the trance like state he was in. Strong arms formed around his own, effectively boxing him in as they made purchase on the marble surface. A hot breath tickled against his neck, making Naruto hairs rise in response. He could smell a trace of mint from the toothpaste Sasuke had last used, his mouth was that close to his.

Naruto was suddenly very aware of his surroundings. _Shit, when did Sasuke enter the room? And why the fuck was he practically pressed up against me?! Couldn't the teme tell that I was deep in thought, yet alone, give me some fucking personal space!_ Naruto's cheeks colored with rage.

"Naruto…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Please remember to leave a review!


	3. Molesting Naruto

Chapter 3: Molesting Naruto

This chapter is unbeta'd so hopefully it's not too full of mistakes.

 **Warnings:** So this entire chapter is basically one massive molesting scene. So yeah…basically every warning possible! The major one in this chap being **Non-con** (if you don't know what that is look it up).

* * *

"Naruto…"

A silky masculine voice purred, a shudder racking through the blonde's body at the sensual tone his brother used. The hairs on the back of Naruto's neck stood on end. It was both terrifying and oddly arousing to have his brother that close and whispering in his ear like a lover.

And that disturbed Naruto greatly. No part of Sasuke should be considered arousing as they were brothers now.

Naruto turned his head to the side to eye his brother, after all, he needed to assess the raven's mood and whether or not Sasuke was going to kick his ass. Preferably not in the current state he was in, no way was he up for a fight…or anything really that did not consist of a hot meal or comfy bed.

He was still hard and these fucking tight pants did nothing to conceal his uncomfortable situation. So he _really_ didn't want his brother all up in his personal space right now. His cheeks reddened at the thought of his brother finding out his not-so-little condition.

Naruto turned his head to the side, managing only to get half way before his flaming cheek came in contact with black silky hair and a smooth forehead. With wide eyes, he jolted at the contact, not expecting Sasuke's face to be _that_ close—intimately close.

A gasp escaped his lips as he straitened his body up only to have his back come into contact with a firm chest. Heat coiled in his lower stomach when his fucked-up head could only think about Sasuke's bare naked chest pressed up against his back in a very suggestive manor. With some effort, Naruto resisted his desire to lean into the hard body and immediately resumed back to his previous position of head forward and upper body slumped over the counter. _Jesus, why did his body have to feel so hot against his own? So warm._

Pausing a moment to collect himself, Naruto cleared his throat. "Ummm, teme…what are you doing? Get off of me." He mentally applauded himself for the neutral tone.

"Hn," was the only response before Naruto felt something hot and wet trail against the corner of his neck, dragging up to the base of his ear lobe.

Naruto's whole body went rigid instantly as he tried to register just what was happening. The room was silent.

 _Did Sasuke just lick him?_

No, Naruto quickly thought to himself, he had to be hallucinating. No way would his brother every lick him. How could someone as perfect as Sasuke be interested in someone so worthless? They were just brothers…nothing more. And he was just some stupid kid high and imagining fucked up shit that will never happen.

Not that he actually wanted it to happen.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Blue eyes closed with a sigh, his body felt oddly relaxed when a cool hand brushed over his own.

"What do I want?" A dark voice laughed humorlessly. "Well, for starters, how about telling me why you have been so damn distant lately?" Sasuke clipped, running his hand roughly up the tanned arm, resting on a shoulder before tightly squeezing. "Maybe why you brought it upon yourself to pull such a distasteful prank? I thought we were past all that immature bullshit. Or…we could get into why you're dressed like a slut. Is that Sabaku brat making you do this?" Sasuke spit out the last part with a scowl marring his perfect features. "You know I will kill…"

"No! Stop…he's got nothing to do with this." Naruto interrupted hastily, hating that his voice sounded small in his ears. He could not do this, not right now. Not when he couldn't think past his carnal needs of sex, food and sleep. Fuck Kiba for cock blocking him! He would not be in such a desperate state if Kiba had just left him alone for a few more minutes with Gaara.

"Then what, what is it, dobe? Talk to me." Sasuke pleaded, voice thick with emotion, trying desperately to get his little brother to open up to him. When no response came he growled, "That's what I thought." He jerked Naruto forward, pressing his weight on top of the boy and was startled when he made no response. No fight. Not even a fucking flinch or gasp at the aggressive move he made. Looking down in alarm, "Naruto?" he said tentatively, concern written all over Sasuke's usually emotionless mask.

Head resting on the cool counter surface and eyes still closed, Naruto inhaled deeply. "Suke…you smell good. Clean." Naruto snickered, body trembling with a soft laughter. He wasn't even sure of what was so funny about that. It just was.

"…" Sasuke blinked.

Suspiciously, Sasuke leaned in closer, noses nearly brushing as he firmly gripped Naruto's whiskered cheeks and tilted his jaw so their eyes to lined up. "Open your eyes, Naruto. Look at me."

Unfocused blue eyes peered open, dilated and moving but unseeing.

Livid black eyes bled into red. "Are you on something?" He demanded, yanking down the collar of Naruto's mesh shirt below his shoulder, Sasuke seethed at the sight of bruise like markings lingering on his little brother's neck and collar bone. "Did that fucking creep drug you and put his filthy hands on you!" he roared with a heavy Japanese accent.

If looks could kill, Gaara would already be 6 feet under.

When a pale hand slammed against the countertop mere inches from his head, Naruto panicked, regaining some of his clarity back.

"No, no, no, no…" He chanted with pleading eyes, "Not Gaara's fault. Choji! Choji brought some brownies. I ate a few not knowing they had pot in them. I swear, Sasuke, Gaara was innocent in all of this!" Naruto wavered, omitting the part where Gaara did put his 'filthy' hands on him.

What he said must have worked when he heard a quiet huff and felt Sasuke's strained muscles relax slightly, taking the oppressing atmosphere that was surrounding them along with it. Naruto breathed out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

Reaching up, Naruto brushed back sweaty blond locks and sighed. God he was fucking everything up. He did not want to start a war between two of the most important men in his life. Fucking brownies…

"God, bro, don't scare me like that."

Relief filled Naruto's wide misty eyes. "M'sorry, Suke. I really didn't know." Naruto replied thickly.

"I still think Gaara is a bad influence on you." Sasuke grumbled.

"You don't trust anyone round me."

"And you trust to easily." Sasuke grunted when Naruto did not respond, knowing this conversation was over.

Weight shifted as Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto's cervical, tickling the back of Naruto's neck and upper back with his hot breath and fine hairs. The lower half of their bodies now pressed snuggly together. Something hard was poking against Naruto's thigh but he thought nothing of it. His head was spinning, leaving him dizzy and unaware of Sasuke's desire.

Firm hands gently slid up Naruto's biceps reaching past his shoulders, then drifting down the sides of his toned chest and wrapping around his trim waistline. Long fingers splayed, tickling Naruto's abdominal muscles causing them clench while Naruto was sprawled on top of the marble surface, trapped underneath Sasuke's weight.

Instead of pushing his older brother off, Naruto melted into the embrace, loving the physical affection that his brother rarely displayed. He was a sucker for physical contact, being denied hugs and loving touches most his life. A genuine smile formed on his lips as he breathed in the ravens freshly washed sent of lavender soap and moaned softly.

"God, ururatonkachi, only you're insatiable appetite could lead to such idiocy." Sasuke teased, wrapping his strong arms harder around the foolish boy.

"Shut up, bastard, lemme enjoy the moment." Sasuke chuckled, knowing his little brother loved the attention even when he was being such a stubborn brat lately.

Naruto cuddled into the hold, head resting on his arms using them as pillows. He really wished he was on his soft bed, plush pillows and under warm fluffy blankets, rather than, half lying on top of the kitchen counter in very uncomfortable clothes. But this would have to do for now. He was not leaving the warmth of his brothers embrace.

"Oh?" Sasuke taunted, "You still haven't answered my questions yet. Why should you get what you want but deny me that right?" A smirk played on his lips, Naruto could feel it over his sensitive flesh.

"Later." He pouted sleepily, eyes closed and fully ready to pass out in his brothers arms at any moment.

"I can make you to talk, you know," Sasuke whispered, his breath hot against Naruto's cheek and full of dark warning. "I can get you to do just about anything, little brother."

Soft lips enveloped Naruto's earlobe, sucking in the black metal stud, turning it with the flick of a tongue. Sasuke's teeth nibbled at the fleshy lobe, tugging the cool metallic object. He lightly propelled his hips back and forth into his backside, his straining erection undeniable.

Naruto gasped, a fierce blush spread across his face reaching down to his neck. Every inch of his body was suddenly hyper-aware that he was pinned. He finally realized the compromising positing and the unforeseen sexual advance.

 _Okayyyy…_ _ **that's**_ _new._

"Err…bro, what are you doing?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

Sure, he knew Sasuke was gay, but this was just wrong. In a fucked up, crazy kind of way. _Maybe he is just really horny?_ Fuck, he couldn't even remember the last time Sasuke hooked up with a guy.

Naruto cringed at the thought of his brother touching another man intimately. He was not jealous—no—he just did **not** need to have that picture in his head.

"Taking what I want." Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke crushed his lips against his without warning, effectively shutting him up and confusing the fuck out of him all at once. Naruto stood frozen, stunned, trying to wrap his brain around why the fuck was Sasuke kissing him? Shit like this just doesn't happen. Fuck, maybe he was actually passed out and this was some sick dream, but even as he thought it he knew it was a lie.

Once the initial shock passed, Naruto angrily pulled away, only to be stopped when Sasuke's hand on his neck kept him in place while hot lips devoured his. The raven began sucking on his bottom lip, his tongue stroking over the caught flesh hungrily.

Naruto gasped as his bottom lip was nipped roughly, the spark of pain jolting him. Sasuke took full advantage of his parting lips as he plunged his tongue forcefully into Naruto's hot mouth. He squirmed and withered in vain—with renewed force—but it was pointless as he was still pinned under Sasuke's full body weight.

There was a spark in Sasuke's eyes that made Naruto think he was turned on by the struggle. The strangely fierce expression on Sasuke's face had his stomach turning in knots—now, he was getting a little nervous.

Fuck, his brother was looking at him like he was starving. If this was some sick joke to get back at him it needed to end. Now.

"Mmph," Naruto gasped as he broke free from the suffocating kiss to suck in a much needed breath of air. "Sasuke, fuck…what the fuck do you think you are doing? Get the fuck off me!"

"Giving you what you want, of course." He sneered, "You have been a very bad boy lately, Naruto. This is how bad boys who dress like little sluts get treated. But don't worry, you'll like it, now with your sudden interest in cock."

"Huh? Are you crazy?" Naruto's eyes narrowed to slits, but he couldn't stop the shiver from the sexual innuendo—or from how husky his voice sounded. "I'm sorry, okay…fuck, I didn't think you would be that pissed with the stupid prank. I swear, I won't do it again. Just please—fuck, just stop."

Unfortunately for the helpless blond, it did not appear to be a joke as Sasuke grabbed his wrists, pinning them next to his head and growled the sexiest fucking noise before smashing their lips together. Sasuke's tongue traced over Naruto's swollen lips, trying to get him to respond to his demanding tongue.

Naruto whimpered when his mouth was claimed, teeth clashing at the rough, nearly desperate kiss. The kiss was hard as teeth clashed together, messy, and dizzying. Not what he thought a kiss should feel like, but it certainly felt like something. Something wild, fiery, and a shit ton of crazy.

Not certain if he was being eaten alive or was still actually being kissed, Naruto struggled to catch his breath around the suffocating tongue.

God, it felt like he was on fire, finding himself losing the battle of will the longer Sasuke's lips and mouth tormented him. It felt like he was drowning. And he wasn't sure if it was the best fucking kiss of his life or the worst.

Naruto was overly aware of the sound of strained breathing, the air around them grew sticky and hot with their labored breaths. Naruto's fingers curled into tight fists before he relaxed and opened his mouth wider to his brother's demanding tongue. Melting into the wet kiss.

Sasuke expertly mapped out Naruto's mouth as he licked the roof of the boy's mouth, swirling his tongue over the cheeks, and dominated his tongue. Naruto felt humiliated when he moaned inside his brother's mouth, hating his body for betraying him.

"That's it. Just relax, you'll like it." Sasuke purred into his lips, sounding content—like a kitten that just got a bowl of milk.

The kiss grew gentler and controlled, more passionate when Naruto relaxed and let Sasuke take over. Every time he responded from the swipe of his tongue or with a soft sigh, Sasuke rewarded him with a gentle touch that sent tingles down his spine. It didn't take long before Naruto found himself kissing back desperately, ignoring the way his elbows rubbed roughly on the hard marble countertop every time Sasuke trusted his hips into him hard. It only turned him on even more.

"Ngh…" Naruto moaned loudly when Sasuke sucked hard on the tip of his tongue.

"You like that, Naru?" Sasuke smirked, "Tell me, what do you want, little brother?" He kissed the blond deeply, wrapping his tongue lewdly around the moaning boy's as one of his hands drifted under the material of Naruto's shirt, tickling and teasing Naruto's exposed clenching abs, while the other was still binding his wrists together. "I can do a lot of things to you that I know you would like….Things only a man could teach you," Sasuke emphasized man.

 _Shit, how far does he think this is going to go?_ Naruto thought solemnly. _He can't be suggesting taking things farther than they already are, could he?_ The bastard really needed to shut up. This was already so fucked up. Not once had Sasuke ever shown any sexual interest in him. He dressed in front of him nearly every day, for fuck's sake! If Sasuke was attracted to him he would have surely known by now, pretty fucking sure. So why the fuck was his stepbrother eating his face and plowing his raging hard on into his ass?

"N—no…I have a boyfriend." Naruto grit out, every word was forced as Sasuke lowered his palm to the waistline of his orange leather pants, dangerously close to the bulge that had thus far remained unnoticed. He did not need to give Sasuke any more crazy ideas for whatever fucked-up stupid shit his brother thought up next. "S-sstop…"

"Oh?" Sasuke argued, sounding deceptively calm but tightening grip on Naruto's wrist betrayed him. "I bet he can't make you feel as good as I can. I know you, Naruto…I know everything about you—your history, secrets, quirks. Fuck, little brother, I know every fucking thing about you…" Sasuke stopped before he admitted too much. His hand wandered and circled the surrounding areas of the panting boy's groin with featherlike touches, teasing, but never quite reaching what was truly desired. Sasuke sucked Naruto's lower lip into his mouth, sliding his tongue over his perfect white teeth before thoroughly exploring the wet, hot crevice once again.

Naruto instantly submitted, the searing kiss had his dick aching with need. Something about the way Sasuke kissed was getting him hotter than anything ever had before—even Gaara. He struggled to fight the growing urge to grind up against the counter to relieve the pressure building in his balls. He knew it was wrong to feel this way, but it was hard to care when it felt so damn good. Especially with the way Sasuke kept pushing up against him like that.

"Fuck, Sasuke…" Naruto groaned, sounding hoarse and strange to his own ears— reflecting the desperation he was trying and failing to hide. He needed to be touched, longed to find relief without admitting it to Sasuke or himself. "Oh…"

And then it happened…Naruto's fear came true when Sasuke cupped his arousal and all he could fucking do was cry out in pleasure. God, he was pathetic. Weak. He could tell that Sasuke was not expecting him to be rock hard by the way he hesitated. Fuck, he was so embraced. He just wanted to hide under his fluffy orange bed covers and never come out again.

"You're hard," he whispered huskily, sounding surprised and very turned on at the same time. "You're so fucking hard."

 _No shit, Sherlock!_ Naruto turned his head away in shame, wishing he would just shut up.

"Since when are you so shy, Uzumaki?" Sasuke taunted darkly. His breath was ragged and coming out in a harsh bursts. Soft lips traced over Naruto's neck, teasing and tickling the sensitive flesh. He pushed his knee between Naruto's trembling thighs—spreading them wide—as he roughly palmed the innocent boy's erection. His feet hooked around Naruto's ankles, locking them in place.

"Ahh…Fuck, Sasuke!" Naruto groaned loudly, his hips jerked in response. He somehow felt more turned on with Sasuke's hand pinning his. Hotter with the sheer strength of his older brother. "Asshole," he hissed, trying and failing to cover his need for release.

"I can tell that you like it, bro." Sasuke swiftly unlatched Naruto's belt, pulling down the zipper and pushed the leather pants down his hips, freeing the strained erection. "You like it when a man touches you," Sasuke's intense eyes darkened with lust when he noticed hit little brother was going commando. "When I touch you."

"Sasuke, what are you…?" Naruto gasped when his cock sprung free, cool air hitting his flesh. Shit, he was really going to touch him. A large part of him wanted Sasuke to stop now, before he went off the emotional deep end, while another (much smaller) part of him was curious to know what his hands would feel like on him. "Just get off me…Oh god."

"You like it, right?" Sasuke asked. His mouth puffing hot bursts of air with every breath on Naruto's neck.

"N-no…" Naruto lied, hissing when cool fingers curled around his shaft. He groaned with every slow confident stroke of his member. All his muscles were tight as he unconsciously bucked into his brother's firm grip. "Just knock-it-off already…stop fucking teasing me."

"You think this is a joke?" Sasuke scoffed, black eyes blazing with lust. "I want you, Naruto. I want you so fucking bad right now it hurts."

But Naruto just ignored him, refusing to acknowledge that Sasuke could feel any desire towards him. Too overwhelmed with the whole situation and too high to fully comprehend exactly what Sasuke was implying. All that raced through his mind was that his brother was touching his dick, jerking him off. And damn did it feel fucking good.

He felt dizzy, hot, and a little nauseous. The room seemed to be spinning as Naruto's heart was beating so damn fast he swore he was going to have a pre-mature heart attack. It was not just his brother's hand jerking him off that made him feel so hot—it was that…and everything else combined. How their bodies were pressed tightly against each other. The way Sasuke's hard muscular body feels and how he smells so fucking good…so warm. The feel of his clothed erection grinding into him. How his voice sounds so desperate and hoarse whenever he talks, and holly shit, even the way he was binding his wrists.

Fuck, he's got it bad. Naruto was not even sure if he wants Sasuke to stop or not anymore.

"God, Naru, you're so beautiful…so fucking perfect." Sasuke continued, his timber voice sounding raspy with need.

Sasuke tentatively released his vise like grip on Naruto's wrists, as if he was not sure if the feisty blond was going to lash out or not. Sasuke sighed, content with Naruto's silent submission. His thin pale fingers proceeded to travel through Naruto's sweat soaked hair, brushing back the bangs that concealed beautiful azure eyes. His hand wondering lower—out of sight—and settled on the back of Naruto's tense thigh.

Naruto let out a sigh when pressure on his wrists suddenly released, feeling somewhat his sore wrists, Naruto spread his fingers wide and tapped them on the marble surface, trying to get the blood flow back in them but otherwise did nothing to show he wanted to escape. _It would serve the bastard right if he punched him right now!_ Perhaps he would have put up a fight if he wasn't so damn dizzy or could think clearly for more than two fucking seconds, but as it was, luck was not on his side tonight.

"Fuck, Sasuke..." Naruto exhaled sharply as Sasuke forced his thighs further apart with one hand and swirled his palm around Naruto's sensitive tip with the other, causing electricity to shoot through his spine. "Oh...Hell!"

Lips tilted at the corner forming a barely noticeable smirk. "That's it." Sasuke rumbled, his deep voice vibrating through his chest, sounding confident and smug.

Naruto moaned wantonly and his eyes rolled back when Sasuke's thumb pressed into his leaking slit. Pearly white beads of pre-cum smeared around the head before the raven stroked his silky shaft agonizingly slow again. Naruto's back arched, giving Sasuke better access to his bare ass, unknowingly.

Fuck…no one had ever touched him like this before.

It was so much more intense than touching himself when he jacked off—so much fucking better. Every stroke sent a wave of intense pleasure crashing through him, like an ocean wave crashing against a sandy bank, a wave that he was quickly drowning in. But that didn't mean it was right. They still shouldn't be doing this.

"Ahhh," Naruto shouts out as Sasuke grabbed his balls, cradling and rolling them in his palm.

Drool pooled from Naruto's gaping mouth spilled out onto the kitchen counter where his head still rested. A large hand gripped his ass firmly and Naruto could feel how hard Sasuke was as his bulge drove rough fabric between his crack. How much his brother wanted him…

He felt sick that it turned him on, a lot.

Naruto barely noticed Sasuke pause, shifting to reach something in a near-by cabinet. He heard a cap screw open and briefly wondered what Sasuke could possibly want in the kitchen at a time like this. His brother murmured something incomprehensible in Japanese before adjusting himself in a slightly different position, one which consisted of having Sasuke towering over his prone form.

Naruto probably should have taken Japanese in school, but to be fair, Sasuke rarely used his native tongue and when he did Naruto was able to pick up a few key phrases. Most consisted of curse words.

Suddenly a cold, slick substance dripped between the crack of his parted cheeks. _Oh…oh, hell no!_ Naruto gasped loudly, eyes widened and cheeks flamed, body jolting forward as much as possible, but his lower half was still pinned against the counter wall. "Sasuke…hold on—what the fuck?!" Naruto drew up his arms and blindly threw them back hoping to land a hit, missing the target completely as he was not in the best position to fight." Get. Off. Me."

"Shit…calm down, Naruto." Sasuke grunted, quickly catching one of Naruto's flailing arms heading for his kidney while narrowly dogging an elbow from the other. Learning from his mistake, Sasuke pressed his body powerfully against the struggling boy, pushing Naruto even harder against counter than before. "Just relax."

Naruto grunted in discomfort as his head hit the hard surface from his struggle. "Easy for you to say, bastard!" He yelled, muscles tensed when slick fingers pushed between the crevice between his cheeks with clear intent. "You're not the one getting molested."

"Just trust me, dammit." Sasuke growled, voice sounding hoarse and desperate, like he couldn't stop even if he wanted too. "You will like this…I promise."

Naruto froze at those words. He did trust Sasuke—with every fiber of his being. But this…this was just so wrong. So fucked up. He was so confused. The idea of anyone touching him like that is terrifying and yet arousing at the same time.

With a light kiss on the back of Naruto's neck, Sasuke circled his oil slicked finger around the blonde's pucker. Teasing at the wrinkled entrance before retreating and doing that process over and over again. Trying to get Naruto used to the idea so he wouldn't panic and hurt himself. His other hand possessively gripped Naruto's hip in a firm hold, preventing Naruto from moving too much. "Fuck." Sasuke whispered hoarsely, breathing too heavily and too quickly as he rubbed around the puckered entrance before slowly pushing one finger in the tight hole.

Sucking in a deep breath, Naruto held it when Sasuke inserted his large finger, letting it out harshly when he felt it move inside him. Fuck, it felt weird. Like a tight pressure, hot and strange. Not pleasant but not painful either—thank god. Just…weird.

When Sasuke's finger pushed in deeper, all the way up to the knuckle, Naruto couldn't hold back a cry any longer, his entire body shuddered as Sasuke plunged into his clenching passage. His muscles tried to push out the foreign object, but Sasuke just forced his finger in deeper. Pushing and stretching his was in.

Naruto's thighs were trembling as he desperately tried to find something to grab onto, needing something to ground himself before he lost his fucking mind. Of course there was nothing to grasp. That would be too easy. It would be crazy to ask for something right to go his way.

"Fuck, you're so tight…feel so fucking tight, bro." Sasuke gave a strained groan, slowly pumping his finger in and out of Naruto's hole until it moved freely inside and the walls were coated with lube. Sasuke shifted, spreading his legs further apart to open Naruto even wider while pulling Naruto's waist further away from the countertop, giving Sasuke more access for his hand. "Feels so good inside, Naru."

"Fuck, Sasuke! It feels weird." Naruto whimpered, his body tense and resisting the pressure. Tears misted his eyes.

"Shhh, it's okay." Sasuke said soothingly, kissing down Naruto's neck and back with butterfly touches. "Just try to relax, Naru. Don't to fight it."

With great difficulty, Naruto took his brothers advice by closing his eyes and took in a deep breath—exhaled a second later. His clenched muscles relaxed enough that Sasuke's large finger didn't feel so big anymore as Sasuke continued to slide into him knuckle deep, rest for a moment and then pull out again. Repeating the process again and again until Naruto felt comfortable. Or as comfortable as he could be considering his brother was inside him...fucking his ass with his fucking finger.

"Good, just like that…open up, for me—for your big brother." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's cock with his free hand while he teased the boy's entrance with a second finger.

"Just shut up, _teme_. Let me…" Naruto was abruptly cut off from thought as another finger dipped in just far enough for the tip to break through before gently sinking in deeper. "Oh, fuck…oh, fuck…oh!"

It hurts. It felt overwhelming and crazy…and fucking burned ten time stronger than with one finger. And felt absolutely fucking insane. God, why was this happening to him? Why was Sasuke doing this to him?

"Naruto, calm down. Stop fighting it." Sasuke ordered sternly, stroking his little brother's shaft quickly, doing his best to negate the pain his fingers were inflicting as quickly as possible. It didn't take very long before he was able to scissor his fingers inside Naruto. "Just give it a moment...it will feel good."

And damn him…the bastard was right. The pain turned into pleasure, not completely though, there was still a lot of pressure. But it felt good, really fucking good. Slick, wet and big…so big. It was overwhelming, he could feel everything. It felt hot and oddly slick. With every push of Sasuke's thick fingers, his flesh opened up, allowing Sasuke to freely stretch him—forcing his tight hole to stretch wider.

And holy fuck, did it feel fucking awesome to be filled so good.

"God, yes." Naruto found himself pushing back on Sasuke's fingers, spreading his legs wider apart, aching in a way he never knew possible. His dick bobbed with every trust of Sasuke's fingers. Feeling embarrassed that he was getting off on his brother finger fucking him in the ass. But Naruto couldn't help himself, couldn't stop the continuous moans from spilling out of his gaping mouth that only got louder with every push. He was so hard, so fucking hot. Insane. He was losing it. Losing his fucking mind in front of his brother.

"F—fuck!" Naruto croaked, tears blurred his vision and his mouth gaped open, screaming a silent cry. The room seemed to be spinning around him and the air was suffocating. His breathing was ragged as he wasn't able to catch his breath fast enough.

As if reading his mind, Sasuke's lifted his pressing chest off Naruto's sweaty back, making breathing much less difficult.

"Jesus, Naruto, you look so sexy right now…riding my fingers like a slut. So fucking hot with your big brothers fingers buried deep in your tight little asshole." Sasuke growled, his voice so deep and thick with lust it was barely unrecognizable. "I want to see you come. I want to see your face when I am the one making you come."

"Sick…you're fucking sick, bastard. " Naruto panted. His knees buckled when Sasuke took out his fingers, only to plunge them in again roughly. Naruto would have likely slid to the floor if it was not for the countertop he was half lying on and Sasuke's grip on his hip steady him. His dick leaked profusely with each driving push. He was so hard it hurt. No way was he going to last much longer.

Without warning a third finger drove into Naruto, spreading him painfully wide. "Ahhh!" Naruto cried out and squeezed his watery eyes shut as all three fingers filled him. It was too much. Too full and intense. The pain was immense and cut off his nearing orgasm. It felt like he was being split in two.

With lust blown eyes, Sasuke's cock dug into Naruto's thigh as he watched Naruto sob. Enjoying the unraveled, withering defeated look of his little brother far more than he ever should. Broken. That was the beautiful look on Naruto's angelic face. And it was the hottest fucking thing he had even scene. "You want this, don't you? Tell me you want this."

Before Naruto could tell him to fuck-off, a finger brushed up against something inside him that had him seeing white. Electricity shot up Naruto's spine and air exploded free as his body withering and bucking uncontrollably. He had no idea what was happening but it was the best fucking thing he has ever felt. And he was not disappointed when Sasuke brushed against that sweet spot again and again, driving him into insanity.

 _What the fuck was that?!_

"Oh fuck. Oh, god, it's…fuck…oh, fuck." Naruto babbled, tears streaming down freely from his face now. He stared at nothing in particular in the distance. Completely lost in pleasure, from feel of his brother moving deep inside of him.

Sasuke smirked with the knowledge that he hit Naruto's prostate. "Shit, bro, you're so tight. So goddamn tight." Sasuke grit as his fingers were clenched. He continued to slam them in and out of Naruto's tight heat at a much faster pace. "Hasn't your freak of a boyfriend ever stretched you good before?" Sasuke sneered, never taking his eyes off of Naruto. "I would have suspected, with the way you have been dressing lately, that he would not have been able to keep his hands off you."

"N—no…never this." Naruto whispered, sounding so low and mumbled that it was barely audible but Sasuke heard every word. "God…it's too much…feels so big. So full."

God, it's so fucked up…feels so fucked up, and crazy, and wrong. So crazy good.

"Fuck…fuck, if you were mine, I would never let you leave the house looking like that without fucking you in your tight, sexy ass." Sasuke replied hoarsely, hitting Naruto's prostate repeatedly with every trust. He quickly pushed down his loose sweats and briefs, freeing his neglected angry red cock that was leaking heavily. The air was musky and smelled heavily of arousal.

Naruto didn't hear a word he said. All he could hear was his own pulse ringing through his ears. He was so close. His muscles were tight and his dick jerked every time Sasuke brushed against that spot he hadn't know was even there. And his ass clenched Sasuke's fingers tightly, trying to keep them in deep. He pushed back hard on the appendages relishing the feeling of being so full. So complete. Like nothing mattered as long as his brother was hitting that one spot.

"That's it, Naruto. Come for me." Sasuke demanded, lifting Naruto's body up and pressing his back against his chest while fucking him with his fingers. He possessively wrapping a strong arm around the blond and held him there in a crushing hold.

Naruto leaned against Sasuke's sweaty chest. He was unable to support his own weight on his trembling thighs. His sac tightened and convulsed, vibrating at the edge of release, orgasm building quickly as he jerked into Sasuke's firm grasp. With a shout, Naruto came hard after a few more strokes of his prostate. His vision dimmed and the room spun around him. Stream after stream of hot cum erupted out of his pulsating cock and his hole tightened painfully around the thick fingers. His hips bucked and jerked wildly as he coated the countertop with his thick, sticky, milky wet seed. Never in his life has he come so fucking hard.

Fuck, someone please tell him that this was just a dream…that he did not seriously just cum from his brother's fingers fucking his ass.

"Fuck, Sasuke…" He croaked, wincing when Sasuke pulled out his fingers from his aching hole. It left empty without them and he couldn't help but miss the feeling of being so wonderfully full.

"God, Naru, you're so beautiful…so beautiful when you come, little brother." Sasuke said as he reached around Naruto, swiping a pale finger through a line of cum on the marble counter and brought it up to his mouth, licking the bitter substance up with an eager tongue. "You taste so good…like sin. You taste like fucking sin." He groaned.

Naruto fell forward when Sasuke released him, bracing himself up on his elbows before he landed on his own cum. He was dazed, sore and breathing heavily, his body was still convulsing with shudders. But, apparently, that did not stop his bastard of a brother from wanting to finish off as a hot hand grabbed his hip harshly, fingers dug into Naruto's hip bone with enough force to likely cause bruising later. Naruto could fell something large and hot press up against the curve of his ass, jerking in quick jolts.

Fuck, Sasuke was jacking off. Using his body to get off.

But he couldn't talk anymore. Couldn't voice how sick his brother was acting as the endorphins spun through his bloodstream. His muscles going lax in the haze of his post-orgasmic release. That, and on top of everything else—alcohol, drugs, and fatigue—Naruto just wanted this day to end. To fall asleep and pray that this day had never happened.

None of that happened of course, he was never lucky nor was he religious.

Sasuke spread Naruto's cheeks apart with a slightly calloused hand, forcing his hot, thick prick between his abused ass. Naruto flinched—but otherwise did nothing—when he felt Sasuke's hot flesh slide near the edge of his stretched pucker. It was huge and dripping wet with pre-cum, easily gliding between his cheeks.

He could not seriously be thinking of fucking me right now, could he? He just fucking came, for God's sake! No way could he handle that right now.

Naruto relaxed a little when Sasuke's hard cock moved past his stretched, sore pucker and brushed against his balls instead. His cock was so big it spread his cheeks wide and pushed past his balls. If Naruto looked down he would clearly be able to clearly see Sasuke's dick drive between his thighs.

Naruto closed his eyes when Sasuke moved against him, rocking his hips back and forth rapidly with low grunts. Both Sasuke's hands had a crushing grip on his narrow hips with each jarring thrust. Naruto's cock twitched with interest with every hip jarring thrust. Curse him and his teenage hormones!

He could feel Sasuke's tip wet his balls and slick his crevice even more with hot pre-cum. The trusting soon grew even faster—more frantic—and Naruto found his body responding more rapidly with every sexy grunt and loss of control his brother made. He couldn't help but groan and press back hard when Sasuke's cockhead nuzzled close to his rim again, wanting to feel full again. Curious on how it would feel to have something so large lodged deep inside his asshole. Fucking him senseless with the force Sasuke was exhibiting on him now. Naruto blushed fiercely when he realized that he wanted his brother's rigid shaft to be the one filling him—milking Sasuke's cock for every drop of come he has.

Not Gaara's dick but his fucking brother.

He quickly shook out of it, _what the fuck is wrong with me?_

"Shit…I'm close…" Sasuke buried his meaty cock between Naruto's plump cheeks, his harsh thrusts became more erratic, uncoordinated, and desperate.

Naruto moaned at the lust filled voice. He felt Sasuke's shaft swell even larger and jerk. After a few more thrusts, Sasuke grunted before his cock pulsed and thick hot seed soaked Naruto's balls and cock. Cum dripped off his coated balls, running down smooth tanned thighs—leaving a trail of hot spunk behind. Naruto's panted and his cheeks grew hotter after realizing that he was hard again and what Sasuke has done.

 _Holy shit, he got off on me…my brother jerked me off, fucked my asshole, and got off on me._

And it was the most amazing thing he has ever felt in his life…

* * *

Sasuke pulled Naruto's body up when it refused to support itself, all Naruto's muscles were limp and lifeless. He tenderly spun Naruto around so that they were face to face and pressed their lips together in a gentle, pleading kiss. But there was no response from his little brother. None at all.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ What the fuck has he done? He had completely lost it when he felt how hard Naruto was. And the moans…The goddamn moans! His body just reacted.

"Fuck!" Lust faded instantly from his body and his senses returned, Sasuke panicked. "Naruto, are you okay? Snap out of it, bro."

Nothing. Not a blink, not a scream, not a punch to his face. Nothing. Just blank unseeing eyes.

"Goddammit!" Snapping his fingers didn't work either, all Naruto did was slump ever heavier in his arms. Like a corpse. Fuck, he didn't mean to go that far…to hurt his little brother. It wasn't worth it. None of this was worth losing his brother no matter how good it had been.

"Shhhh, babe, I got you. Just sleep now, I got you." Sasuke repeated in a quiet soothing voice as he pulled up Naruto's pants but didn't bother zipping them. He needed to get his brother cleaned up and dressed for bed quickly.

Sasuke hefted Naruto up bridal style and was pleased when the boy made a grunting sound. _Good, he is just in shock. He will snap out of it soon. Everything will be fine in the morning._ Sasuke tried convincing himself. But he knew better. Things would not be okay. He crossed the line by a fucking mile. Their relationship could not go back to the way it used to be. He had royally fucked up. Really, really fucked everything up.

With some effort he managed to get the blond in bed. Once Sasuke got Naruto undressed, he used a damp towel from the bathroom to clean off the cum and oil dirtying his smooth perfect skin. He was thorough and gentle with every swipe of the cloth, not wanting to rouse the now passed out blond.

Fuck, he was such an asshole.

He didn't deserve the beautiful angel. No one was good enough for his little brother. Not with the way he lights up the room with his beaming smile, forgives and trusts so easily when so many have hurt him, and where's his heart on his sleeve even after all the shit he has been through in his young life. No…no one deserves to own such purity and innocence.

Innocence that he had just fucking ripped away from his little brother...

With teary eyes, Sasuke finished cleaning Naruto up, dressing him in orange boxers before tucking him under the covers of his own bed. Sasuke then cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and placed the now cold cup of ramen in fridge for when Naruto wakes up in the morning. He ignored Kurama's amused and knowing look, opting to call Itachi instead of humor the fucking cat. He needed some advice, and there was no way in hell we was going to get it from either of his dads. They would kill him and make sure no one found his body if they found out what he did to Naruto.

Dialing the rarely used number on his cell phone, Sasuke slid down the bathroom floor and ran his free hand through his hair. It was late but he knew Itachi would still be up. Both of them rarely slept much after their parents' death. After two rings the phone picked up.

"Otouto, to what do I owe this pleasure—at one-thirty in the morning?" A low purr came from the other line.

"Aniki…I fucked up. Really fucked up this time." Sasuke croaked, unable to hide the despair threatening to destroy him.

A long pause, "Get some rest little brother. Then come see me tomorrow when you are thinking more clearly. Bring a bag." Itachi's voice was serious and demanding, obviously sensing the distress in his brother's voice. They were not close and rarely showed any vulnerability towards each other. So he knew the second Sasuke called as such an hour something truly horrible must have occurred.

The call ended after that. And all Sasuke was left with his plaguing thoughts. He didn't remember crawling up in Naruto's bed or when he finally drifted to sleep holding his brother tight in his arms. It was a custom to sleep in the same bed together when distressed. They both suffered from nightmares and often found comfort being next to each other. He hoped to hell that Naruto could ever forgive him someday. Knowing no matter what he would do anything to try and fix this mistake.

* * *

 **A/N:** So was it hot enough? ;) If you didn't like this I highly recommend not continuing with this story. Shit gets more graphic then this.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Remember to review!


	4. Morning After

Chapter 4: Morning After

For all those who I haven't scared away yet from last chapter, I want to thank you for reading this. The story is just beginning and will be more fun from here on out.

No warnings for this chapter. Pretty clean for once.

Unbeta'd

* * *

Naruto woke up abruptly with a shout. Confused, unfocused eyes scanned the small room trying to pinpoint where the loud crash had come from. Bright light streaming from the bedroom window immediately assaulted his vision. He squeezed them shut again.

The next time he opened them it was at a much slower pace so he could adjust to the blindingly sunlight. He didn't recall opening the blinds recently so it must have been from someone else.

Squinting, while turning his head to the side, he found the source of the loud noise that so rudely had awaken him from his precious slumber—a broken alarm clock with a damn kunai knife sticking out of it. The plastic face was shattered into oblivion. _Great, that's the second one this month._ He was so not paying for the next one.

"Dammit, Kakashi! Can't you just wake me up like a normal person?" Naruto yelled when he was finally put two and two together. It was way too early for this.

"Maa, but that wouldn't be nearly as fun." Kakashi answered in a bored tone. The older man yawned and folded his arm across his broad chest while he leaned against the bedroom door frame. His long silver hair stood tall and tilted towards the side and his lower face was always covered in some type of cloth making his age a mystery to anyone who looked at him.

Yeah his dad was odd and he wasn't exactly sure what Iruka saw in him. But this alarm clock destruction bullshit needed to stop. It was costing too much.

"What time is it?" Naruto groaned and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Hmm…not sure with the only clock in the room in pieces. You really should be more responsible with your belongings, Naruto. But, if I was to guess…" Kakashi gave a long pause, pondering before his eyes squinted into frowns that suggested he was smiling. "I would say late enough that you'll need to walk to school today."

 _Shitshitshit!_

Naruto panicked, tossed the covers to the side and ran to the bathroom to quickly get ready for school. If Kakashi had been the one to wake him up that meant classes had already started and he was going to get detention, yet again. Iruka was not going to be pleased.

Why hadn't Sasuke woken him up? He remembered waking up sometime in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and knew Sasuke had slept beside him during the night. So where the fuck was he and why did he not wake him up and take him to school like usual?

Then it hit him like a freight train. Last night. The beer, brownies, Gaara, and all the fucked up shit Sasuke had done to him. Everything flashed vividly at once in his pounding head and bile quickly rose up his throat. Naruto ran to the toilet and emptied out his stomach. He groaned and slowly got back up to his feet to wash his face in the sink and brush his teeth.

Glancing up at the mirror, Naruto could barely recognize himself. His skin was pale and pasty, lips chapped and colorless, hell, even his blue eyes looked dead and rimmed in red. Rarely had he ever gotten sick so this was a new look for him. Not a pleasant one either.

Hopefully some water and a bit of food would bring some color back.

Tentatively, he brushed one finger over his lower lip and winced at the cut that Sasuke given him during a rough kiss.

Naruto wasn't feeling any better than he looked either. His mouth tasted like something crawled in his mouth and died. It smelled like it, too. His head was splitting and felt like he woken up from getting knocked out in a fight. He would know. It had happened once before.

But he didn't believe for one second that he had gotten himself into a fight last night. At least he hoped not.

All his muscles ached, demanding a hot shower to wash away the tension. A few places—ones that he would rather not think about—were particularly sore.

"Late night?" Kakashi asked looking at his son with a knowing expression. He stepped through bathroom door and handed Naruto some Advil and a glass of water. "You know, when I was younger…"

"Not now, Kakashi." He grit out but accepted the pain killers gratefully. "Thank you for waking me up. Now, please go so I can get ready."

Kakashi clicked his tongue and predictably vanished out of site while murmuring something about ungrateful brats and some crazy things he used to do when he was younger.

That guy was never one for confrontation…or anything emotional really.

Naruto sighed while continuing to get ready as fast as possible. He tossed on a loose, faded pair of jeans that only had a few holes in them and a baggy old t-shirt that was his personal favorite.

It was a gift from Iruka for his birthday. The first present he had ever received from the man and so he cherished it dearly. It still fit a little lose because it was originally XL to sleep in, but now he was able to wear the thinly worn shirt casually. He didn't care so much about style today, he needed comfort.

He might not be in any shape to go to school today but if he missed one more day he would get suspended from football and miss out on the big game coming up. And football was the one thing he enjoyed in that god forsaken building that was called his high school.

So he was just going to have to suck it up and get through the day. He could always just sleep in class but the walk to school was going to be brutal.

Naruto already knew Kakashi would never drop him off because he needed to be more responsible or some bullshit. In reality, the 'old' man was just too lazy to take him.

* * *

As expected, the three mile walk to school was brutal. It was slow going and Naruto had a limp with each step he took. His stomach growled angrily from only having toast for breakfast. But he wasn't going to risk eating a proper meal after emptying his guts upon waking up.

Once he finally made it through the solid doors of Konaha High, he was handed a pink slip by the hall monitor before even reaching his locker. Naruto grumbled to himself while crumpling up the detention slip, stuffing it in his pocket while making his way to History class. At least the class held one of his favorite teachers, Asuma Sarutobi.

Naruto peaked through the door labeled 107 before hesitantly entering the room. He was not a shy person by any means but it was always embracing to interrupt a class in session. His cheeks flamed red when all eyes landed on him. Thankfully, a loud clearing of the throat brought attention back towards the front of the room.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to come in and grace us with you presence?" Asuma sensei said in a low baritone voice. Scratchy from years of smoking.

Scampering in with his head held down, Naruto quickly took a seat next to Kiba and Shikamaru. He winced when he sat down, a dull pain shot up his spine and his friends took notice of his discomfort.

Kiba elbowed him lightly in the side and whispered if he was okay and that he looked like shit. Naruto just responded with a nod and lipped _later_ back. He wasn't really in the talkative mood this morning.

It didn't take long after sitting down for last night's events to play over and over in his head once he was able to relax for the first time today.

Sasuke had actually touched him. _Him_ out of all people. He still had a hard time believing it.

Sasuke is the most beautiful man Naruto had ever come across. He thought that even BEFORE Gaara had awaken his sexual interest in men. But he was Naruto's role model. Perfect in every way.

Sasuke could easily get any man (or woman) he so desired. He had a huge trust fund and was guaranteed a CEO position at Uchiha Corp. He was set for life.

While Naruto—a lowly orphan boy—was going nowhere with his would only be a hindrance to such a prestigious person.

Naruto was a nobody, to put it plainly. He would likely remain a lowlife spending his time working a minimum wage job. Possibly get a gig with a construction company if he was lucky.

Following his father's footsteps and becoming a police officer would be his dream job. But with poor grades, attendance, and countless fights on his record he didn't think the chances were very high. Even with both of his father's influences.

Yeah…he was a fuck up.

Still, some of the things his brother had said to him had his mind reeling. Was any of it real or was it just something Sasuke would say to anyone during intercourse?

It certainly had felt real.

But Naruto couldn't accept that's how Sasuke truly felt about him. It was impossible.

Sasuke was near graduating and leaving Naruto alone in an empty house again to become a successful businessman. Bigger and better things and all that jazz.

A relationship between the two of them would be wrong on so many levels that he couldn't even list them all. It didn't matter if there was some chemistry between the two of them or not. It just wouldn't—couldn't—work out.

So why had Sasuke lost control last night and did the things he had? He never lost it. Ever.

Naruto's chest tightened at the thought of Sasuke just using him like everyone else had in his life. Waking up alone only made his heart ache even more. He felt cheap and used. Like a one night stand Sasuke was notorious for.

As long as he had known Sasuke, not once had he ever been in a committed relationship. Sasuke was not into commitment so he just made up some stupid ass one time only rule. With the exception being Suigetsu.

Unexpectedly, anger rose up from Naruto at the mere thought of the platinum blond groupie touching his brother.

Suigetsu, who made up one of the three friends Sasuke had—the other two being Karin and Jugo. And out of all of Sasuke's friends, Jugo was the only cool one in Naruto's opinion. The huge man was always nice to him and his cat, Kurama.

Karin and Suigetsu on the other hand were sluts. And crazy. Completely crazy whores. To Naruto's horror, Sasuke would allow an occasional blow job from the blond when he was feeling desperate or pent up. And his bitch of a friend was more than happy to provide the service. He knew this because the asshole would always brag about in to Karin afterwards.

Karin would be more than interested in sucking Sasuke's cock too if he showed her any interest. Thankfully, he did not.

Naruto could not ignore the fact that he was in a relationship with Gaara either. And he was happy to be able to call the sexy rock star his boyfriend.

Yeah he was a little pissed at the forceful display last night but Sasuke blew that out of the water with all the shit he pulled. So Naruto wasn't nearly as mad as he would have been normally at Gaara.

That didn't mean his redhead was off the hook though. He wasn't going to tolerate being pushed around like that.

Speaking of which—where the hell was his boyfriend anyway? Gaara should be in class today but he wasn't anywhere to be found when Naruto glanced around the room. Naruto knew he was going on tour with his band during the weekend but he should have been at school today.

"Have you seen Gaara today?" Naruto asked Kiba, leaning in closer to keep the conversation private.

"No, man. I thought you guys were making out in the janitor closet or something. Or, at least until you came in late by yourself."

"No. Just woke up late." Naruto said and Kiba went back to playing a game on his phone.

They were not the best students.

Naruto went back to drifting off in thought, as usual. Images of everything that Sasuke had done to him kept flashing through his mind no matter how hard he tried to stop them. And, too much of his shame…it came with remembering how damn good it all felt.

Sasuke's kiss was so hungry, desperate and all consuming. Easily one of the most passionate moments of his young life. And his hands…how they were firm and confident with every exploring touch and stoke of his body. How he masterfully pushed Naruto's senses and body into ecstasy—forcing him to respond.

Naruto groaned quietly at the memory-now-turned-fantasy. He adjusted himself in the seat to hide his growing problem.

Fuck, just thinking about it made him hot and breath faster. Naruto closed his eyes and laid his head down on his folded arms on the desk, hoping nobody else would notice his condition or somehow read his thoughts.

He couldn't lose it. Not right now. Not in front of the whole damn class and his friends!

As luck would have it, Naruto's body betrayed him. With how hot he felt he knew his face was flushed. And his erection continued to grow until it reached rock hard. Never had he been happier to be wearing baggy jeans then right now.

But Kiba _did_ end up taking note of the unusual behavior as he lightly nudged Naruto again.

"Seriously, man, you okay? Do you need to go see the nurse or something?" He asked in a concerned tone and leaned in close to get a better view of Naruto's sickly appearance.

"No, Keebs…just—give me a moment. I'll be fine. Promise" Naruto managed to choke out. His voice was hoarse which made him only sound much sicker than he actually was.

Even so, he couldn't go see the nurse.

Karin (out of all people) happened to be the nurse at this school. Not only was she Sasuke's crazy friend, she was smoking hot with her crimson hair and huge rack. To top it off she always wore a slutty nurse uniform that was way too tight on her voluptuous body.

He might be gay right now, but didn't mean he couldn't appreciate a hot female body when he saw one. And he knew for a fact how slutty that girl could be. So yeah…that is defiantly not what he needed right now.

* * *

After History and Math class had ended, lunch period begun. Naruto grabbed his tray that held some questionable food items on it and grabbed a seat with his usually crew that consisted on Kiba, Shika, Choji, Hinata (Kiba's 'secret' crush), Sakura, Ino, and Lee. Only Gaara was missing today.

"W-what happened to you, Naruto?" Hinata started out the questioning with her stuttered words and concerned expression.

Naruto sighed when all eyes at the table landed on him curiously. Of course, Hinata, out of all his friends would bring it up right away. She had some weird shy school-girl crush on him since he could remember. He was fully aware of her affections but chose to play oblivious. Hinata was way too timid for him to feel that way for her even though she was beautiful and would make an excellent wife someday.

That didn't stop her from worrying about him whenever he got a bruise or looked sick.

"Oh…nothing. Don't worry about it, Hinata. I just got in a scuffle with Sasuke when I got home last night and I think I might have had a few to many at Gaara's yesterday. M'fine. Really." He said reluctantly, looking down as he took a small bite out of the mystery meat. Avoiding everyone's burning eye contact.

"Ha! I knew Sasuke was going to whip your ass for that prank." Kiba barked out while taking a huge bite out of his sandwich, smearing mayo and bread crumbs all over his chin.

Naruto winced at Kiba's choice of words and lack of manners. _He has no idea._

"Shut up, Kibbles! Don't think for one second I cannot handle myself. You know damn well I can kick your sorry ass any day of the week. And you, Choji—" Naruto pointed towards the chubby boy eating chips at the table. "—you could have mentioned you put pot in the fucking brownies. I look and feel like shit because of you."

Seeing several more sets of eyes from other tables look their way, Naruto quieted down. As if he needed to draw more attention today.

A few crunches later, Choji responded. "I'm sorry, dude. I thought you already knew. _Everyone_ knows."

"Well obviously not everyone." Naruto grumbled. He stabbed his fork at a stray pea that was rolling away on the plate. At least his color was back after getting some food in him and his stomach no longer felt queasy.

But the ever observant Shikamaru could tell that Naruto was hiding something. The genius saw the way the blond limped and had bruises on his wrists. Shikamaru was not certain if Gaara gave him those marks or if something more happened between the two brothers. So he decided to keep quiet about that topic, at least for the time being. But he felt at least a little obligated to give a warning about Gaara's explosive temperament after the episode he had witnessed.

"Naruto," he leaned back in the seat and locked eye with said boy. "You should be careful with Gaara. Do you know anything about his past?" Shikamaru suspected not. "Maybe some of the rumors about his…aggressive outbursts are not all that false. Just…tread carefully around him, will ya?"

There, he said it. Now he could relax and go back to staying as far away trouble as possible. His good deed of the day was done.

Blue eyes peered inquisitively at the lazy teen. Rarely did Shika ever butt into other people's business. So he had to at least take the advice to heart even though he had no idea where this was coming from.

"Umm…okay. You know I can handle myself, right?" Naruto's blond brow rose in question. Shikamaru just shrugged and went back to staring at the ceiling tiles.

Lunch was pretty uneventful after that. A few embracing jokes here and there and a couple more concerned glances his way took place before the bell that signaled the end of lunch rang. The gang split up after to go to their prospective classes afterwards.

Only two more classes were left until the end of the day Naruto cheered silently in his head. Well…if you didn't count detention.

Naruto grimaced. Staying late was going to suck but he did get lucky that this week Asuma was on detention duty. Meaning, Naruto would just sleep for the hour long 'punishment'. His chain smoking teacher doesn't give a shit. He was cool like that.

Naruto walked down the wide hallway that led to his locker. His boots echoed in the empty hall with each step. One of the overhead lights flickered over his head and the walls had several buff marks on them. It could use a fresh coat of paint—or ten. The rusty lockers had seen better days also.

While Naruto was busy fiddling with the combination of his lock, some asshole roughly shoved his shoulder. He yelped in surprise as he was pushed into the locker. "What the hell?" Naruto yelled and turned around to face the jackass who shoved him.

It was Kabuto. A creepy older teen who had only recently started becoming unfriendly towards him for some unknown reason. Behind Kabuto, stood Mizuki with a sneer on his face. Ironically, both boys had grey/silver hair that was unique for their age group. They looked like brothers when standing together.

Mizuki—Naruto's tormentor since day one— was not surprising for Naruto to see standing there. Mizuki had been laying off the bullying since Gaara hung around him though. It was pretty obvious of how much a coward the teen was by the way he would only show up when odds were in his favor.

Naruto almost felt sorry for him. Being such a scared, pathetic excuse of a human being must truly be awful. But, he just couldn't seem find the heart to give two fucks.

"Well, well, well, what is it do we have here? Did your boyfriend leave you all alone today?" Kabuto stepped in closer. Close enough that Naruto could sent the pungent smell of tuna that he must have eaten for lunch on his breath. "I see your little raccoon faggot of a boyfriend left some marks on his little fox."

Naruto cringed when cold fingers brushed his neck. Over one of the hickeys. "Fuck off, four eyes! What the hell is your problem anyways?"

"Why you, of course, you little whore. Flaunting your ass around…begging for cock." Kabuto sneakered and looked truly convinced of his accusations.

"What?! What the fuck are you talking about, creep?" Then it hit him. Orochimaru.

This sick bastard was obsessed with the snake of a teacher and jealous that Orochimaru had shown interest in him. Well he could have him. Naruto didn't want that creepy pedophile within a mile radius of him, goddammit.

Before Kabuto was able to respond, Mizuki took advantage of the temporary distraction and cocked his right arm back and punched Naruto square in the jaw with a solid hit.

"Fuck!" Blood seeped out of the cut that was previously on Naruto's lip, now reopening the wound. Now his lip was split and obvious for anyone to see. Great. "Seriously? You pulling this shit again, Mizuki?"

Naruto spat out blood that was pooling in his mouth and flashed the cowardly boy a wicked grin. Blood painted his lips and eyes were slit. He looked feral.

THIS is exactly what he needed—a good fight to take out some frustration and the confusion he had been feeling all fucking day. But he had to be careful. In no way could he be caught by a teacher or send either bully to the hospital. Much as he would love too, he couldn't afford to be suspended right now or have Iruka find out.

Grabbing Kabuto's hand that was pressed against his right shoulder—keeping him pinned up against the locker—Naruto tightly gripped his palm with both hands and spun around behind the grey haired boy. Effectively locking his arm in a very painful twisted position. Any more pressure would dislocate the joint.

To his credit, Kabuto only grunted in discomfort. _He must like pain._

A sharp yank of Naruto's blond hair instantly brought attention back to the other boy. Naruto's scalp burned as Mizuki pried him off Kabuto by his head. _Who the fuck fights like that?_ Naruto reluctantly released the wrist lock and drove an elbow strait back while using his other hand to hold the one on his hair.

He was way too young to have a bald patch.

A satisfying thud alerted Naruto that his elbow landed exactly where he planned it. The kidneys. Mizuki—like the bitch he was—howled in agony, doubling over and released his vice like grip on his precious blond locks.

Naruto spun around to face the screaming bitch and graciously provided the older teen a second to recover before launching the next attack. He was not the one who was a coward after all.

Once Mizuki straightened up and lifted his arms, signaling another throw was about to happen, Naruto swiftly struck his palm up, striking his opponent in the nose with incredible force. That had to sting.

To make certain the fucker was down for the count, Naruto kicked hard, landing hit foot on the side of Mizuki's leg. Right beside his knee cap, taking out the knee in one hit.

Mizuki dropped like a sack of potatoes. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed and spewed curses like a sailor. It was slightly garbled with all the blood flowing out of his nose. It was probably broken.

Served the jackass right though. This was not their first fight and probably wouldn't even be their last.

What _did_ surprise Naruto was the lack of backup used. Typically, Mizuki would have only pick a fight when odds were highly in his favor.

One other person was not what he would consider much of a threat…

A quiet dark chuckle brought Naruto's attention back to the present. He peered over his shoulder and watched as Kabuto adjusted his glasses. Dark eyes danced with mirth.

"Not bad, little fox. I see you know how to fight." Kabuto glanced down at Mizuki with distaste. "Well…at least better than this cockroach. But—can you protect yourself with someone who actually knows how to throw a punch? I wonder."

A shiver ran down Naruto's spine at the malice used in the creeps voice. There was no time to respond before a round house kick was directed strait towards his face. Naruto narrowly dodged it by twisting out of the way.

Shit, the bastard really knew what he was doing. Proper fighting stance and all. No wonder why Mizuki was so confidant with only him around for back up.

Naruto just had time to get back into a proper stance before blocking a punch aiming strait for his gut. The fucker was fast. Lightning quick punches kept flying past his face as he twisted in perfect timing to doge a hit.

He needed a strategy and fast. If he kept playing defense he was surely going to get creamed sooner or later. Probably sooner with the way things were going.

Thinking quick on his feet, Naruto did a black flip to avoid another kick. When he landed in a crouched position he swept out his foot out, attempting to trip the other boy.

Kabuto bounced back and safely geot out reach. "Nice try." He said with an evil looking smirk.

But that was only a distraction for the next moved lined up. Springing to his feet, Naruto lunged, charging full speed at the unsuspecting boy.

Kabuto's eyes momentarily widened in surprise. He shuffled back and nearly tripped over Mizuki's leg before losing his balance slightly and stumbled back into a locker.

With a grin, Naruto leaped over the (still) weeping boy on the floor and slammed into Kabuto. The older boy wheezed as his body was slammed but quickly recovered and he punched Naruto in the stomach.

"Dammit." Naruto gasped, grabbing both of Kabuto's arms before the boy could gain the upper hand again. He managed to pin Kabuto under his weight and strong grip. "Will you fucking quit it now?"

"Get off me you faggot!" Kabuto spat. He struggled a bit but Naruto had a really good hold on him.

"Oh, please. I know you are into Orochimaru. Cut the bullshit. Give up now and don't say a word of what happened here and I will keep your secret. If any teacher or the principal finds out about this fight I will personally report your 'precious' sensei to the authorities. Informing the police of his secret affairs with underage student. And I have evidence of such affairs. Both my fathers will make certain he will never step foot outside of prison again." Naruto lied. It was a bluff and not pretty one at that. But he needed this kid off his fucking back to stay clear of suspension or even expulsion.

Survival of the fittest, bitch.

Kabuto eyed him skeptically but nodded once in silent agreement. He then picked Mizuki off the floor and left the scene without another word.

Naruto slumped against the locker and sighed, brushing his bruised hand over his face in turmoil. He straightened out his clothes as best he cloud and wiped the blood off his lips. He was going to be late for class or he would have spent more time cleaning up in the bathroom to look more presentable.

Running to his next class, Naruto left his books in the locker. Oh well, not like he was going to be able to concentrate anyway…

Upon entering the room, a few kids did a double take on his rough looking condition but otherwise ignored it. He was grateful none of his friends were in this particular class or he wouldn't have ever heard the end of it.

* * *

After classes ended and detention was served, Naruto was able to join in on the second half of football practice. Coach, Might Guy, had everyone running laps and doing 100 pushups afterwards. Or at least tried to get everyone to do 100 pushups.

The coach was crazy like most every other teacher at this fucking school.

Once practice was finished, the teamed got cleaned up and changed into fresh street clothes. Naruto met Kiba outside the locker room. Pleased that he looked much better physically after taking a shower. Kiba was not able to tell that he got into another skirmish. The only blemish that was noticeable was the split lip.

Naruto was busy texting Sasuke that he was done with practice and needed a lift when Kiba broke the silence.

"So, foxy, what's your plans tonight? It's Friday, but I'm guessing you are partied out from last night?" Kiba asked casually.

"Ha. You wish, old man." He joked, but in all honesty he would probably die if he went to another party tonight. "But nothing really. Gaara's probably getting ready for tour…so I got nothin."

Naruto frowned when his brother didn't respond or pick up when he decided to call him instead. Yeah, crazy shit happened last night between them that will most likely change their relationship—but he still needed a fucking ride, dammit.

Huffing in annoyance Naruto pocketed his phone but continued where he left off. "What's going on with you? You look excited to go somewhere." He eyed the brunette curiously and shuffled his foot out of boredom.

A beaming smile nearly spit Kiba's face in two. "Getting a tattoo in…" he glanced down at his watch. "One hour and forty-five minutes from now." Kiba exclaimed excitedly.

"What? Since when? And why haven't I heard anything about this? Fuck, man, I thought we were best friends!" Naruto pouted dramatically but was secretly just as excited about the news.

"What day is it, Naruto?"

"Um…Friday? I thought we went over that already."

"No. The date."

With Naruto's confused expression Kiba sighed but spilled anyway. "My birthday, Naruto. Today is my birthday. Making me 18 and at the legal age to get a tat. I have been planning this day for months!"

"What!" Naruto yelled and waved his arms around animatedly. His eyes were so vibrant they shined like crystals and his smile was bright and genuine for the first time that day. "All day long has been your big day and you kept it from me?"

Kiba winced at the volume the boisterous blond used. He should have expected as much. Naruto was terrible with dates so his surprise was no surprise to Kiba at all.

"At least tell me it's with Pain at Akatsuki Ink?" Naruto was so excited he was practically vibrating. This was a perfect distraction that he desperately needed to get his mind off Sasuke, Gaara, or his shitty life in general. But mostly Sasuke.

"Hell, yeah. Only the best, my man." Relief took over Kiba's features at Naruto's change in mood.

Naruto had been looking so down all day long. Kiba just about dyed from the way Naruto looked coming into class late this morning. He had even considered cancelling the appointment that took six months to book to buy a pint of ice cream and take Naruto to Ichiraku's—Naruto's favorite place in the world. But with the boys current cheery demeanor it didn't look like that needed to happen. "You wanna tag along?"

"And miss you whining like a kicked puppy when that needle touches you? You couldn't stop me even if you wanted too." Naruto said with a shit-eating grin. "You know, I could go for another piercing…"

"Yeah? And where would you want it?" At bright blush blooming on Naruto's cheeks Kiba could take a guess. "No way! You can't be serious?" Kiba let out a howling laugh, scaring the other students who were still lingering near the school building.

Both boys ignored the stares and made their way to Kiba's car.

"Shut up, mutt. It would be hot and you fucking know it. You're just jealous I got the balls to do it."

"I'm the one getting a tattoo. If anyone has got the balls today it's going to be me, got it? And I don't need a nipple ring to look hot. I'm all natural, baby." Kiba said playfully with a wink. He struck a dramatic pose with his arms reaching above his head and brought them down slowly. Attempting poorly at a flirtatious, sensual look. He failed epically.

"Yeah, yeah hot stuff. I will let this side just once since it's you birthday and all. But you're treating me to ramen before we go." Naruto snuck the last part in there hoping to get a free meal out of it.

* * *

 **A/N:** Next up Kiba and Naruto get tats done. And find out what happened to Sasuke.

If you like this story (or any story you read on this site) please take a few seconds to leave a comment. Even If it's something small like "I liked this story so much," "Can't wait for the next update." Don't be shy. Writers take hours and days on each chapter. Reviews keep allot of us motivated and the updates coming.

So give a little love and support back when you read something you like. :)


	5. Akatsuki Ink

Chapter 5: Akatsuki Ink

If you want to check out a drawing I made for this story links on my profile. It turned out really good.

* * *

Blacked out windows greeted the two teens as they walked up to the tattoo parlor. Akatsuki Ink was written in a fancy white font above the door. The place didn't need a big flashy sign or tattoo designs littering the windows, it held the three of the best artists in the country. Some customers had traveled from out of country just to get some work done from the world famous owners.

Walking inside the shop, Kiba and Naruto were greeted by a spiky purple haired female named Anko (according to the name tag). The woman had an unusual trashy outfit that consisted of a fishnet shirt—that did nothing to hide all the tattoos covering her body—and a beige trench coat with an orange mini skirt. She looked like she just got finished working the street…or a pedophile. Naruto couldn't really decide which.

At least the small lobby was much classier than the receptionist. Lined with dark hard wood floors that held comfortable looking black leather sofas and a glass coffee table with books resting on the surface for waiting clients. A water cooler and snack vending machine was located near a door that was labeled as a restroom. Nickelback played quietly in the background while the buzz of the tattoo machines could easily be heard. The walls had a unique airbrushed texture containing vibrant orange, yellow and red hues, making the room appear modern and eye popping. Framed paintings and previous clients showcased the artist raw artistic talent and style. But in Naruto's opinion, the most impressive part of the room was the massive aquarium that made up an entire wall, which blocked the view of main tattooing area with colorful fish and coral.

All in all, Naruto thought the place was stunning and looked as expensive as fuck as it probably was.

"May I help you?" The annoyed receptionist standing behind the onyx desk asked with disinterest.

"Yeah, I have an appointment with Pain for a tattoo and my friend here is interested in getting a piercing done." Kiba answered excitedly, feet bouncing left and right with eagerness.

Arching up a thin purple eyebrow, Anko glanced away from her phone for the first time and looked up at the two potential clients. "Name?"

"Kiba Inuzuka…and my friend here is Naruto Uzumaki." A wide grin nearly split the brunettes face in half as he slung an arm around Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto glared back at the rude receptionist. _You would think a place as fancy as this could afford a better secretary._ The only reason he didn't speak up was because it was Kiba's big day and there was no way he was going to fuck that up.

Tapping the keyboard on the state of the art desktop, Anko brought up the list of appointments. "Go ahead and take a seat, Pain will be with you shortly. And you, Blondie, I will check who is available at the moment. What are you looking to get pierced?"

"Umm, chest." Naruto answered quietly.

Her eyes glanced down to stare appreciatively at his chest while she licked her bottom lip. Definitely pedophile Naruto decided.

"Good choice, pick out a stud that you want while I find someone." She pulled out a case behind the counter and placed it on top and opened the wooden box up to display all the piercings. "And I will know if any are missing so don't even think of stealing."

He growled under his breath and fisted his hands from being treated like a petty criminal. God, he really wanting to punch the bitch.

Meanwhile, Kiba missed the whole exchange as he left to sit on the sofa and scroll through one of the books on the table. Naruto muttered bitch quietly as Anko walked away and into the main room.

"I heard that." The hooker yelled over her shoulder.

A light blush spread over Naruto's cheeks for getting caught. He didn't regret it for one second though, she deserved it. Actually, she deserved far worse. He grit his teeth but walked up to the case anyway to browse the selection. Naruto already had a piece in mind so it didn't take him very long skimming through all the different types of piercings to find the type he was looking for—a 10 gage titanium barbell.

Picking up the shiny piece of jewelry, Naruto inspected it closely before placing it on the counter for purchase. Peaking over the desk, he saw that the hooker lady was busy talking with another client who getting a tattoo done. He decided to go take a seat with Kiba instead of wait for the poor excuse of an employee to come back.

 _What a bitch._ Naruto was definitely going to let Pain, the owner, know what kind of service they were receiving. Or in this case, lack of.

He personally knew Pain, Konan and Yahiko from the orphanage even though the three of them were several years older than him. They had occasionally visited the orphanage from time to time to tell stories and volunteer, more so during the holidays. All three grew up in that orphanage after losing their parents in the military so they still felt like it was home to them, abet a pretty shitty home.

Now, the inseparable trio are legends when it comes to the tattooing community. They have also developed a very complex polyamorous relationship while being open to sexual relations with outsiders.

Naruto's head hurt just thinking about it. How could anyone handle that much emotional strain in a relationship? It would be hard enough to be in a three-way relationship, but to allow casual sex with others on top of that? Fuck that.

"So, since we finally made it here, are you going to spill and tell me what you're getting?" Naruto plopped down on the sofa next to Kiba and eyed him curiously.

"Hell no. You're gonna have to wait and see just like everybody else." Placing the book down, Kiba stretched out his arms and legs and reclined back. "Damn, these chairs are comfortable."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "I don't see what all the secrecy is about. You know I won't judge."

"You'll see it soon enough. Now, if you want to talk about secrets…you could start by answer my question on why you looked like shit this morning. And how you're all mopey… _truthfully_ this time. No bullshitting, Naruto." Kiba give him a stern look, hoping his friend would finally open up now that they were alone together. He was greatly disappointed as Pain walked in at that moment.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…Kiba, is it?" A tall slender man with dark red hair walked in and addressed the boy on the chair. "First time seeing you around here. Hey, long time no see, Naruto. Still causing trouble?"

To an outsider, Pain might appear intimidating and freakish with his unique fashion sense and tattoos. He wore creepy purple contacts with black rings in them so he looked like some sort of creature from another planet. Unlike Gaara's messy red locks, Pain had strait, long bangs that covered part of his pale face in a more gothic fashion. The man's clothing style often consisted of blacks and occasional reds.

Today, he had worn black skinny jeans with a studded belt, a chain hooped that came across the side, combat boots along with an ever-present tight, leather black vest embroidered with red clouds. The sleeveless vest showed off his full sleeved tattooed arms and one large one on his chest.

Like seriously, how many of those custom vets did the man own the ware them every damn day? Naruto just hoped his friend would never commit a crime because his unique appearance would make the easiest lineup in history, if caught.

Naruto was relieved for the sudden distraction. He couldn't lie for shit so he _really_ didn't want to finish that conversation with his friend. Talk about perfect timing. But in all honesty, he was more happy to see an old friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Pain. You damn well know I'm a happy-go-lucky ray of fucking sunshine. It's not my fault shit burns up when left unsupervised." Naruto said in a sickly sweet voice and putt on his best puppy dog look.

The burning part was an inside joke from when he accidently set the Christmas tree on fire during one of Pain's visits at the orphanage. Not his fault the keepers left a hyperactive 10 year old version of him alone in a room with a burning fireplace and a tree…

A deep chuckle rumbled out of Pain's throat in a pleasant way. "I see that mouth of yours has only gotten worse."

Now that Pain owned a shop, he was usually too busy to visit the orphanage or keep in contact with old friends. It was refreshing for him to see the bright-eyed, sunny boy.

"Pshh…nothing you can't handle. Anyway, who is that bitch who is working the front desk? She seriously sucks ass at her job, man."

Pain sighed and leaned against the wall. "Oh? That's Anko, she's just a temp. Our real receptionist is out of country right now apprenticing at another shop for a few months. She will be back soon…hopefully. But, in the meantime…" He left it off there with a shrug. "So, Kiba." Pain turned his attention back to the brunette listening in on the conversation attentively. "I got the sketch all ready to go from the information you sent me via email. Let's go in the back to see if you like it. And Naruto, Yahiko will be the one giving you you're piercing today after he finishes with a client. Nice seeing you again…you look good."

Kiba jumped out of the chair and eyed the blushing blond curiously. He had no idea how his best friend knew someone like Pain on a seemingly very personal level? He was a little star-struck and pissed that Naruto failed to bring up info that import.

 _Later_ , he mouthed out and pointed to Naruto, his eyes set in a glare.

"Yeah, whatever. Try not to scream so loudly that you will scare off all the clients." Azure eyes danced with mirth and a wicked grin brightened Naruto's cheery face. "And Pain, live up to your name for me will ya?"

Naruto laughed when Kiba paled and slapped him on the ass for good measure. The squeak that came out of the dog lover's mouth made his day.

"Play nice, Naruto. That's not how I got my name, and today's not the day you will finally get to find out. I don't want to have the virgin running off before the fun has even begun."

"Hey! I'm not a virgin…" Kiba quickly piped in, his face crimson with embracement.

"In my world you are. Now, come on and let's get started. I don't have all day." Pain interrupted right back, turned around and walked towards the back without glancing behind to see if the flustered boy was following or not.

Kiba composed himself before speed-walking after the man. He ended up in a small open-faced room that contained a dentist style chair in the center of it. A small table sat next to it with all kinds of ink, cleaning solutions, the tattoo machine and a few other items Kiba was unfamiliar. His stomach twisted in knots knowing he was about to permanently change his appearance.

Not to mention the pain involved…

He didn't know exactly what to expect, but from what he had heard from others—it would hurt. Bad. And now his little shit for a friend just _had_ to bring up the scary name at a time like this! Now he was dying of curiosity on how Pain got such a name but was terrified to know at the same time.

He was _so_ going to pay back his 'best friend' when this was all over.

"Take a seat, get comfortable. And you can stop looking like I'm going to skin you alive, it really won't hurt that bad. Naruto was just pulling your chain. He was most likely trying to get a confession out of me on how I got my name. It's not the first time he has tried that, but if he simply asked I might have indulged him." Pain said in a reassuringly with a hint of fondness and humor.

Reaching over and grabbing the stencil on the work table, Pain walked over to the nervous boy. "Now, first I'm gonna shave the area before I place the stencil on to see if you like the size and placement."

After shaving was done, two stencils' were placed on each side of Kiba's cheeks, outlining the skin. Pain and Kiba were both happy with the alignment enough to start the tattoos. After a few minute of preparing the matching, ointment was applied to Kiba's skin for sterilization and for smoother application of the ink.

"This will help with the process." Pain informed before turning on the machine. A loud buzz filled the room, nearly muting out the music that had been playing in the background. "I will do a small line at first to get you adjusted. Let me know if it hurts too much anytime and I will stop to give you a break. Don't talk or move your face while I'm working. Tap anywhere on me if you need a break or it hurts too much. Do you understand?"

Nodding his head, Kiba leaned back into the chain and tried his best to calm his nerves. One of his biggest fear was to pass out from the pain—that would seriously loose him some man point with the ladies. He had heard a few stories from friends about passing out during a session. Fainting would also provide Naruto enough ammo to last months. And if he was going to win over Hinata this year he needed all his masculinity intact, dammit!

Squeezing his eyes shut when the needle approached his face, Kiba braced himself securely by the armrest and held on tightly. Once the first poke touched his skin he relaxed slightly. _It's not too bad._

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto continued to wait patiently—or not so patiently—in the waiting room. It had been one hell of a day and he really didn't want to be felt alone with his wondering thoughts for any length of time. He was mentally and physically exhausted. He believed that this would make the perfect opportunity to stay distracted, but here he was, scrolling through tattoo designs bored out of his fucking mind…

So, when an obnoxiously loud mountain of a man barreled through the door, and shamelessly flirted (or sexually harassed depending on the point-of-view) with Anko, Naruto immediately took interest.

He would have felt bad for the woman if she was…well, not such a bitch. But as it was, she was still very much of one.

Towering over the poor woman, the white haired pervert kept his eye's locked onto Anko's DD breasts while asking her if she would like to do a photo shoot for 'research' purposes.

Seriously, had a pickup line like that ever worked?

Naruto guessed the only 'pick up' a guy like would receive would be from the nearest police officer to the station.

Much to Naruto's surprise, Anko handled the situation better than he could have imagined. She was either really a whore, used to pervy old men ogling her breasts, or she had known the man very well already. He imagined it was a bit of all three. A smirk crossed his face when he overheard the conversation while he pretended to look busy.

"What do you say about doing a nude photo shoot in one of the back rooms?" The mountain man shamelessly asked the lady.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

Anko crossed her arms over her large breasts, causing them to appear even larger. The movement did not go unnoticed by the creep. "Why don't you just tell me what it is you're here for so you can fucking leave?"

Naruto had to give the girl some credit for not punching the pervert in the face…or balls.

"Now, now…let's not get ahead of ourselves. A guy could use a drink and a fine woman such as yourself would make perfect company, don't you think? Business could wait a few hours." He continued to flirt even with the obvious hostile arura radiating off the woman.

"What I _think,_ is thatI'm working." She glared.

"Come on now. A beautiful lady needs a break, those double D breast of yours must be taxing. You don't want to get back pain from carrying around those melons for too long. Just a drink or two at the bar across the street will work wonders."

 _Holly shit, was this guy for real?_ Naruto was about to stand up and kick the Mountain man out, even if he was only half his size. But what Anko said next paused him from standing up and getting all heroic.

"My back is just fine," she leaned over the counter top and locked eyes with Mountain man. "Unlike _yours_ , old man. Even if you somehow managed to get anywhere with me—and believe me, you can't—you couldn't handle me."

Mountain man grinned wide enough to rival Naruto's on a good day…and that was saying something. He looked like a cat that had just caught the canary. "That sounds awfully close to an offer, little miss…"

" _Little miss?_ " Anko sneered. "I don't think you would be calling me 'little' when you're hoisted up in my leather swing while I fuck you with my 12 inch black strap on dick. Your fat ass probably couldn't fit in the swing anyway," At the snicker she heard coming from the waiting area, she added with a predatory glint in her eyes, "unlike Sunshine's over there who would fit perfectly."

Naruto and Mountain man both paled. This woman was terrifying.

"Oh…Errr…Yeah, I agree that _Sunshine_ might be a better fit." The man stuttered while Naruto sunk deeper into the couch to hide himself from the scary lady. "I'll just go take a seat over there. Tell Pain, when you get the chance, that I brought over some new designs. No rush, take your time." He added nervously before marching over to where Naruto was seated.

"Sure thing, Jiraiya." Anko tilted her head in acknowledgment. She gave one last lingering look towards the blonde's direction before a bored expression crossed her features now that the 'fun' was over.

 _Jiraiya?_ That must be the name of the Mountain man, Naruto thought.

"Well, boy, aren't you a bit young to be in a place like this?" The man named Jiraiya asked.

Up close the guy appeared even more massive. He had a large frame and facial features similar to that of a Native American. Red stripes streaked down his face like teardrops. Naruto wasn't sure if it was some type of tribal makeup or a tattoo. The man had long white hair that was tied in the back, nearly reaching his ass while sporting some truly unique garbs. Top half of his body was covered in a green robe type shirt. In addition, he wore sweatpants with a long red sleeveless overcoat and wooden sandals.

Who the fuck wore wooden sandals?

Naruto cleared his throat and brought his eyes back up to meet the man's curious gaze. He clenched his jaw and glared before answering, not wanting to have a creepy pervert as company. "That's none of your business, pervert."

Jiraiya coughed loudly, startled by the name calling and boldness of the pipsqueak. "What did you call me?"

"PERVERT!" Naruto punctuated each syllable loudly. "Couldn't you hear, or are you going deft too, old man?"

"Watch what you say to me, little brat. Don't you know who I am?"

The man struck a pose which only added to the oddness of the man. He didn't know anyone other than Guy or Rock Lee to strike a pose.

Jiraiya's eye twitched when he got no response from the angry looking boy. "I am _thee,_ Jiraiya Sage. You know…owner of Sage productions, bestselling book series Icha Icha Paradise, and…one of the best tattoo designers in the world! This shop you are sitting in, I own it." He said smugly, expecting the boy to be star-stuck instantly.

He was disappointed.

"So, _Pervy_ Sage…that sounds like quite the resume— but _,_ that doesn't give you the right to treat women that way." Naruto squinted his eyes and pointed in the direction of the lobby. "No matter how rude some are."

In the background Anko chuckled at Naruto's brashness.

"Ha! You got balls kid, but don't be calling me that. That was…ummm…just to gather research for my book."

"Sure…" Naruto peered up at Jiraiya skeptically.

"Anyways, scoot over my boy…"

"Not your boy."

"You're going to help me with a little project."

"Not interested."

Naruto ended up moving out of the way involuntarily when the hulk of a man plopped down on the chair beside him. _What the fuck is wrong with this guy?_

"So, I've been working on these masterpieces for a while now and could use a youthful opinion. It's so very rare that I come upon someone as young as yourself in shop like this. I need to keep things fresh for the new generation of teens thinking about getting tattooed. And you look like you would be popular with the ladies, kid. So come, don't be shy. Take a peek at my work."

 _If only being popular with the ladies was true, things would not be so damn messed up right now._ Naruto reluctantly took a look at the man's work. Mize well since there is nothin better to do…

Flipping through a sketch book, Naruto was surprised on how good most of the drawings were. There was a variety of styles ranging from tribal, to realistic and even cartoon. Each drawing had immaculate detail. He found himself captivated by one in particular. It was one of the more simple designs of a swirl shaped pattern with tribal designs reaching around the outside of the whirlpool like center. He had no idea what drew him to this particular sketch, but he loved it.

"Oh, I see you like the 'Eight Trigrams Seal'. That an interesting choice, kid. It is said to protect you from your personal demons. Or so that's what a voodoo priest told me in New Orleans's during Mardi Gras." He paused with a wistful look in his eyes. "Damn, those were some of the best nights of my life…"

"Umm, okay…well I like this one allot." Naruto pointed to the Eight Trigrams Seal. "The frog one is great too."

Jiraiya snapped out of his train of thought, "I'll tell you what, boy. If you could advertise your tattoo—preferably to all the pretty ladies—I can arrange it so you can get it, seeing as you are probably too young to get one." He said after scanning Naruto's body up and down. Naruto shifted uncomfortably from the assessing gaze.

"Hmm…I think the perfect spot for the tattoo would be right here." Jiraiya lifted up the boy's shirt so quickly Naruto couldn't stop the assault.

Naruto froze in shock for a moment as large hands pressed against his stomach before snapping out of the temporary stupor. "What the fuck, Pervy Sage?! Get your hands off me!"

"Chill out, kid." His hands retreated when Naruto jumped back.

"It's Naruto!" He grit out with clenched teeth and blazing eyes. He was sick of being called kid. Fuck it, he was getting sick of this creepy old man who seemingly had no boundaries.

"What? Fishcake?"

"My name is _Naruto_ Uzumaki. Not kid."

"Oh. Well, Naruto, I was only trying showing you wear a tattoo like that would look perfect on you."

"Did you have to touch me? You know, you could have just pointed in the general area like a normal person would have."

"I'm a physical kind of guy…anyways, enough arguing. How 'bout it, Naruto, a tattoo for advertising to the ladies?"

"I don't have enough to cover the price of something that nice in a place like this." Naruto bowed his head in shame. A place like this was not cheap. It would take him a full summer working part time to cover the cost.

"Well…I think we can work around that. I will cover the cost if you think you could get—let's say, a particularly large breasted woman into the shop for a conciliation?"

Principle Tsunade flashed through his mind. "I think I can manage that." Naruto said hesitantly. He rather keep all his bones in tact this semester but the offer was too damn good to pass up.

Jiraiya's eyes lit up with excitement and something else. "Great!" He bellowed loudly and slapped Naruto on the back. "It's settled then. I'll inform Pain of the plans. Just sit here and wait until someone calls you back."

"Seriously?" Naruto's eyes shown like sapphires glittering in the light.

Naruto could hardly believe his luck. An hour agohe had no plans and now he was getting a tattoo done by one of the best artists in the country—if not the world—for free. This shitty day was looking considerable brighter.

Naruto listened in over what sounded like an argument between Jiraiya and another man which he guessed was Pain by the voice. A few minutes past before Jiraiya emerged from the back and told him that everything was taken care of and that he better not back out of his deal on bringing in some 'hot chicks' for business. Naruto promised his word was good and then the strange man left. Hopefully that was the last time he would ever see him.

Yahiko entered the waiting area about ten minutes later to take Naruto into a small cove next to the room Kiba was in. _Perfect._ Peeking around the wall, Naruto tried to make out what Kiba was getting tattooed but all he could see was the back of Pain blocking the view. _Bummer._ He still couldn't figure out why his best friend was being all secretive about it. Not like he wasn't going to see it in a few hours anyways for fucks sake!

"Take off your shirt, Naruto." Yahiko said in a deep masculine voice.

Naruto shivered when he heard the command spoken with a sensual voice. Dammit. What the fuck is wrong with him? Now his body reacts to every hot male in proximity? Fucking teen hormones. Hopefully Yahiko didn't take notice of his reaction or this was going to get embracing real quickly if he couldn't keep it together. Composing himself as best he could, Naruto quickly pulled off his shirt and set aside before taking a seat.

"So, you're up for double the pain today, I see? Quite the little masochist, aren't you? I'm impressed. A tattoo _and_ nipple piercing is quite daunting for someone so young and new to the field. One ear piercing isn't exactly the same thing." He winked at the wide-eyed boy before slowly sauntering over. "But I get it, little Naru… I'm a bit of a masochist myself—if you couldn't already tell by my many piercings. Don't worry, you're in good hands."

Yahiko's voice deepened further into husky pure and his hazel eyes darkened a few shades.

"I'm not little boy anymore, dammit! Do boys carry around a six-pack?" He shouted angrily. If one more person referred to his as a little kid again he was going to fucking lose it.

"I suppose so…" Yahiko leisurely looked the blond up and down. "But, you got a lot of… _things_ to learn before I no longer view you as _little_ Naru."

Naruto fidgeted nervously at the implication and heated gaze Yahiko was giving him. His heart beat rapidly and cheeks heated when the sexy orange haired man leaned in closer, hovering only inches away.

It has been about five years since he had seen Yahiko last. Before he was ever sexually attracted to males or females. Now it seemed the hormonal floodgates had been blown fucking wide open in the past six months.

He could now fully appreciate Yahiko's features in new light. The man had gotten several facial and ear piercings since then, which had only enhanced his natural beauty. Naruto had also noticed he had filled out more and added a full sleeve on his right arm. While he had always been an attractive guy, he now screamed fucking sexy bad-boy with confidence and the attitude to back it up. A tight, black tank-top and skinny black jeans completed the look.

Crist, he really some needed uglier friends…

"Are you sensitive?" Yahiko continued.

"Ummm, what?" Fuck. He was practically drooling with Yahiko hovering so close over him. A light brush on his nipple made him gasp.

"Guess that answers my question." He smirked when Naruto's nipple turned hard instantly. "This might hurt a little more with how sensitive you are. Any preference to which side you want pierced?"

Naruto's stomach twisted into knots and was closer than he would like from growing wood. _Why the fuck was his hand still on my nipple?_

"R-right?" Naruto stuttered out. It sounded like a fucking question.

 _Get-it-together, get-it-together, get-it-together…_ Naruto chanted over and over in his head, keeping his eyes focused on the wall. _Think of Jiraiya naked!_

Squeezing his eyes shut, he pictured the creepy old man naked in the high school boy's locker room. It worked. All the blood threatening to pool in his groin receded immediately. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

Yahiko slowly slid his teasing hand resting on Naruto's left nipple to his right side. This time, Naruto failed to stop a moan from bursting out. _So much for that plan working..._

"Uh…Yahiko, w-what are you doing?" He panted.

A throaty chuckle escaped the man's sensual lips. "Can't a man have a little fun? Just relax, Naruto. I find it easier to pierce when the nipple is erect."

That's not going to be the only thing going to be erect if he doesn't hurry the fuck up!

Before Naruto was forced to adjust himself, Yahiko marked the each side of the nipple with a dot and applied betadine over the sensitive skin. With practiced ease, he placed on clamps to stretch the skin tight. It looked a little kinky.

"Okay, you ready for this?" Naruto nodded his response before Yahiko proceeded to the next step. "Take a deep breath."

Grabbing the sterilized needle on the work bench, he quickly inserted the needle through one of the marked spots on the nipple. Naruto's only reaction to the pain was a sharp gasp. The titanium hoop was quickly inserted right after while plyers sealed the hoop ring shut.

"Nice job, Naruto. Now we can have some _real_ fun and get started your first tattoo. Jiraiya already gave me the outline, so give me a few to sketch it to size." Yahiko said soothingly then walked out of the room.

Naruto gave a shaky smile, the piercing stung like a bitch so he was pretty nervous about the tattoo right after. Both from the spontaneousness of it and how much it was likely going to hurt. It was such a sudden decision he hoped he wasn't making a huge mistake. But really, how often does some lucky bastard get a free tattoo designed by a top artist in field by the best shop in the country without paying a dime? The answer was never.

Fidgeting in the seat out of boredom, Naruto decided to get up and check on his friend while he waited for Yahiko to come back. Walking over to the other room, he could see Kiba struggling to keep his cool by the way his hands were clenched tightly on the armrest and continuous stream of whimpers.

Much to his delight, Naruto could now tell where the tattoo was located—his face. _What the fuck is he thinking?_

"Uh, Kiba? You know I love you and all, man…but seriously, a face tat?! Are you tryin to lose every job opportunity before you have even started a career yet?"

Pain immediately stopped the machine at Naruto's intrusion. Kiba let out a pained moan now that he could speak freely.

"Fuck that hurts!" Kiba shouted. "Fuck off, Naruto. You know I'm going to be working at my families vet clinic once I graduate from vet school. They won't give a shit if I've got a tat. Well…my mom might be a little upset, at first."

"A little?! I think your underestimating both your mother and sisters reaction. They are crazy on a good day, but this!" Naruto waved his hands up and down in erratic movements around his face.

"Naruto," Pain sighed with irritation. "Please leave give my client some privacy. You're already testing my nerves with the little deal you somehow managed to strike with Jiraiya. Tattooing a minor is something we take very seriously in this shop. I have no issues with kicking your ass out if you start disrupting _paying, adult_ clients."

"Tattooing a minor?" Kiba asked. His face scrunched up in confusion before hissing out in pain from the sudden movement. He looked between both men standing in the room, seeking answers.

Naruto immediately glanced down to hide anything his expressive eyes would surely give away while taking a few steps backwards out of the room. "Err…I should go now."

"You're shittin me," Kiba's eyes widened in sudden realization. "Please tell me you are not _that_ minor? Dammit, Naruto! You have—not _one_ —but _two_ police officer dads plus one fucking psycho of a big brother. Once they find out—and they fucking will—that you came here with me, I will be framed for murder! I'm too young to go to prison. I just turned 18…I don't want to spend the rest of my life getting ass-raped behind bars! You may like cock up your ass, but I sure…"

"ENOUGH!" A loud roar silenced the panicked boys on the spot. "Kiba—Shut. The. Fuck. Up. And Naruto, leave. Now. Goddammit…this is why I don't tat kids."

Kiba winced and Naruto ran back to his seat. The room was silent and the atmosphere intense.

Rubbing his face in exasperation, Pain continued. "Now, keep quiet so I can finish this damn piece. You and Naruto will be fine. God only knows this is not the craziest thing you have done if you're friends with that kid."

The machine buzzed back to life before Kiba could say anything.

"Causing trouble already, Naru?" Yahiko walked into the room holding up a sheet of paper with a stencil on it.

"Wasn't my fault!" He pouted childishly, arms crossed.

"Whatever, I don't really give a fuck. Let's just get this fitted on you so we can start already. I'd rather get this over with quickly before Pain loses his shit any more than he has already. He's a nightmare to deal with when he gets in one of his moods."

Yahiko placed the stencil flat on Naruto's lower stomach. After a small adjustment both were happy with how it looked to start tattooing. Naruto forced himself to relax after the few initial pokes of the needle. It felt like an annoying pin pricking you over and over again.

"Jiraiya must've taken quite the liking to you." Yahiko started the conversation casually while tracing the lines of the stencil. "That man doesn't take much interest in anyone without a massive rack anymore. Pain, Konan and I were his only apprentices actually."

"Donno," he shrugged. "Maybe he's got this pity orphan thing going on." Naruto grinned and relaxed fully now that his mind was tuned in on the conversation. It was nice to be able to casually talk with an old acquaintance again. The conversation flowed naturally.

"Hm." Yahiko huffed. "Unlikely that he knows about you're street rat history, even with the few town hunts to find your scrawny ass when you ran away from a foster home. That man has been traveling for a while now. He only showed up a few months ago and is now more of a pervert than tattoo legend."

"That much was obvious…"

"Yeah, sorry about that. We try to keep him out of the shop so he won't pester any female clients. He's scared a few women away before by asking to take photos of their tattoo…nude shots only.

Anyway, enough about him. How have you been doing? It's been so long since I've seen you last. Pain mention you finally got adopted a few years back, congratulations."

Naruto hisses when the needle went over a sensitive spot on the hip bone.

"I'm doing pretty good, things have been a little…complicated recently. But nothing I can't handle. Try to keep it down with the history though, my best friend's in the next room. I would rather not have the entire fucking school know that I've been homeless. No buddy I'm around with has known me as long as you have, some things I would rather keep secret." Naruto peered solemnly at Yahiko.

Naruto's youthful face suddenly looked much older than how any 17 year old should look. Eyes that shown loss, betrayal and horror. Eyes that appeared all too familiar as they were the same as his every time Yahiko looked in a mirror.

"Fair enough, kid." His hands flew up in surrender. "But do you seriously think no one in your life knows about it? You were in the paper a few times under missing person, if I recall."

"Not that I know of. There is a chance my adoptive father, Iruka, knows. That is, if the orphanage bothered to put it on my file. But he has never brought it up, so I don't know. I had a large file after all…"

"Ha. I'll bet. You were always getting into trouble. But that's not what is bothering you, is it? I can tell somethings wrong. Your smiles are strained enough to rival the _Mona Lisa_ and you are way too fucking quite. So spill." Yahiko demanded.

"Dammit. Why can everyone read me like a fucking book?" Naruto groaned and gave a long pause before deciding to unload. He needed someone to talk to, and Yahiko would make the perfect candidate. "About six months ago I started dating a guy."

Yahiko raised an eyebrow urging Naruto to continue.

Naruto sighed, he spoke quietly while Yahiko branded him with a needle. "Then last night…another man came on to me. Like, hard. Someone who I care deeply about. Someone who I can't lose. I don't know why he did it or what going to happen between us now or how the hell am I going to confront my boyfriend when I see him next."

Pausing the machine, Yahiko looked directly into Naruto's panicked azure eyes. "Wow. That's more than I expected you to reveal. It must be serious for you then... Are you sexually interested in this special person?"

Naruto nodded shyly.

"Hmmm, and you probably are thinking 'does he like me,' am I right?" Yahiko continued after a flush betrayed the boy's face. "Look, I know you are not used to being in a family—having people who love you, but you got to get used to it now. You are a good person Naruto, you gotta leave your past behind and allow others to love you and think more highly of yourself. They aren't going to leave you, or hurt you. Don't be pushing everyone who gets close away. Just go with what feels right."

"Hmph, did you get that from a book or something?" Naruto looked to the side while fidgeting his fingers.

"Probably," he smirked. "But that doesn't make it any less true, no matter how cliché it sounds."

A familiar buzz filled the room as Yahiko continued on with his work. Naruto pondered over everything he said. _Did that mean Sasuke really liked me, more than a brother? If so, why hadn't he mentioned it sooner or gave any hints of his attraction? And would it even make a difference if we both liked each other like that?_ After all, Sasuke still had a company to run after graduation while he was still in high school and had no future plans. _And what about Gaara?_

Naruto groaned loudly and Yahiko stopped the needle. "Are you okay? We can take a break if you need it."

"No…no, keep going. It's just my brain, so much to process and too many questions left unanswered." Lifting up a hand, he rubbed his tired eyes.

"You should talk to this 'mystery' guy. If you're as close as you suggested earlier, the guy must have been wanting you for a while now. I bet my career that he _still_ wants to be with you. You have a special way of making everyone want to a better person whenever you're around. Don't of think yourself as being unworthy of someone else's love. But if you don't believe me, ask him what he feels for you for yourself. You will get your answer and can make a decision on who you really want to be with."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It really is once you man up and get past your self-sacrificing ways. You deserve a family and to be happy."

"Sounds like you know a bit about this from personal experience." Naruto observed him curiously.

"You could say that. Being in a committed relationship with two partners makes me a fucking seasoned vet when it comes to relationship issues. Now…how bought we leave the therapy session for another day and get this tat done, than I can close this damn shop and have hot angry sex with my man." Yahiko winked and gave a wicked grin. His gaze shown a hint of lust and malice.

"Dammit Yahiko! Why did you have to go there?!" Naruto screeched while Yahiko laughed wholeheartedly.

An hour and a half later both Kiba and Naruto were walking out the door with huge smiles on their faces. Well…as much of a smile as Kiba could muster with a new tattoo on each cheek.

"I can't believe you were able to get a tattoo, and for free! You are one lucky son-of-a-bitch. But there is no way in hell your crazy family can find out until you've turned 18. So keep your fucking shirt on until then, got it!" Kiba wacked Naruto on the shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. I think I can manage. But, seriously, a face tat? What the fuck were you thinking?!"

Both boys jumped into the car. "Hey, I love it, don't be hating. Where to next, my friend? The night is still young…unless you got somewhere else to be on a Friday night."

Naruto thought for a minute before responding. "How bout some ice cream?"

"Sounds great!"

"And while we are at it, you are telling me exactly how the fuck you know Pain. I want to know everything, no skimping on the deets!" Kiba demanded firmly as they made their way towards Cold Stone Creamery.

* * *

 **Next up will be Itachi and Sasuke!**

 **So leave a comment!**


	6. What is love?

Chapter 6: What is Love?

Unlocking the front door of the mansion with an old set of spare keys, Sasuke entered his once called home and headed straight towards the liquor cabinet to pour himself a drink. Preferably something very strong.

While it was considered rude for him to barge in unannounced after not seeing his older brother in nearly a year—since he last packed up his belongings to move in with his new family—but he ready didn't give a damn at the moment. He was fucking exhausted, and there was no way he was going to be conversing with Itachi sober. Especially after the painfully long day he already had.

After waking up at five in the morning, he couldn't go back to sleep after what he had done to Naruto. While it had been one of the most spectacular 20 minutes of his life, it was also the worst. Even so, when he woke up in a spooning position with his erection digging into Naruto's perfect ass, it took considerable effort not to side the blondes boxers down soft thighs and burry his cock deep into that delicious tight heat that he only got a taste of last night.

And that scared him.

Uchiha's don't lose control. Ever. And losing control was exactly what happened last night, in epic proportions. Now he was terrified that it might have cost him the most important person in his life. Naruto.

So he got up and ran. Ran like a fucking coward until his lungs felt like bursting and muscles burned with fire. His intentions were to clear his head and hopefully bring a sense of clarity with answers to his problem, but it didn't. It only managed his fatigued body even more.

After the run, Sasuke swiftly grabbed his book bag from the bedroom and shoved in his laptop, assignments, and a few days' worth of clothes in before silently exiting the house on the back of his Kawasaki H2. All before Naruto even opened his eyes.

He wasn't so sure that was the smartest move—running away from his problems, but at the time he needed to escape before he did something he would regret. Like finishing what he started with Naruto last night…

So now, here he was…breaking into his brother's liquor cabinet and chugging a glass of Crown Royal like some goddamn teenager trying to sneak into their parents liquor stash. It was fucking pitiful. Not the highlight of his life, at all.

A clearing of the throat alerted Sasuke that someone else was standing behind him. It didn't take even a second to guess who.

"My, my Sasuke. Make yourself at home why don't you? Are you taking up drinking as a sport now, because I really must advise you that doesn't usually end very well. You could have said hello by the way—or _knocked—_ before deciding to empty my liquor cabinet."

Sasuke bristled at the familiar deep voice coming from behind, near the main hallway. He shook it off and poured himself another glass of whiskey. Immediately bringing the glass to his lightly chapped lips, he shot the smooth amber liquid down, loving the comforting warm feel it left in his stomach after the initial burn going down. Only after shooting the courage boosting drink did he acknowledging his brothers presence. "Itachi."

Dressed in a dark robe and looking as intimidating as ever, Itachi gracefully walked up from behind the younger raven haired man. He reached over, grabbed a crystal glass from the shelf and poured himself the same thing Sasuke was having. "Oh, come on now. Am I really that horrible of company? You are the one who came to me for advice, after all."

"Not in here, _Nii-san_." Sasuke grumbled with a clenched jaw. It was bad enough he had to resort to getting help from his devil of an older brother, but there was no fucking way he was going to have any nosy house staff eavesdropping.

God…he hated asking Itachi for advice—or anything really. He was ruthless on the best of days and downright demonic at the worst. Itachi's lack of morals was the main reason why Sasuke wanted to work in his families company instead of choosing a field more to his liking. He wanted to build up the families name in a more positive light. Erase the ruthless cutthroat style his father and brother had created.

Sasuke had learned long ago that nothing comes free when dealing with Itachi, and the price was rarely worth it. On the other hand, Naruto was worth any cost no matter the price or even his dignity.

"Let's take it to the office, shall we?" Taking a long sip of the whiskey, Itachi then turned back toward the hall where he had appeared from and walked away without glancing back to see whether Sasuke followed or not.

"Bastard," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Following his brother close behind, he paused a moment before entering through the door that leads to his father's old office. Not much had changed in over a decade. The walls still hung old family portraits that went back many generations. Bookshelves took up the left sides of the room. And in the center of the room showcased a massive oak desk worthy of a president. It even smelled the same.

Sasuke despised this office and Itachi knew it. Not only did it hold many bad memories of his father spending most his time in there and scolding a younger version of him in here, but it was also the place where he had found his father's mangled corpse lying in a puddle of his own blood. He shivered and grimaced at the gory memory but followed Itachi in like a good little duckling anyways, but not before bringing in the bottle of whiskey with him.

"Take a seat." Itachi ordered as he made his way to sit on the chair behind the desk. Looking very similar to a king sitting on his thrown. "Now, tell your _Oniisan_ what's causing you to drink like a fish out of water. I don't recall ever seeing you drink much."

Sasuke frowned, pondering as to what and how much he was willing to share as he took a seat in a comfortable arm chair. The hint of humor lacing Itachi's voice worried him a little. He had already given away too much by his actions and he could tell by the warm feeling in his stomach that was calming his nerves, he was going to end divulging more than he would like.

Fuck it, he decided. Just tell him what he wants to know and get this shit over with.

"It's Naruto. I…did something, something bad. Bad enough that I don't think he can ever forgive me." _Shit._ Did he just shutter?

Itachi reclined back in his chair. His piercing red eyes stayed locked onto onyx as he studied Sasuke's expressions carefully. His perfectly chiseled face remained in an ever present expressionless mask that gave nothing away.

"I thought this might have something to do with Naruto." He sighed, his tone softened after hearing the vulnerability in Sasuke's voice. "Do you honestly believe that what you have done could tarnish a bond as seamless as yours? Not to mention, we are talking about one of the most forgiving and trusting person that I have come across. Have you even tried _talking_ to him? I'm guessing not, or you would not be here right now. You were never one to apologize or talk things out, _Otouto_."

Sasuke glared harshly at his older brother, hating the condescending tone in his brother's voice. Most men would cower under such a look, but of course Itachi wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"Do you honestly believe that I would be _here,_ talking to you—out of all people—if I thought a simple conversation and apology could fix what I have done?" Sasuke growled, he didn't have patience to beat around the fucking bush with him.

Leaving sounded really good right now. Maybe find a hotel and shack up for the night until he found a way to fix this himself. Coming here was likely a mistake. But in the end, he decided to stay a little longer to see where this was going anyway. After all, he promised himself that he would do anything to win over Naruto's trust that was surely destroyed last night.

"Well, you didn't give me exactly allot to go on. I am left to assume you used your go-to-pattern of shutting everyone around you out…in this case, Naruto. Naruto is a sensitive person…he is not like us, Sasuke. I know you have little experience in this, but telling him how you feel will get you better results than you think."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously. "How I _feel_? How the fuck will that help?"

"How _do_ you feel about him, Sasuke? Why did you hurt him?"

Itachi continued to keep his expressions guarded and he spoke calmly. Like they were discussing the goddamn weather.

Sasuke hated how calm and collective he always appeared to be.

"Who said anything about hurting him?"

"I can read it all over your face, Sasuke. Your mask is slipping, little brother. Quite frankly, it is unbecoming to see you in such a state." Itachi said smugly with a barely noticeable smirk.

"Fuck you, Itachi." Sasuke quickly downed another glass of the smooth amber liquid and focused on the burning warmth it brought. Before giving Itachi an answer, he absently traced the condensation that built on the glass as he debated on a proper response. "I didn't hurt him, not physically…not exactly anyway. It's…more complicated than that."

"So, you fucked him?" Itachi raised a fine eyebrow in question as his sharp eyes watched Sasuke's like a hawk—analyzing every micro expression that appeared on his brother's flushed face. He knew he was pushing his limits, but he needed to confirm his suspicions.

Sasuke's eyes widened fractionally and he choked on spit.

"No!" Sasuke spoke to quickly. "Why the fuck would you say something like that?"

"Ah, I see I've hit a nerve. Maybe you didn't go all the way, or you had, I don't know and do I give a fuck either way. I must admit though, I thought this would have happened much sooner. You seem to have more restraint than I if I were in your shoes, Sasuke." Itachi finally took a sip of the smooth amber liquid for himself as a reward for his victory.

"Fuck you, Itachi! I'm not going to play one of your sick mind games. I'm leaving." He spat venomously and stood up, stumbling a little bit from the alcohol and blood rush.

"Sit."

The single word was spoken clearly and held enough power to command a hundred men. The intensity in his eyes said it all. Even Sasuke could not refuse the overpowering presence that his brother held when the occasion called for it.

When Itachi gave an order, everyone listened. Period. He was no exception, so he sat the fuck back down.

"I'm not finished yet, Sasuke. You came to _my_ house, drank _my_ liquor, and asked for _my_ advice. You're not leaving this room until you hear what I have to say." Itachi voice was deceptively calm voice, one that left no choice but to obey.

Sasuke swallowed down a thick knot forming in his throat and gave a silent nod. He felt very much like a child getting disciplined by a parent. Uncomfortable. Small. Being in his father's old office only made it that much worse.

"Good," Itachi relaxed a little and continued on as if the tension in the air wasn't suffocating. "I know we don't talk often to each other or see each other very much in fact, but I am your brother—you're only blood left. You may not believe me when I say this, but I love and care about you more than anything else. I have obvious made some mistakes in my decisions when it came to running the company in order to provide you with financial stability instead of being the brother you wanted…needed. Naruto is the brother you never had. All the more reason you need to get back to your real family now. You need Naruto as much as he needs you."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise that his brother was actually opening up to him for once. After their parent's death, Itachi had been always so cold and focused all his attention on running the family company. No I love you's or affection ever came from him. Not once had they talked about the day their parents died or had any heartfelt conversations since. It was odd and left an unfamiliar warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I…I don't know what to say." That was all he could blurt out. He felt stupid for not having a comeback, but what could he say if everything he perceived about his brother was wrong? That Itachi really loved and cared for him.

Fuck, he needed another drink. He felt like his world had turned upside down in the past 24hrs.

"Well it's the truth, chose whether to believe it or not. Makes little difference to me either way. Just know that I keep tabs on what is important to me. You may think that I know nothing about your life and what is bothering you so much, but I know more than you think."

There it was, the catch. He knew Itachi was being too sweet for nothing. "What the fucking hell does that mean, Itachi?"

"Language, Sasuke. And it simple means that I have been getting weekly updates on you since you left this house…monthly before that. After all, how am I going to know whether you're alive or not if you don't ever communicate with me?" Sasuke caught the brief quirk on his lips before it disappeared.

 _Son of a bitch!_

Punching that porcelain face sounded like the best damn thing in the world right now. Sasuke took a few seconds to relax enough to unclench his jaw and compose himself before replying. "Who? Who is it that you sent to fucking spy on your own brother!"

"That's not important. What _is_ important, is that I think I can help you with your current situation. And I also have some information regarding the hurdle you will surely encounter if you choose to continue your pursuit of Naruto any further. After all, Naruto is an important part of your life so it is only natural to keeps tabs on his as well."

Itachi was silently chuckling in his head. He took great satisfaction in watching his little brothers expressions go from brooding, to flustered, to rage, and now curious. It was rare to see the younger raven show so much emotion and he took full advantage of it. It was almost worth losing his spy over now that he knows he is being watched and will surely find out who.

That peaked Sasuke's interest. "Go on," he urged reluctantly, he didn't want to come off as too desperate. Hell, he might even consider forgiving years of being fucking spied on if Itachi could somehow fix his relationship with Naruto.

 _Might_ being the key word.

Itachi gave a deep chuckle after hearing the hint of desperation in Sasuke's voice. "First of all, Sasuke, you must understand your true feelings for Naruto. You love him."

 _Love?_ Of course he fucking loved him. Naruto was the single closest person in his life. His family. His source of light and happiness in this dark and unforgiving world. Without Naruto—his little brother—he would be nothing.

"That's not exactly news, Itachi. I chose him to be my little brother years ago, even with you as my blood related sibling. I'm a grown man and can easily be on my own right now. When Kakashi and Iruka got married, I could have stayed here but I chose to live with them in a cramped small house just to be with him. They are all my family that I have come to cherish deeply and chose to be part of." Sasuke clipped impatiently. His finger traced the lining of the crystal glass idly, producing a low hum from the vibration.

"That's not what I mean. What I'm trying to say is that you're _in love_ with him." Itachi gave a pause to let his words to sink in before continuing. "And you have been in love with that boy since the day you decided to rescue him. The day you two met."

Sasuke glared at his older brother impatiently. "What the fuck are you talking about? I am attracted to him, yes. But it's just lust…you're suggesting some type of love at first sight bullshit? No. It's not that kind of love, it can't be. Uchiha's don't _do_ that kind love."

Anger was burning deep within his stomach. How dare _he_ say that to him. He shouldn't have come here in the first place. A hotel with a bar would have been a much better choice. Then he could've cleared his thoughts with booze and then go fuck some guy so hard that he no longer desired to shove his dick up Naruto's perfect ass. If that were even possible that is.

Not a perfect plan, but a shit ton better than getting relationship advice from Itachi right now.

"Tsk. Foolish little brother, do you honestly believe that? If anything, it's the exact opposite. When an Uchiha finds love—true love—the bond can be inseparable. It is considered a great asset as well as a major weakness. After our great Uncle Madara went mad and killed dozens of people after losing his partner Hashirama, the Uchiha clan discouraged such bonds by arranging marriages. While it is not an ideal situation, you can eventually learn to love your selected spouse, lust as mom and dad had done. The benefit being that the potentially destructive bond of a soulmate will not be there. From what I have seen thus far, the love you have for Naruto is strong enough to rival that of Madara and Hashirama's, if not stronger."

"What the hell are you talking about, Itachi?" Sasuke spat out angrily and slammed the glass he was holding on the desk, ignoring the sharp sting from the glass shattering on impact. Itachi didn't even flinch. "Not only are you accusing me of being in love with Naruto—which I'm **not—** but you're saying I'm soulmates with him—not to mention—that I might go mad and start fucking slaughter people? Bull. Fucking. Shit. You hardly fucking know me, even with your shitty spies. Don't pretend you know my feelings about Naruto."

"Calm yourself, Sasuke! You will not disrespect me in my house and break _my_ things." He roared as he bolted out of his seat.

Hardly having ever heard Itachi raise his voice, Sasuke quieted down immediately.

"Now," he continued more calmly and sat back down. "As I was saying, you love that boy and that is why I need to bring up something that might upset you in regards towards your _little brother_."

Sasuke didn't like the tone of this brother's voice and it made him anxious to know what caught his brother's attention. Itachi had his undivided attention, even though his skin crawled with the need to run out of the room and drink himself to sleep.

"Again, it's about that guy he is dating…Gaara. Well, I had Kisame do a background check on that boy and found out the kid has a pretty shady past." Itachi reclined back with a serious look on his face, eyes never leaving Sasuke's. "It turns out he has a history of being in a mental institution, much like you after our parents death. Unlike you, however, he's killed his own father."

Gasping, Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and he cursed under his breath. The only thoughts running through his head were of Naruto's safety. There was no fucking way he was going to allow his little brother to date a killer.

"God dammit, Itachi. Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I have got to go back and warn him."

"Don't jump too quickly to conclusions, Sasuke. You don't know the whole story and should know better than to judge prematurely." Itachi paused for a moment as he took a sip the whiskey. "In the police records…it was reported that Gaara was abused both physically and emotionally by his father after his mother pasted away from cancer. Then one night, he snapped after being beaten particularly bad and ended up stabbing his father in self-defense. Afterwards, he ended up in mental institute for a few years before being released and started fresh here in Konaha. He also has the tendencies of being suicidal, extremely violent at times, and has been in gangs. Unfortunately, since he is not from around here, I was unable to dig up more info."

Sitting ridged in the chair, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he went over all the new information. His heart was rapidly pounding in his chest and he suddenly felt dizzy.

On one side, he felt a brief flicker of sympathy for Gaara's hard past and the other was to bury him 6 feet under. He knew damn well how unpleasant it was to have a neglectful father and the psych ward was a living hell, to put it nicely. But that did not ease his troubled mind in the slightest. Gaara was used to violence and prone to it. He needed to protect Naruto from him.

"Fuck. Fuck, I need to tell Naruto. He has the right to know. He's _got_ to know."

"You shall do no such thing." Itachi said sternly. "If he wishes to know Gaara's past all he has to do is ask him. If Gaara refuses to divulge that information then you may intervene. It will not do your current situation any good if you appeared to be snooping around his boyfriends past. You will look desperate and lose Naruto's trust even further. On top of that, you are by no means sober enough to going running off to save your _little brother_ from the big bad wolf. Now, go upstairs and sleep it off—preferably before you puke all over my Persian rug. While this has been an enlightening conversation and great brotherly bonding experience, I must ask you to leave as I still have work to do." And with that statement, Sasuke was dismissed.

"Bastard," he grumbled under his breath.

When Sasuke stood up to exit the office he could feel all that alcohol take effect. His head swam and he stumbled a little. Maybe Itachi about him having too much to drink, as much as he hated to admit.

When he managed to stumbled into his old room, he stripped down to his boxers and flopped heavily on the soft luxurious bed and sighed. The day had been one of the most emotion days he has ever had, and right now, he needed time to process all this new information.

God, he missed having his own room…

The day's events kept playing through his troubled mind but the thing that replayed over and over the most was when Itachi told him that he was in love with Naruto. Did he really love Naruto like that? He wasn't so sure. He had known he had a stronger bond with him than anyone else—including Itachi or his deseeded parents. But, love as in soulmates? The attraction was obvious but he wasn't convinced it was more.

Slowly his eyes closed and he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"God dammit, Kurama, I'm so fucking bored." Naruto groaned while petting Kurama's fluffy body curled up on his lap. He tugged on the tail out of boredom until his feline companion swatted and hissed at him.

It was Saturday and Sasuke still wasn't home. Kiba was grounded from getting a tattoo on his face, Gaara was on tour this weekend, and while Iruka finally made if home, pervert Kakashi was not letting him leave the bedroom for reasons he would rather not think about.

"Were the fuck is Sasuke? He never just disappears and ignores my texts. That asshole has a lot of explaining to do when I see him. I'm not just some cheap one night stand he can get off on and then fucking vanish on me. Fuck." He whined childishly and fell back on his bed.

Truth be told, he missed Sasuke immensely. For years now, every weekend they spent it together. They often sparred and trained for hours in the dojo setup they had made in the garage. Followed up by video games, chatting or hanging out. It was _their_ time and Naruto was pissed, sad and a little anxious that Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

He didn't know what to think or do now that Sasuke was gone. The house was too quiet, even with Kakashi and Iruka just in the other room. He tried playing some video games by himself but got bored quickly. Watching TV had the same results. He even did his fucking math homework. Not that it will matter anyway…the teacher will probably accuse him of cheating since he _never_ turns in homework. Oh well.

Throughout the day he had sent multiple texts to Sasuke and got zero responses back. It was getting to the point he was worried that something horrible might have happened to him.

Wanting to keep himself busy to keep from worrying, Naruto decided to go for a jog to clear his mind. It always seemed to work for his brother.

Pushing Kurama to the side, the cat leaped off the bed as Naruto changed into some sweats and a T. He then grabbed his IPod and earbuds before heading out and went for a long run.

By the time Sunday afternoon rolled around and Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, Naruto was fucking pissed. Not **one** fucking text back from Sasuke. God help the bastard if he was okay, because if nothing horrible had happened to him, he sure as hell was going to make him fucking pay.

Even Iruka kept his distance after one glance of the fuming blond in the morning.

It wasn't very often for Naruto to stay angry for long. Sure, he could be spastic at times and go through bursts of anger but that was what it was—temporary. On the rare occasions his mood stayed sour everyone kept their distance, not wanting to provoke the beast within him.

After the run yesterday, his mind had cleared a little. Enough to get him to view the situation in a more positive light after he considered Pain's words.

At one point along the run he pasted a couple making out on a park bench and he imagined what would a future with Sasuke be like? It surprised him on how much he liked that idea. It should've freaked him out as he stilled viewed Sasuke as his protective older brother, but it somehow didn't.

Ever since Sasuke touched him so intimately, he couldn't stop thinking about it now matter how much he wanted too. He kept thinking about how fucking good it felt. Heat coiled in his stomach when he recalled the words Sasuke said to him. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he was attracted to him and his body craved to be touched by those skillfully sinful hands again.

But the question remained, if Sasuke held romantic interest towards him, where the fuck was he now? And the more Naruto thought about that answer, the more likely it was that Sasuke had used him like he has done to so many others in the past.

And that made him fucking pissed…

So, after a long day of taking his anger out on the punching bag in the garage/dojo, venting his opinions on how much of a bastard Sasuke was to Kurama, ate a pint of ice-cream and five packets of Ramen, Naruto crashed in bed from both mental and physical exhaustion.

The next morning he woke up to a loud blaring sound coming from the alarm clock on Sasuke's side of the room.

Groaning with annoyance, he flipped over and covered his head with the thick covers as if it would magically make the god awful sound stop. For once, the gods came through and granted his wish as the blearing noise suddenly stopped assaulting his poor eardrums. He was too tired to realize how inaccurate that thought really was. That was until he heard shifting coming from across the room.

"Wake up, Usuratonkachi." A rough baritone alerted Naruto of a familiar presence in the room before a set of clothes were rudely tossed on him. "You got 15 minutes to get ready."

Naruto was suddenly very awake and his heart was racing like a hummingbirds. His body went rigid with tension after hearing that sexy, condescending husky voice after so many absent days.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hoped you liked it! Please remember to review.


	7. Hot and Cold

Chapter 7: Hot and Cold

Holly shit this turned out to be one long ass chapter! And a wildcard, meaning mostly just for fun and anything goes. Some parts weren't even supposed to be in it but I got carried away and had fun with it. A lot is going on in this one and there are some time skips and forwarded scenes to pick up the pace a bit.

 **Warning:** This chapter is rated R for sexual content.

* * *

A week had passed since leaving Itachi's house. Almost immediately, Sasuke could tell things between him and Naruto had changed and it pained him. At first, it started out as Naruto being more quiet—almost shy even. Then he noticed Naruto stopped dressing in front of him and wore baggy shirts to bed instead of only his usual boxers. While some changes were to be expected, Sasuke wanted desperately fix his horrible mistakes and get his little brother back.

Neither one of them had yet to talk about that night. For the time being, Sasuke decided to unwisely ignore Itachi's advice and continue acting as if nothing had happened. They were both too stubborn to discuss their true feelings to one another...

Every day that passed by with Naruto giving him the cold shoulder was torture. Yes, he deserved it but that didn't make it any fucking easier. His day's felt as if dark storm clouds suddenly formed and blocked out all the brilliant warmth from the sun. It felt lonely without Naruto's happiness. Dark. Depressing.

The nights were the worst though. Ever since he got a taste of his delicious little brother, sleeping in the same room with him made him damn near insane with lust.

Whenever Naruto fell asleep his pretty, pink lips would part. And he knew exactly what he'd like to do with them—side inside and have those full, sexy lips wrapped around his thick cock. Bury himself in so deep that he could see his throat bulge.

Each and every fucking night Sasuke's desire only grew until he was so damn turned on, his dick threatened to burst from the seams of his pants.

Never had it been so difficult to keep his hands off someone before. He wanted to touch and explore every inch of Naruto's body, not just his mouth and ass. The planes of his shoulder blades. The crevice behind his knee. The swells and contours of all his beautifully toned muscles. Every inch of that smooth caramel skin until Naruto would beg him for release. Which he would happily do—in so many different ways.

Sasuke had to grip the sheets to keep from touching him.

When mornings arrived, Naruto's shirt would ride up a little and the blanket would inch down, revealing the fucking happiest trail in the world. God, he wanted to rub his face in those soft blond curls. Breathe in the musky sent. It was like the world was playing cruel joke on him.

Deciding he needed relieve some tension and hopefully break the ice, Sasuke asked Naruto if he would like to spar. And what he got in return was the most beautiful flicker of light that he had seen in those dazzling blue eyes in a long time.

It was so unexpected that his dick instantly hardened.

Once they both got changed into a pair of workout clothes, Sasuke's gaze ran leisurely over Naruto's body. His eyes lingered on Naruto's groin a little too long, causing the boy to blush cutely. He flicked his eyes back up before he would need to relieve himself in the restroom. Again.

The training went smoothly, like everything between them was normal. Just two men working out and honing in on their skills. Adrenaline pumped through their veins, urging them to fight harder—longer. Sweat slicked their skin as they kicked, dogged and threw punches. A warm buzz of excitement filled Sasuke's stomach whenever their skin touched. They never once hurt each other with their held back blows. It was fun…familiar, and they both had wide grins on their face as time went on.

Everything went perfectly until Sasuke pinned Naruto into a wrist lock against the wall. Then suddenly Naruto started to panic and breathe heavily like he was hyperventilating. He immediately let go after sensing something went horribly wrong. Once he did that, Naruto twisted around and punched him squarely in the jaw, connecting a powerful fist right below his left eye.

The frightened blond ran out of the room and left him behind to deal with his wound and worried mind.

Fuck. It wasn't the sting from the punch or the warm blood swelling from his split skin that hurt the most—it was his chest. All he could feel was the shattering of his heart after seeing that terrified look in his little brother's eyes.

He fucked up. He fucked it all up. And he didn't know how to fix it…

* * *

Ever since Sasuke woke Naruto up nearly a week ago, things have been awkward and tense around the house. He was still too outraged to say much to him. And Sasuke—like the bastard he is—acted all calm and cool as if nothing happened. Bull shit. Like the fucker hadn't molested him and then disappear off the face of the fucking planet.

 _Asshole._

The disappearance only confirmed his suspicion that he only wanted him for the night and nothing more. Fine. Whatever. He was strong enough to get over it. Either way, Naruto decided not to bring it up if Sasuke wasn't. He had a boyfriend to focus on anyway. A potential relationship with his brother should've never even crossed his mind.

While he was pissed off and still planning on giving Sasuke hell to pay, right now his priority was to get things back to normal. As it stood now, tension was high between them and building every day. He wasn't going to let his anger problems and Sasuke's stupid judgement ruin what they had together.

So, after a long tense week had passed, he was excited when Sasuke offered to train with him in the dojo. It would be the perfect opportunity to blow off some steam and get back on a normal track. He only wished he thought of it first.

After changing into his workout closes, he met up with Sasuke near the entrance of the garage. When he noticed Sasuke's hungry eyes checking him out, heat not only rushed up to his face—but his entire body. One fucking look and his traitorous body lit up light a fucking Christmas tree.

 _God. Fucking. Dammit._

Placing all his focus on how pissed he was at Sasuke for using him like a cheap whore, he quickly snapped out of the trance. He was _not_ going to allow something like that to ever happen again. And with that thought in mind, he sauntered in the dojo with his looming brother following close behind with determination. He did _not_ want to know whether Sasuke was staring at his ass or not.

It felt fucking fantastic to stretch his legs out and spare with Sasuke again. All the tension between them instantly disappeared as they leaped around fluidly on the mat and traded blows. This is exactly what they needed. What they love to do. Naruto got a thrill from the challenging gleam in Sasuke's eyes when he tried a new move or combo. He never felt more alive than when he trained with Sasuke. Well, that was until he got unexpectedly pinned against the wall.

Immediately his heartbeat started hammering in his chest and his breathing picked up to a nearly painful pace. He had no idea what was happening to him. In his panicked state his body just reacted, and before he knew it, he lifted and swung a fist—smashing Sasuke's startled face.

When reality came rushing back, he was mortified. Never had his body reacted on its own like that before. He hurt Sasuke. Guilt and embarrassment flooded him as he ran out of the room.

* * *

A week had pasted and thing weren't looking so good. Naruto hated to think of the dojo incident and cringed every time he saw the large bruise marring Sasuke's angelic features. It was fully healed now, but the wary look in his onyx eyes made Naruto angry and sad at the same time. Angry because he hated Sasuke looking at him as if he were a fragile porcelain doll that would break at the slightest touch. And sorrow because he was responsible for that look.

Since things weren't going so well between them, so Naruto decided he needed to come up with something to patch their friendship. He couldn't stand another fucking day of Sasuke moping around, looking like a kicked puppy. It wasn't a good look on him.

After coming up with a genius plan, Naruto asked Iruka for some help to carry it out. Okay, a lot of help. He was not skilled in the kitchen. The two of them spent hours working together in the kitchen preparing the perfect meal. They cooked Sasuke's favorite (creamy tomato and spinach pasta), baked fresh dinner rolls that made his mouth salivate and stomach growl from the heavenly aroma, and Chocolate soufflé for dessert. It turned out fantastic.

His goal was cheer Sasuke up with a nice family dinner, which was a very rare thing in this household with everyone's busy schedules. After all, the saying goes 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.' It was true for him at least. Naruto just hoped his brother would not be in a particularly foul mood when he came home after spending 12 hours on campus.

While Naruto couldn't cook worth shit, Iruka was quite the accomplished chief so the meal both looked and smelled amazing. Even the side salad his Iruka had insisted on at the last minute looked delicious.

Iruka managed to get Kakashi to set the table after threatening the lazy man with no sex for the night. Naruto had never seen him move so quickly before. When Kakashi was placing the silverware on their small dining room table, Sasuke entered the house in perfect timing. Naruto took pride in his hard work once he saw the hungry look in Sasuke's eye. And it wasn't pointed at him this time!

With bags under his eyes, he could easily tell how exhausted his brother was. Probably starving too. It was pretty common for him to skip lunch, even on the days with long back-to-back classes. Like today. Naruto didn't know how he managed, his stomach was an endless pit.

"What's all this?" Sasuke asked roughly, like he hadn't used his voice in hours. He proceeded to strip off his leather jacket and placed his motorcycle helmet on a small side table near the front door. As he walked further into the house he groaned loudly from the wonderful smell that only got stronger the closer he got. "God, it smells amazing in here."

Naruto's face heated up after hearing Sasuke hot-as-fuck groan. It should be illegal for someone to sound that fucking sexy. As if reading his thoughts, Sasuke turned his gaze from the food being placed on the table to stare directly into his. He felt pinned by the intensity of that look and was unable to look away.

Thankfully Iruka broke the moment by barking orders for everyone to get cleaned up for dinner. No one objected.

The dinner went smoothly and better than expected. The atmosphere was light as they enjoyed the meal together. Naruto would tell funny stories about Kiba and Sasuke would laugh quietly and give his own snarky comebacks. It felt like old times and Naruto was loving every second of it. When dinner was finished and all cleaned up, all of them took a seat on one of the sofa chairs in the living room. As they were digesting the fantastic meal they'd just ate, Iruka picked out a movie on Netflix that everyone agreed on.

The family night was turning out so perfect that Naruto had temporarily forgotten all the drama between him and Sasuke as he sat next to him. The two of them were squished together on a love seat. So close together that their hips touched while Iruka and Kakashi cuddled on the other chair. Overall, the entire scene would appear very intimate if anyone were to walk in on them.

Right before the movie started, Naruto remembered the chocolate soufflé in the fridge. "Hold, up. Pause the movie Iruka, 'm gonna grab some dessert. Anyone want any?"

Three heads shook a negative while Kakashi and Sasuke grumbled something about his endless pit of a stomach.

He was a growing boy goddammit!

Springing out of the chair, he grabbed the decadent chocolaty goodness—that had taken nearly two fucking hours to make after a few trial and errors—from the fridge along with a spoon.

When Naruto approached the comfy loveseat that he was sitting on only a minute ago, he noticed that Sasuke shifted into a more relaxed position with his feet propped up on the low coffee table and his arm draped over the headrest on the couch. Giving him much less room than before.

"Hey, Bastard. Move over." He nudged the content looking raven with his foot.

"Hn. Make me." Sasuke eyed him mischievously.

Naruto was happy to see him in such a playful, light mood. The family dinner had really payed off. Grinning widely, he plopped down on the seat and shifted so that his back was leaning against the armrest and then lifted his legs and plopped them down on Sasuke's lap.

Naruto didn't expect the position to be so damn comfortable. He moaned and wiggled his ass on the cushion in happy pleasure. "Okay guys, we can start now."

Sasuke stared wide eyed at the blond. _How could he flop his legs so casually on his lap?_ It was so innocent and trusting. And that moan…

God, that fucking moan should have only been caused by him. If Naruto did anything else suggestive he was seriously going to have a problem.

It was surprising enough to see his little brother in such a joyful mood that he wasn't going to allow his dick ruin the mood. So, he placed all his focus on the movie and not the heat of Naruto's body sprawled on top of him...

As usual, Naruto animatedly commentated on many scenes during the movie. His expressive face worked overtime during every action, scary or funny bit. He was so distracted by the awesome flick that he had nearly forgotten the dessert he had left on the table. He also didn't noticed Sasuke running his hand soothingly up and down his legs in a very affectionate manor until he glanced over to watch his reactions whenever Naruto's favorite part played on screen.

Butterflies filled his stomach from the intimate touch and he could feel his cheeks warming. Even though the touch could be viewed as sexual, he didn't stop Sasuke once he saw the far-away look in his eye. Naruto knew that look, his brother was somewhere else entirely. He didn't want to disturb him so he choose to view the petting as being friendly and nothing more.

Leaning over, Naruto anxiously picked up the dessert from the table. This is what he needed. Stabbing the soufflé with a spoon, he greedily shoveled the chocolate cake into his mouth, a little bit of chocolate oozed out onto the corner of his mouth.

In one bite all his senses exploded in pure ecstasy as the gooey center melted in his mouth, coating every taste bud. He closed his eyes and moaned lewdly. He couldn't stop the moan from escaping even if he had wanted to. If was so fucking delicious. Orgasmic even.

A cough came from nearby and Naruto felt his legs being lifted as Sasuke placed a pillow over his lap before setting his legs back down on top. Naruto peaked open an inquisitive eye and noticed Sasuke looked a little pale. Paler than usual anyway.

"You okay, Suke?" He asked lazily.

Hooded dark eye lowered to stare at his mouth.

The only response that Naruto could hear from him was a grunt and a stiff nod. Naruto shrugged and continued to eat while watching the movie. He missed the 'calf message' that suddenly stopped.

About an hour and a half later, the movie came to an end and Sasuke looked a little more composed but he was still stiff as a damn board.

Naruto's eye lids felt heavy. Like they had lead weights attached. He was ready for bed after all that good food and being in a cozy, relaxing house with all the people he loved most in the world. A lazy smile played on his face as thoughts of how amazing this day turned out. He felt happy, content, and loved as he got up to stretch and head for bed.

He didn't see a feverish set of eye's watching his ass as he shuffled out of the room…

With ever watchful eyes, Kakashi noticed Sasuke's not-so-subtle stare and cleared his throat. The silver haired man narrowed them and raised a brow once he got his son's attention.

Sasuke glared at the disruption. He was enjoying the view. Looking over to see who dared to interrupt him, he saw his 'father' shooting a glare right back at him. Aww…shit. Once he caught the knowing and very disapproving look in Kakashi's eye's he cursed under his breath for getting caught.

Not wanting so stick around for a lecture, Sasuke adjusted himself before placing the pillow to the side and got up to leave. On his way out, he made sure to politely thank Iruka for the dinner and stalked off after his favorite blond.

* * *

It took only a few minutes for Naruto to crash in his bed after changing, before Sasuke had even time to enter the room. The day went perfectly, much better than he could have ever imagined. Over the night however, it went a little differently…

Naruto woke from his deep slumber after hearing a strange noise. It sounded like a light rocking sound on a bed. Odd. Maybe Sasuke was using the technique to try and fall asleep? He did that on occasions himself. But, there was something more jerky about the way he was rocking.

Fuck, was he jacking off?

Lying on his stomach, Naruto peeked one eye opened and looked towards Sasuke's side of the room. Through the darkness of the room he could only make out his brother's nearly glowing face and silhouette from a faint glow of a tablet resting on his chest. Oh, god. He was watching porn and touching himself.

 _Shit!_

His previously sleepy, limp dick sprang to life after watching Sasuke's hips trusting up into his hand—fucking himself. He was covered up by a thin sheet, but it left little to the imagination. Naruto could see nearly everything. The impressive tent from his erection, bent, spread opened legs lifting his narrow hips up in down. And the occasional outline of a fist stocking the tip of his shaft.

Fucking Crist, that was hot.

Naruto felt his blood boil and his breath turned shallow and raspy. Now that he was wide awake and his senses were on full alert, he could hear more sounds. Like the slick, wet squelch from whatever lube Sasuke was using and his heavy panting.

Fuck, there was no way he was going to get back to sleep with a hard on. Squeezing his eyes shut, Naruto shifted so that his legs were spread further apart and he cupped his boxer covered erection with his palm.

Shit, was he really going to do this? Rub one out in the same room as Sasuke? Fucking masturbate to the sound of his brother? This was wrong on so many levels.

Then Sasuke started moving faster, thrusting harder, small whimpers escaped his lips.

That's when he decided yes. Yes, he was going touch himself in the same room as him…thinking only of him. Out of curiosity, Naruto wondered what the young Uchiha was watching to cause such a needy, despite sound. Whatever it was, it made his dick leak like a faucet.

Doing his best so stay silent, Naruto slowly rolled his hips, quietly humping his hand. The friction felt amazing. In fact, it felt so fucking good that he had to squeeze his lower shaft to keep from coming. He did his best to keep quiet, but there was nothing he could do about his heavy breathing and drumming heart. He just hoped Sasuke was too distracted to notice.

A few moments later, Sasuke's body shuddered and head ached back with a grunt. Naruto's own orgasm was triggered. He bit the pillow to keep from shouting out as jets of cum erupted from his pulsing cock. His body shook with release. Jizz soaked through his boxers, coating his hand with his warm seed.

 _Holy shit._ That felt fucking amazing but a little embarrassing at the same time from how quickly he came. Thankfully he was too breathless to really care.

Rolling onto his side to keep from soiling the sheets, Naruto faced his back to Sasuke. Only when he heard the man get up and walk into the restroom did he pull off the blanket and wiped his sticky, cum coated hand onto his soiled boxers. They were ruined. Before his brother finished cleaning up, he changed into a fresh new pair of boxers.

He fucking reeked of sex.

If he would have taken a second to look at the tablet laying face up on Sasuke's bed, he'd see images of himself wearing only swim trunks on the screen...

— _4 Days Later—_

Friday night came quickly around the corner. The wind was howling out and it was a cold, gloomy day in early April. Since the weather sucked so much, Naruto invited his friends over for a game night. Even antisocial Sasuke invited Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu over.

Buzzing with excitement, Naruto placed an order for 6 extra-large pizzas of different varieties, a hoagie and breadsticks using Sasuke's credit card. Then he went to change into something much less casual. This would be the first time Gaara would be visiting and he wanted to make a good impression.

Scrounging through his limited wardrobe, Naruto chose tight, black leather pants that Gaara had bought for him and a few-sizes-to-small blue T-shirt that made his eyes pop. After adding a thin layer of eyeliner and some hair gel for more of a sexed up look and less bedhead, Naruto looked himself over in the mirror. He didn't consider himself being a vain person, but _damn_. He looked fucking hot. A pair of leather boots, his favorite crystal necklace, and few squirts of his brother's most expensive cologne (his broke ass couldn't afford the good shit) completed the ensemble.

His sexy boyfriend was going to love it. He was _not_ dressing like this because Sasuke's occasional lover going to be over.

Descending down the stairs to wait for the arrival of the guests and delivery man, Naruto pasted by Sasuke. He was snacking on cherry tomatoes in the kitchen. _Healthy bastard._

Sasuke glanced up and immediately started chocking on the small ripe fruit. His pupils dilated and sweat started beaded down his neck. When Naruto approached even closer his nostrils flared. "Is that my cologne?"

"Um, yeah. It that okay? I won't use it again if you don't want." Naruto asked nervously.

"No. Keep it. I like it when you smell like me." Sasuke replied hoarsely. He set the pint of tomatoes down and quickly left the room.

Naruto heard him mumble something about bathroom and cold shower. Confused, he shrugged off his brother's odd behavior and sat on one of the chairs closest to the front door. He played a game on his cell phone and sent out a few texts while he waited for everyone to arrive.

It didn't take long for his friends to start trickling in. First it was Kiba (big surprise) with two cases of beer in hand, followed up by Sakura, Hinata and Ino who all came together. Karin and Suigetsu also arrived together, they bickered as they walked through the door. Next up was Shikamaru and Gaara, who arrived within 10 minutes of each other. And the pizza arrived just before the Gaara showed up. All in all, it was a great turn out. The only people who were missing was Choji and Jugo. They ended up skipping for family reasons.

"Hey, Babe. You look hot." Gaara greeted huskily, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him in closer to his body. "Nice place you've got here. Cozy." He nuzzled and pressed his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto opened eagerly, his body melted against his boyfriends. "Mmmm…missed you too." His breathy response encouraged more kisses from the Gaara. Pressing harder against him, Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Placing peppering kisses along his jawline, Gaara kissed and licked his way down his lover's neck. He nuzzled his collar bone and smirked when Naruto arched his head back, exposing his venerable neck for more. He was tempted to bite the pulse lying below the soft skin between his neck and shoulder.

"God, you smell good." Gaara growled.

They haven't had any time alone together in a while and were both craving more. But, they had company…lots of company. All eye in the room were on them.

"Fucking hell, get a room you two." Kiba shouted over his shoulder, the girls were all blushing and giggling.

"I think we better stop now." Gaara mumbled while he still continued on sucking Naruto's tender flesh.

"Hmm? Since when do you care what Kiba says." Naruto moaned. He was not done yet.

"Since your brother is wielding a large knife and glaring at me like he might use it for purposes other than cutting a steak hoagie in half."

"Shit!"

"Yeah, exactly. Now let's join the rest of your friends before we take this party somewhere more private… As much as I would like that idea better, I doubt Sasuke will let me get within 50 feet of your bed." Naruto blushed hotly at the suggestion. It did sound good.

"Uh, yeah. Let's do that…get back to the party I mean. Not the bedroom part."

A dark chuckle rumbled up Gaara's chest, flustering his sexy blond even more. He grabbed Naruto's had and dragged him towards the others who were all lounging in the living room, chatting and munching on greasy pizza. He took a seat at the only available chair left—a small loveseat, how fitting—he pulled Naruto down with him. He practically forced him sit on his lap. Just the way it should be.

"Awww. You two are so cute together. I wish I had a man to cuddle with too. What about you, Sasuke?" Sakura gushed, hearts filling her green eyes as she stared hopefully at her one true love.

Sasuke huffed. "Yes. I too wish I were snuggled up next to a man."

Suigetsu burst out laughing and Sakura frowned.

"Well come 'er then. Daddies got a warm lap with your name on it." Suigetsu grinned pervertedly while patting his lap.

"I'll pass." Sasuke looked disdainfully at his friend and grabbed a seat directly in front of Gaara and Naruto's. Perfect for keeping a close eye on the two.

Suddenly, Naruto felt anger creep up his spine from Suigetsu's suggestive comment. His eyes narrowed dangerously at Sasuke's friend. He wasn't sure where these feelings were coming from, all he knew is that he didn't want that fake blond anywhere near _his_ brother. _Touching_ his brother.

What the fuck. Was he jealous of him? No. That couldn't be right. He had Gaara. As in—his crazy hot boyfriend who currently was wrapped tightly around his waist. Suigetsu just rubbed him the wrong way.

Yeah. That had to be it.

For next few hours they talked about many things. Shared stories, roomers, and all the drama that was happening in their young lives. They had also spent a great deal of time stuffing their faces with breadsticks and some mouth-watering pizza from a small local pizzeria down the block. Chips with dip and a variety of sodas were available to choose from on the table, although the chips were hardly being touched.

Everyone except Gaara, Sasuke and Hinata had a few beers. This was not a 'get drunk' party and there was only enough alcohol to help everyone to loosen up a bit.

For the most part, the atmosphere was relaxed and everyone was enjoying themselves, with the exception of Gaara and Sasuke—who seemed to be having a war with their glaring eyes.

Whatever,the two grumps can glare all night for all he cared. He was social by nature and love having so many friends around. **No one** was going to ruin this party, goddammit.

 _Cards Against Humanity_ was the first game to be played. Many of the answerers were very inappropriate and hilarious. Even Sasuke and Gaara broke a smile or two and laughed on occasion. And much to everyone's surprise, Hinata one the round. Who knew the shy girl had such a dirty mind?

When the game ended the talking resumed. But, it didn't take long for someone (Karin) to suggest that they should play Truth or Dare. Before the guys could grumble out a no, Sakura, Ino, Suigetsu and Karin all shouted "In" or a "Yes," deciding for the group that it was on.

While Naruto had no problems with playing the game, he was a little concerned about some of the other players. From past experiences, he knew Kiba would dare someone—probably him— to do something crazy. He wasn't so sure about Suigetsu, but he seemed like the type that would request very inappropriate things. But the two that worried him the most were Gaara and Sasuke. With the way things have been between them, shit could get ugly.

Before Naruto could suggest a different game, it was already too late. The girls had started…

The first round ended up being pretty mild. Almost everyone picked truth as if wanting to test the waters first. Once the second round started—all bets were off. Things got allot more interesting.

Karin started by daring Sakura to make out with Ino for 3 minutes. The two girls got way more into it than expected once they started groping and tonging each other vigorously. It was definitely not their first time doing that. Kiba and Naruto cheered from the sidelines, enjoying the show a little too much. Sasuke looked as if he was going to vomit and Shika just looked bored.

Next up, Shikamaru asked Hinata if she was a virgin. She shyly replied yes with a blush staining her delicate porcelain skin. Kiba looked as if he'd just won the lotto.

Wanting to give his best friend a shot at happiness, Naruto dared Kiba to kiss Hinata. The poor girl was so nervous it looked like she was about to pass out. Even Kiba looked scared shitless yet ecstatic at the same time. Naruto actually thought they weren't going to go through with it and switch the dare to truth. But Kiba finally manned up and pecked her on the lips. The surrounding players clapped and cheered when they finally went through with it.

Both of them had small smiles on their face for the rest of the night.

Then it was time for Naruto to do a dare. Kiba dared him to take an ice cube and run it up and down Gaara's body until it melted. Without using his hands.

 _Sly bastard._

Sasuke actually growled at Kiba but Naruto ignored it. The dare could have been much worse, so he happily accepted the challenge. It wasn't anything that he didn't want to do anyways.

Naruto asked his boyfriend to take off his shirt and lay on the floor while he went to grab an ice cube from the freezer tray. With a fox like grin, he seductively sauntered over to Gaara who was waiting patiently on the floor with a sexy grin of his own.

Fuck yeah. It was on. They were going to give their audience a show.

Crouching down like a feline, Naruto gripped the frozen cube between his front teeth and slowly crawled up his Gaara's lethal frame. Their eyes locked on each other, Naruto paused for effect before lowering himself down. His face centimeters away from a very cute belly button. Gaara gasped and scrunched his abdominal muscles when the ice made contact with his heated skin.

Naruto giggled and continued his task, enjoying how sensual it was. He really wanted to try this again sometime. But in a much more private setting…with allot less clothes on.

Slowly sliding up the latter of ribs, Naruto swirled his tongue and the ice cube around each nipple until they were pebble hard and the ice nearly melted. The redhead groaned and withered helplessly underneath him. He could clearly see Gaara's pulse pounding visibly in his throat and his irises were nearly swallowed by the black pits of his pupils.

Fuck, he liked that. Allot.

"That's enough, Naruto." Sasuke growled, eyes flashing red.

"Huh?" Naruto clumsily rolled off Gaara and turned a confused gaze towards his brother's outburst. The mood was ruined.

"I said. Get. Off. Him."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in challenge. What the fuck was his deal?!

"It's okay, Naruto." Kiba butted in before a family feud started. "I'm calling the dare complete. I got what I wanted."

"What the hell, Kiba." Naruto pouted but swallowed down the ice cube anyway. "I was almost done."

"Good enough. Now, your turn…Sakura." Kiba averted the close call expertly. He knew how to handle the two brother's when conflict arose.

"Oh! I choose Sasuke. Truth or dare?" Sakura pitched in excitedly. After Sasuke answered truth the pink haired girl continued. "Have you ever had more than one sexual partner at a time?"

"Yes." He answered flatly.

"What?" Sakura squealed. "How many?"

"Hn. I already answered your question. You don't get two. Don't you know how this game works?"

"Aww, fuck! Ino, it's your turn. You ask it." Sakura passed it off to her best friend.

Ino picked it up faithfully. "Umm, okay. Well, how many Sasuke?"

"First off, you didn't ask me truth or dare…but, I'll humor you idiots anyways. Although, I have more than one answer to that question. If we are talking about a private encounter I must say only two others. In a more…public setting, I have been in a group of five at a BDSM club. And then there was the two orgies I was invited too. I have no idea how many people were in either of those. Does that answer your question?" Sasuke asked in a confident bored tone.

The room went silent for a moment for everyone to process what he said.

"Damn, player!" Kiba hollered and slapped Sasuke on the back of his shoulder. Sasuke grunted and glared at the familiar touch. "Naruto, my man. We've been going to the wrong parties."

"Orgies?" Suigetsu piped in. "Fuck, Sasuke. Why didn't you invite me?!"

 _Holly shit_. Naruto thought to himself as he coughed up his drink. He was aware that Sasuke got around, but _damn_. His dick twitched as he thought of all his brother's sexual experiences.

"Okay, enough about my sex life. You're up next, Shikamaru." Sasuke attempted to direct the unwanted attention away from him. Why did anyone care anyway?

"Hmm?" The man half-asleep answered lazily. "Okay, I guess. Suigetsu, I dare you too strip off all your clothes and run around the yard yelling, I love goats!"

"What? What the fuck, man? Are you crazy?" The blond whined as he stripped off articles of clothing. "And what's the deal with the goats?"

"Donno," Shika shrugged with a smirk on his face. "Just thought it would be funny."

"Fuck. Whatever." Were Suigetsu's last words before he ran out the door naked.

After everyone was finished laughing, Suigetsu came back cursing like a sailor. Afterwards, Gaara dared Sasuke to make out Sakura. To Sasuke's credit, he put on a good show. Good enough that the bubblegum pink girl had actually fainted. Naruto suspected Sasuke did on purpose so he wouldn't have to kiss her for very long.

Sasuke came back with a vengeance by asking Gaara whether or not he had ever committed a serious crime. Never had Naruto seen the man turn so frigid. Gaara asked for a dare instead but Sasuke looked like he had already won. He then dared him to French kiss Shika. Both guys grimaced but followed through. It made a very disturbing sight that Naruto wished he never saw.

It was Suigetsu's turn next. He ended up daring Naruto to ride Gaara for 15 minutes.

Naruto thought that was an odd request but did it anyways. What Naruto didn't know was that Sasuke and Suigetsu had left the game during the time he was mounted on his boyfriends lap. The game continued on and when the 15 minutes were up he had notice their absence.

Immediately growing concerned, Naruto excusing himself and went to go look for them. Walking through the house, he checked the dojo, downstairs bathroom, and the small shared office they referred to as the 'computer room.' Nothing. Deciding they had on the upper floor, Naruto climbed up the stairwell and froze when he reached the landing. Light streamed through a crack in their bedroom door, illuminating the dark hallway with a faint glow.

 _Fuck._

With silent footsteps, Naruto creeped slowly across the hallway until he was near the foot of the door. His heart hammered wildly in his chest as he eavesdropped. No words were coming from the room, but he could hear a wet _squelch_ sound.

Dammit, that couldn't be good.

Approach even closer, Naruto shifted his body so that he stood directly in front of the cracked door and peeked inside. What he saw in there made all the blood rush from his head strait to his dick.

 _Holly fucking shit._

Standing at the base of the bed, Sasuke stood facing just to his left and Suigetsu was down on his knees directly in front of Sasuke. Sasuke's pale hands gripped bleached-out, platinum blond hair like a handle as he buried his cock deep inside his friend's eager mouth. Lewd slurping and occasional choking sounds, followed up by low grunts permeated the air every time Sasuke rammed his steel rod down his abused throat.

With the limited angle, Naruto was only able to get a glimpse of Suigetsu's face and the base of Sasuke's thick shaft before it disappeared into pale lips. But it was enough. No one could mistake what the two of them were doing.

Fuck. Naruto closed his eyes and took in a deep labored breath. He rubbed the back of one hand over his eyes, as if to erase the images in his mind. It was no use, he knew they would haunt him every time he closed his eyes from now on. He gripped himself firmly through leather pants as he continued to observe the blowjob happening before his innocent, virgin eyes.

Watching his brother fuck another man's face was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

This was not like any porno he'd ever seen before—not that he's ever watched gay porn before. Even so, this was a lot more brutal then any blowjob he had ever seen online. Sasuke was ruthless. He was fucking Suigetsu's face like he wanted him to suffocate on his meaty cock. And he was. The man would choke every time Sasuke held his full length down his throat. Even then, Sasuke wouldn't pull back until he squirmed desperately for oxygen. On top of that, the firm grip in Suigetsu's long hair must have hurt like hell too. It seemed almost…punishing.

Shifting his blue eyes up, Naruto looked up at Sasuke's expressions. That's when he realized that he had to be right. It must have been punishment. No man getting his dick sucked and swallowed up like there was no tomorrow would have a scowl on their face like that. Not only angry faced, it also looked as if Sasuke wanted Suigetsu to be someone else entirely. But that didn't stop the scene from being hot as fuck.

Whatever Sasuke's fucking deal was, at least it appeared like Suigetsu was loving every second of the rough treatment by the way his arm was jerking near his groin. Naruto couldn't see his front but it was obvious that the man was jerking off to Sasuke forcing his cock down his throat. The brunet's anger only seemed to turn him on even more.

Jesus Fucking Christ.

Naruto's throat felt dry and his body felt hot, as if he'd been walking underneath the desert sun for hours. Naruto grabbed the doorframe to better brace himself while his other hand rubbed his straining erection.

Fuck. He needed leave. He shouldn't be spying and stroking himself while watching his brother getting head like some fucking creepy-ass peeping Tom. But his feet wouldn't budge. They were like lead weights attached to his quivering thighs.

The noise from his movements must have caught Sasuke's attention. Suddenly, hard, blazing eyes locked onto his.

 _Oh, shit!_

Sasuke's glare turned from icy to smoldering as soon as their eyes met. The heat in his gaze was so intense that Naruto forgot how to breathe. When his lungs started burning he finally remember how. Gasping for air, Naruto dropped his gaze to break the trance, but it only brought his blue eyes back down to stare at Sasuke's saliva drooling cock.

Fuck. Was that what it was like to have a large cock filling your mouth, blocking your airway—not being able to breathe?

Naruto had the sudden desire to find out. He licked his lower lip and watched unbashfully. He noticed the thrusting became faster—harder when he watched with interest. His breath hitched when he rubbed against the head of his leaking dick. His hips rocked in time with Sasuke's thrusts. Just when he thought it couldn't get any hotter he looked back up in Sasuke's eyes and nearly blew a load in his fucking pants.

Oh, Fuck. How many times was he going to cum for his brother? No. He wouldn't let it happening. Not again. He made a fucking _promise_ to himself that he wouldn't allow anything like this to happen ever again.

Pealing himself away from the wall, Naruto straitened and was about to turn and run off when he heard his brother shout his name. Looking back, he saw Sasuke jerking erratically into the other man's mouth, pumping his thick, hot seed down his esophagus. It wasn't his friends name on Sasuke's tongue when he came.

It was his.

Oh, god. Fuck…just, fuck! He needed to leave NOW. And he did. He ran down the hallway and into Iruka and Kakashi's shared room. They were at work so it was empty. He made sure to lock the door before anyone could bother him.

 _Breathe. Just breathe. In out, in out, in out…_ Naruto focused on taking deep breaths. _See? It's not so hard._

A few minutes later he hear knock on the door. It could have been 10 minutes or 30. He had no fucking clue nor did he really care right now.

"Naruto? I know you're in there. Look…I'm sorry you had to see that." Sasuke spoke softly. Like he was trying to calm a frightened child. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Naruto clipped.

A long pause. "You don't sound fine." Sasuke choked out. Naruto could hear him brushing against the other side of the door. "I sent everyone home. Gaara really wanted to see you but I stopped him. He told me to tell you he said goodnight and that he will see you tomorrow. Kiba too."

"You didn't need to do that…I was about to go down. I could have handled it." He mumbled as he shifted his weight against the door.

"Well, I took care of it anyway. Can you please come out now?" Sasuke pleaded, his voice so thick with emotion that it was almost unrecognizable. When there was no response he sighed heavily. "Talk to me, Naruto. Tell me how to fix this. To fix _us._ "

Hearing his brother sound so lost and helpless felt like a knife stabbing his aching heart. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Not when I close my eyes and see that blond cockslut sucking you off. Just…give me a moment. I really will be okay." He lied. _How could this ever be okay?_

"Okay…" He could hear the disbelief in Sasuke's voice but he ended up stepping back after a moment of hesitation anyways, giving Naruto some much needed space.

Naruto was thankful for that. His mind was a mess. And not the, warm dirt under his fingernails after planting flowers in the garden, kind of mess. No. It was a complete goddamn shit show.

Mostly, Naruto felt disgusted with himself. Disgusted that he was _still_ attracted to his brother. Disgusted that he was jealous of Suigetsu. He had no fucking right to be. Sasuke was a single man and he was definitely _not._ He hated himself for not being able to look away even when he knew he should. That he had got so turned on that he would have been on his knees in a heartbeat if Sasuke had asked…

Fuck, he needed a shower or something. Maybe that would make him feel less like a dirty slut?

Stepping under the hot spray of the master bath, water beat down on him, covering him from head to toe. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, savoring the heat—the quiet. Images of Sasuke standing naked in front of him flooded his mind. But, this time there was no Suigetsu in the room.

It was just the two of them.

In the privacy of the shower, he let his fantasies play out and grew hard again. Not wanting to waste another second, Naruto grabbed his throbbing shaft and began to stroke. He hissed at the touch. In his mind's eye, he saw Sasuke's heated gaze staring right at him, coaxing him over with the curl of a finger. His heavy dick stood erect between his creamy thighs, making it clear he was interested.

Moaning under the pounding spray, Naruto's breath hitched as he pictured Sasuke kissing him deeply. He couldn't remember how his brother tasted from that night, he had been too high. And now he wished more than anything that he could remember it. He was certain he tasted as good as he imagined.

Naruto didn't let the fantasy end there. Images of Sasuke's sinful body collided with his present as he gripped his dick tighter in his palm. As the scene unfolded, his breath came faster. He could see Sasuke guiding his head down gently, urging him take his cock in his mouth. And Naruto would. God, would he ever.

Fuck, he had never wanted to taste anything so badly in his life.

Lust shot through him as he thought of wrapping his lips around Sasuke's sensitive tip. His brother's cock would jump in his mouth as he took him deeper, stretching his lips wide. And when he looked up, he would see pure desire pouring out of Sasuke's blazing eyes, melting him to his every core. They would not be the dark, steely glare that the blond whore received.

He would take him as deep as his body would allow. Naruto trusted fully that Sasuke would not harm him with bruising thrusts like he had done with his friend. He would allow him to take control and explore his body in any way he so desired.

Naruto shifted his legs apart and bent forward so that his face was pushed up against the tiled wall. His hand snaked behind him and he gasped as he inserted a digit into his tight ring. Standing directly underneath the soothing spray, Naruto's mind ran wild as he imagined himself on his knees begging for Sasuke to fill his aching hole once again.

God, he wanted that. He wanted it all.

Sasuke would pull him up by the wrists and growl _mine_ before plunging two fingers all the way inside him. In his fantasy, he did not need any prep or lube, it was just pleasure. All he wanted—needed—was for Sasuke to fill him the only way he could. Their two bodies slid hard against each other as their tongues fought for dominance. Hands exploring flesh, grunts piercing the air, moans growing deeper—louder.

Naruto's balls constricted as the first twinge of a climax began to bear down on him. He shoved another finger inside of him and hissed. Water was not a good lubricant. The friction burned his insides but he didn't stop. He needed to find that sweet spot that had Sasuke found so easily. But he couldn't. Not at this awkward angle or with his small hand. Frustration built inside him until he gave up entirely and gently pulled out to stroke his cock instead.

Imaging all the filthy things Sasuke would say to him made him stroke faster. Harder. His sac tightened and convulsed, vibrating on the edge of release. He slammed a hand on the shower wall, bracing himself, as he worked his dick hard and rough. His palm beat an erratic rhythm on the wall.

Fuck, he was close.

Arching his back, electric shot through his spine. Pleasure ignited in his bones. With a guttural shout, Naruto came so fucking hard that when his cum shot it slashed against the ceiling tile.

"Holly shit," he groaned as he milked the rest of his orgasm out with a shaking fist. Naruto shuddered and slid down the shower wall to his knees.

Fuck that was good. So good.

He sat a while longer to catch his breath. He wanted to get up before the water ran cold but he was worried that he would fall if he tried standing up right now.

Jesus. What the fuck was wrong with him? What was happening to him?

* * *

A/N: So, what section did you like most in this chapter? Do you like when I write Sasuke's or Naruto's POV better? Please let me know by leaving a comment, it helps me know what my audience likes.

Hope you guys were cool with a little Suigetsu/Sasuke action. Obviously it was just for effect and won't be happening again. Just wanted to show innocent little Naruto what he was missing and get him hot and bothered. I'm a sadistic pervert…I know.

The smutty goodness continues from here… ;)


	8. Don't Play with Wolves, Little Fox

Chapter 8: Don't Play with Wolves, Little Fox

* * *

Fuck. That wasn't supposed to happen. Naruto should never have seen him with Suigetsu. He had only invited the older man over to help relieve all the built up sexual tension that was driving him mad. Plus, he really hoped it would take his mind off his little brother.

Only it didn't. No. It had backfired in the worst fucking possible way when Naruto walked in on them.

Sasuke's not a fool, he knew damn well that his 'friend' baited him by giving that dare to Naruto. Suigetsu was a slut and liked it hard and rough that often came from when he was angry. The little bastard made a sport of getting under his skin whenever an opportunity presented itself. He also knew that Naruto was a big sore spot for him.

There was no way he was sticking around and watching his little brother accept _another_ sexual dare with his boyfriend. So, while Naruto was distracted on top of Gaara's lap, he grabbed Suigetsu's arm and led him into the bedroom. Leaving the door cracked open was a mistake on his part. He was too focused on figuring out a proper punishment for his deviant friend.

The plan was not ideal from the start, it only grew worse once he unzipped his fly and popped out his dick. Not surprisingly, Suigetsu swallowed it down like a greedy whore. And all Sasuke could think about was Naruto. He didn't want Suigetsu or anyone else for that matter.

Trying to fight these feelings, he started imagining Suigetsu's shoulder length hair go from bleach blond to a more golden hue and cropped shorter in length. Contact purple eyes morphed into sapphire blue gems. Pale white skin darkened into perfectly bronzed. His weak lanky body filled out with beautiful lean, hard muscles. It look some convincing on his part, but once he envisioned all the subtle differences he was able to let go and fuck Suigetsu's mouth with renewed vigor.

But it still didn't feel right. It still wasn't what he truly desired, that was, until he heard a noise coming from the door.

When he looked up and saw the boy he'd been fantasizing about—plaguing his dreams at night—watching him with a hunger in his eyes, Sasuke almost came on the spot. Never had he seen that look appear in those dazzling blue orbs before. The look of raw desire. It was the sexiest thing he's ever seen. He couldn't peel his eyes away even as he was fucking another man's face.

It looked as if Naruto was going to jerk off right in front of him. _Because_ of him. Not Gaara. No. It was him who Naruto wanted at that moment.

Then something changed all of a sudden, like an imaginary switch turned off in Naruto's brain as he made a move to leave. Fuck. He wanted to know what it was but it was already too late, his orgasm approached and came bursting through his lions. He came hard down Suigetsu's throat with Naruto's name on the tip of his tongue.

That is when everything took a turn for the worst.

Naruto ran off—likely horrified—and Suigetsu was less than pleased with him, to put it mildly. After finishing off the rest of his load, Sasuke immediately zipped back up and ran out to handle matters.

First, clear out the guests.

Secondly, find out if Naruto was okay. It would probably be the last time his friend would ever allow or ask for any more sexual favors. Especially after leaving him high and dry.

Obviously, Gaara proved to be a bit of a challenge to kick out. But after pulling the fiery redhead aside, he tore down his large sport cufflinks covering his wrists, exposing dozens of track marks along the underside. A few of the lines were light pink, indicating that they were fairly fresh.

Gaara seemed more inclined to listen after that. It was a bit of a risk but Sasuke knew all the tell signs, after all, he had a few old scars on him himself. Sasuke threatened him with exposure if he didn't back off and leave now. With some hesitation and lots of glaring, the boyfriend submitted to his demands and walked out.

It was a bluff but it worked. Sasuke wouldn't actual ever tell Naruto about _that._ He knew firsthand how humiliating and private something like that could be. Life was shitty enough as it is, no need to expose his moment of weakness and dark world to someone as pure, and innocent as Naruto.

Kiba was also hesitant to leave without checking to see if his best friend was okay first, but the dog lover had always been scared of him so it look little effort on his part to make him to leave. Thank God.

Suigetsu was already gone by the time he got upstairs. The only thing left was to confront Naruto, now that they were the only people left in the house. First, he checked the bathroom in the hall, and then Kakashi's and Iruka's room. It was locked, some rustling could be heard behind the door. Bingo.

When he tried to talk things out with Naruto, things didn't go so well. Instead of getting down to the root of problem, Naruto shut him out completely. That had hurt Sasuke more than he would like to admit. They'd been doing pretty good recently, it was like taking one step forward and being pushed two steps back.

So goddamn frustrating.

That was days ago. Now, Sasuke was in the dojo going at it with a punching bag. It had been a long day, his skin itched with unease. Naruto had left hours ago to go to a party, with his boyfriend, in celebration of the bands release of their first album. Sasuke had a bad feeling about it, and as time went on the nervous tension only grew. There would be a ton of booze, dirty dancing and probably even drugs. It was for a rock band for fucks sake.

Growling in frustration, Sasuke punched the bag with all his strength for the last time, the heavy bag swung, nearly reaching the wall before returning back, the chains suspending it strained and rattled. Unraveling the white sports wrap coving his fists, Sasuke found his knuckles bruised and red, but at least the skin wasn't split.

For nearly two hours he had been on the bag. His joints were stiff and sore, body worn and tired, but he still felt antsy, like ants were crawling up his skin. It wasn't something he could explain, there was no logical reason why he felt this way. Stomach turning, Sasuke could sense that something bad was going to happen tonight. What and when, he didn't know.

Taking a quick whiff of his pits, Sasuke scrunched his nose up. The smell was repulsive. First thing first, he needed a quick shower. The hot water would feel nice on his sore muscles too. Then he would decide what to do next to keep the paranoia out of his head before he went mad.

He was _not_ going to turn into a stereotypical jealous stalker and follow Naruto everywhere he went.

If anything we to happen between the two of them again it had to start with Naruto. He's seen look of interest in the blonde's blue eyes, all he had to do was wait. When the prize was as large as this, he had all the patience in the world, so long as he got what he wanted in the end.

Stepping out of the shower, Sasuke quickly dried himself off with a towel, steam fogged the bathroom mirror white. The hot water did help rejuvenated his sore muscles but it did little in clearing his mind.

While he was in the shower he decided on taking a drive down to one of his favorite places, the beach. It was actually more like a small cove blanketed with soft black sand and plenty of wildlife located in a hidden nook along the Oregon coastal highway. Massive rocks jutted out like statues in the rich blue seas of the Pacific Ocean made for some truly spectacular scenery.

Often sea lions, sea otters, and porpoises could be spotted not far off shore. And a little cave on the water's edge would fill with crabs, varieties of sea stars and urchins, and countless other small marine life during the low tides. It was easily his favorite place to go when he needed to clear his mind. Even with it being 11 at night, would be too dark to see much and cold, the smell and sound of the ocean held a magic of its own.

Putting on a pair of indigo jeans, a white undershirt and a dark grey V-neck sweater, Sasuke combed his fingers through his hair a few times before deciding he looked presentable enough—not that he planned on running into anyone. Once downstairs, he picked up his motorcycle keys instead of the car, thinking the fresh salty air along the coastline would calm his nerves just as much as the beach would.

The days have been getting warmer but the nights were still frigid, especially near the breezy ocean. He made sure to grab his thickest leather jacket, a pair of soft lamb skin gloves, helmet and put on leather riding chaps—for extra warmth and safety. Locking up, he made sure to leave the porch light on just in case Naruto made it home before him. Not very likely but a guy could dream.

Sleek black metal, chrome and custom leather seats glinted in the dim lighting as he walked over to the high performance bike. Wordlessly, Sasuke started the engine and listened to it roar to life. _Beautiful._ Pulling out of the driveway, he fired out of the cul-de-sac at a much high speed than the posted limit. It would take approximately 30 minutes to reach the destination…if he went fast.

The chill air hardily seeped through the riding gear, but anywhere else that was exposed he could feel the bite on his skin. He hardly noticed, his mind focused on the road ahead instead and getting too see the ocean again for the first time this year. It was simply too cold to visit during the winter months and he was always swamped with essays to write for class.

It was different riding at night. Peaceful. More relaxing without all the traffic or accidents that daylight brought. The wind whipped around him, he was in his element as he sped down the quiet highway, never needed to stop or slow down even once.

In record time he reached his destination, the gravel pullover along the roadside marked his spot. It wasn't like a popular beach with a real parking lot or anything like that, more of a scenic view pullover. A small grassy path lead down to the sandy shoreline. Sasuke took a seat on the one loan bench perched on a dune overlooking the magnificent view. It was…romantic, and he would love to take Naruto here one day. Waves crashing on top of massive boulders soothed his troubled mind almost immediately. He sighed as he watched the moons light sparkle on the water's surface. He could stay out here forever if it were possible.

Sasuke closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his chest rose and fell as he soaked it all in. The salty air, the feel and smell of the volcanic sand, the fishy sent of the ocean and seaweed, the cool breezy air all reminded him of one thing. Of his old home far away…of a small coastal village in Japan.

Completely zoned out, he missed the first vibration in his back left pocket. A few minutes later another buzz came, but this time he felt it. Grabbing the cell phone from his pants pocket, he squinted when the LED light shone brightly over the night sky. Fuck. What time was is? How long has he even been here?

Looking at the phone it read 1:18. Oh good, not too late. It hasn't even been two hours yet, although, it only left like a few minutes had gone by. Now that he was back in the present, he shivered from the chilly gusts coming in from the ocean. They were relentless. He squinted down and read the text that came from Kiba a moment ago.

 **From: Guard Dog** : _hey man shud cum pick up ur bro. hes totally shit faced and makin friends n a bad way._

Sent at 12:55 am

 _What the fuck?_ The message didn't make much sense but it did cause Sasuke's blood to run cold. He read the next one.

 **Guard Dog** : _U around? id take him home if I wernt fucked 2. Come get him plz_

Sent at 1:16 am

Sasuke growled. Dammit, it sounded like Naruto was in big trouble if Kiba needed him to come get him. His hands shook when he sent a text out to Naruto asking if he was okay. After waiting five minutes with no answer the feeling of dread from earlier came smashing back with a vengeance. He opened Kiba's messages back up and replied.

 _Send me the address, I'm on my way. Keep him in your sights at all times. Don't fucking leave his side if you want to live to see another day._

That should drive the point across and keep his little brother safe a little while longer. Waiting impatiently for the next text to arrive with the address, Sasuke tapped the phone with a finger. His riding gear was back on and he was sitting on the seat of the bike when it finally arrived.

 _Shit_. The address came from the rich side of town that was filled with million dollar houses and strictly gated communities. Also, about a 50 minute drive from here. There was no fucking way that was Gaara's place or any of Naruto's friends that he knew of. Being in an unfamiliar house only made the situation that much more dangerous for the kid.

"Goddammit!" He swore.

If he drove over a hundred he _might_ make it in twenty or twenty-five. It was a risk, but one he was willing to take. Firing up the engine once again, Sasuke punched the gas and flew across the black tar pavement with speeds that only a high performance sports bike—or car—could handle with ease. For the first time, he's never been more happy that Itachi bought him the $50,000 bike for his 21st birthday.

He silently prayed there were no cops along the way.

Racing down the freeway, cold air blasted against his riding gear. With all the adrenaline pumping through his veins he felt nothing. His only thought was getting to Naruto in time.

Kiba's texts were vague and sloppy, he wasn't sure exactly what was happening, and his imagination conjured up the worst case scenario. He'd seen firsthand that bad things happen to good people in a crowds like that. Fuck. _He_ had been that person once or twice, ruining innocent minds. Sasuke would be damned if he let anything happened to his little brother.

When Sasuke approached the address Kiba had sent him, a large gate and security booth stood in the way. He flashed his ID and the officer buzzed him in with wide fearful eyes.

Sometimes it was good to have Uchiha as a last name—but not always. Fear or respect was generally the most common reaction when someone found out his last name. At least in this instance, it worked in his favor. Sasuke gave a nod of thanks to the underpaid security guard and drove strait though the large gate.

It wasn't necessary to double check the address on his phone, the huge line of cars parked outside of a beautiful mansion a few houses down was the only clue he needed. Even as far away as he was, he heard music blaring from inside the house, see stumbling teen make their way to their cars, some of them not even reaching their goal as they just passed out on the freshly cut lawn.

 _How the fuck did the home owners association not shut a party of this magnitude down?_ Places like this have strict rules against noise violations and curfew's. He would know, he had grown up in a place like this. One explanation he could think of would require major payoff.

Driving up to the front lawn, Sasuke parked his bike on the expensive lawn. Fuck it. He wasn't going to park a block away which was the nearest available spot.

The front door was cracked open so he didn't bother knocking and invited himself in…not that he would've done so if it were shut. Scanning the large mass of moving bodies, Sasuke scrunched his nose from the stench.

Damn. There must be hundreds of drunk assholes here. How the fuck was he going to find his Naruto in this?

The entryway was large and would've been gorgeous if not for the hundreds of barely dressed teens and young adults dirtying up the place. But as of right now, it smelled of cheap booze, sweat, Tabaco, vomit, and even a hint of piss. Beer bottles and red cups—both empty and half full—littered the floor and every available surface. The cleaning bill was going to cost a small fortune.

Fuck. It was worse than he thought. He couldn't hear a damn things over the eardrum bleeding speakers blaring out shitty punk rock music, the vibrations from the base made his heart pound.

Cigarette smoke filled the air with a thick haze. Add the wall of bodies to the mix, and he could barely see a damn thing. People swayed and the walls pulsed in rhythm to the base.

He needed to reach higher ground, and fast. Shoving his way through the shit-faced teens was never his idea of fun, but here he was, plowing through overly touchy girls like a bull running through the city streets in Mexico during Running of the Bulls.

Sasuke finally reached a set of stairs and climbed up for a better view. He sighed. How the fuck did Naruto get himself into this mess? This was not the type crowd he would ever expect to find him in. It was the type of crowd that would quickly use up someone innocent like him and toss him out like a used condom.

Nerves had his heart beating at a rapid pace as he searched everywhere for a mop of blond hair. There were plenty of blonds here but most were female. Every time he thought he saw one it turned out to be somebody else. He started to panic, thinking that maybe it was already too late. Naruto could be passed out somewhere and all alone. Or worse, in a room with a stranger that had slipped him a Ruffy.

God he hoped not. Heads would fucking roll if that happened.

He called both Kiba and Naruto's number, praying for a small miracle that one of them would answer. Neither one did. Then Sasuke grabbed a few party goers and asked if they'd seen a blond, blue eyes male or even the fucking host of the party. While he didn't place much hope in that, he wasn't expecting the girl to shriek like a banshee in his ears. Maybe he needed to tone down the glare a few notches. The other person was a male and responded by asking him if he had any coke. Fuck. This was useless, he was wasting precious time. He gave the room one last sweep before he decided to search every goddamn room in this fucking mansion.

Yeah, he was fucking pissed, he could practically feel his blood pressure rising.

As he scanned the room for the final time Sasuke spotted a flash of yellow hair near the stage that hosted some rented band. He squinted his eyes for a better look. Could it really be him? The blond mop had disappeared once again but he spotted bright red hair near that same location. _Gaara_. Zeroing in on the familiar pale face, Sasuke found Kiba and that Hinata girl standing close by.

That had to be where Naruto was.

Sasuke made his way down the stairs as quickly as possible, stepping over a body here and there along the way. He shoved, dodged and squished his way through the river of people standing in his way. It was slow going, and frustration grew with every step he made.

By the time he reached the stage area he was fucking murderous. Even the more sober partygoers parted for him after taking one look at his face. _Smart people._

His fists clenched painfully at his sides, a deep growl rumbled up his chest once he finally spotted the blond he'd been looking for. Standing on the dance floor, Naruto swayed to the beat of the drums. Behind Naruto stood a ghostly pale male with black hair similar to his own waring a cropped shirt and painted-on, black leather pants that road low on narrow hips. Naruto's front was plastered against his boyfriends, who had his hand palmed over his ass.

The worst part was that Naruto barely looked able to stand, yet alone be coherent enough to stop anyone from taking advantage of him if they chose too. The only reason he wasn't plastered on the ground right now was because his arms were wrapped around Gaara's neck and the redhead had a firm hold on his hips.

Their lips were locked in a sloppy kiss, the unknown dark stranger ground his hips into Naruto's ass and had his hands up Naruto's shirt. The kid looked like he was being eaten alive and fucked at the same time by these two men.

To top it off, a long haired brunette with pale eyes stood closely to Naruto's side and stared hungrily at the boy, occasionally reaching out to cup a feel. Judging by the uniquely colored eyes the man must have been related to Hinata Hyuga.

Kiba watched on side nervously as Naruto got groped and manhandled by all three men. When it looked bad, he would step in and interfere when one of them got too frisky and tugged on Naruto's wrist, probably to take the party to a more 'private' area. But otherwise left Naruto to the wolves.

Fuck that shit.

Scowling, Sasuke charged over with a thunderous glare and yanked Naruto out of the other man's grip without warning. Naruto yelped and nearly fell over, but Sasuke caught him and secured the boy's unstable body with his chest and strong arms. A powerful wave of relief flooded through him that Naruto was safe in his arms, he were anyone else he would be in tears.

Naruto gasped at the sudden change of partners, his eyes were bright and unfocused. "Bro? What 'r youuu doing her?" He slurred, his body heavy and limp in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke ignored his question and directed his icy glare to the three men standing nearby. "Come any closer to him and I will call the cops for attempted rape and serving alcohol to underage kids." He growled at the three men glared back at him for taking away their 'toy'.

A small crowd formed around them, some took out their cell phones as if expecting a fight to break out any second.

Who knows what would have happened if he showed up a little later? Sasuke shivered at the disturbing thought of Naruto being dragged into a private room with one or all of those boys.

The only reason he didn't put up a fight was because he had to take care of Naruto right now more than anything else. He would have a little chat later with his shitty boyfriend though. But for now, he needed to get the kid safe at home.

"Shit, Sasuke. Chill out. What'r you talk'n bout?" Naruto pleaded.

"Quite, Naruto. I'm taking you home, right now. You've had way too much to fucking drink, this party is over." His eyes softened and a smirk formed on hip lips when Naruto pouted cutely at him. So fucking hot.

Gaara and the two strangers wisely left him alone without causing any further trouble and allowed Sasuke to pull Naruto out of the crowd, into safety.

Getting him out, on the other hand, was easier said than done.

Naruto's strong arms constricted painfully around his neck as he tried dragging him out. The blond head was tucked snugly in the dip of Sasuke's collarbone. Naruto's arms wrapped tightly around him like a koala bear hugging a eucalyptus tree. Sasuke would have thought it was adorable and sexy if the circumstances were different, the unusual behavior concerned him greatly.

 _How much did he have to fucking drink?_ Sasuke refused to think of what could have happened to him if he never opened that text.

God, he weighed a fuck ton. Sasuke thought as he awkwardly shuffled the limp body outside. He half carried, half dragged Naruto over to a bush located not far from his bike and pried his arms off. Naruto immediately shot out and tried to grip hold of him again, but Sasuke was faster and dogged it easily. Naruto groaned and swayed on his feet.

"Naruto, listed to me. It's going to be okay now. You are safe with me. I'm about to take you home, but I need you to do something for me first. You've had too much to drink and need to empty your stomach. It's that, or I take you to the hospital where they will have your stomach pumped. It's not pleasant and will require a police report…possibly social services…and one guardian to get you out since you're a minor and were given alcohol illegally." Sasuke coaxed quietly while he repositioned Naruto's body to face the bush.

Fuck, he was furious! He wanted to go back and punch those mutherfucker's in the face for taking advantage of Naruto while he was in such a poor condition.

"Huh?" Naruto scrunched his face in both confusion and of horror. "T-that's disgusting! Can't do it." Naruto slurred heavily and stumbled just from standing still.

Having lost all patients, Sasuke shoved two fingers into his mouth, pushing all the way back until he reached the gag reflex. "I'm not asking." He growled.

There wasn't enough time to be angry or surprised, Naruto heaved immediately after getting his tonsils tickled. Fluids bubbled up his esophagus, burning his throat, as he emptied out his stomach contents onto a trimmed shrub. It was clear from all the alcohol he drank.

"Good," Sasuke patted his back. "Feeling a little better?"

Naruto nodded back but said nothing. His throat being too raw to speak.

"Now let's get the fuck out of here before I change my mind and calls the cops anyway." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and escorted him towards the bike.

He looked at the small motorcycle. Damn. He really wished he took his car instead.

"I only brought one helmet so take mine." Sasuke handed it to him, but when drunk boy failed to figure out how to put it on he helped him out. And then Naruto fell of the off the seat when he made an attempt to get on.

Shit. This wasn't good. Not at all. How the fuck was he going to get them both home alive?

"Goddammit, little brother. Keep it together. Wrap your arms around my waist and hold on as tightly as you can. I'll go as slow as I can." He obeyed the order and wrapped himself tightly against him.

The trip home was painfully slow and nerve-wracking. And getting a stubborn, drunk Naruto inside and into bed was nearly as taxing. Apparently, he wasn't tired yet and had other things on his mind…not so brotherly things by the way he continued to clinging onto him like a leech.

 _Little fucker_.

Any other night—or day—he would be more than happy to handle a handsey Naruto. It would a fantasy really. But not tonight. Not like this. It had been a close call for the kid and Sasuke was still pissed about it.

"Mmm…you smell…like the sea. Wize that?" Naruto giggled and sniffed his neck.

"And you smell like vomit. Here…take this." Handing him a toothbrush, Sasuke finally managed to get the blond to let go.

"Hmm…wonder why? Maybe because you shoved your hand down my fuckin throat?" Naruto grumbled between the bristles stroking his teeth, saliva drooled onto his chin.

God, Sasuke wished it were something other than his fingers that went down his throat. At least he was sounding more coherent. "Glad you're feeling well enough to argue, now fucking brush so you can get to bed already."

Naruto stuck his white, toothpaste covered tongue out childishly.

 _Real mature._ Once again, Sasuke gaze was brought down to that delicious looking mouth. Ah fuck. It was wet. So fucking red and wet looking. _Walk away. Just walk away._

Taking his own advice, Sasuke turned around and left their shared bathroom and changed into some pajamas. A shower before bed would have been nice—he still like salt from the ocean—but he didn't trust Naruto to be on his own right now.

Once he heard the faucet turn on and Naruto spit, he went back in and took care of his own dental hygiene. Once he was finished, he saw Naruto sitting on the edge of his bed, trying—and failing—to take off one of the ridiculous leather boots. Those bastards were laced all the way up to mid-calf. Getting them off _sober_ would be tricky enough.

It was kind of hilarious to watch Naruto's face scrunch up in focused concentration but not quite hitting the mark as he was still shitfaced. With a huff, he finally gave up his pathetic attempt at untying the boots…after he fell on the ground.

"I think I broke them." Teary eyes looked up at Sasuke for help.

For the love of God. "You're really are something you know that?" Sasuke chuckled softly at his sniffling little brother and went over to help, tugging off the nightmare boots then perched him back on the bed. At times like these, he felt ages older than the kid. "And you're sleeping on _your_ bed tonight by the way, not mine."

The last thing he wanted was a remake of the last time Naruto came home drunk. They were _still_ not over it.

Golden lashes and misty eyes blinked up at him. _Ah, shit_. Those baby blues hit him like a fucking freight train. "Pleaseee, big bro? I need to be near you tonight."

Goddammit. "Don't call me that, Naruto." It made his balls tingle.

Sasuke closed his eyes and counted to ten, deciding on what to do with the needy boy next. How could he say no when Naruto begged so cutely like that? He gave in and patted the top covers once he got settled.

The toothy grin he was rewarded with was well worth it…almost.

* * *

A/N: Oh, what will Naruto do next? :P

I want to clarify why Sasuke goes from protective to being a predator. He will first and foremost always be Naruto's caring older brother. But now that his eyes are set on having him, Sasuke is on the hunt. For now, it's about getting what he wants—in Naruto's pants. And he is getting pretty desperate.


	9. Just a Taste

Chapter 9: Just a Taste

Hehe. Don't be hating on what Naruto does in this chapter. He is drunk as fuck. And remember this is not a story about good decisions or morals. ;) With that being said, enjoy!

Song for this chapter: Attention by Charlie Puth

 **Warnings:** Rating MA. This chapter contains sexual conduct with a minor who is under the influence.

* * *

All of a sudden a large mass landed right on top of Sasuke. "Oomph!" Sasuke exhaled abruptly from the sudden weight crashing down on his stomach and chest. _What the hell?_

"Dammit Naruto, this isn't the time to rough-house. Get the fuck off me." He grunted breathlessly, but couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from tilting upwards.

The blond only giggled and wiggled around playfully like a puppy. A fucking _sexy_ puppy. Naruto's hands were spread wide on his pecks, his face pressed into his abs, and his chest grinding against his groin. Suddenly all of Sasuke's senses were on high alert, he inhaled sharply when Naruto looked up at him. Stunningly blue eyes gleamed with mirth, lush lips twisted in a rueful smile that could only be defined as sinful.

"Naruto..." He was being annoying as fuck, but Naruto's smile was heartwarming and made his eyes sparkle.

Sasuke tried pushing him off, but it only ended up with Naruto sprawled out on top of him…and now the kid was licking his neck. His warm breath and nibbling teeth sent sparks racing through his body.

 _Jesus Christ._ This could _not_ be happening right now.

While he desired Naruto like no other, this wasn't the first move he'd been waiting patiently for. The kid was horny drunk and damn fucking confused. When he wakes in the afternoon, it won't be Sasuke's touch he wanted. As depressing as that was, his body was having a really difficult time not responding.

Fuck this was bad.

"Get. Off. Me." Losing his patients,he growled. Using both hands, Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulders and carefully pried the boy back. Naruto grumbled in protest and clung on harder like a leech, his teeth sinking into the tender flesh surrounding Sasuke's pulse. Sasuke froze as their hips shifted, aligning crotch against crotch.

His little brother was hard. Holy Fuck.

"Eh…Sorry, bro," Naruto snickered softly, his face nuzzled into Sasuke's neck. "You're just really…really pretty. Like a model." Hands moved down to push off the cover that had been protecting Sasuke. "You have the most flawless skin I've ever seen."

Right. That was something a sober Naruto would never admit to. "Naruto, quit rubbing you dick over mine and get the fuck off me."

"But it feels so good…and…I like the way you taste." Naruto's hips continued to grind against his. It was intense, and dirty, and Naruto really needed to get the off of him before he lost his fucking mind. "You like it too. You're just as hard."

For the love of god, the kid was going to be the death of him.

Sasuke brought his hands down to stop his little brother's hips from moving, but it only made things worse and pulled their bodies closer together. A dirty moan escaped Naruto's lips, his dick went from semi to rock hard instantly.

"Fuck," Sasuke groaned, his eyes squeezed shut and teeth grinded together. He had to keep it together. Needed to stop him. He really, really should stop him.

The hands that had been holding Naruto's hips slowly drifted upwards and rested on top of round globs of flesh. He couldn't help but squeeze each cheek with his hands. God, he felt good.

"You really shouldn't be doing that." Sasuke said after Naruto tore the blanket off the bed completely. He suddenly felling allot more exposed even with all their clothes still on. Naruto answered by licking up his neck.

Shit, he had to stop. He was just drunk and didn't know what the fuck he was getting himself into. This was exactly what Sasuke had been trying to protect Naruto from just minutes ago at the party. Naruto would never forgive him if he lost control _again_ while being in such a vulnerable state. Too much was at stake to fuck it up all over again.

With a hard shove, Sasuke finally got Naruto unlatched from his neck. But what the blond did next pushed his control to a whole 'nother level. Naruto sat up and straddled his waist, his hands gripped the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled up, exposing his abdomen, midriff, and chest until the shirt was pulled all the way up and over his head. Everything happened in slow motion and Sasuke held his breath.

Sitting on top of his waist, a half-naked Naruto mischievously peered down at him with a large crooked grin. That's not what knocked the wind out of his sails, had his mouth watering, and dick swelling with desire. No. As hot as fuck as that was, what really got is blood flowing south was the very noticeable, sexy-ass tattoo on his lower abdomen, cradled temptingly between the pronounced V. That was new.

Holy fuck.

Sasuke growled low in his throat, the vibrations sending a shivers up Naruto's spine. Eye's darkened as he look in all the intricate detail that seemed to be made just for the kid's body. The black ink was fresh and appeared alive every time Naruto moved, twisted, or tensed his abs. Sasuke bit his lower lip and grabbed the boy's waist, flipping their positions around so that he was the one on top now.

"Fuck," Sasuke rasped, right before he cupped Naruto's face and tackled him backward onto the bed.

Naruto moaned. "Fuck…Do you like it?" Fuck yes, he liked it. Liked it allot. It sparked something dark inside him, something primitive and raw.

A brief thought flickered through his lust filled haze. "Shit, Naruto…Is that why you've been sleeping with a shirt on? To hide this?" Sasuke traced the swirls of ink with the tip of his finger.

"Er…yeah, didn't think you would noticed that." Naruto chuckled and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, moaning lewdly as he rocked their erections hard against each other.

Fucking hell, he was done thinking. The blond whimpered when he crashed his lips against his. Just a taste. That's all he needed, a small taste.

Naruto didn't disappoint, he parted his red lips eagerly for him like he craved—needed—it just as much. Sasuke sucked in his bottom lip and nibbled before sliding his tongue inside. Swirling it around, Sasuke mapped every detail and memorized it as he devoured his brother's mouth like a starving man.

Using one hand to caress Naruto's nape, Sasuke used his other to tilt his chin up for better access while Naruto fisted the collar of his shit. He licked, thrusted, explored, and sucked on Naruto's tongue, savoring every moment of it, tasting remnants of minty toothpaste, fruity sweetness from the mixed drink he consumed at the party, and another sweet flavor of honey and citrus that was the unique to Naruto.

The first time he had kissed Naruto he had tasted that same honey-citrus flavor. It felt so long ago that he'd nearly forgotten how exquisite and addictive the kid's flavor was on his tongue. Was he just as sweet everywhere?

He knew he shouldn't, it was definitely considered crossing the line, but as he soaked up all the flavors of his little brother's mouth, he was left wanting more. He wanted to taste _all_ of him.

Climbing off the bed, Sasuke made quick work of Naruto's belt, unclasping it and tearing through his button and fly. Sasuke tugged the skin tight leather pants down with a little help from Naruto lifting his hips, then pulled down his underwear seconds later.

Panting heavily, Naruto's face was flush from alcohol or arousal or both, Sasuke wasn't sure. The heat in Naruto's eye was enough to make him cum if he looked long enough. He look a moments to stare down and appreciate the work of art displayed so temptingly on his bed before him, his leaking red cock lay heavy on his stomach. It made one of the damn hottest sights he's ever seen. Tempting and seducing him like forbidden fruit from the Bible. He thought as he pried Naruto's knees apart, his pink little pucker winked shyly at him.

"Pretty baby," Sasuke whispered gently, and yet so possessively.

Blazing blue eyes tried to focus on him as Sasuke's smoothed his hands down his thighs, causing Naruto's body to shudder. He kneeled between his spread legs and placed a chaste, tender kiss on his plump, luscious lips before pressing them to Naruto's ear. "I'm going to make you feel so good. Have you screaming _my_ name with my fingers up your ass," he promised and nibbled on Naruto's lobe, the possessive tone was unmistakable.

"Oh god…Fuck, yes!" Naruto groaned, whimpered, and withered under Sasuke's touch.

"Would you like that, _Naruto_?" Sasuke purred in a thick Japanese accent. God, he wanted him so badly. To stop his icy behavior, and just give in. To allow him to provide all the pleasure and safety he could ever need.

Before Naruto could begin to answer, Sasuke sealed his lips over his once again. He couldn't get enough of the taste. It was addictive and driving him fucking mad with lust. The sounds they made were loud and slick as he kissed Naruto relentlessly. The boy's reactions became slow and uncoordinated the longer he suffocated him with every smothering press of his lips and thrust of his tongue.

He sucked in the wet appendage before letting go, and turned to bite Naruto's pink lower lip bruised and swollen.

It was so hard to hold back, so hard to not make every fucked up desire he tried desperately not to want from his little brother come true. But he did want them. He had wanted Naruto for the longest time. And by the way Naruto's was moaning, Sasuke wasn't so sure he was alone in that fucked up fantasy.

Feet hooked around his waist, their erections rubbing together. "Fuck yes...Touch me….please, Sasuke. I just…I just need you to touch me." Naruto groaned into Sasuke's mouth.

Fuck. How could he say no to that?

Sasuke growled and he lowered his body, attacking the boy's neck, throat, collarbone, and finally nipples with his teeth and tongue. Pink lines formed down Naruto's arms and sides with the scrape of his nails. Sasuke enjoyed how his muscles would jump and flex under his touch. His hands were trembling by the time he reached Naruto's erection.

"God, do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

It was unlikely. Naruto was drunk and horny—too shitfaced to know any better. Shit, he might not even remember any of this tomorrow. If Naruto did remember, Sasuke could only pray that he would forgive him someday for this. For fucking up once again.

"Ahh!" Naruto shouted and arched his back from the double assault on his nipple and cock. _So beautiful. So fucking beautiful._ Sasuke circled his tongue around the boy's areola, lightly tugging the dusky peak between the tip of his teeth, all while stroking his shaft in full, long tugs. "Fuck, Sasuke…need…need you inside."

Christ. Those were the damn sweetest fucking words he's ever heard in all his 21 years of life.

"Shhh…quite, baby. Just…give me a minute." He looked down at Naruto as he said it. The sparkling blue orbs were so full of desire, of trust, that Sasuke swore he felt his heart breaking a little.

Naruto had no idea what he was saying, didn't know what words like that meant to someone like him. How filling his insides meant with his cock and not his fingers. He would have said never said such a thing if he knew how much Sasuke wanted to fuck his ass raw. Watch hungrily as Naruto sobbed at having his little virgin boy cunt wrecked with his massive cock, leaving it gaping and full of cum.

Groaning, Sasuke had to bite his lower lip to compose himself. He could not hurt Naruto. Tonight was all for him. Pushing all the dirty thoughts aside, Sasuke focused on pleasing Naruto. He closed his eyes and kissed from one nipple to the other, his large hand leisurely stroked up and down the shaft.

A cold metallic object brushed over Sasuke's tongue when he licked the other nipple. Surprised, Sasuke paused what he was doing and took a better look closely at Naruto's chest. On it, a hooped ring circled around the perky bud before disappearing into the sensitive flesh. How had he missed that?

"Fuck, Naruto. I see you have been busy. When did you find the time or place to give you all these body mods?" He tugged on the piercing with his teeth.

Naruto gasped from the enhanced sensation it brought. "Nnngh! You're one to talk."

It was true. He had a couple tattoos and piercings of his own. But _damn,_ how was he ever going to look at Naruto again without wanting to fucking rape the kid?

Sasuke tugged the ring hard in punishment before edging down his body. Placing kissing down the center, he used the tip of his tongue to trace along the black outline of the tattoo once he reached it. Large palms drifted down to squeeze and knead Naruto's inner thighs like a content cat.

The fine lines and intricate detail of the tattoo looked so much better with his face only centimeters away. Naruto giggled, his tummy quivering ticklishly from Sasuke's teasing tongue, moaning when he place a wet open mouth kiss on the centered swirl.

The bristle from his chin, the warm exhale from his breath, and the bobbing apple of his throat caused Naruto's cock to jump at the slightest touch. He love the way the blond squirmed and thrusted his hips, trying desperately to get some relief that he lost when Sasuke moved his hands down.

But he wouldn't allow it, Sasuke was going to take his time. He wanted to hear Naruto beg, watch his expressions change as he grew desperate for release, to never fucking forget how good it feels to be with him. To _belong_ with him.

Fuck. Where the fuck had that come from? He did not _do_ relationships. When he got what he wanted and he left before any attachments were made. It worked for him, kept him safe from getting hurt again. He had enough on his plate, he didn't want the extra shit that came with relationships. His life was fucked up enough as it was.

But here he was, kissing and thinking about how nice it would be to have Naruto as more than his little brother and friend. To take care of his every need, grant his every wish, and be the one to fulfill his every desire. Own him in every sense of the word. Naruto had always been special to him. Sasuke lived to see his eyes light up with joy and not sorrow, sparkling with trust, love and adoration whenever theirs met. Even his goofy smile that split his face in two made Sasuke's heart flutter.

Ah, fuck. Maybe Itachi was right.

Tossing the dangerous thought aside, Sasuke licked from the base of Naruto's shaft to the tip. He was rewarded with a shuddering gasp and tremor. Fucking delicious. The tip was shiny and wet already with precum. It tasted salty and sweet, far greater than the any of the finest wines, for it came from his precious Naruto.

Kissing the bulbous head, Sasuke slid the tip of his tongue into the slit before opening wide and engulfing the entire shaft in one go, using his mouth and throat as a sheath for Naruto's cock. It lay hot and heavy on his tongue, filling his mouth completely. Naruto spasmed around him and cried out, he bucked up but Sasuke held his hips down. He sucked hard, his cheeks hallowing out as he gave the best damn blowjob of his life.

"Ahhh…Sasuke! Holy fuck," Naruto thrashed and whimpered, gripping the sheets with clenched fists. Humming, Sasuke sent vibrations shooting through his balls and up his spine.

Flattening the tongue, Sasuke fought back the tears that threatened to spill and gag reflex as he bobbed his head up and down the shaft, not pulling back until his nose reached blond curls. By the animalistic sounds flowing out of Naruto, it had to be his first time getting head. A deep sense of gratification and desire ran through Sasuke's veins at the thought of being his first. His balls fucking ached.

He could feel the tightening of Naruto's balls, the pulsing and twitching of the shaft on his tongue as he deepthroated him. He wasn't going to last much at this rate. But Sasuke wasn't done, wasn't going to let him come just yet. He made a promise to have Naruto coming with his fingers buried in his tight ass after all. Which he had no plans of breaking. Sucking hard, Sasuke pulled off the cock with a squelching pop. The beautiful red prick glistened with a thick coating of saliva.

 _Mine._

"Gwah! Don't stop…Don't you dare fucking stop! Was…s-so close." Naruto growled in frustration.

 _Bossy bottom._ Sasuke smirked and chuckled softly, his dick lewdly tenting his pants when he stood up. A damp spot where is cock would be showed just how aroused he was. "Shut the fuck up and just let me do my thing."

The lusty haze in his brother's unfocused eyes had his blood boiling. Sasuke quickly striped off the ribbed muscle shirt, and a second later his pants and underwear. His fully erect cock sprung free and bobbed up. He was so fucking hard for his little brother. Crawling back on the bed, Sasuke settled in-between the warm heat of Naruto's thighs.

God, he felt really good.

Naruto's dick jumped when Sasuke breathed puffs of warm air on the back of his balls, his scrotum, and over the sensitive ring around the anus. He gasped when Sasuke sank his teeth into smooth hairless flesh of his inner thigh. "Oh…shit," he moaned.

Sasuke grabbed hold of his asscheeks, spreading them wide enough to force the boy's hole open, the wrinkled pucker winked in invention. Just a taste. That's all he needed. Just one taste.

With hungry eyes he wasted no time and plunged right in. Face buried between the fleshy cheeks, Sasuke ran his tongue up over Naruto's perineum and into his hole. The musty smell turned him on so much he had to grid his hips against the mattress to relieve the building throb between his legs.

"Gnnngh!" Naruto grunted, bucked his hips forward while Sasuke devoured his ass. "Oh god…No, Sasuke! Ahhh…Oh, fuck…dirty. Sstop it…So dirty."

He couldn't have be more wrong. Nothing about Naruto could ever be considered dirty. Impure. He was a fucking angel.

The boy continued to squirm and buck, but Sasuke wasn't going to have it. His insides tasted just as sweet, just as addictive, as the rest of him. Refusing to end now, Sasuke grabbed his struggling legs, the entire bed rocking as he yanked him back. With large palms, he spread and lifted Naruto's ass up in the air, buried his face in the fleshy cheeks again, and speared him with his tongue, over and over again—practically fucking his hole with it.

Heat wrapped heavenly around his tongue, Naruto's muscles clenched and pushed as he stretched and soaked his innards until they were juicy and slick with saliva. Once enough saliva built up in his mouth, Sasuke spit as much as he could into the orifice. He knew he wasn't hurting him, his tongue was too wet, too soft to cause any real pain.

All too soon, Naruto's distraught whimpers turned into sobs of pleasure. Sasuke's tongue flattened out and rasped over his tender hole over and over again, his stubble rubbing against the smooth round cheeks, leaving the tender skin pink and irritated. Licking and plunging his tongue deep inside, Sasuke looked like a bear gathering honey from a small opening in a tree. He gently nibbled along the ring and sucked hard, Naruto let out a slew of undignified noises as he ate him out.

One hand left Naruto's round glob and a finger dipped into him. Inserted underneath the drooling tongue it went in easily to the first knuckle, then was pushed through the silky resistance inside him until it was as deep as it could go. It circled and trusted in opposite rhythm of the thrusting tongue, so that Naruto could constantly feel something entering and leaving his body, filling him.

"Oh god…Holy shit, bro." Naruto groaned, his voice was breathy as his chest heaved.

Sasuke drew his finger back out, and then thrust two in the very next time, Naruto's walls clenched tightly around him. He whimpered at the pain but quickly relaxed when Sasuke reached for that particular spot inside him. He pressed hard on that spongy nub of nerves, swirling his tongue around where his fingers were buried inside of the boy. Naruto screamed, growled, moaned, and clawed like a wild animal.

"Nnngh! Ah! Ah!" Naruto's back arched as he gasped and spasmed uncontrollably, the pleasure so intense it was almost painful. "C…c-lll," he bit off with a cry.

"Mh?" Sasuke replied, his voice muffled by Naruto's ass.

Naruto shouted when Sasuke reared back and bit him on the curve of the ass, hard enough to leave an imprint. He never stopped fucking him with his fingers. The force of each penetration combined with the tightness of Naruto's ass and the wet saliva around his ring created a lecherous slurping sound with each withdrawal.

It was filthy and made Sasuke's cock ache.

God, he wanted to see him come so bad. He was the sexiest fucking thing ever, and Sasuke wanted to watch as his brother's face contorted in pleasure when he came. Just for him. For this one moment. Just this one night Naruto would be his.

"Say my name, Naruto. Fucking say my name when you come." Sasuke growled, his voice sounding like he swallowed gravel.

As if Sasuke's words triggered his's climax, Naruto shouted and came like a fucking freight train. "Ah! Fuck…S-Sasuke!" Spurts of cum shot out of his cock, covering his chest and abdomen with the sticky white substance. Naruto grunted, growled and yelled, his head flipped violently from side to side, fists clenched the sheets tightly, hips bucked and body convulsed savagely as he rode out the orgasm.

Beautiful. So goddamn beautiful.

It was so much better than Sasuke ever imagined. His features twisted in want as he gave Naruto a moment to ride it out before grabbing underneath the boy's shoulders and hefting him up against the headboard, so that he was in a leaned-back sitting position with his head resting against a pillow. He couldn't wait any longer.

Climbing over his body and straddling his chest, Sasuke's breath hitched when his hand wrapped around his cock, the other hand braced the top of the headboard. The tip of his iron hard shaft was aimed an inch away from Naruto's swollen red lips. Fisting the base of his cock, Sasuke pumped hard and fast, frantically working his cock in front of his little brother's face.

He wasn't going to last. He was too fucking hard.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at his cock like he'd never seen one before, then they flicked back up to meet his. The way those blue eyes looked at him made Sasuke moan. He could read everything in them, all the time. Right now he was party shocked and party aroused. He had been aroused the entire time Sasuke had his tongue up his ass.

Sasuke jerked his dick and watched eagerly as the blond swiped his tongue across his bottom lip, ghosting over the head and slit of Sasuke's cock. His leaking cock dripped precum and smeared on his lips and chin, glistening like the sexiest fucking lip gloss.

"Tell me what you want, Naruto."

"To…t-taste it." He replied uncertainly.

"Fucking hell. Your mouth is a goddamn menace." Sasuke exhaled shakily and pressed the head against the crease of his brother's lips.

Naruto licked the tip once more before tentatively separating his pouty red lips and engulfed the fat, mushroom shaped head into his hot, wet mouth like he wasn't sure if he was allowed or not. Once he had a taste, Naruto grew bold and sucked on it like it was full of cream and he was starving. It was sloppy and messy and the boy gagged himself a few times, but holy fuck, what he lacked in experience he certainly made up for in enthusiasm.

Naruto knew nothing of true pleasure. There were so many things Sasuke wanted to do to him that would leave Naruto begging for more, never wanting to leave the bed again. It made Sasuke want to pick him apart. He wanted to watch Naruto wither under his touch, wanted to drive him mad with lust, wanted to see him craving and begging and submitting to his every touch. To unravel him piece by piece as he watched that frightened reluctance give way to shocked desire then deep, carnal pleasure. But he was not ready for that yet. He was only reluctantly willing.

"Oh, God." Sasuke groaned hoarsely, his freehand trembling as he drove if through Naruto's sweaty blond hair before placing it on top of the wooden headboard parallel to his other. Clenching the curved top of the board, he slowly pushed forward. "God, that's it…Fuck, fucking take it, baby…Open wide and take my big cock down your throat."

Tears rolled down his pretty flushed face, black eye liner that he had forgotten to wipe off bled down, stopping at the arch of his high cheek bones. Sexy red lips stretched thin around the thick base of Sasuke's thick shaft.

"Good boy…You're doing so good, Naruto." Fuck. He was only going to taste, and now he was actually fucking his little brother's mouth.

Saliva pooled out of the corner of Naruto's mouth every time he pulled back and pushed in a moment later. Sliding in all the way until his tip reached the tonsils then retreat back again. It was painfully slow and tortuous on Sasuke's control. He needed more. Deeper. Harder. Needed to feel the tight squeeze of Naruto's esophagus convulsing tightly around his cock. To gorge himself all the way in until he took the kid's breath away from his massive girth. He needed to make sure that Naruto knew he belonged to him. In the next stroke Sasuke thrusted deeper, past his tonsils, and into the back of his brother's throat.

Naruto whimpered and moaned and gagged, his cheeks were bloated and his throat bulged unforgivingly with Sasuke's thick prick dipping in and out, over and over again. It made a wet, exquisite "pop" that sounded oh so filthy. Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's thighs and tried to push away as his brother fucked his mouth hard and deep.

"Oh, shit. Do you like that, little brother?...Do you like my dick grinding the insides of your throat?" Sasuke looked down, his gaze hungry as he watched the outline of his cock sliding in and out. Thick globs strands of saliva and precum clung to the base of his shaft, some hanging off his balls like stringy webs.

This was defiantly crossing the line. A million fucking lines. But Sasuke couldn't stop, couldn't fucking think with Naruto's lips wrapped around him, throat so tight around his pulsing cock. He was close. So close. At any second he would come inside his brother's mouth. His orgasm so close he could nearly fucking taste it.

"Fuck, Naruto…I'm about to come. Swallow it, baby. Can you do that for me? Swallow all my nasty spunk until your tummy is full of my cream. Milk my cock, little brother." He didn't really expect a reply, the kid was unable to speak.

Sasuke tighten his grip on the headboard as he fucked Naruto's face carelessly, _violently_. His pelvis pressed against his nose, balls slapping his chin, thighs pumping and pushing Naruto higher up the wall.

With a final thrust, Sasuke's stilled, his cock twitched and swelled, balls drew up tight and he came. His head fell back and mouth opened wide as he let out a deep, howling moan. Naruto's poor face was buried in his trimmed curls, choking, suffocating on cock and cum. He had nowhere to go and was forced to swallow every drop that Sasuke emptied into his stomach.

When Sasuke regained some reason, he immediately pulled out and held Naruto's face softly in between his hands, caressing him with utmost care. Brushing a finger soothingly over flushed cheeks, Naruto gasped, taking deep breaths to fill up his oxygen starved lungs. He coughed, cum choked up his esophagus and drooled out of the corners of his lips.

Oh god. What had he done? He had been so rough. Could've hurt him so easily.

Sasuke leaned down and whispered into his ears. "Naruto, are you okay?...Did I hurt you? Oh, god…Please tell me you're not hurt." He wiped the tears and black smudge marks away from Naruto's cheeks and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Instead of pushing away, Naruto leaned into his touch, he was practically purring. Glazed blue eyed looked up at him, his tongue lazily licked the cum off his sweet red lips then pressed them to Sasuke's.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise when he felt Naruto's tongue slide across his bottom lip. It shocked him enough that he hesitated for a moment before responding back. This time, he allowed Naruto to take some control and explore his mouth as he pleased, although, he was still fucking confused about the affectionate behavior. Naruto should be pissed off by the rough treatment, yet he was practically vibrating with pleasure.

The kiss was uncoordinated and sloppy and lazy, his tongue tasted strongly of cum as Sasuke languidly rolled his tongue around the boy's. The position was a little awkward for kissing so he moved down to straddle Naruto's waist. Seamen and sweat mixed together, slickening their skin as their abs pressed together. It was filthy and dirty and Naruto's stream of moans started to spur Sasuke's cock back to life.

Fuck. He needed to stop. The kid was drunk, covered in jizz, and damn fucking easy prey for all the many things he could easily do. Reluctantly, Sasuke pulled back and looked Naruto in his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you, of course." He snickered like he's just been told a funny joke, his voice was raspy and hoarse from just being engorged with cock.

"Yeah…But why?"

"I just…just needed to be touched." Naruto pulled him into a tight embrace and latched onto his neck like before, nuzzling the dip between his shoulder and neck.

Sasuke's eye's darkened, but it wasn't from lust this time. "What are you talking about, Naruto?...What exactly are you saying? Oh, god…Please don't tell me what I think you're implying. Naruto…Naruto listen to me goddammit!" He pulled the clingy blond off his shoulder. "Tell me why you got so shitfaced at that party and why you let those strangers touch you. Why you wanted…me to touch you."

"I wanted to fuck…Lose my V-card, you know? So, thank you…for…you know, giving me what I needed. Wasn't my virginity, but close enough." Shrugging like what he said was no big deal, Naruto yawned tiredly and snuggled into the warmth of Sasuke's chest. The waves of euphoria finally diminishing and leaving his body burned out and feeling sate. "And the dark haired kid…Sid, no…Sai, kept given me these really yummy drinks." He snickered again, his eyes squinted inquisitively as he scanned Sasuke's features. "Kinda looks like you."

Sasuke exhaled sharply, felling like he'd just been sucker punched. "Holy shit, Naruto. Do you know how fucking stupid and reckless that was?! You could have been seriously hurt! Possibly gang raped! Why didn't you come to me about this earlier? I…could've taken care of you…of what you needed, _safely._ "

Naruto laughed darkly, his eyelids drooping as he struggled to stay conscious. "Now why would I do that? I've got a perfectly capable boyfriend…Who, by the way, is going to be fucking pissed that you stole me away from him, _again!..._ 'M not some fragile china doll that needs your protection anymore."

He damn sure needed protecting with harmful actions like that. But he wouldn't argue that point right now, the boy was slipping away fast.

Hurt…anger…betrayal all surged through Sasuke's veins. "So you used me?" He sneered. God, how had he been so blind?

Naruto lifted and dropped a shoulder, his words slurred heavier the closer he got to dreamland. "Why not? It's what you would do. Getting what you want by any means necessary is kinda your moto actually."

Is that what Naruto thought of him? And…was it true?

Sasuke tore off Naruto's body and left to splash water on his face, ignoring the boy's calls to him. Grabbing a clean washcloth from a side closet, he wiped off the sticky cum on his stomach and limp penis. His motions were stiff and precise like a robot, his mind numb as his body seemed to move through the notions on its own.

Before leaving the bathroom, Sasuke grabbed a second cloth and soaked it with lukewarm water for Naruto. He remained speechless and lost in thought as he cleaned up the barely awake blond who smelled strongly of sex. Once they were both semi-clean, Sasuke put on a pair briefs, and with some effort, got Naruto dressed in boxers and a baggy white T-shirt with a cartoon picture of a fox with nine tails on it. Grabbing the blanket that had been tossed haphazardly on the floor, Sasuke crawled in bed and covered both of them up.

Naruto curled and placed his head on Sasuke's chest, breathing deeply as he slept. Staring up at the ceiling, it took Sasuke hours to finally fall asleep, his mind plagued with thoughts of Naruto…Of what he said.

* * *

A/N: The last part with Naruto using Sasuke was totally last minute and unplanned, but I love it. Giving Sasuke a taste of his own medicine, haha.

Next up, blackmail!


	10. Boiling Point

Chapter 10: Boiling point

This chapter is a long one—a very long lemon scene. **If the blackmail makes you uncomfortable, skip to the end at the warning break.**

 **Warnings: Contains explicit sexual scenes between a minor and adult, Non-con and Dub-con. Continue with caution.**

* * *

"Naruto! Turn off that game right now and get to bed. It's 11 o'clock on a school night, you should have your bag packed and ready to go for tomorrow already. Have you taken a shower today yet?" Iruka hollered from the kitchen where he was preparing healthy lunches for everyone a head of time.

"But, Iruka…just let me finish this mission. I'm almost done, and then I will turn it off. I promise." Bullets zipped past the player on the screen as Naruto smashed buttons on the PS4 controller, dogging and killing a dozen or so opponents firing at him from all directions.

"How many times have I heard that before? Huh? Get your ass to bed before I take the controller away from you, and you won't be getting it back this weekend either."

"Five more minutes." Naruto whined.

"Have you done your homework yet?" The tip of a sharp knife sliced an apple cleanly in half as Iruka questioned the boy while chopping.

At that, Naruto froze. "Er…yeah?"

"Mmmhmm," Iruka hummed suspiciously. "And what did you learn from your…assignment?" When no reply came back he clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "That's what I thought. Do you want to work at a place like Walmart for the rest of your life because you don't care enough about your grades? You won't be joining the police force like you dream about if you never graduate high school. Your brother works his ass off to get a perfect 4.0 GPA, you could at least finish your damn homework…Maybe he could tutor you."

Blue eyed bulged comically wide, Naruto gasped. Anything but that. Sasuke was a major hard-ass when it came to studying. "No! I mean…yeah, I'll make more of an effort. No need to bring Sasuke into this, he is busy enough as it is."

"Yeah, you're right…but if you don't turn off that game right now I'm going to ask him anyway. And he _will_ get payed for it…from _your_ allowance." Iruka smirked knowing that he won as he diced up and the rest of the fruit.

"Gah! It's off, it's off. Going to bed now!" Hitting the power button, Naruto leaped up off the couch and scampered away as quickly as possible, trying to escape this conversation.

"And take a damn shower first." Naruto heard over his shoulder as he ascended the stairs.

Grumbling, Naruto made his way into the bathroom, completely forgetting a change of clothes in his haste. After a quick 5 minute shower, Naruto finally realized he had nothing to ware. Swearing under his breath he marched out of the bathroom wrapped only in a small towel.

The bedroom light was on. Sasuke was sitting at his desk typing away on the laptop. When Naruto entered the room, the pattering of the keys immediately paused and an odd chocking sound came from his brother mouth while Naruto scavenged in pile of clothes on the floor for something clean-enough to ware. He really needed to do him damn laundry.

Arching a golden brow, Naruto looked at him strangely before throwing on a wrinkled t-shirt that didn't smell _too_ bad. "What, did something finally stump your genius head?"

It was possible that he sounded a little spiteful. The threat of Sasuke tutoring him still lingering in his head.

But instead of giving a proper answer Sasuke mumbled something in Japanese.

"English, bastard. You know I hate it when I don't know what the hell you're saying." Removing the towel, Naruto quickly put on some boxers while facing away from him.

"Nothing you want to hear," he replied and continued typing. "You could always just _learn_ Japanese if you're so curious."

 _Well, if that doesn't make it suspicious._ Naruto thought with a glare. He flicked the light switch off and jumped into bed.

"I was using that." Sasuke growled.

"Too bad. Dad said I had to go to bed. Use the desk lamp."

Naruto purposely left out the tutoring part. The tension between them was bad enough lately—could literally see the taught outline of Sasuke's shoulders. At this point, Naruto wasn't even sure where all this tension was coming from anymore. All he knew was that working closely one on one would drive them both fucking insane.

A few hours later, Naruto stirred in his sleep after feeling the mattress dip, but he didn't wake up. In his dream, he imagined his boyfriend sneaking into his room through the window like some cheesy high school romance movie for girls.

 _Gaara was laying on the bed, spooning Naruto's back while placing tender kissed along his neck and shoulder. Hands roamed all over Naruto's body, eventually drifting under the hem of his shirt. Naruto moaned and arched back into the firm warm body. The curious hands froze and Gaara's breath turned ragged. Not liking the sudden stillness, Naruto whimpered and leaned in for more. The hands resumed their movement, hesitantly at first, then desperate and full of need. The caress was possessive. The touch hot._

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Naruto knew something was wrong. He shouldn't be able to feel the heat radiating off Gaara's body in a dream. Shouldn't be able to smell a spicy cinnamon sent that reminded him more of his brother and less of his boyfriend. And he shouldn't be able to feel hot puffs of air from Gaara's lips on his nape. It was all too real.

But, he didn't want to wake up. Didn't want the fantasy to end.

A muscled arm snaked underneath his neck and wrapped around to his chest while the other held onto his hip like a seatbelt. He could feel the hard length of an erection pressing against his ass. Naruto groaned and pushed back, leaned his head back onto Gaara's shoulder as his hand came up and rested gently on his throat. Hips rocked, nestling the hard dick deeper into the seam of Naruto's boxers.

Damn, his heart was racing out of control. Even in his dream, it was dark. All he could do was _feel_. It was thrilling and made his cock ache between his legs.

God, he needed more. Needed Gaara to fucking touch him there. As if reading his thoughts, his boxers were peeled down past his waist, freeing his leaking cock. Tender kisses were placed along his neck and shoulder before a hand reached down and grabbed his cock. Naruto gasped and cried out Gaara's name.

"No." A deep baritone voice growled out instead.

What the fuck?

Naruto's eyes shot open in a confused haze. Reality came crashing down on him like a motherfucking sledgehammer. He was not dreaming. And that was not his boyfriend's voice. The room was dimly lit, similar to the dream. The only light being from the street light streaming through the bedroom window.

"S-sasuke?" He stammered out. He couldn't hear a goddamn thing past the blood rushing past his ears.

"You remembered." His brother's voice was so low it was barely recognizable. Naruto shivered.

"W-what? What are you talking about? What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Anger cleared the initial haze and confusion, turning his stutter into clear clipped words.

Naruto grit his teeth and swallowed back a groan as Sasuke squeezed his cock. His shirt was pulled up past his nipples and his boxers were down to his knees. One arm was wrapped around his chest, locking him against his brother's body. The position was similar to that of a wrestlers head lock.

Just like in the dream. And like the dream, he could feel the poke of an erection buried in the crack of his ass. _Fuck._

"You remember." Sasuke repeated in a clipped tone, like he was making all the fucking sense in the world. Then squeezed Naruto's shaft almost painfully tight. "Don't play dumb with me, Naruto. You fucking remember everything. Don't you?"

Fuck, this was not happening. He couldn't think past the pressure of Sasuke's hand on his dick. How the fuck was he supposed to remember whatever the fuck it was his brother wanted him to remember?

Anger increasing, Sasuke bit Naruto's earlobe before whispering harshly into his ear. "It's been three days…Three fucking days and you've pretended as if nothing happened on Saturday after getting smashed." He laughed humorously. "Well, guess what? You slipped. You fucking forgot to hide your little secret from me." As if to clarify any confusion, he patted Naruto's lower stomach.

Over the black ink etched permanently in his skin.

The tattoo. The shower. Entering the bedroom in only a towel. _Shit._ It had completely slipped his mind when he left the bathroom.

"I don't…Not all of it anyway." It was true. Naruto remembered going to the party with the intentions of sleeping with Gaara for the first time that night. That's when he met the rest of the band, Neji and Sai. Sai was kinda creepy and very handsey. The other man was handsome and seemed nice enough. Then the drinks came. One after another. Sai made sure a full dink was in his hand at all times for some reason. Creepy, yeah. It quickly became a blur once they'd hit the dance floor.

Naruto remember at some point that Sasuke was at the party somehow, pulling him away from the dance floor. He doesn't remember how he got home, only that he found himself in Sasuke's bed and extremely horny. When he woke up sometime in the late afternoon fully clothed, alone and on his own bed, he thought it had all been just a dream. After all, he had been having more and more of those types of dreams lately—much to his displeasure.

Apparently it wasn't a dream.

"G-get off me. I'm not just some leg for you to hump anytime you feel like it." Damn, the breathy stutter was back.

One stroke of his cock and Naruto's legs squeezed together unconsciously as the heat in his stomach nearly overwhelmed his senses. God, why couldn't he stop his body's traitorous reactions? No matter how hard he fought it, his body light up like a fucking Christmas tree whenever his brother touched him.

Apparently, Sasuke didn't like that answer. "No, little brother," He whispered into his ear and pushed him on his back. "I don't want your leg. I want to fuck you until your tight, virgin ass is full of my cum." Sasuke said while his hand continued pumping Naruto's cock hard—almost painful. His grip perfect, just right.

Fucking—damn.

Naruto eye's widened in shock. He fought to swallow the saliva building in his mouth, finding it really hard to breathe with Sasuke staring at him that way. His breath sped up impossibly fast and his stupid dick jumped at the crazy idea.

Sasuke couldn't really be serious could he? Was this some kind of sick joke?

"You can't be serious. It…it's not possible. I have a boyfriend. You are my brother for Christ sakes!" His pitch increased towards the end. Sasuke shushed him by wrapping a hand over his mouth.

"Sshhh…keep it down. Do you really want Iruka or Kakashi to walk in on us right now?" Waiting for some kind of acknowledgement, Sasuke continued in a hushed tone once the blond head shook. _Just another reason to add to the list of why this is so fucking wrong._ "I am serious. I can't get you out of my fucking head. I've wanted you for…Never mind. Now that I know the attraction between us is mutual, and that we are so comfortable _using_ each other, I find it fare that both of our needs get met."

Ouch. He said that the other night hadn't he? He could dimly remember telling Sasuke that before passing out.

What the fuck had he been thinking? That's right, he hadn't been.

The only thing on his mind that night was the need to get laid. Naruto could remember only vaguely the kisses they shared among…other things. Apparently when he was drunk he had no shame and wasn't above using his brother's body to get off. The memory alone made him cringe. He'd never thought he could be so desperate and pathetic and needy, but apparently he was.

He was swearing off drinking.

"Mphf!" Naruto mumbled against the hand covering his mouth. Sasuke slowly released his hand like he was hesitant that Naruto was going to scream or bite. Maybe both. Probably both. "Are you fucking crazy?! This—us, needs to end now. You are sooo not fucking me." He hissed quietly.

"Oh?" Sasuke smirked, his hips grinding down, pushing his steely bulge against Naruto's now that he was on top of him and straddling his waist. "I think you will change your mind."

God, he was serious. He seriously thought he was just going to let him fuck him?

"You've gone mad if you think I will say yes to you." He grunted, trying to ignore the pleasure coursing through his groin from the friction.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment as if searching for something. Then he abruptly took his mouth, he kissed Naruto—kissed him hard and achingly hungry.

Kissing Sasuke was allot like being struck by lightning. Naruto's entire body responded instantly. The kiss was angry, primitive and devastating, savage and forceful, a man staking his claim. It probably shouldn't feel so damn good but it did, his own dick grew rock hard in response. When Sasuke finally released his lips, Naruto frantically sucked in air.

"Oh, god." Naruto moaned.

Sasuke's grin was feral as he held Naruto beneath him, his voice purred in the boy's ears, "I am mad for you." He teased the shell of his ear before tugging on it with his teeth. "All I think about is you. Even when I'm in class. Your hair…your eyes…the way you taste, and…God, those fucking lips." He said in between kisses, his voice low and thick with desire.

Groaning at the desperation in those words, Naruto felt himself responding to his need.

Past his better judgment he started sucking lightly on Sasuke's tongue. There's that part of him that wars against what he's doing and reminded him of what a shit idea it was. Another part of him couldn't deny the lust between then. The passion that burned his core with sexual desire stronger than he'd ever felt before—including Gaara. He wondered if there was really something different with him or if part of what he found so arousing was how fucking wrong it all was. Actually, he surprised that Sasuke was even interested in him. Regardless, when he felt Sasuke's tongue on his lips, he didn't deny him. Just opened up and let it slide in, sweeping across his own tongue. Sasuke grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer, forcing their lips tight together as he selfishly took his mouth. And he allowed it.

Naruto moaned. He didn't even mean to. It just spit right out of his fucking trap and into his brother's greedy mouth. Sasuke's tongue stroked inside him while hot fingers grasped his dick and pumped in rhythm to his thrusting hips. Heat stealing his thoughts away, Naruto found himself rocking up into the touch, groaning when Sasuke's hand traveled down to his balls.

Then Sasuke pulled back and started kissing him everywhere. God. Naruto's eyelids closed slowly, his lips parting as he panted. His touch was so warm. His fingers felt so good, the way they glided across his muscles. He'd never been touched like that before, like Sasuke was trying to devour all of him and couldn't get enough.

He should push him away. He should remind him of all the very valid reasons this needed to stop. Lust was not a good enough reason to get together. Especially when there was so much on the line. Not to mention how fucking wrong it was. Even so, there was a sick part of him that just wanted to give Sasuke what he wants again and again and again…as much as he wanted it.

Fuck—he needs to get a grip. He wasn't drunk now. He had no excuses now.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned. Goddamn it, why did he have to be such a good kisser? "S-stop. We can't do this."

Sasuke slid off of him and Naruto thought his words had finally got to him. He couldn't help but groan at the sudden lose. When Sasuke came back with a bottle of lube in his hand, he realized how stupid that thought really was. Sasuke was never one to give up so easily.

Naruto scrabbled up the bed go get away, but Sasuke lunged for his boxer shorts that were already down to his knees, pulling them off in one swift motion. Suddenly he felt a lot more vulnerable, especially with the way Sasuke was looking at him.

Tugging his ankles, Sasuke spread Naruto's legs open and pulled him back towards the center of the bed. Before he lost his ever-loving shit and kicked the motherfucker in the face, Sasuke bent down and engulfed his flagging erection without hesitation—like a pro.

 _Holy shit!_

Naruto bit back a cry and bucked into his mouth. Iruka and Kakashi were in the other room, if one of them were to wake up and check on them…well, let's just say he didn't want that happening. He struggled to stay quiet as Sasuke bobbed his head up and down on his now very hard shaft. He didn't stop except long enough to gulp air into his lungs before he dove in again.

"Sasuke—" he tried again, his heart thundering in his ears. This was wrong. So fucking wrong. And yet he couldn't push him away.

Only when he tasted blood did Naruto resize how hard he bit the inside of his cheek as Sasuke sucked on the crown, his tongue sliding up and down before he dipped lower, following that thick vein on the underside with the tip of his tongue. All the way to the base, where he sucked Naruto's balls into his mouth. One at a time. Then he went back to swallowing his cock.

"You're so hard, baby." Sasuke kissed his crown. "You're going to always be hard for me. You're going to know who you belong to once I mate you."

Naruto couldn't hear a single word he said, his mind fogged with lust. Hi hips jerked. And again. He couldn't stop. Soon, he had both hands in Sasuke's hair and was yanking his big brother's mouth onto his aching, throbbing dick. The feeling of wrongness was still there, but it was only making everything hotter—sharper. What the fuck was he doing? What were _they_ doing?

Naruto writhed on the bed, thighs vibrating. Growls and groans muffled by the pillow he brought to his face. He didn't shy away from Sasuke's touch, though. He spread his thighs wider, arching. Offering.

Greedy bastard that he was, Sasuke took. Licking him until he was wet. Soaked. That hole back there that no one should ever venture too? Sasuke put his mouth over it. Put his tongue on it. All over it while Naruto spasmed uncontrollably like he was having a seizure.

Apparently he was insanely sensitive down there. Who knew? Yeah, he didn't even know that about his own fucking body.

The feeling was both humiliating and amazing. Like his body with floating on the soft pillowy clouds of heaven while his soul was getting torn apart alive by little demons with little pitchforks in the blazing pits of hell. It was conflicting to say the least.

He was twitching so bad Sasuke might as well have been using a taser on him instead of a tongue. Fuck—it even felt like it. Like every nerve in his body felt like an electric current was running through it. He tried to escape at one point, but Sasuke held his hips down with enough force to leave a bruise. Not like he had anywhere to go anyway, they shared the same fucking room.

"I'm gonna eat you. The fuck. Alive." Sasuke growled, pushed one leg backward and fucking dined. Tongue pushing in and then a finger, brushing against the boy's previously untouched prostate.

The words jolted through him like a shiver, shaking like a leaf, from his shoulders to his curled toes as Sasuke took full advantage. It was crazy. So fucking crazy. Naruto clutched the sheets, tears and sweat stinging at his eyes as he fought to comprehend just what the hell was happening to him. It felt so strange. Intense, dirty and so fucking good.

Naruto arched, tossed his head back, and he was coming. His mouth opening in a silent moan. Everything white behind his eyelids, inside his head. Blinding white. Wave after wave after wave, mind blanking. God.

After what felt like a small eternity, he could think again. He could see again. It still felt surreal like a dream. Like he had never woken up and this was all one big elaborate fucked-up fantasy. Except he knew better. He wasn't an idiot.

When he finally looked up at Sasuke, he saw him staring at him with the strangest expression. Then he popped open the cap of lube and smeared some on his fingers, giving Naruto barely anytime to calm down from the unexpected orgasm before inserting two fingers into his spasming hole.

Naruto gaped and arched his back at the sudden intrusion. His muscles clenched and then relaxed around the fingers. He was still too sensitive. It was nearly painful when he hit that spot in him again. His not-fully soft dick hardened again.

Fuck. Was that even possible?

Three fingers entered him and anger sparked down his veins, washing away the post-euphoric haze. "Sasuke, get the fuck off me. You got what you wanted. You humiliated me and taught me a lesson. Are you happy now?"

"You think that is what I'm doing? Trying to humiliating you?" Sasuke glared down at him with dark, hard eyes. "I want you, Naruto. I've wanted you for the longest time, but I thought you were straight…until Gaara." His said with pinched look. "But now I can't stop thinking about you. About touching you. Kissing you. Tasting you…Fucking you."

"You can't have me. Not only do I have a boyfriend who I care about…don't give me that look. Whatever is happening between us is wrong and could never work. It just wouldn't. And you know it." He admitted solemnly.

"You don't understand. I need you and I'm going to have you. Tonight." Kneeling in between his legs, Sasuke was rubbing his erection slick with lube. His other hand still stretching Naruto's asshole.

Wait. When had he taken off his pants?

"Fuck off, bro. Just…jack off or something."

"You're hard." He breathed heavily.

Sasuke leans over him, pressing his hand down beside his shoulder, his heated eyes scanning his. Naruto was vulnerable beneath him and he appeared to like what he was seeing. He watched Naruto closely, reading him as he continued playing with his hole.

"Well, you keep touching me."

"You want this. You want me."

"I don't."

"That's a lie. You're fucking my fingers right now."

For the first time Naruto noticed he was pushing back on Sasuke's fingers. Well Shit _._

Sasuke pulled the fingers out, and Naruto whined, his hole clenching convulsively. So empty. He never thought it was possible to feel so empty. He squirmed, wanting.

Sasuke teased his fingers over his hole. Naruto tried to impale himself on them, but he took the fingers away, laughing softly. The next moment, Sasuke rolled on top of him and he felt something slick and blunt touch his hole. Naruto exhaled in a blast when he realized it was Sasuke's dick.

"This is my cock," Sasuke said hoarsely. "If you want it, you will ask for it. I'm not going to give it to you if you don't ask."

"I will never ask for it." Naruto's mouth and throat went dry, like he was chewing on a mouthful full of pretzels.

"You will. I know you want it. I know how badly you want to be fucked. Enough to let a stranger to take you at a party while your 'boyfriend' watches." Sasuke's eyes flashed. "Tell me you don't want me." Naruto's thighs burned and trembled under him. "Say that you don't need me."

"I don't. I…can't." Naruto shook beneath his weight, avoiding eye contact.

Naruto was lost in a sea of confusing thoughts. He had to remind himself of the many facts and issues that stood in the way. But that didn't keep the desire away. Sasuke stirred a curiosity deep inside of him, and now he wants to know about how it would feel. But it shouldn't be with him.

"That's too bad," Sasuke said, holding him tight while the thick, blunt, and hot object slid smoothly between his crack.

God, he was really going to fuck him. He was actually serious.

"Sasuke," Naruto warned dangerously, something hot and wet was dripping down his ass. It was his Sasuke's precum, too much to be normal. His brother was grunting as he rocked forward and rubbed his cock up and down the length of his crack, wetting it with his precum until it was slick and coated.

"Say you want this," Sasuke repeated.

"No." God, he almost did.

"What do you think will happen when I tell Iruka about that tattoo you're sporting? You know…orphan boys don't get the same punishment as a real son might get. What do you think the punishment for something like that would be? Summer of boot camp that Kakashi teaches for the new recruits? I hear he can be a hard-ass." Naruto's eyes widened. He was immediately sweating. The tiny droplets slid down the length of his spine. "And what about your boyfriend? I wonder what would happen if he knew how much you liked gagging on your brother's big cock. How beautiful you looked swallowing all my cum. You think he would still want you after that?"

"You…you wouldn't." Naruto's face flushed with rage. It was hard to breathe. "H-he wouldn't believe you. He knows you hate him. He wouldn't believe a word you say."

"I suppose not." Sasuke continued in the matter of fact tone. "But a seed of doubt can easily grow over time. You haven't been with him very long. Fuck, you haven't even slept with him yet. You are both still young. Do you really think your newly formed relationship will last after being away for a summer? He is a goddamn rock star, he won't wait for you. Then you'll come crawling back to be, and I will be waiting. But that doesn't have to happen…all you have to say is yes."

"You're extorting me? How—how could you? Why?" Naruto chocked out desperately, his mind at war with the difficult choice he has to make.

"I told you already. I want you. And I'm going to have you." As if to prove his point, Sasuke nudged the tip of his cock into the tight ring of his anus. "But I need you to say yes."

Fuck. How could Sasuke do this to him? Yes, he'd always been a bastard. Always got what he wanted when he put his mind to it. In most cases it was admirable. Sasuke wasn't one to give up on his goals. But this? This was ridiculous, even for him.

Iruka would defiantly send him to boot camp. As much as he hated that idea it wouldn't be a deal breaker. But if Sasuke told Gaara that they got together their relationship would never last over a summer of being in a long distance relationship. One that he couldn't even make skype calls with. He would lose everything.

On the other hand, how bad could it really be? He was practically begging for it the other night. Sasuke was experienced, Naruto trusted that he would make it feel good, that much was certain. So far, every time they have been together he has only experienced mind numbing pleasure like no other. Heck, maybe this would curb their curiosity and lust for each other so they could go back to being like normal brothers again. Like scratching a proverbial itch.

He could practically smell the heaping pile bullshit forming in his mind now.

Who was he kidding? Nothing could ever be the same.

But this was his virginity they were talking about. While he didn't really give a fuck about saving it or anything, Naruto never expected his brother to be the one to take it. It was Sasuke. His brother. And not just for the year they've lived together, but ever since the very first day they met all those years ago. After Sasuke rescued him in a shady ally from a group of assholes, he pretty much imprinted on the pale, stoic boy like a baby duckling. Sasuke was his hero. Brother. Best friend. And now—apparently his future secret fuck buddy. He wasn't going to lie, he was nervous as fuck.

But what choice does he have? So he said yes.

God. He can't believe he just said that. Agreed to fuck his brother.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Sasuke came at him swiftly. His lips pressed against his in no time, and he's shoving him flat against the bed with his legs spread open.

Oh, those fucking lips, his hot breath, the scent of his cologne. Naruto's senses were overwhelmed, his cock rock hard. He could feel Sasuke poking at his pucker. Naruto surrendered by opening his mouth, a tongue slid in.

"But only once. Only this one time."

"I don't think you're in a position to negotiate. If I want you again, I will have you." Sasuke said in between kisses.

Goddamn that motherfucker.

 **Lemon Warning: Skip to the end if you are uncomfortable.**

* * *

Sasuke just smirks at his glare and wraps his arm under one leg, positioning himself for better access to his ass, clearly so that he can get inside it. He crawled forward, and Naruto felt the head of his dick at his hole again.

Anxiety wracked his mind. All of a sudden he just remembered how big Sasuke's cock really was. It wasn't a problem until he realized that _thing_ was supposed to fit in his tiny asshole. He felt like a little mare about to be mounted by a raging stallion.

"Relax, baby. You're too fucking tense." Sasuke gritted out as he nudged against the boy's clenching pucker.

Easy for him so say. His heart was beating so hard against the bed, Sasuke had to feel it. He must be shaking the foundation of the damned house with his pulse alone. And what's with all the pet names?

Naruto closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, forcing his body to relax. The second Sasuke pushed past the initial tight ring of muscle, Naruto was hit with the sting and burn. Fuck. The pressure in his ass was unlike anything he'd ever felt.

Just as his cock was beginning to soften, and he was about to take all it back and take his chances with the fucking blackmail, one of Sasuke's hands wrapped around him and started to pumping his cock.

"Breathe, bro. Your ass is so damn tight—so fucking hot. Jesus Christ. Breathe." Sasuke continued stroking him, his eyes sharp and watching every expression while his face was pinched like he was the one in agony.

Naruto bit his bottom lip to keep from shouting. Or swearing. Maybe claw his fucking face. Tears welled up in his crystal blue eyes. The pain was fucking immense. He felt as if he were being skewered alive. Like his ass was being to split in two. And Sasuke wasn't even all the way in yet.

Jesus. How many inches was he?! It had to be a good ten.

Focusing on the hand on his cock, the dirty talk helped a bit. Naruto found that they distracted him from the burn inside him as Sasuke continued to lower himself. His felt his insides stretched wider and wider as he sank in even deeper. Naruto snarled and cursed like a caged animal under until a hand clasped over his mouth.

"Shhh, baby. As much as I would love to hear your screams right now, we can't tonight. Kakashi and Iruka are in the other room." Sasuke whispered hoarsely in his ears, his hot breath ghosting over his neck.

God. He wanted to bite his fucking hand. _He_ wasn't the one with a giant cock in his ass! And was he implying that this was going to happen again?

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, doing his best to get used to the feeling of being filled, but it was so foreign and felt so different that he didn't think it would ever feel right. There was no way anyone could get used to this. It felt strange and crazy and hot. And so fucking wrong that he almost laughed.

 _Breathe, breathe, breathe, dammit!_

"It's too fucking big," he said, the sound muffled by the large palm loosely pressed against his lips.

Naruto remained as still as possible, trying to get used to the invasion in his body.

"I take that as a compliment." Sasuke gave a strained laugh. He smirks before continuing his work, moving a little slower this time, which Naruto appreciated.

Inch by painful inch, Sasuke's dick steadily marched forward in his rectum. His belly felt taut and full by the time Sasuke finally hilted himself inside him. Sasuke also kept very still as he waited for Naruto to adjust. Their heavy breathing filled the air. The only movement coming from either one of them was the occasional shutter. After a moment the presence of the oversized cock inside his little hole hurt less and less, but was far from painless. He felt so… _full_. His asshole was stinging.

Resting his sweaty forehead on the boy's, Sasuke panted out in a strained voice, "Please tell me I can move now."

Naruto nodded and forced his body to relax even more. The minute Sasuke had moved, the shaft inside him shifted, and the pleasure that shot through him was surprising. Then Sasuke gently pulled his cock out, he moaned. Sasuke withdrew so that the tip was brushing just inside Naruto's stretched ring and then slowly pushed back in. Naruto tensed involuntarily, expecting more pain, but all he felt now was a satisfying burning, aching fullness in his bowels. The sting had turned to heat.

Sasuke was moving at a steady place, his hips pistoning in and out. Breath exploded past Naruto's lips, followed by grunts and a shit ton of other blissed-out sounds. Sounds that couldn't even begin to describe just how good Sasuke's meaty dick felt. There was so much mass—he could barely stand it, and yet he wouldn't give up an inch.

Naruto's eye rolled to the back of his head as Sasuke hilted inside him again, his brother's cock stuffing him to the last millimeter of its great length. Sasuke would repeatedly pull his cock out and push it back in slowly, forcing him to get used to being so filled. Naruto started to feel his tense muscles relaxing and Sasuke seemed to sense it because he started to put more force in each inward stroke. His large hand continued to jack Naruto's prick.

Remembering how to breathe again, Naruto let out a large burst of air like he'd been punched in the gut. His lips that were pressed against Sasuke's palm released a loud drawn out moan. "Oh fuck, Sasuke. Fuck!"

"How does it feel, having me inside you?" Sasuke smirks like he's thrilled to have this effect on him, the prick. But as he buried himself deep inside, Naruto tensed up, pondering the question.

Though it's a strange experience—and wrong. So fucking wrong. There's something nice about the way it feels to be filled by him, the sensation of him pushing inside. And the way he felt Sasuke's dick jamming into his prostate the way his fingers had…"Good. Really good," he managed to croak out.

Sasuke leaned down closer, his lips lightly brushing over his own. He was still watching him carefully, gauging his reaction. Studying him. Reading him like a book. His hot breath hits Naruto's lips before he slams his mouth down over his. God. Naruto eagerly accepted the kiss this time. Sasuke's tongue invades his mouth, pushing in, and picking up his pace. The discomfort Naruto felt before was mostly gone, his body must have adjusted to the impressive size.

"Good, because I need to move inside you the way I've been fucking dying to."

And that was all the warning Naruto got.

The next thrust was so powerful the bed groaned, rocking violently. Naruto's entire body shifted upwards with the force. The way Sasuke slammed inside of him had Naruto breaking their kiss and moaning. Over and over again. Desperate groans and growls were swallowed up by Sasuke's mouth. They sounded more like wild animals rutting than two people getting it on.

He lost the ability to form coherent speech—lost his fucking mind. Not that he could really talk anyway, with Sasuke still covering his mouth and all. Probably for the best.

"Fuck, you're so damn tight." Clenching his teeth, Sasuke's nostrils flared as he fucked Naruto, pounding into him with eyes narrowed to slits. And god did it feel fucking amazing.

Hooking his heels around Sasuke's waist, Naruto gasped and arched his back as the position drove Sasuke's cock in deeper, hitting that same spot again and again, each time pushing him higher and higher. So good. Crazy hot. Thick and hitting him right where he needed him.

Pinning his wrists to his sides, Sasuke's weight crashing over him. With every thrust, the hard abs of the man on top of him brushed against his leaking erection. He felt utterly dominated as Sasuke took him. Claimed him. Possessing him. Teaching him. A wet squelching sound filled the room every time Sasuke pulled out and slammed back in, his balls slapping against his asscheeks. It was lewd and filthy. And exactly what he would expect coming from Sasuke.

Naruto's dick was leaked pre-cum profusely, pooling around his navel. Wet lips trailed away from his mouth, across his face, frantically moving about like Sasuke couldn't get enough—making him feel desired and appreciated. It was an odd but good feeling. The softer side of it confused him.

Wasn't this just a quick fuck? A fucked up way to release sexual tension. It didn't feel like that anymore. And that was…strange.

The more Sasuke fucked him, the easier it was to take, the less he felt that overwhelming pressure, and it became more about the intense pleasure racing through his body. He was lost in a sea of sensation, his nerves on fire. He tossed his head back as the raven haired man licks and nips at his neck. The only noises coming out of his mouth were soft needy grunts and moans.

"God you're beautiful. So perfect." Sasuke muttered into his neck. The hand holding down Naruto's on wrist released and trailed down the length of his side and around to the small of his back that was still arched in the air. "Like you're made for me."

Affectionate words meant only for a lover, but they helped his body relax and surrender to the rush that pulses through him as Sasuke continues to blow his mind. If this is what having sex was like he should've fucking jumped Gaara's bones on day one.

"Ahh…Yes! Right there. Don't stop. Faster!" Naruto shouted out as he neared another orgasm, earning him a hand on his mouth. Again. Dammit.

Happy to fulfill his desires, Sasuke picked up the pace and brutally slammed against his prostate. Feeling the heat his brother's body was giving off, combined with the way he grunts into his ear as he fucks him, it all forced pressure to build in his sac, higher and higher to a point where it felt painful.

"Come for me. You're going to come so many times by the time I'm done with you." Sasuke purred in that sexy voice of his.

Fucking hell. Why did this have to be so wrong? Why did Sasuke have to be such an asshole and force this upon him? Because let's face it, Naruto was never going to be able to ever look at him the same again. Whether in a good or bad way, he wasn't sure. But they defiantly couldn't go back to being brother's after this.

"Ngh!" His muscles clamped painfully tight around the swollen cock buried deep inside him. The fullness of it one again took his breath away.

In the next moment, Naruto's vision nearly black-out, the world blurring dangerously close to unconsciousness as lightning scorched him between his legs and he came harder than the first time, his cock shooting untouched. It was enough to coat their chest and stomach in sticky white cum, mixing with the sweat, it smeared over his skin like sunscreen as Sasuke continued to push into his quivering body. A musky sent was thick in the air.

Pleasure wracked his body, ripping through him like an earthquake as he continued to ride out the orgasm. It just kept going. He screamed and wailed into Sasuke's firm hand. Thank god it was there.

Naruto's eyes flew wide as Sasuke's hips snapped forward again. The head of his cock rammed against that special place inside him. After just climaxing it was extremely sensitive. But the fucking bastard just kept driving into it like a goddamn battering ram, until his cock was hard again, drooling in the wet puddle of seamen that it already made. All Naruto could do was lie there and take it as his brother pounded in-between his legs, keeping him spread open. There was nothing he could do.

Sasuke dragged his cock over Naruto's prostate, nailing it with every thrust as he held Naruto beneath him, legs spread, skewered like a pig on a stick. Forcing him to accept every inch of his meat.

 _Fuck._

The added sensitivity made him acutely aware of everything, from the rigid head of Sasuke's cock, thumping and bumping the tender walls inside him, to the prickle of Sasuke's trimmed pubic hairs scratching against his balls. The sensation each time Sasuke's struck his pleasure spot was almost too intense. It wasn't quite painful, but it made his stomach twist into knots and his body shudder.

A wave of dizziness washed over him, Naruto felt close to pass out. From exhaustion or too much pleasure he wasn't sure. Maybe he wasn't getting enough oxygen with Sasuke's hand still clasping his damn mouth. Before his vision dimmed, Sasuke pulled back and raised up on his knees, sliding out. The brief pause allowed some strength to come back in his shaky limbs. But it was short-lived as his right leg was lifted up and placed on his brother's opposite shoulder. Naruto's body twisted with the movement, and Sasuke grins darkly before grabbing his other leg, forcing him onto his stomach. He pulled Naruto's leg off his shoulder and placed it on the mattress beside him. Then the motherfucker yanks his hip back, ushering him onto his knees.

Face in the pillow, ass up, Sasuke traced his shaky hand over Naruto's lower back. Like he couldn't believe that he was able to finally touch him like this. In reality, he wasn't. Sasuke should never have been able to touch him in such an intimately way. But that line has obviously been crossed now. By miles.

As both hands cupped his cheeks apart, Naruto knew he was staring at his red gaping hole and viewing his insides. Fucking embarrassing.

Fuck, he still could hardly believe this was happening.

Naruto held his breath as Sasuke raised a hand and slapped it firmly across his ass, his round globs giggled and stung like a son-of-a-bitch.

"Oww! Fuck, Sasuke! What the actual fuck? That hurt, bastard," he hissed, looking over his shoulder with a venomous glare.

Raising a fine brow, Sasuke had the nerve to smirk, but his heated eyes were dark and never left the glowing pink mark left on his behind. He leaned down, resting his chest against the boy's back and whispers into his ear, "You like it, don't you? Admit it. Look how hard you are…how much you're leaking. I thought you might be dry by now, but it looks like there is more cum left. And I want it. Every. Last. Drop. I'm going to milk you until you have nothing left."

Shit—damn. The provocative and filthy words went straight to his groin. It truly is a wonder how they haven't woken up Kakashi or Iruka yet.

Before Naruto could figure out a smartass reply, he felt the pressure of Sasuke's cock as he enters him again, and, oh fuck, it felt even bigger at this angle. And Sasuke didn't even try to be gentle, he just rammed right in like he owned his ass. Like that cock belonged inside him.

A strange animal sound left Naruto's throat when his ass was speared. He hadn't even know he could make that sound. And once again, his mouth was covered, because apparently he was being too loud. Fuck.

Sasuke slid his other arm around Naruto and pushes it against his chest. His hold was possessive. He fucks him hard and fast from behind like a beast in heat. Naruto being the bitch. He licks and bites behind his neck and shoulder while he growls _mine_ over and over.

Naruto was close to fucking losing it again. For the third time. Never in his wildest dreams could imagine sex being like this. Even when he watched porn, it never prepared him for this. This raw passion. This need. In this moment, he felt like Sasuke owned of his mind, body, and soul. And maybe he did.

Somewhere in underbelly of his mind, Naruto knew how wrong that was. Some part of him keep calling out to remind him about Gaara, about how this would affect their relationship.

Could he really look into those intense emerald eyes and act like everything was normal?

Would he think of Sasuke kissing him whenever their lips touched?

He didn't want that. He truly cared for Gaara and would never want to hurt him. And yet, he didn't want to go back to being just brothers with Sasuke either. Not after this. How could he? In a selfish way, he wanted both. But that was just a foolish dream he saw threw his fuck-colored glasses.

He felt like a shitty person. Dirty and unworthy of anyone's love. A terrible brother and an even worse boyfriend.

Then Sasuke put pulled him back until he was upright while hammering away at his insides. All thoughts flew out of his mind as he literally got his brains fucked out by his brother. Each powerful thrust jerked his cock up and down, slapping his already soiled stomach every time Sasuke seated himself in fully.

Sasuke pants as he continues thrusting. His breath hot and heavy. The sound was so erotic. Something about it felt raw and uninhibited. He tucks his face low and whispered into his ears, "I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

That makes the both of them.

Naruto's cock ached to be touch, needing release, but Sasuke hooked his arm around his so that they were locked in place by his sides. He couldn't touch himself. Just take it in the ass. With some effort, Naruto forced himself to relax, giving Sasuke complete control over his body as he dominated him. It finally pushed Naruto over the edge once again, the pain and pleasure sharp and fine and hot in his head.

"Oh, god! Oh, fuck. Fuck…Sasuke!" The orgasm ripped through his body with little warning, and Naruto fell apart. Crying and screaming and sobbing, or that's what he was doing in his head. In reality, it sounded like chocked gasps and muffles behind Sasuke's firm palm. His release almost hysterical with its intensity. His core felt as though it was trying to turn itself inside out as every last drop of cum was milked from his balls. It burned and his hole felt like it was one fire as the sore, tender flesh clamped down hard on his brother's cock.

With a grunt, Sasuke's thrust in frantically. His hips jerked and stilled as his balls drew up and cock swelled into the tight channel. Naruto could literally feel Sasuke's dick pumping jets of hot cum into his abused ass, soaking his bowls, filling his belly up with seed with every pulsing twitch of his massive cock until he collapsed on top of him.

Without Sasuke's support holding him up, Naruto fell face first into the pillow in a boneless heap. His body sate and completely worn out. Moving an inch seemed an impossible task. Even his dry throat wouldn't work well enough to tell Sasuke to get the fuck off of him—it was hard to breath like this and it he was lying in a wet puddle of his own cum. Gross.

They lay like that for a while, still breathing hard. Sasuke was too heavy, but Naruto grew to love it. It felt good. Warm and protective. He could still feel his brother inside him, but the expected freak out didn't come. Not yet, at least. At last, Sasuke pulled out and rolled onto his side, tugging Naruto against his chest.

"Fuck you were amazing," he gives a deep, husky huff next to his ear.

"Were?" Naruto gave his best cocky reply, although sleep was tugging at his consciousness.

Sasuke growled again and then nipped at his earlobe. Like even though he just fucked Naruto's brains out, he wanted more. He was still filled with this frisky, electric energy…like he just couldn't get enough of him. The potent sexual energy was enough to transfer to his warry and abused body. Naruto turned to him and pressed his lips against his. Sasuke eagerly accepted his kiss, resting his hand against Naruto's face, holding it steady as he devoured him.

Sasuke fucked him two more times that night.

On the bed and in the shower after deciding they needed to wash off all the sweat and come. And Sasuke held his word about milking every last drop of cum from his body. He had nothing left when he came for the last time in the shower and passed out from sheer exhaustion while Sasuke was still fucking him.

* * *

A/N: So…hope the wait was well worth it. ;)


	11. Skeletons in the Closet

Chapter 11: Skeletons in the Closet

To help a bit with the age timeline for Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke, I put important age/life-event notes at the bottom of the page.

 **Warnings:** This chapter contains violence, mental health issues including suicidal thoughts, references to past abuse, bloodlust, and depictions of past murder. Some parts are a little fucked up. But what else would you expect from me? This whole damn story if fucked up on some level.

* * *

 _BANG BANG BANG!_

Feet shuffling. Something falling over and breaking. A muffled groan and a curse. More shuffling.

 _BANG BANG BANG!_

"I'm coming, I'm coming goddamnit! Hold your fucking horses."

Finally, the chipped red door opened, revealing a bleary-eyed, angry and scruffy looking Kiba. He was wearing a stained, white t-shirt and wrinkled, blue and white striped boxers. Behind him, a loud bark could be hear coming from somewhere in the house. Seriously, why would Naruto pick this— _creature—_ as a friend?

Lifting his chin, Sasuke smirked at the surprised-confused look on the scrunched up the dog lover's masculine face.

"Sasuke?" Kiba scratched his matted chocolate brown hair. "What are you doing here? I didn't even know you _knew_ where I lived." The line on his forehead increased and his body tensed up as a sudden thought hit him. "Oh, god. Is Naruto alright?! Did something happen to him? Or, wait…are you hear to _kill_ me? I swear, I didn't do it!"

Arching a perfect manicured brow, Sasuke studied him for a moment out of humor. He was enjoying watching Kiba sweat a little too much. He hasn't said a word yet and the mounting panic in the boy's eyes was hilarious. Way too easy.

"Calm down Kiba," he finally stated. "Naruto is fine and I'm not here to cause your premature death…I'm actually here to give you a reward." Reaching in his back pocket he pulled out an envelope and handed it to Kiba.

"What?" He stared at it dumbly for a moment before opening it up. When two tickets slipped out Kiba gaped, his dark eyes nearly bulging out of there sockets. The shaggy looking teen looked up at him with wary, barely contained excitement. "There are two VIP tickets to the Las Vegas porn convention! Holy fuck, man. How'd you get these? And… _why_ are you giving these to me?"

Kiba was practically vibrating. And, was that a boner? Disgusting. He was probably thinking about naked female porn stars with big, fake tits at this very moment.

"From the internet and with a credit card, dipshit. And as a sign of my gratitude for keeping Naruto safe at the party. You're welcome, by the way. But, before you ask, don't even think about inviting Naruto to go with. Let's just say he's…grounded."

"Oh, right—I almost forgot. Thank you! Thank you. You're totally the shit. But…umm…how exactly am I supposed to get there? It's like, _really_ far away." Realization finally dawned on the boy and his face fell.

"With this." Sasuke pulled out another envelope, but as soon as Kiba reached for it he pulled it back. "But I need you to do something for me first."

"Ah, shit. I knew there was a catch. Sasuke being nice for once? Unheard of. Okay, what do you want you rich bastard?" Kiba eyed him suspiciously with arms crossed over his chest.

How rude. Sasuke smirked, laughter in his eyes. "In exchange for two, round-trip, _first class_ tickets—I want you to give me Gaara's address."

"What." Pondering for a moment, Kiba hesitantly asked, "What for? You are not going to kill _him_ are you? Toss his body in the ocean tied to rocks while I'm having the time of my life in Las Vegas staring at naked women with massive breasts up close and in person. Because if that's the case, then I'm going to have to decline."

Well, he was spot on with Kiba's vision. He was a little surprised however with the answer.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh softly. "That's quite the imagination you have there, and not a very high opinion of me. Do you really think I would ask you for his address and then go hunt him down like a buck in season? The cops would immediately suspect me. No, I'm not going to harm him…probably. I just want to talk. Ask about his intentions with Naruto at the party the other night. You know, big brother thing and all."

" _Right_ …say I believe you. Then why didn't you ask your brother for the address instead? Surely it would've been easier than coming all the way over to my house. Not to mention cheaper with the plane tickets and all." Kiba asked suspiciously, not sounding convinced in the slightest.

God, that little shit was starting to get on his nerves.

"Because he would never tell me, that's why. And you damn well know it. Now, do we have a deal or not? I would really like to get on with my day." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah fine." Kiba finally caved. "It's on my phone, I'll text you the address. If you go right now he will probably be at the studio doin' bang stuff. I'll send you that address first. Now," his arm reached out, hand clenching and unclenching in a grabby motion, "tickets please."

"Deal." Sasuke handed over the second set of tickets. As he started walking away, he called out in a voice loud enough to carry all the way over to the nosy neighbor watching there interaction from a cracked door. "Take a damn shower. You smell like a wet dog."

A disgruntled shout was heard when he reached the door to his sleek, silver 911 Carreara Porsche. A minute later he received a text from Kiba with the address. Pulling out of the parking space, Sasuke made his way to the studio located closer to town.

On the way over to the address, Sasuke got an incoming call from an unknown number on the car's Bluetooth. He pressed the answer button on the steering wheel.

"Uchiha." He answered smoothly and professionally.

" _Is that how you always answer calls, Otouto? So…formal."_

"Fuck." Sasuke grumbled softly. Itachi. "Only with numbers that I don't have listed under contacts, _Aniki_." He added a little louder.

A husky chuckle vibrated through the base speakers. Sasuke slowed to a stop at a red light.

" _Always so serious Sasuke. I thought your new little boy toy might have loosened you up a bit. Apparently I was wrong."_ Sasuke tightened his grip on the wheel, listening to his older brother ramble on about his personal life. _"I've heard some rather—interesting—news in regards to your development with Naruto."_ Itachi paused. _"For the record, this is the sixth time I've tried to call you, so don't act like it's a surprise. Apparently you've been too busy to answer your phone. So I thought I'd try using a different number. Imagine my surprise when you picked up after one wring. Though, I'm a little hurt that you never make time for me. I did let you cool off at my house for a whole weekend after all. I must wonder what has been keeping you so…preoccupied. You should know better than to let me assume the worst."_

That condescending son of a bitch. The hidden message was clear in Itachi's definitely knows something was up between him and Naruto. The question was how much does he know.

Sasuke grit his teeth and took a right turn, following the directions on the GPS.

"What now, Itachi? What have you learned about me this time? I'm driving. Make it quick."

" _Impatient as always, little brother."_ Another deep chuckle resonated through the cars surround sound. At least someone was having a good day. _"But that's okay, I'd prefer to have this discussion in person anyway. In a month—on Mother's Day weekend to be exact. I have two day off that week so I expect for you to be here. For some strange reason, the employees' demand an entire day off just to take their mother on a dinner that only takes a couple hours at most. Seems a waste of a perfectly good workday if you ask me."_

"That's because you have no soul. And nobody asked you."

" _Oh, Otouto. Are you concerned for my soul? How sweet of you. I didn't know you cared."_

"You would need one first for me to care."

Sasuke heard a clicking of a tongue over the line.

" _Hn. As if you're one to judge. At least I'm not the one preying on innocent little brothers. Not that you are young or innocent or little any more. Quite the contrary, you've gotten so big…If anything, you're sexual deviant behavior would corrupt me."_ Itachi coughed once. " _Changing the subject now. This is getting a little too disturbing."_

A little?! Devil incarnate cum-guzzling ass-pirate whore!

White knuckling the steering wheel, Sasuke ground his molars while envisioning creative places for Itachi to shove his fucking black painted on acrylic nails.

" _As I was saying, since we are both motherless, you are to come over for dinner so we catch up and discuss your activities in private. And I will not take no as an answer. You should also bring your little boy toy along. It's been ages since I've seen him last, it would be nice to see him again now that he's all grown up."_

 _Grrreat._ Sasuke sighed, "Fine, but only if you tell me what you know already. You know how I hate surprises."

A husky laugh. _"You always ruin all the fun. You're stellar personality even managed to anger my informant enough to quit before you even found out who it was. So congratulations by the way, you officially have no one watching your back right now. His last words were 'you shout Naruto's name when you come' before hanging up on me, the edited version of course."_

How the fuck did anyone find that out? _Suigetsu_. He's the only one who could've know that. Suigetsu was the fucking spy. That fucking snitch. At least now he doesn't feel bad with how things ended between them. _Fucking prick._

Itachi cleared his throat. _"That's something I hope to never have to hear again. While I don't care what comes out of your mouth in the heat of passion, it does leave me to believe your desire for the kid it still going strong. Now I am curious as to how far you've taken things since we last talked. Have you talked to him about your feelings yet?"_

Sasuke swallowed back a growl. "Yes," he admitted, "things have progressed between us. But, I would rather not talk discuss this over the phone. And besides, I'm nearing my destination. We'll talk about it when I come over for dinner. If you promise to play nice, I'll ask Naruto if he wants to come."

" _Promise. See you soon, baby brother."_

Sasuke hit the end button and pulled into the parking lot of the address of the studio.

The building was small and rather plain with white walls and tinted windows. There was no sign stating it was a studio at all, just the address and a phone number in fancy white font on the glass door. At one time it was likely a rented out office space. Now, apparently, it held equipment for recording and playing music in. A glorified garage with a separate address.

Opening the door, Sasuke made his way in uninvited. Just as he suspected, the room was sparkly decorated and rectangular in shape. Three doors were located on the far back wall, one obviously being a bathroom if the unisex symbol on the door had anything to say about it. The only decor in the small room was a couple fake plants located along the corners, a small trash can, brown leather couch, coffee table, 32 inch flat screen mounted to the wall for entertainment, and a mini fridge. A lobby for bachelors.

There was also no one around, but Sasuke could hear music playing from behind a door at the far right side of the room. He paused in front of it, listening. For some reason, he didn't want to barge right in so he knocked.

He still had manors damnit.

The drumming stop along with the sound of a guitar. There was some muffled voices before the door opened and revealed—not Gaara, but a lean raven haired male with dark eyes and skin paler than his own.

The man from the party who had his fucking hands all over _his_ Naruto.

"Hey, what's…Oh, shit—" That was all the man who opened the door got out before Sasuke's fist slammed into his jaw. "Fuck!"

Blinding rage took over the second Sasuke saw that pale, smug face. _Bastard!_ He was swinging before he even knew it. The burning sting on his knuckles and the satisfying sound of a crunch when his fist met his fucking jaw was more rewarding then he'd care to admit.

The look of surprise and fear on the man's face was one of shock, but stiff and fake like plastic. Like he didn't know how facial muscles were supposed to work. That or he's gotten Botox recently. The former option being more likely. But Sasuke was still able to make out the surprise from the way his eyes glinted as he backpedaled to get away. Not. Happening.

That motherfucker was his.

Sasuke slid down into a defensive stance and stalked after the man all graceful n'shit like a black panther. He ignored the two others in the room, but didn't block them out entirely. It's not like he wanted to get jumped from behind, not that he couldn't easily handle that scenario.

He wasn't cocky, he was just _that_ good.

As he pushed forward, their equally dark eyes locked in a heated challenge. Yet their expressions remained calm and appeared almost bored. Sasuke knew it was anything but. The tension pulsing between them was immense.

Judging by the swift movements and stance, the guy obviously knew how to fight. There was also little reaction to the pain he must've felt from the punch and the blood crawling down the corner of his mouth from the split lip, implying that he's been in a few fights. Not that it matters. Sasuke had complete confidence that he could take the guy. Although he would have to be more cautious now that his defenses were up.

"Sai!" Someone shouted in the background along with a stream of curses.

 _Sai._ That must be the fucker's name.

A lazy grin formed on Sasuke's ivory face as the quick-as-shit asshole successfully dogged another fist, followed up by a side kick. This was going to be fun. For a minute or two, they circled each other exchanging kicks and punches. A roundhouse kick. Uppercut. Spinning-wheel kick. A quick jab here, a front kick there. Every move was 'just-barely' dodged.

"I see the knight has come to defend the pretty blond princess's honor. How noble of you. And I thought chivalry was supposedly dead." The guy named Sai taunted him with a creepy fake smile plastered on his pale face. "I am surprised you found this place though. I didn't expect to be seeing you again."

"You should know better than to touch what is not yours."

Sasuke circled him, watching his every movement carefully, looking for an opening as he danced around him. A moment passed and he spotted one near the right side by his ribs.

"Such a pretty little thing should be shared, don't ya think? Besides, I didn't see a collar with your name on it. He was so innocent with those big blue eyes. So… _delectable_." Sai continued his torment, throwing in a few easily avoidable jabs and leg sweeps of his own into the mix.

Refusing to fall for the bait, Sasuke chose not to say anything, keeping his focus solely on the moving target. But the thought of putting a collar on Naruto's with _Uchiha_ printed on it had his dick twitching in interest. Snapping out of it, Sasuke feigned a strike with his right fist. Predictably, Sai used his right arm to block, leaving his right side completely exposed.

First mistake.

Eyes narrowed, adrenaline searing through his veins like fire, Sasuke switched to offence. With his left fist drawn back, he twisted and lunged, using his core muscles to drive it home, striking Sai's kidney with lightning fast precision. The hit landed. The raven buckled, folding in half, wheezing. He was down long enough for Sasuke to bring an elbow hammering down on the man's back—right in between the shoulder blades.

Fuck that had to hurt.

And judging by the grunt, it did.

But, before Sasuke could finish the guy off with a knee to the sternum, strong arms wrapped around his, pulling him back into a secure bind.

Ah, fuck. It was the other guy. The one with long hair and somehow related to Hinata. It didn't escape his notice how the other man had been watching him, sizing him up, just as much as he had been with Sai when they were fighting. Heck, that had probable been the only reason why this guy hadn't jumped him earlier. The new guy was calculated, smart and had keen eyes. Instead of trying to break free, Sasuke let his body go slack, using the break to store energy and lax his opponent into a false sense of security.

Standing up tall, Sai sneered and spat blood onto his shoe. "Not so tough now, big guy. Giving up already?" Creepy smile. "I thought you would put up more of a fight than that."

Sasuke gave him a blank look, waiting patiently for the next move, not worried at all about how this was going to end. It didn't take very long, his silence spurred Sai into getting a reaction out of him, but he wasn't about to give the fucker the satisfaction. When Sai's elbow pulled back for a punch, Sasuke tensed his abs to absorb the impact. The hit was solid but nothing to write home about. Just like he thought. He's had worse. Ha, even Naruto hit harder than that.

"That all you got? Pathetic." Sasuke laughed.

Another hit, but this time strait to the kidney. Fuck that hurt.

"How'bout that? Not laughing now are we." Sai growled. He didn't seem to like him very much.

Sasuke's lips twitched. _Arrogant fucker._

When Sai's arm reared back for another blow, Sasuke bunched both feet firmly on the ground and sprung up with his knees folded in. His body leaned back into his captors hold as he kicked out, both feet making direct contact with Sai's chest while the Hyuga guy supported his full body weight. Two things happened at once. First: Sai went flying back five feet until he hit the wall, crumpling to the floor like a sack of potatoes. And second: the guy holding him stumbled backwards from the momentum and went down with Sasuke landing right on top of him.

Twisting, Sasuke faced the man, straddling his waist. He rose a fist to strike, but the odd, milky colored eyes predicted his movements and grabbed his hand with an iron fist, preventing the blow from taking place.

That guy was as good.

A set of flexible, strong legs wrapped around his neck and pulled down, taking him with them. Thinking quickly, Sasuke rolled his body into a backwards somersault, landing on the other side of the guys feet with his head still lock in-between the powerful thighs. At least facing the man's front again.

He could work with that, even if head was still stuck in the hold.

Hugging the tightly wound legs, Sasuke grunted as concentrated all the power in his quads and pushed up. The Hyuga made an odd, dumbfounded noise, sounding between a squawk and a whimper. The attractive man underestimated the strength of his lean frame as he lifted him high above the ground. His eyes widened as Sasuke drove his spine and skull straight into the unforgiving hard-tiled floor. The Hyuga arched off the ground and cried out in pain. Vision still red with rage, Sasuke crouched over his withering body to finish it off with a series of fists when a loud clap resonated through the room, braking him out of the deadly haze.

 _CLAP CLAP CLAP!_

"That's quite enough Uchiha. Now, if you're done torturing my men, I must ask you to get off him before the police are called and assault charges are placed on you. Even with both of your dads as officers of the law, I assure you, you will not get out of it." Gaara sat on a small stool near the drum set looking positively frigid. Then he leaned over and pressed a button on an intercom. "Temari…Kankuro, please tend to Sai and Neji's injuries and get them cleaned up. If it looks too be to severe, take them to the hospital and have them send the bill to Mr. Uchiha here."

All of a sudden, a blond haired female, who looked to be in her late twenties, and a brunette male whose face was mostly hidden behind a hoodie with the hood up, came barreling nervously through the room, heading towards the two men folded in pain on the floor. Their eyes seemingly intent on avoiding Gaara's. Strange. But where the fuck did they come from? Must've been hiding in the other room.

When the two assistance gathered up the cursing men, the female looked anxiously upon Gaara.

"Do not worry, Temari. Tend to their wounds and give us some privacy." The redhead ordered firmly, then aimed his head at Sasuke. "He and I just have some unfinished business to discuss. Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

He stared Gaara right in the eyes and nodded once.

Obeying redheads order like good little servants, all four of them disappeared out of the room.

It was only the two of them now. Their icy glares were frigid enough to turn the room into a meat locker.

"Who were those two?" Sasuke spoke first.

"Not your concern. I had a feeling I would be meeting you soon." Gaara stared at him blankly. "That's quite the entrance, by the way. Naruto has warned me about your… _protective_ streak when it comes to him. But now I must ask why are here. Surely you have better things to do than beat up on the unsuspecting members of my band."

Sasuke got up from his crouched position and sauntered over to the redhead still sitting on a stool like a fucking king on his throne. _Asshole._ "You know damn well why I'm here—the party. Were you really going to drug up and drag Naruto into some kind of foursome?! What kind of sick fuck are you? Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't send you off to the emergency room right now."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "If by drug you mean alcohol, I never once gave him a drink that night. I would never harm Naruto and had no plans on sharing him with Sai or Neji. But if he insisted, I would not deny him that experience. You and I both know how pleasurable it can be to have more than one bed partner. But it doesn't involve you either way. You are his stepbrother and maybe close friend. Naruto's sex life is none of your damn business."

 _Oh yes it was._ But he wasn't going to say that. Naruto would fucking hate him if he mentioned to his boyfriend that they were fucking around now. The trust would be severed.

"Maybe so, but it's my job to protect him. And you are not nearly good enough for someone like Naruto." Standing close now, Sasuke loomed over Gaara with fists clenched to his sides.

"And you think you are?" He said sarcastically. The man did not seem phased at all by the close proximity.

Sasuke hesitated. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Gaara laughed darkly, his jade eye's sharp and cold. "Look around you, Uchiha. If we are being honest here, neither one of us should be anywhere near that beautiful angel. But yet, we can't seem to stay away. Why do you think that is? We need him more than he needs us. You may think you know me, but you don't. So don't pretend you fucking do. The Sparks-notes version you have on me doesn't cut it. You really aren't that different from me."

"You killed your father. I am _nothing_ like you." Sasuke growled, anger searing through his veins.

"And my father deserved everything he got. Actually, death was too nice a punishment. You shouldn't speak of things which you know nothing about."

How can anyone say that with a straight face? Like murdering his own family member was no harder than squashing a cockroach in the kitchen.

"Then tell me…Or better yet, tell Naruto what a dangerous piece of shit you are. That topic should have come up _before_ you forced a relationship onto him." He sneered.

"That's enough!" Finally a flicker of emotion crossed Gaara's face—even if it was just rage. "You want to know. You really want to fucking know? Fine. I'll tell you. But sharing goes both ways. I'll answer your questions as long as you answer mine. And none of it leaves this room."

Sasuke smirked. "You don't have the leverage, but I'll accept the terms anyway. I've got nothing to hide."

Gaara stood up. Their bodies were so close that they nearly pressed together. The corner of his mouth tilted up in what might have been considered a smirk.

"Lies. We all have skeletons, Uchiha. Especially with guys like us. You just have to know where to dig. But lucky for you, you've seem to have gotten a fucking road map on mine."

Sasuke licked his bottom lip. Why did this suddenly seem like a bad idea? It would be so much easier to just wipe Gaara's blood off his knuckles and call it a day. But he _was_ a curious to find out more. That whole saying know your enemies or some shit.

"Yeah, whatever. Now tell me why you murdered your father."

"It's not that simple. It goes back a very long ways. As you probably already know, my mother died when I was young."

Sasuke nodded.

"At the age of four to be exact, from cancer. She was always sick and in her room so I don't remember her very much. But when she died, her _husband_ blamed me for her death—for her sickness."

The way Gaara said husband was filled with such hatred and venom it reminded Sasuke of how he felt about his deceased father. A similar loathing.

"Most of the time I was left alone in a small room—Isolated from the rest of the world, even though I was only an infant. The older I got, the crueler he became. Days without food. Beatings. Physical and mental abuse—you name it, I got it."

After what Itachi told him, the mention of child abuse did not come as a surprise. But it was chilling to hear none the less.

Gaara continued, "I was just a tool to him. Something for him to use and eventually shape into the perfect, ruthless politician, enhancing his diplomatic status and used as a human punching bag to take his anger out all in one, convenient little package." Pausing, he assessed Sasuke's carefully. "You would know a little something about that, wouldn't you? Your daddy wasn't so perfect."

"My father was not the nicest man, that I can agree," he admitted. "He was especially hard on me. Always disappointed that I was not more like Itachi. That I wasn't smart enough…not as _perfect._ He viewed me as weak—like my mother, never amounting to anything. A 'disgrace' is what he called me. Then I would run to my mother and cry, which would only further confirm my weakness to my father."

It still hurt too think about her.

"She was amazing. Warm. Loving. Companionate. Beautiful." Sasuke added wistfully. "Mikoto was the perfect mother and wife, my father didn't deserve her. As I got older, I leaned to hold in my emotions like Itachi, ace every test, and be the best at every sport. Whenever I did something to displease him, he would beat me or scold me. Anytime my mask slipped, I would be punished for it. But at least I had my mother to care for me afterwards."

"Lucky you," Gaara droned. "All I had was my father's wrath. Even my two older sibling were told to stay away from me. But only I was 'chosen' and conditioned to follow in the bastards footsteps."

That was news. "You have siblings?"

He gave a small nod, intense eyes never leaving his own. Their faces gave nothing away, but the tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Yes. Temari and Kankuro. The two who entered this room after I called for them. They weren't broken enough for my father to mold. So when he bared another child, he made sure I was trained at a young age. But I didn't figure that out until much later of course."

Gaara glanced at the only door in the room. The door his brother and sister entered and exited just moments ago.

"They still fear me, can barely look me in the eyes. Yet they follow me around like I'm their obligation. I'm guessing it's because they feel guilty for leaving me in hands of that abusive fuck, but they've never said as much." Gaara's lips twitched, his eyes intense. "Fucked up, isn't it? The only family I have left looks at me like I'm a monster."

Yeah, that would be fucked up. Now he feels like shit for not appreciating everything Itachi has done for him. Even long dead, their father's managed to corrupt his relationship with his older brother. Whenever he sees Itachi, Sasuke's reminded of his old man. He is just as cunning and ruthless—like any good Uchiha should be. But, unlike his cruel father, Itachi has always had of a soft spot for Sasuke, always looking out for him—even if he was an asshole about it most of the time. Sasuke's never felt truly alone because of him, unlike Gaara's grim situation.

"Yes," Sasuke admitted, "but that didn't make me kill my father."

"No," Gaara leered, sliding up even closer. At this distance, Sasuke could see the rapid tempo of Gaara's heartbeat pumping through his veins. It was uncomfortably intimate. "Someone else beat you to the punch. I would say that makes you lucky, but I would be lying. I enjoyed killing that piece-of-shit asshole, and I would do it all over again if given the opportunity. It would upset me if someone else got the opportunity to end his life before I could."

Fuck, that was some heady shit. Out of morbid curiosity, he had to ask. "How'd you do it?"

By the look of his face it was obvious Gaara saw that he was becoming affected. _How_ it was affecting him, Sasuke wasn't sure.

"By accident actually…well, at least it started that way." Pausing, Gaara's eye's glazed over, looking lost in a memory. "On my eleventh birthday, I overheard Tamari talking to Kankuro about how my dad started abusing mom after I was born, beating her and keeping her locked up in the master bedroom. Sound familiar? When I confronted my sister and asked if it was true she answered yes. I didn't believe her at first, but then I asked our butler of twenty years if such a thing were possible. His shifty eyes were enough of an answer for me. I was enraged. It shouldn't have been surprising but it was. While I didn't have many memories of my mother, she was always kind to me and saw me as her little boy till the day she died."

Gaara sighed, for the first time, he actually looked tired and maybe even sad. Sasuke stiffened. All that emotion was throwing him off, making Gaara more human and less of a cold-hearted bastard. Just as quick as it appeared, the look was gone. In its place was a cold, hard look of indifference. The green in his irises were dull and grungy, like jade before it's been polished and shined. That's more like it.

Gaara continued, his voice hard and raspy. "When my father got home later that night, I confronted him in his office. His short temper was to be expected and he lashed out at me for accusing him of such horrible things. But it was oblivious he'd did them. I put up a fight, but it was useless. I was only a small boy, a malnourished one at that." A pale hand inched up Sasuke's broad chest, past his collar bone, caressing the exposed skin around his collar lightly. Sasuke's heart thundered in his chest, but his face expressed nothing as Gaara continued telling the story. "His much larger body easily overpowered mine, and when got his meaty hands around my neck, I thought it was all over."

The wandering hand latched around Sasuke's neck, squeezing firmly but not enough to take his breath. His pupils dilated and nostrils flared. Gaara's hoarse voice turned thick and grating like gravel.

"My vision was going dark but I didn't care. I didn't care at all if I died or not, only that I would regret not taking him with. By some miracle, he tripped over the phone case that he threw at me earlier. He went down and released his hold on me in the process. When he was lying flat on the ground, dizzy with confusion, I grabbed the first pointed object I could find—a letter opened. Then I stabbed him with it. You should have seen his eyes. The surprise and anger in them. It was thrilling. And then I stabbed him again."

He barked out an ugly, humorless laugh, his smile cruel and menacing. Then suddenly released his hold around Sasuke's neck and took a step back.

Sasuke released a breath that he hadn't known he was holding.

"He actually told me that he was surprised that I had the balls to do it. That was the fucker's last words. I stabbed him again and again…kept stabbing him until there was no more ugly words coming from his ugly mouth. Stabbed him until his heart stopped beating and my hands and clothes were covered in his blood. Blood was everywhere. It looked good on him. So much red on this ghostly graying skin. It was warm and smelled like metal. So much blood that you could even taste it in the air." Gaara's eyes were hooded and he licked his chapped lips, as if savoring the taste of iron on his tongue from so many years ago.

"Oh…Fuck." Sasuke croaked out, his voice was just as hoarse and abrasive. His skin felt like it was on fire, he could still feel Gaara's hand wrapped around his neck even though it was no longer there. "T-then what happened?"

Gaara gave Sasuke a long assessing look, his voice cleared back to the default throaty rumble that was unique to him. "Something similar to what happened with you shortly after your parents were murdered. I was obviously too young to be charged and sentenced the death penalty for murdering a diplomat, so they held me in a juvenile detention facility until they found out about the years of abuse. They eventually came to the conclusion that it was done in self-defense. Afterwards, I was placed in a mental institute. There was no possibility of getting me a home so that is where I stayed."

Gaara cracked his neck and leaned against the wall, tucking his hands in the front pockets of his black cargo pants. Sasuke shifted to a more comfortable position too with his hip pressed lightly against the keyboard, arms crossed over his chest.

"Now that I have answered your question, I have one for you. I know you have been in a mental institute—for quite a lengthy time too, it seems. But I do not know what for. Why were you placed in one for over a year? Only truly fucked up people get locked up that long."

Sasuke smirked. "Aim straight for the jugular why don't you."

Gaara returned his cocky expression with one of his own. It looked odd on his frozen emo-face. "If I'm going to share my big bad secrets with you, I sure as fuck expect the same in return. What did you think I was going to ask, your birthday?"

 _Smartass_. "No. I just thought…I don't know what I thought. Just not _that._ " It really wasn't that hard of a question. It just threw him off a bit. This were getting far too intimate for his liking. None the less, Sasuke answered honestly. "Pyromania. That's why I was placed in a high-risk psych ward…if you could call it that. It was more of a prison cell for the crazies."

Just remembering the sounds of screaming and people talking to themselves as he tried to sleep at night sent a shiver down his spine. It was not a pleasant experiance.

"They are." Gaara agreed.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Sasuke continued. "I always had a thing for fire. And when I was twelve, I stole a lighter from a gas station and lit up an old abandoned building just for kicks. It was stupid, I know. The fire expanded at a much faster rate than I anticipated. The building went up in flames before the fire department was notified." Not his proudest moment. "The flames grew enormous and leached out, spreading across the overgrown lawn and into the neighboring apartment complex. The side facing the burning house was decimated. Thankfully, every person and pet residing in the building managed to evacuate in time, but I was caught and arrested afterward."

Sasuke took a deep breath, it was hard to believe he was telling all these things to his _rival_. They've never even been completely alone together. And now, here they were, talking about their past like fucking best buds. Fuck. He did not see that coming.

Lifting a hairless brow, Gaara urged him to continue on.

"Being so young my records were sealed after spending nine months in juvie. Then I was sent to the psych ward after being evaluated from a psychiatrist. The lack of emotions I displayed concerned the therapist at the hospital, and they ended up believing I was a sociopath who was incapable of feeling anything. But in reality, I was just doing what my deceased father told me to do—never show your feelings." Fucking Fugaku. "It was a weakness, he always said. And I was stupid enough to think I would get out of there sooner if I was a good boy by doing everything my father drilled into my head my whole damn life."

It wasn't just him. _All_ Uchiha men were raised to be cold, intelligent, superior bastards born from a strong pedigree lineage and with no morals.

"But I was wrong. That's not at all what they wanted from me. So they put me on medications—some heavy shit until I was a drugged up zombie. It screwed with my head, made me see things, gave me horrible nightmares. I became angry and violent, and eventually depressed. The drugs I was on were not intended for people to take without having a specific depressive disorder. A disorder which I did not have."

God, he was glad he was out of that place.

"When I started cutting, Itachi managed to transferred me to a private facility where the staff actually diagnosed me properly and weened me off that shit. It didn't take me long to get back to 'normal' after that." Normal for him that was. "Shortly after, I was released into Kakashi's custody as long as I continued seeing a psychiatrist once a week and a therapist once a month for my pyromania and behavioral issues."

It was hard to believe how much his father put a number on him and Itachi. Still to this day they were affected by that bastard, and not just their relationship together.

"Sounds allot like my story." Green stared at him like he was an interesting subject.

Sasuke's chiseled features remained aloof but his words turned harsh. He didn't like being compared to Gaara in any way. "Don't ever think that we are anything alike. While I understand the murder was justified, it does nothing to convince me that you're safe to be around Naruto. I still don't like you nor do I trust you with him. Convince me not break things up between the two of you. You know that I can and will."

"The tiger has claws." Gaara smirked, but his eyes' narrowed. "I'm not scared of you, Uchiha. And I don't take kindly to threats."

"I don't take kindly to dangerous men with homicidal tendencies around _my_ Naruto." Sasuke glared right back, the possessiveness in his tone was unmistakable.

"He is not yours. He is _mine._ " He said possessively back.

"Maybe not for long." Sasuke replied, his tone a threat.

Gaara did not seem pleased with that. He bounced off the wall and walked over to Sasuke. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Sasuke stood to his full height, towering over the smaller man. His chest looking even more broad and intimidating with his arms crossed over it.

"Nothing…just that you might lose him. It only takes one slip-up. And with your track record, it seems highly probable. One mistake and he's all mine."

Shit. Why'd he have to go and say that? Like that won't make him suspicious.

Gaara eyed him skeptically. "That doesn't sound very brotherly of you."

"Think whatever you want, it's not like I give a damn what you think of me either way. I've known Naruto a lot longer than you, and trust me, he will never leave me." Sasuke said convincingly.

Gaara glared harshly. If looks could kill, he would be six feet under.

"I can't…I can't lose him." That's the first time he's ever heard Gaara sound defeated. It didn't match him. "He's the only one who doesn't look at me like I'm some kind of monster since the death of my mother. The first day we met, he just gave me this ridiculously huge smile and talked to me like I was his friend or something. He wasn't even bothered when I never answered his annoying questions back. He just…followed me. Chatted non-stop about the school and town, sounding allot like a chipmunk in my head. He didn't know who I was or care, he wasn't even aware I was the lead singer of a popular band. I was confused at first, I have never ran into someone like that before. No one dares to talk to me like that."

That sounds about right. Naruto was never one to judge. And the boy had no fear when it came to scary people. Instead he seemed to be drawn to it, like it was a personal mission to fix every broken mind. His innocent, sunny disposition was like a beacon to every lost, tortured soul that wandered near. Sasuke's included. Unfortunately that's one of reasons he attracts so much trouble wherever he goes.

Gaara shifted like he was uncomfortable. Maybe he was. Sasuke sure was. This was a lot of sharing for two people who hated each other. Two people who were not used to sharing their feelings _period._ It was like confessing a lifetimes worth of sin to a Catholic preacher for the very first time. And Sasuke and Gaara were no saints.

"My entire life people either feared or despised me—especially after killing my father. In the mental institute, the nurses wouldn't look me in the eyes. They would just wheel in a tray with food and meds and then run out like I carried the Ebola virus. The psychiatrist refused see me after a few sessions because she said _she_ needed therapy after seeing me."

What Gaara didn't seem to understand was _why_ everyone avoided him. It wasn't just because of who he was, it was that deadly aura that seemed to shroud him at all times. Just standing near the guy felt like being stuck in a pit with a seriously pissed off cobra. Yeah, that's how intense his presence was. Lucky for Sasuke, he wasn't afraid of snakes.

"So, I kept to myself. Read textbooks. Drew on a small art pad I stole from another inmate. But mostly I wrote allot in a journal." Gaara took a seat on the piano bench while Sasuke stayed put. "Then one day the hospital had no extra beds and issued a creepy new kid to bunk in my room. I've never had to share a room before, even though all rooms had two beds and enough space. The guy had no sense of personal space. He was— _is_ —even worse at understanding others than I am. He had to use a damn book to learn what each facial expression meant."

Arching a brow, Sasuke wondered how anyone could be that fucked up. Gaara nodded once as if reading his thoughts.

"One day I found him snooping around my stuff, _reading_ my journals. I nearly ripped his fucking throat out, but still he didn't seem to understand what he did wrong. I was furious. After calming down, he told me what I wrote would make great lyrics and asked if I could sing. His name is Sai—that guy you beat the shit out of." Sasuke's eyes darkened at just the thought of him. "I know, he tends to get that reaction allot."

Where was this was going? It didn't have anything to do with Naruto. "You are getting off topic."

Gaara looked irritated at being interrupted, his voice came out clipped. "I'm not. You wanted to know if Naruto is safe around me. I'm only going to tell this story once. I don't have to patients to spill my life's secrets again—especially with you. And when I'm done, you are going to leave me the fuck alone."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise."

Sasuke chuckled. The fiery attitude reminded him of Naruto. "Go on."

A warning growl rumbled up Gaara's throat before he continued. "As I was saying, Sai had a friend in the music business—Neji Hyuga. The other guy you smashed." Sasuke looked smug at that. "Long story short, that's how the band was formed. A sponsor liked what I wrote so much he managed to pull some strings and get us out of there. Much like you, I had to undergo a strict schedule with a court appointed therapist and psychologist—five days a week for one year. Even with that much help, Sai and I were never 'fixed' _._ "

Gaara looked down at his hands angrily, as if it were his fault he wasn't better. Sasuke grit his teeth. It wasn't their fault they were born with a shit dads who fucked them up royally.

"Temari and Kankuro watched over me from the sidelines, making sure I went to all the appointments while managing my newfound music career. But it wasn't enough. Even with a good start, everyone in the town still viewed me as a murderer from the papers. They hated me. After a while I decided to move here so no one would know about my past. But it still wasn't much better. People may love my voice and what I write, but they still fear me—misunderstand me. Until I met Naruto, that is."

Gaara gave a fond smile, surprising Sasuke.

"Here I thought he was just an obnoxious blond idiot who didn't know any better. Then I started noticing some people gave him similar looks to the ones they give me. That was surprising coming from someone so nice and sunny all the time." Gaara's hairless brows scrunched. "More than once, school bullies tried to corner him, but when I was near they'd stay clear. That was enough to allow him follow me around like a lost puppy. But when we were alone, he acted different, more…somber. His cheerful mask would slip when he thought no one else was looking. He trusted me enough to reveal that side of himself."

Sasuke was actually a little jealous when he said that. It was true Naruto rarely showed his real face to anyone other than Sasuke and Iruka. It used to only be him…

Gaara didn't seem to notice his sudden change in mood as he continued the story. "No one has ever been that comfortable around me. That was when things changed and I knew I had to have him. I need him to keep me sane. When I'm with him, I no longer crave the sharp edge of a knife opening up my wrist just to _feel_ something. I don't need drugs to keep me animated enough to sing in front of an audience who hates me off-stage. He keeps me grounded. He makes me feels things I've never felt before. Naruto does all of that for me and more. I'm a better person around him…I _feel_ like a person around him. And because of that, you can trust that I'd never harm a hair on his pretty little head." Gaara stood up defiantly in Sasuke's face, as if daring him to steal Naruto away. "Is that convincing enough for you, Uchiha?"

Sasuke pondered it for a moment before answering solemnly. "Not really."

The amount of codependency in that statement was both dangerous and worrisome. Yet honestly he couldn't say that he was any better. Somehow, Naruto managed to be pick his way deep into their frozen hearts. The boy sparked an odd kind of sunlight inside his chest. Those big blue eyes, that adorable fucking smile…Sasuke had been drawn to him since day one. Just like Gaara. That they couldn't live without him were the unspoken words that hung thick in the air like a poisonous cloud.

They were both toxic, but they couldn't let him go.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "You are still a dangerous person and a terrible influence, but…I don't feel like you're an immediate threat—for now. So I'll let you go with a warning; if you ever harm him physically or emotionally I will end you. You won't have _time_ to do it yourself." His voice dipped with venom.

With that said, Sasuke turned to leave the room leaving the redhead behind. "You're secret is safe with me, and I expect the same goes for you." He added over his shoulder before the door shut behind him.

* * *

 **Character Age notes:**

 **Gaara:** Current age 17

Age 4: Mother's death/start of abuse

Age 11: Murdered his father

Age 11-14: Mental Institute

 **Sasuke:** Current age 21

Age 10: Parents' death

Age 12-13: Mental Institute

Age 15: Met Naruto

Age 20: Moved in with Naruto

 **Naruto:** Current age 17

Age 1: Parents' death

Age 11: Met Sasuke

Age 14: Adopted by Iruka

* * *

 **A/N** : Please remember to leave a review.

Kudos to you if you can guess what's in store for Gaara's future after reading this chapter. Either way, I'm not gonna tell you. ;P


	12. Denial is a dish best served hot

Chapter 12: Denial is a dish best served hot

Special shout out to HeartSNS for beta proofing. And for the guest who took the time to write a really long, detailed review/critique.

Check out the song "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails to get you in the mood for this chapter. (It's so hot, and so Sasuke in this story) ;)

 **Warnings: This chapter contains non-con and dub-con elements, homophobic language, explicit public sex, and manipulation. I do not condone any of the sex acts in this story or the way the relationships are formed. It's just fantasy.**

* * *

The sun was setting, temperature warm with a cool breeze on a Friday night. The spring air was as fresh and crisp as the newly bloomed leaves and lush green grass. Not that Sasuke was taking any notice of the damn weather. His dark eyes were locked-on, like a sharpshooter with a mark, on that perfect ass wrapped tightly in spandex like a Christmas present. Mouthwatering, like a juicy steak dinner at his favorite diner. The tempting out-of-this-world mounds of flesh bouncing and flexing, just begging to be devoured, worshiped, and split opened and fucked.

Sasuke sighed and shifted uncomfortably on the hard metal bench.

"Look any harder and you'll burn a hole in the back of your brother's head." A nudge to Sasuke's side brought his attention back to the present. He side-eyed the female companion. "What's up with the two of you anyway? You're staring at him like a piece of meat. And Suigetsu? He's not talking to you anymore, won't even tell me why. What have you done this time, Sasuke?"

"Do you know what I like about you the most, Karin?" Sasuke asked dryly.

"My flawless skin? Charming personality? Voluptuous curves? How bout, because I'll always love you and be by your side..?"

…

Raising a brow, he added. "You know I'm gay, right?"

"A girl can always dream," she batted her eye lashes flirtatiously.

"Right…" Sasuke's sighed, his smooth voice turning cold as he continued. "What I like most about you is your ability to mind your own goddamn business."

"Ah, I see I've stuck a nerve." Karin pouted. "Don't you dare bitch at me, Sasuke Uchiha. I'm the only friend you've got left, thanks to your ever charming, fuck-off personality." Her voice stern and demanding. "I'm just worried about you is all. And before you say anything, you're a big boy and can take care of yourself, I know, I know. But you've gotta let someone in that thick skull of yours some times. You don't have to go through this world all alone."

Shit, was that what she thought of him? A lone-wolf bastard?

Her words came to him as a surprise. She was a friend, but they were never that close, or so he thought. Karin fawned over him for years before reluctantly giving up, finally realizing that Sasuke would never be interested in boobs or vajayjay. But here she was, reaching out to him and he reacted like an asshole. A flutter of guilt sank heavy in his stomach. An image of Gaara's loaner face flashed in his mind. He really needed to work on being nicer to the few who were close in his life.

Softening his features, Sasuke eyed his friend curiously. "Umm…thanks, but I do have Naruto and Kakashi and Iruka. I'm never alone. Sorry for mouthing off on you, it's a sensitive subject that I'd rather not talk about." He nudged her side playfully, his tone much softer than before. "We cool?"

"We're cool," she beamed. "You know…if you ever want to talk about it I'm all ears. God only knows you could use a woman in your life, even if it's only to share gossip." Winking at Sasuke, "You are constantly surrounded by way too much testosterone. I honestly don't know how you handle it."

"With lots of sex, keeping busy, and workouts."

"Man whore," she laughed. "That's nice and all, but it's not everything."

He shrugged, dark eyes drifted back to his target. Number 21. "It works for me."

Dozens of people stood up in the bleachers, roaring with applause as the Konaha Wildcats scored a touchdown against Suna's Sand Warriors. Sasuke winced after a particularly loud screech came from behind. The boney kneed preadolescent girl jumped up and down on the bleachers excitedly, bumping his back in an aggravating manor. He growled. _Personal space anyone?!_

"Anyways, my offer still stands. If you should need anything just let me know."

"Noted." The corner of his mouth tilted up.

His peaceful gawking continued for a few more minutes before Karin lost it.

"Jesus, Sasuke, you're helpless! You _knowww_ …there _are_ other men on the field, right? _Hunky_ other men. What's the point of bringing along a gay friend to these events if he's only gonna watch one guy?" She huffed, talking mostly to herself. "Damn it, get a hold of yourself, man. Naruto's not gonna vanish off the field the second you look away. You see him every day for Christ sake's. So enjoy the damn scenery already."

"Ohhh…check out Mr. 39 who just scored the goal," Karin squealed, grabbing Sasuke wrist like an overexcited fangirl staking out the latest crush with her bff. She pointed to the man getting slapped on his back by a fellow teammate. "He's a hottie."

Sasuke scrunched his brows at the girly touch but didn't comment. _Patience._ See? He can play nice.

"It's called a touchdown, not a goal, by the way." Well, _nice-ish_. Fuck it. Nobody's perfect.

For the first time that night he took in the appearance of the other players. Then he went back to creeping on his little brother in tights. Damn, Naruto looks good. The others did nothing for him. "And he's okay. I guess..."

"You _guess_?! He's totally fucking hot and you know it. Look at those guns on him. And that ass! What I wouldn't give to…"

"Please don't finish that sentence," he interrupted.

From behind, a guy grunted in disgust. Not so quietly grumbling out homophobic, hate filled words. Fagot and pedophile were on that list, among others. Sasuke felt Karin tense up beside him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but decided to ignore the asshole, not wanting to give the bigot the satisfaction of getting to him. Having been judged all his life, he didn't give a flying fuck what some prick stranger thought of him. The pig could go home and eat his haggard wife's sloppy cunt for all he cared. He wouldn't be seeing him again.

Karin, on the other hand, looked ready to filet the skin off the man, then submerge him in battery acid. Sasuke squeeze her clenched fist, for reassurance and as a warning. She took the hint and let it slide.

Ignoring the rude neighbor, Sasuke glanced back at Mr. 39—the player Karen was ogling. He was easy on the eyes but Sasuke was finding it difficult to look away from Naruto these days. It was disturbing how much time he'd been starting at him, thinking about him. Usually after one fuck he never wanted to see the guy again. Wham. Bam. Thank you. Goodbye.

While he knew that would not be the case with someone he cared so much about, he never would've predicted how _obsessed_ he'd become. His mind was pretty much running pornographic scenarios 24/7, staring Naruto and his cock. He was starting to worry the hard on he carried would never go away. Which was ridiculous. Absurd. He was a healthy adult man for fuck's sake. He shouldn't be acting like a lovesick teen.

In the past, he would've enjoyed ogling the sweaty beefcakes with Karin and Suigetsu. Three creepers on the bench, not keeping tabs on the score but at the hunks playing it.

Now all Sasuke could think about is how sexy Naruto would look in nothing but a jockstrap. Standing in the locker-room with other adrenaline fueled jocks, sweaty and naked after the game, getting ready to shower. They would scrub each other's dirty bodies under the communal shower. The more adventurous players would really get in there, scrubbing their partners, touching them all over. Maybe slap an ass or two in the good ol' sport fashion fun that Sasuke always thought was particularly gay. And if the guy was lucky, he might get a hand job on the side. Sasuke wanted to be in there with them. Attending to Naruto's needs, making certain that every nook and cranny—every hole—was taken care of with the upmost care and attention…

Karin cleared her throat, breaking him out of the day fantasy.

Who was he kidding? That shit would never happen in real life.

Pushing up her fashionable red-rimmed glasses, she leered mischievously at him, a plastered shit-eating grin on her face. "Jesus Sasuke, you're showing some major wood there," she said in a sing-song, I-caught-you-thinking-dirty-thoughts, kinda way. "What were you thinking about? Spill. I _sooo_ want to know every dirty, filthy detail."

Dear Lord, does the woman have any shame? Heat rose up Sasuke's cheeks and he coughed into his shirt collar.

"Jockstraps and locker-rooms," he answered in a raspy voice.

"Fuck, I want in on that. What I wouldn't give to be a locker door once the game ends…" Karen sighed wistfully, her long flowing red air blowing in the breeze.

Sasuke sighed too. "Sadly, the reality is not all that great."

"What, it's not like girls sleepovers? No model-like women frolicking around on a king sized bed, throwing pillows in slow motion, wearing nothing but expensive lingerie from Victoria Secret?"

Sasuke laughed at the vivid imagery and description of the stereotypical straight guy fantasy. "Exactly. It's actually more like a handful of men—one's that you would rather never want to see naked—crammed into a tiny room smelling of old, mildewy socks and ass."

"But _you_ like ass."

"That I do," he smirked.

When half-time rolled around corner, Sasuke snuck off to the side of the school building and lit a cig. Taking a deep inhale, holding it in for as long as he could before slowly blowing out the toxic smoke. Bad habit, he knew. But lately everything has been so tense and confusing with Naruto that he needed an occasional light. Cancer be damned.

Leaning against the brick wall, out of his peripheral he noticed a sexy hot twink checking him out. Normally he would've taken the hottie to the nearest restroom, and had him crying out in pleasure as fucked him against the bathroom stall. But none of the flirtatious stares had any effect on him.

Shit, he didn't know whether to panic about that. That guy was hot, but he just wasn't interested. The only person who was on his mind was Naruto. His Naruto. And that's the way it has been since Sasuke first laid his hands on the boy. His blond hair, blue eyed little brother was the only one he wanted now. _Had_ to have.

 _Mine._

Glaring at dirt, Sasuke snuffed the cancer stick out with the soul of his shoe, and then went back to join his friend at the bleachers. Being left alone with his thoughts was proving too troublesome. At least his fiery redhead friend was a good distraction. At least until he spotted Naruto in spandex running around on the field. Fucking hell.

The game ended 22 to18.

Excited teammates patted each other's backs and puffed out their padded chests like big, enthusiastic gorillas. Like clockwork, Naruto was the first to slink in the locker room unnoticed. A shy behavior that started immediately after dating Gaara. It was one thing to accept 'the gay kid' on the team, another entirely to shower with said fag. No one ever said being gay was easy. Or fair.

Watching Naruto drift away like an outcast while his team celebrated their victory tugged at Sasuke's heart strings. The overwhelming urge to go down there and congratulate him on his victory had Sasuke leaning over and requesting favors from Karin before he even knew what he was doing.

"Hey Karin? I need you to do something for me. Do you think you can distract Naruto's team? For as long as possible? There is something I need to do and it's important that no one enters that locker room."

"Oh?" She eyed him mischievously, like a cat that caught a canary. "Has this got something to do with a cute blond that went missing? What's in it for me?"

"Jocks. Flirting. Attention. You know, your three favorite things with the added bonus of helping out a friend." To sweeten the pot, he added, "Think of it this way, you'll be able to brush up on your skills. Don't want you getting rusty in your old age. See if you still got what it takes to lure in all that young hot blood." Sasuke smirked when her cheeks flamed. "I dare you to get at least one number."

In all honesty, the testosterone ridden jocks wouldn't stand a chance against Karin. But he wasn't going to tell her that. The slutty secretary clothes she wore made the task a very simple one. Her ensemble consisted of a white button up blouse—that was unbuttoned all the way down to her ample bosom, exposing her very red bra—a micro pleaded skirt, fishnet stockings, and red stripper pumps. The loose tie around her neck completed the look. Every red-blooded mans' wet dream.

"Well played, asshole." Karin snarled, but stood up and straightened out her skirt anyways.

"Why thank you," he replied smugly.

"Whatever. Just don't take too long, 18 year olds don't have the longest attention span. You've got 30 minutes tops," she relayed over her shoulder.

"Roger that." Sasuke stood up and made his way down the metal steps. "I owe you one."

"Naw, this payment enough. But if I can't get a number you're taking me out to a nice restaurant."

"Deal." Sasuke sealed the agreement with a nod and rushed to find Naruto. Adrenaline thundered through his veins with the knowledge that he was going to be alone with Naruto.

Fuck, he's got it bad.

It's not like he wasn't going to be seeing him again. _Tonight_ no less, in their shared bedroom once the blond was done celebrating with his teammates. And probably with his boyfriend. Fuck Gaara. But for whatever reason this felt different. New and exciting. His skin tingling with whatever that shit was called.

Speed walking through the school corridors, he found the boys locker room in record time. Picking up Naruto from the principal's office or detention made him very familiar with the schools layout. Something he was not proud to admit, unfortunately. Like he failed his little brother in some way. In many ways he had.

Following the sound of flowing water, Sasuke finally found the right room, and his mouth wet dry at the site before him. There, standing in an open stall, was Naruto in all his naked glory. Beautiful bronzed skin, long muscular legs, sharp narrow waist, broad shoulders, and well defined biceps. The lean body of a swimmer with added buff on his upper body thanks to football and a generous dose of puberty. If he continued the training, in a few years he will become quite the beefcake.

The raven watched in silence as the muscles in Naruto's back shifted and bunched like a wild animal trapped underneath his skin. They flexed beautifully when he reached up and ran a hand through his dry, wheat-blond hair.

 _Yeeesss_. Sasuke arrived at the perfect time. Naruto had just stepped inside the shower. Before he even realized what he was doing, his feet were heading straight towards the boy.

Christ, he really needed to get it together. He knew what it felt like to just want to fuck someone, but this was so much more intense. It's like Naruto's giving off some kinda pheromone that was perfectly crafted to reel him in. The yearning in his blood grew with every step he took. He should feel bad that he's about to head in that shower and fuck the hell out of his little brother, but it's too late for guilt. He couldn't stop now. He couldn't let himself think. He just needed, and needed bad. This craving Naruto stirred within him was too strong and the promise of fulfillment too enticing.

Remembering to hang up his jacket on a towel hook ahead of time, Sasuke stepped into the shower spray behind the unsuspecting blond. His heaving chest pressing against Naruto's back, clothes and all.

With a startled shout, Naruto's entire body tensed. He whipped around, covering his junk in reflex. When he lifted his azure blue eyes, a rush of want hit Sasuke so hard and fast his breath caught in his throat.

If he believed in such things, he would've swore his brother was an incubus, because there was nothing rational about this heady want and desire to claim and own Naruto. He would've walked straight off a cliff if it gave him the chance to kiss that pretty scowling mouth of his one last time. Sasuke didn't understand it, couldn't explain it or rationalize it. This was ridiculous and crazy. It wasn't like him at all. He wasn't this man. He couldn't be this man.

"Holy shit, Sasuke!" Naruto gasped, placing a palm over his chest, as if that would help slow his racing heart. "You scared the shit out of me. What the fuck do you think you're doing here? You can't be in here."

Sasuke's strong hands instinctively reached out to wrap around the boy's waist when he nearly jumped out of his skin. Luckily for him, Naruto was too shaken up to notice or care where his hands were. Or that Sasuke was the only one who had clothes on.

"Calm down, Naruto. I just wanted to see you. To congratulate you on winning the big game."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, blinking a few times. "And you couldn't wait...?"

"No, I couldn't wait." He smirked, dropping his heated gaze down Naruto's body.

As if finally realizing their close proximity and his current state of undress, Naruto's cheeks went from pale to flaming red in seconds. "Gah! I'm n-naked. Get out of here!" Naruto sputtered, abruptly turning away from him.

Instead of listening to Naruto's orders, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto in a tight embrace. His nose brushing over his brother's blazing cheek. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. If I recall correctly…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Sasuke." He growled. _God, he loves it when Naruto gets all feisty._ "Th-this is different. You can't be here, the rest of my team will be plowing through those doors any minute now. They can't see you in here with me."

Naruto's pitch grew higher with increased panic.

"Don't worry about that. I took care of it." Sasuke whispered in his ears, then licked the outer shell. He could feel a shiver wrack Naruto's body. "It's just you and me right now. No one is going to bother us for a little while."

"W-w-what. W-what do you mean? What did you do, Sasuke?" He glared.

"It doesn't matter. What matters now is that I'm here, with you." Sasuke said, placing soft kissed down his neck. Hands moving on their own accord, caressing and exploring the hard planes of the soapy wet body in front of him. "And that I want you."

"Oh, God." Naruto moaned, eyes drifting shut. "We can't…Not here—"

The vulnerability and desperation in Naruto's voice sent blood rushing to Sasuke's cock. It was fucked up and twisted but he couldn't help it. Everything his little brother did seemed to turn him on. He hated himself for it.

Reaching around, Sasuke squirted a glob of body wash on his right hand and generously coated his digits with the slick substance. He could feel the rapid rise and fall of Naruto's chest matching his own.

"Fuck, Naruto." Sasuke hissed as though he was in agony. If the steel-like rod massaging Naruto's ass was any indication, he was suffering. "Here is perfect."

"No, no, no, no, no…we can't keep fucking around. Sasuke, this needs to stop." Naruto pleaded, but Sasuke was having none of it.

The kid's words said one thing, but his body said another entirely. Instead of the tight reluctance he's shown in the past, his body melted against Sasuke's touch. Ass pushed back, erection standing tall and proud. No. Naruto wanted this just as badly as Sasuke did. He would just never admit it. Like he believes that's what he was supposed to say instead of believing the meaning behind the words. But that was okay. Sasuke would just have to give him a reminder.

"Remember what will happen if you ask me stop, Naruto. I'll keep my mouth shut if you'll let me touch you…. _pleasure_ you." Naruto cursed loudly when Sasuke traced a curious finger across the top curve of his ass cheek, stopping at the base of his tailbone, hovering directly over the start of his crack. Ignoring the protesting complaints, Sasuke took the time to admire the smooth skin of the muscled back laid out for him and wondered how he got to be so lucky. "You can't deny how much you loved it. How many times you came that night. Your body remembers though. It's screaming for more. Let me give you what you want…What we both want."

Sliding his thumbs down that smooth, hairless valley, he watched Naruto's muscles bunch. Fuck, that's hot. He reached in further, brushing the smooth underside of his balls, then moved to home base and gave a tentative swipe. Naruto moaned, instinctively clenching his ass.

Sasuke bit back a curse. Damn, this shit was intoxicating. His dick kicked hard in his pants as he stroked over Naruto's twitching pucker again.

"Baby," he groaned, pressing his fingertip where it counted. "It's time to let me in."

"Goddammit, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "That's not—"

He never got to finish that sentence.

Nibbling on his bottom lip, Sasuke pushed, single finger slipped in all the way. They both men released a loud moan. Holy shit. Naruto was squeezing him so goddamn hard. And fuck, he was an inferno in there.

"Oh, God," Naruto repeated over and over, pushing back on the intruding object like a well-trained sex thrall.

Sasuke watched with devastating eyes as it slid in and out. He would pause with each withdraw before inserting himself back in nice and deep. Again and again, he repeated the motion, his hips moving erotically in rhythm against Naruto's thigh.

When he glanced at Naruto's face, the boy's lips were parted, cheeks flushed, and eyebrows furrowed. So fucking hot. His insides purred. But as much as he enjoyed this kinky play, he still had a job to accomplish. Getting his brother ready for his cock. Because God knew his cock was ready for Naruto. The next withdraw included a surprise upon its return. One finger had been a synch, so it wasn't that hard adding another. It popped in with ease.

Fuck, Naruto was all hot and silky in there. Insanely smooth, like hot liquid glass. It felt so fucking good.

"Ahhh…ah…Oh, shiiit!" Naruto cried out with a look of pained bliss etched on his handsome face.

"For someone who doesn't want me touching them, you certainly are responsive." Sasuke groaned, dick throbbing in his pants.

"Stop it," Naruto grunted weakly, clinging onto Sasuke's arm like a seatbelt while his other arm braced himself on the shower wall.

"You're one stubborn piece of ass, bro." Sasuke growled. He didn't budge. He merely held him immobile while he stretched the boy's hole.

He knew this was a dangerous road to go down, but he didn't know how to stop this train-wreck. His body was drawn to Naruto's like an invisible magnet.

"And you're just an ass," he fired back.

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "The only ass that matters here is the one I'm about to stuff my cock with."

"Fuck you, Sasuke!" Naruto bucked back into Sasuke, only to gasp when it caused the fingers to slide in deeper.

"Don't blame me. You started this," Sasuke accused.

"How the fuck do you figure?" Naruto gave a caustic laugh. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Possibly. Probably. "It doesn't matter. I'm not leaving here either way."

"Damn it—" Naruto's curse bit off with a moan when Sasuke's fingers scissored and pumped his insides. "I fucking hate you, you suborn jackass."

Under normal circumstances those words would cut through Sasuke like a knife. But they held no bite. No conviction. No venom at all. They were spoken like a childish rant from a spoiled kid who wasn't getting their way—nothing but hot air.

"Now we both know that's a lie. You love me, and you love it when I touch you." Sasuke coaxed, his voice unrecognizably raspy and deep with lust.

Naruto doesn't deny it. He never would. Proof that he wanted this just as much as Sasuke did, only he was too stubborn and self-righteous to realize it.

While Naruto grumbled, Sasuke carefully turned his palm facedown and started feeling around. Searching for the sweet spot that he knew was there all too well. The bundle of nerves that would send Naruto off on a first-class trip to Blissville. Delving deeper, hee searched for anything that might—He paused at the feel of something raised and spongy. _Found it._ He hooked his fingers and pressed down hard, fighting back a curse when Naruto's whole body went rigid.

"Ah, shit! Fuuuck," Naruto moaned, ass clenching around Sasuke's fingers.

"Damn…Babe—" A heat wave of desire pooled in Sasuke's groin at the dazed-out and drunk look on Naruto's face. Fuck. Watching his bro like this was captivating as shit. And damn, all those erotic, hitching grunts and gasps. Fucking paradise. If he wasn't on a time constraint, he'd work Naruto like this forever. But he was, so just a few more minutes would have to do. Then hopefully Naruto will be loose enough for another. "You're killing me with those sounds."

Rocking against Naruto's ass, he nudging his knees further apart. Then withdrew the arm around the blond's waist to work his pants. Heavy and waterlogged, Sasuke's clothes soaked up the water's spray like a sponge. Barely noticeable considering the distracting way Naruto's tight ring clenched around his fingers.

Sasuke pressed a leisurely trail of affection along Naruto's nape while working his prostate like a fucking champ. Swiveling in and out, nice and deep. Naruto exhaled hard in a breathy gasp every time he pulled out and punched back in. He seemed to like it rough. His well-defined muscles twitching, his strong back arching, his sexy ass jutting out.

Hot.

As.

Hell.

The electrifying buzz in Sasuke's blood had his nerves bursting with excitement. Heat washed down his thighs and up into his abs. Motherfuck. Would it feel like this every time?

"Fuck…Sasuke…" Naruto groaned against his forearm, then let loose a long, drawn out moan.

His restless words spoke loud and clear. He needed more, even though he would never say it. Sasuke was more than happy to bring it.

He squirted on a generous amount of shower gel and eased a third finger in slowly and carefully, watching every micro expression play across Naruto's face for signs of pain. He didn't want to hurt him. His freshly lubed fingers paused against the entrance before inching in. The second Naruto felt the pressure spike, the air in his lungs left him in a rush as Sasuke breached his tight anal ring.

"God, God, oh God." Naruto's hips jerked and he turned his head to get a glimpse of Sasuke. His blue eyes glazed over with lust. "Sh-shit."

Licking his dry lips, Sasuke's focus zeroed in on Naruto's mouth like a homing beacon. He finally closed the distance and mashed their lips together, his lips greedy but soft. Naruto kissed back, hungry. So hungry that Sasuke wanted to eat him up, wanted to have him, wanted to lock him inside their bedroom and never let him out. He wanted so much.

Until Naruto, he'd never known it was possible to want a person so much, to crave them, to want to be physically joined with them. Just the thought of being the only one who's ever touched Naruto this way made his whole being smolder. That Sasuke was his first.

Curiously, it also made his stomach flutter and chest heavy with a feeling of raw possessiveness. He didn't want this flame to end. Even knowing how horrible of an idea this was he still didn't want to stop this train wreck from happening. Because he wanted Naruto. Wanted to be his everything. Wanted to be the one Naruto thought about every day. Didn't even want his little brother to think about anyone else. Especially not that asshole, Gaara.

Sasuke ended the heated kiss by sucking on Naruto's jaw, teeth sinking into the flesh.

Looking down, he watched as his glossy fingers slip in and out, their slick sounds bringing pleasure to his ears. He wanted his dick making those noises. Licks of arousal flicked from his balls up to the tip of his shaft. He needed in really fucking soon. Tilting his angle of penetration, he worked quickly to loosen things up. Sasuke felt his cock weep as the hand around it squeezed.

"You like it when I'm in this position, don't you?" Sasuke breathed right against Naruto's ear as his hand found its way into his boxers and pulled out his thick, leaking cock. He needed inside Naruto so bad he couldn't fucking think. With a slight tremor, he reached for more shower gel and slicked up his shaft. Lifting his hooded gaze, he found Naruto watching him, and the heat in them lit a fire in Sasuke's veins. The side of his lip quirked up. "Me behind you, ready to…fuck."

Naruto didn't answer. Didn't need too. It was written all over his face.

"Spread your legs, Naruto," Sasuke ordered. He was aware that doing this here was stupid and risky, but it only added to the high Naruto was building in him. There was no door separating this room from the other, and the whole football team could walk in at any moment—but as Sasuke thrust his hips forward and the head of his hard-on nudged against Naruto's ass, Sasuke didn't give a flying fuck. They would be in deep shit if caught, but that only added to the rush. "Do it."

Naruto widened the stance of his knees and Sasuke eased his fingers out. Thank God the boy was feeling obedient because Sasuke didn't think he could wait any longer. His heart was freakin tripping through his chest cavity as he regripped Naruto's hips and pressed against him. Licking his lips, he held his brother's hips still, then slid in.

"Fuck, oh fuck—" Sasuke's groan melted like butter when he finally breached that snug little entrance. Slowly pushing forward, he slipped in until the base of his shaft was clenched by that snug little entrance.

Fucking hell. Naruto was still tight as shit.

"Shit," he rasped. "You okay?"

Jaw clenched, muscles strained, Naruto nodded stiffly. "Yeah," he panted. "Just gimme a sec."

Which was probably for the best. With the way Sasuke's dick was currently throbbing, it would only take a few hard thrust before he was blowing his load. And he didn't want that. Instead, Sasuke focused calming them both down, taking deep breaths and drawing soothing circles over the little dimples above Naruto's ass. The tense muscles beneath his thumbs would jump, then slowly start to relax. Their breathing evened out to a healthy pace and Sasuke knew it was working.

Naruto shifted in a more relaxed position and jutted his hips out, a clear invitation if he ever saw one. Thank fuck.

Lowering his heavy lidded gaze, Sasuke watched himself disappear and reemerge in and out of Naruto's body. Fascinated by the sight of his thick cock splitting his brother open as water splashed between their bodies. A hard, raw moan wrenched up Naruto's throat. Sasuke had burrowed himself all the way in.

He was in heaven. Happy as a Pooh Bear in the land of flowing milk and honey.

"Shiiit, yeah. You feel fucking amazing. " Sasuke groaned, the hot, silky walls all around him were driving him damn near insane. He had to fight the urge to pull out and slam back in. The boy wasn't ready for that yet.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Naruto cried out, arching his back. "I almost forgot how fucking big you are."

Sasuke chuckled hoarsely, "I'll take that as a compliment." Withdrawing to his crown, he surged right back in, a little faster this time, dragging his cock against Naruto's prostate.

"That wasn't a compliment, asshole." Naruto whined, flinching when Sasuke thrusted back in him again. "Good god, bro. You just rammed my fucking tonsils."

"You say the sweetest shit, babe." Sasuke said sweetly, dark eyes transfixed on Naruto's, which were completely wild and beautiful. He looked totally wrecked, his teeth chewing at his bottom lip, his blue eyes watering. Everything about this was provocative as hell. "I'm not gonna last if you keep talking like that."

"Ah, shiiit—" Naruto moaned as Sasuke nailed his prostate again. His blond head tipping back, mouth slack, face flushed, dazed eyes rolling closed as ecstasy tore through his frame. "Again. That was not a fucking compliment."

Sasuke growled and shifted his hips to hit that spot again, but with a bit more force and speed. Naruto met his thrust with a ragged curse.

"Fuck," Sasuke grunted, setting a steady pace. "No way I'm gonna last long. You're so damn tight and hot."

After a few more shallow thrusts, Naruto's body finally adjusted to his girth. Sasuke witnesses the moment when the pain was overtaken by pleasure in his eyes. The boy looked drugged, like he was high off of it, off the feeling of Sasuke's cock stretching him open, rocking back and forth, driving in deep. Shutters wracked his body in waves, and he pushed back eagerly with every thrust.

Shit. No fuck had ever felt this good. Not one. Not fucking ever.

"Fuck, Sasuke—Oh, God," Naruto panted hard, forehead pressed to his forearm. A full-body tremor nearly took out his legs.

Sasuke's teeth scraped between the tender flesh of Naruto's neck and shoulder blade. Claiming him. He dug his fingers deeper into his hips and pumped harder. A rough rumble resonated deep in his throat.

"Ngh, Sasuke!" Naruto sucked in a hiss but exhaled on a moan, shuddering violently. "I need… fuck…"

"What," he growled. "What do you need?"

"I need," he strained. "Oh, God, I need more."

Holy mother of God, Naruto was going to be the death of him. He sounded as unhinged as Sasuke felt.

"More what?" Sasuke persisted, his voice an anxious snarl. Naruto shook his head, unable to voice what he truly wanted. Sasuke gave him a couple of hard thrusts. "More of this?"

"Ah, God," Naruto grit out. "Don't fucking stop."

 _Don't come. Don't come. Don't fucking come_ …

"Fuck, Naruto. Don't say that shit…I'm too fucking close." A possessive growl vibrated through Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke thrusted his hips harder. Faster. Hips jolting Naruto's body with every thrust. He pushed his body to the limits and gave Naruto some more. But harder. And a whole lot faster. Every inch of his being teemed with satisfaction. Naruto was his lover. His family. His. And yet Sasuke still needed more. More contact. More heat. More tongue. More communication. More everything.

The visceral urge welled, like a roar inside his head. He thrust his hips faster and more curses emerged. A blazing inferno raced through Sasuke's veins, consuming every atom in his body until all there was left was pleasure. Nothing else existed. Nothing else mattered. In this moment they were one.

They were both teetering on the edge. Sasuke was fighting it back, he really truly was, but his hips' jerky movements were a dead giveaway. As was as the telltale sign of his balls drawing up, he was so close he could taste it. Well past the point of no return. Was down to less than a minute. But fuck if he was going to go alone. Panting, he slid his hand down Naruto's abs and grabbed ahold of his dick and pumped.

Naruto's moans came faster, his breaths growing shallow.

Sasuke's hips grew more erratic and frantic as he imagined spilling his load inside him. Then watch him shoot his across that muscular body of his, the cum seeping into those ridges between his abs before washing away in the shower spray.

He wanted to be inside Naruto when the boy came. He wanted to make him writhe in pleasure. Remind him with his body how amazing they could be together. If only he could get Naruto to open his eyes and realize that…

"Fuck, Sasuke," Naruto cursed, breath catching in his lungs. "So close—Goddamn—I'm gonna come."

"Goddamn," he groaned. "My name… from your mouth… Wanna hear that shit… every day."

The clashing sound of a door slamming opened, followed up by manly shouts, had Sasuke reaching for his mouth. His large palm silencing Naruto like the first time they fucked. Son-of-a-bitch. Sasuke bit his tongue and cursed. And Naruto was just about to shout his name again.

Instead of stopping, Sasuke fucked Naruto hard and fast as the football team flocked into the locker room, getting ready for their turn at a hot shower. They'd just have to keep it down. "Get ready. You're doing this with me."

It only takes a few more pumps before Sasuke's hips stilled. He comes hard, pumping threads of himself deep into his little brother's body.

Suddenly, a sharp pain flared through his hand, startling him as he pumped hot seed into his little brother. Naruto had bitten him. Concern and confusion flashed through Sasuke's eyes. Shit. _Did he hurt him?_ Then a gurgled wail came from the boy, a sound that he was all too familiar with. The relief was immediate. It was the strangled cry Naruto made when he came.

Thick, hot cum pooled in his hand before rinsing away. Their heavy breaths mingled as one, muted by loud jets of spray. Sasuke wanted to hold him longer, to kiss his lips and stay like this forever. But the moment was short lived as the voices grew louder. Closer. It wouldn't be long now before the rest of the football team walked in on them. Sasuke was forced to bail before that happened. But before he left, he had another surprise to give his little brother.

Reaching in his coat pocket, he pulled out a thin latex object that had a thick center and narrow ends, with one side flagging out. The center was about the width of two fingers and the entire object was a little longer than the average length of a finger.

As Sasuke eased his softening cock out of Naruto's hole, he quickly it with the butt plug, preventing his cum from leaking out. Naruto gasped when it popped in.

"W-what is that?" Naruto asked, still sounding out of breath.

Sasuke grabbed a towel that was lying on the bench and got to work, attempting to pat himself dry. Which, of course, was a colossal waste of time. Fuck. Why couldn't he have had the patience to take off all his clothes _before_ entering the shower? Now they were wrecked. But at least there was a spare change of workout clothes in the car.

He glanced up at Naruto, who was watching him closely, and looked over his work with pride. The kid appeared drunk and completely fucked-out. Wrecked and sate at the same time. Pink rosy cheeks, swollen fuckable lips, red lines around his neck where Sasuke had marked him, and small purple dots peppered his skin where he had dug his fingertips in too hard. So fucking beautiful. So perfect.

"A gift. While you're out celebrating with the team I want you to keep it inside you at all times. Think of it as a reminder…that I'll always be with you and a part of you."

God, since when had he become so damn sentimental? Or possessive?

"Ewww," Naruto's face scrunched adorably, hand covering his flat stomach. "I can feel you're cum sloshing around inside me."

"Bro," Sasuke stated calmly, looking him dead in the eyes. "If you say shit like that again I will fuck you in front of your whole goddamn team. Consequences be damned."

Sputtering, Naruto's faced and neck turned scarlet. He threw Sasuke's jacket at him and faced away, pretending to clean himself up.

Sasuke chuckled darkly and snuck out of the room silently, unnoticed by the team. He had homework to finish before Naruto got home later.

He smirked. Then they could continue things where they left off…

In private.

* * *

 **A/N:** If you haven't noticed, Sasuke's still got a lot to work on if he doesn't want to wind up alone in life like Gaara. And he is aware of what might happen if he continues down the selfish asshole path. At least he's working on it.

If you liked this chapter please let me know in the comments below. Until next time…

P.S. I just finished writing a two-shot Sasunaru. If you're looking for some porn make sure to check it out.


	13. The Proposition

Chapter 13: The Proposition

Beta'd by the wonderful HeartSNS!

 **Warnings:** I bring toys! Yea! And Sasuke turns on the charm. Equals poor Naruto. :P

* * *

"Sasuke?"

Iruka's warm voice filtered through the door.

 _Tap. Tap._ _Tap._

"Naruto?"

The door creaked open and Naruto popped one eye open.

"Mmmm…what time is it?" he yawned, snuggling deeper into to warm heat that surrounded his body. It felt so good. So warm and cozy and safe. "Am I late for school?"

"Oh my god, you two are so cute!" Iruka squealed suddenly. "I'm so glad to see you guys are getting along now, lately it's been tense between the two of you."

Wait, what? What was he talking about? It was too early for this shit.

There was a click and then a flash.

Ah, shiiit. Sudden realization dawned on Naruto. His eyes flew wide open when his morning brain finally caught up. He was naked. Sasuke was naked. They were in the same bed together. And he was playing little spoon with the man while Iruka was in the room with them and apparently taking photos! _Fuuuck._

"Gahh!" Naruto panicked, his blue eyes flashed wildly as he yanked the covers snuggly over his chest, wrapping himself up like a mummy. Thankfully, the covers were already around their lower bodies when Iruka had entered the room. "Dad, what are you doing in here?" he managed to get out.

Confused brown eyes bore down at him like he had lost his mind.

"Umm, I just came in here to wake you up, that's all. Am I not allowed to enter your room anymore?" Naruto quickly shook his head. "That's what I thought," Iruka said sternly. "Kakashi and I have something important to tell you and your brother. So when you're not freaking out for no good reason, please come down to the dining table. I've also made pancakes and sausage."

Naruto's stomach growled when he mentioned a hot breakfast. His dads cooking was the best. But what was so important for him to wake them up so early on a Saturday?

Did they find out about the tattoo?

Or that he and Sasuke have doing unbrotherly things on the down low?

They were both cops, after all. It wouldn't surprise Naruto if Iruka or Kakashi knew _something._ It would actually be more surprising if they _didn't_. He and Sasuke weren't exactly quiet last night…

Shit. Naruto couldn't go down there. His stomach suddenly felt queasy, appetite lost.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get dressed then," Iruka said awkwardly before exiting the room. "Don't take too long or the food will get cold," he added as he shut the door behind him.

There was a moment of tense silence in the room before it was finally interrupted.

"Don't hurt yourself, babe." A deep husky voice purred from behind, raspy with sleep. "You might pull a muscle if you think too hard."

"Fuck you, Sasuke!" Naruto squirmed underneath the man's arm. Which only encouraged his big brother to pull him tighter. "Were you awake for all that? Did you hear what dad said? Do you think they—"

"Mmmm…" Sasuke gave a sleepy moan-yawn. The gruff of his morning stubble tickled the side of Naruto's neck when he started him. "Chill out, hun. I'm sure it was nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? We were almost caught!" Naruto knew he was rapid talking but he didn't care. "Does that mean nothing to you? What am I saying, of course it doesn't. It's my ass on the line, not yours. They have to know somethings up. I'm sure of it," he whimpered.

"Hmmm…"

…

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop kissing my neck, _teme_."

"…But I want to. I love the way you taste."

Naruto shivered when a hot tongue lapped at his neck. It tickled. But this was not the time to be doing that. And he defiantly was _not_ in the mood right now.

"I'm not a meal, you asshole."

"I disagree."

"Damn it. Is sex all you think about? We just did it a few hours ago…" Naruto whined.

"Only with you, bro. Then I can't seem get enough." Sasuke moaned, rocking his morning wood into Naruto's crack. "That makes you special."

"Fuck. No, just no." Naruto stated firmly, then ripped the blankets off and bounded off the bed. It was a little difficult breaking out of Sasuke's iron grip and blanket mummy wrap, but he managed. Quickly spotting a pair of clean boxers, Naruto slid them on, along with a pair of sleep pants and a tank top. Spinning around, he found Sasuke staring at him with interest.

A lot of interest.

"Hn. You're no fun," Sasuke huffed and slowly—oh so slowly—peeled off his side of the covers, exposing is long, lean, naked body and that creamy smooth skin. _Damn_. Naruto swallowed hard. He wanted to run his hands and tongue all over those smooth hard plains. See if he tasted as good as he smelled…

Jesus, what was he thinking?

The problem was that he couldn't think, not when his brother was butt-ass-naked and staring at him like that. Naruto's golden lashes automatically drooped as he checked the man out. Even that aggravating, all-knowing smirk plastered on the bastards face didn't subtract from his beauty. It actually made it worse. That little tilt of his thin, peachy lip was suggestive as fuck and practically oozed sex. Just like everything else about the man did. Sasuke really was one hot motherfucker of a dude. Probably _too_ hot, if truth be told. Kinda made it hard to focus…

"Like what you see?" The husky purr had Naruto's eyes flickering back up.

"No," he lied. Sasuke raised a brow. Dammit. "Maybe…Yes. Okay, but so what? You know you're an attractive guy."

An approving rumble rolled up Sasuke's throat. He gracefully crawled over the bed like a cat. "I like it when you say it."

Naruto's dick twitched with interest.

Oh, hell.

Why did his voice have to sound like that in the mornings? Like pure sex.

The heated moment sizzled out with Iruka's shout, "hurry it up, the food is getting cold."

Naruto was saved.

Using the break, Naruto scurried out of the room with a tail in between his legs, nearly tripping over Kurama in his haste. The orange feline hissed and swatted at his ankle. "Oh shit. Sorry Kurama," he apologized immediately to the startled feline, then bolted down the stairs, taking two at a time.

Taking a seat at the table, Naruto greeted his two dads' with a fake cheery smile as his right leg bounced up and down uncontrollably beneath the table. He somehow managed to plate himself a single pancake and sausage link without knocking anything over. God he was so nervous. Stomach was twisting into knots, he really wasn't hungry at all. But if he didn't at least _pretend_ to eat something Iruka would start questioning him. And he couldn't have that. Because he feared that he couldn't stop his mouth from running once it got started. So Sasuke needed to hurry the fuck up and get his ass down here already. The sooner Naruto knew what the 'important news' was the better. Preferably before all his nerves became fried and he went insane.

He was too young to see a therapist.

Not really, but that's not the point.

Speak of the devil…

The raven haired man suddenly appeared by his side like a goddamn vampire. Naruto jumped. Shit. How does he do that? It was like the bastard materialized out of thin air. Now everyone at the table was looking at him funny. So much for trying to be subtle.

"Naruto, hun, are you okay? You seem very jumpy today. Did something happen?" Iruka ask softly, brown eyes filled with concern.

"Umm, yes? No. Yes! I mean I'm fine, dad. I'm good." Fuck, he sounded like he already lost his marbles. "Uh, it's just that I'm really excited to hear what you have to say is all."

 _Smooth, Naruto_. _Real smooth._

Sasuke snorted while dishing himself a generous portion of sausage.

A _very_ generous proportion.

Jesus, was he actually going to eat all of that?

"Oh, right—that!" his father smiled excitedly. "Kakashi and I have been planning this for a while now, but we didn't want to say anything until we knew for sure we wouldn't get called in for work. We've been working so much lately it seems we hardly ever have any family time together. So, we decided to take a weekend off and take you guy's on our first family trip together. In honor of Sasuke's heritage, I booked us an overnight stay at an onsen that's a few hours' drive from here. So I'll need you boys to pack an overnight bag right after breakfast. We're going on vacation!"

Onsen? A vacation? That's what this was all about?! He nearly had a panic attack for no reason? Damn it. He shot daggers at Sasuke who was snickering quietly at him. Fucking asshole.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked dejectedly. "I thought you'd be more excited… We hardly ever go out anymore."

The crestfallen expression on his father's face was too painful to bear. Now he the a-hole.

"No, it's not that Iruka. I am happy. I think a weekend trip would be great." Naruto gave his guardian a bright, genuine smile, which seemed to do the trick.

Now that the drama was cleared up, Naruto's appetite suddenly returned with a vengeance. Slabbing some butter on a flapjack, he waited for it to melt before digging in, groaning when the flavor of the hot cakes matched their mouthwatering scent. So delicious. As he devoured the food on his plate, Naruto spotted Sasuke watching him out of the corner of his eye. He ignored it, hoping his brother would leave him alone for once. But the longer he ignored Sasuke the more agitated the man grew, until he finally snapped.

Sasuke retaliated by picking up a full, dick-sized sausage link, dipped it in syrup, and then brought it up to his lips to start licking. Slowly. His long midnight lashes lowered until the look he was aiming Naruto's way started a fire in his stomach and made his cock weep.

Naruto watched with rapt attention as Sasuke lifted his head and fucking deepthroated that bad boy. Holy shit. He couldn't tear his eyes away. The way his Adam apple bobbed up and down when he swallowed had Naruto's mouth watering. And when his tongue peaked out to lick up all the juices…

God.

Damn.

It reminded Naruto exactly how good the man's mouth felt wrapped around his cock. The way that wicked tongue did that swirly thing that he liked so much. Fuck. Naurto was equally frustrated and turned-on by what Sasuke had just done, but at the same time, he was still unsure of his feelings.

"Sasuke, that's disgusting. Stop playing with your food," Iruka scolded from across the table.

Sasuke grumbled quietly then ate the juicy piece of meat the way it was intended to be. But that didn't stop him from acting up again the second the parents looked away when they continued their conversation. This time he used his fingers. One by one he began licking them. Making a show of it by taking his sweet time…and a lot of tongue.

When Sasuke started popping them in his mouth, Naruto coughed and shifted in his seat. His blue eyes focused on his brother's finger slipping in and out of those succulent wet lips. He wanted to replace them with his cock. He wanted Sasuke to suck him off. He wanted to use Sasuke's body the same way the man had used his.

 _Shit._ What the fuck was he thinking?

Embarrassed and ashamed, Naruto excused himself early—before Iruka or Kakashi spotted the growing problem in his pants.

* * *

With Naruto gone and Iruka clearing the table, Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled his adoptive son aside. Only when they were out of hearing range did he begin to speak.

"What's going on with you and Naruto?" he jumped right in, knowing the only way to get answers from the closed-off boy was to be direct.

Sasuke blinked once before quickly composing himself, arms crossed in defiance. "What are you talking about?"

His feigned innocence fooled no one.

"Cut the shit, Sasuke." Pulling out a cell phone, Kakashi opened up the messenger app and showed him the picture that Iruka had taken of him and Naruto. Time stamped an hour ago. The one with them cuddled in bed together in a more than friendly, innocent way. "Does this look 'brotherly' to you?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Look, Iruka doesn't know you very well, but I do. I know exactly how you work. He thinks it's sweet that you guys are finally getting along after all the recent drama that's been happening between the both of you, but I see differently. I've seen the way you look at him, Sasuke. And it's not innocent. I think this picture proves it," he said sternly.

"What are you suggesting?" Sasuke responded, his voice deepening, growing defensive.

"What I'm _suggesting_ is that you leave that boy alone. The only reason you're even livin' in this house is because the two of you were inseparable at the time. But things have changed, haven't they? Something shifted in your relationship with him when you moved into his bedroom, and I think I know what it is." Sasuke looked as if he were about to interrupt but Kakashi held up a hand to stop him. "Here I thought it would be the perfect opportunity for Naruto to have an older brother around, but now…I'm not so sure. Instead of being a good influence on him like I thought you'd be, your narcissistic, self-destructing personality is gonna end up corrupting him."

Sasuke scoffed, "don't speak so highly of me at once, Kakashi. Someone might think you actually cared," his voice dripping with sarcasm.

He sighed. This was a talk no parent wanted to have with their kid, but it needed to be said. He just hoped Sasuke would listen. "You know I love you and only want what's best for you, but, Naruto is innocent—Not another one of your toys that you can fuck around with and toss to the side when you're done playing. He deserves better."

"You have no clue what's best for him or what the fuck you're talkin' about!" Sasuke growled. "I've known him for years, Kakashi— _years_. I'd never treat him like that…I would do anything for him. Besides, it's none of your damn business, either way. Naruto's old enough to decide for himself who he wants to be with," he declared, stepping closer. "You've got your career, the perfect loving husband, and the quaint little house on top of the hill that you've always dreamed of. You're all set for your happy fucking ever after. Now it's my turn to have a shot at happiness."

"And you think it's you that Naruto wants?" Kakashi eyed him skeptically.

Sasuke paused for a minute before answering. "In time."

"Believe what you must, Sasuke, but don't ever make me chose between him and you. Naruto's my family now and I won't let you hurt him. He's just as important to me as he is to Iruka."

"You think I'd hurt him?" Sasuke replied bitterly, eyes flashed with barely concealed rage. Kakashi was losing him.

Pondering for a moment, Kakashi scratched his nose and answered honestly. "I don't know, Sasuke," he said. "You've always been different with Naruto, but…you are also very manipulative when it comes to getting what you want. You don't care what obstacles are in your way or what lines you have to cross to get there, even if it means hurting others in the process. You also hurt people indirectly by pushing them away."

"Naruto is not just anyone," Sasuke stated matter-of-factly.

"Precisely. He's not just anyone. And I know how much he means to you, and how much you mean to him, but you two are not on the same level," he tried to explain. "He looks up to you—your strength, your intelligence, your fearlessness like you're his fucking hero or something when we both know you're not. He's not like you, Sasuke, and you need to understand that. He needs someone who can commit, and who'll always be there for him—both emotionally and physically."

"I can be that person," the raven answered confidently. Yet his eyes shifted restlessly in a never ending conquest for self-improvement.

Kakashi could literally see the wheels turning in the man's clever but conniving head, already planning out how to win Naruto's favor. Always the perfectionist. Never one to give up. Both his greatest strength and weaknesses.

"I would never hurt him," Sasuke added reassuringly, but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Kakashi.

"You can't promise that, Sasuke. No one can. All I'm sayin' is don't mess around with him then we'll be good. But if you hurt him, I won't hesitate to kick your ass to the curb and make it damn near impossible for you to ever see him again. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," he sneered.

Kakashi hated threatening his son, especially when it involved the one topic he cared for the most. But he had a family to protect now, so he couldn't just allow Sasuke to walk all over it freely.

Hopefully it wasn't already too late.

* * *

Naruto was nearly finished packing his overnight bag by the time Sasuke entered their shared room. He startled when his brother snuck up from behind and draped his arms over his shoulders in a heavy embrace.

And was that Sasuke breathing in his scent?

Something wasn't right here.

"Sasuke?" he asked, concerned.

"Shhh…just…give me a minute," Sasuke's warm breath tickled Naruto's neck. He sounded upset. Sad or angry, he couldn't tell without looking at him.

"Did something happen?" he tried again. Although, he wasn't expecting much of an answer.

"It's nothing..." Sasuke sighed, his voice cracking with emotion as he took a step back. Naruto felt the loss immediately. "Can't a guy get a hug without an interrogation?"

The defensive remark was irritating as hell, but he knew Sasuke was fighting some inner demons and needed him to back off. The thing that irritated Naruto the most was how much effort it took give him that space. More than anything he wanted to turn around and embrace his brother, hold him until all the pain and torment drifted away. Even if it meant using his body to help him.

He could still feel the heat searing his skin at the places where Sasuke had touched him like a branding iron.

Jesus, what was happening here?

He shouldn't be feeling this way for his brother.

Naruto turned around to face him. Squinting his eyes, he sucked in a deep breath as if it would give him strength for what he needed to say.

"Sasuke…we need to talk," he managed to say, proud that his voice was stronger than he felt.

Sasuke groaned and pulled back further, "Not you too."

Naruto frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't matter," he sighed. "What did you want to talk about?"

Sasuke sounded so tired and defeated that it broke Naruto's heart. But he still couldn't let that stop him.

"We can't keep doing this, Sasuke." he started out slowly.

It was now or never.

He's got this.

Although, why did it feel like he was about to break up with Sasuke? They weren't a couple. They would never be. Yet Naruto's heart said differently by the way it was thudding around in his chest.

"This, us—whatever the fuck we are—has got to stop." With furrowed brows, he determinedly lifted his gaze to meet Sasuke. Onyx eyes were already locked on his. They were like smoldering chucks of coal, burning brightly and savagely consuming everything in their path. Naruto's resolve wavered for a moment before he regained the courage to continue. "This morning…when Iruka walked in on us…was way too fucking close. It won't be long before somebody finds out and outs us. Then I'll end up losing everything anyway, so you mize well go 'n tell Iruka everything now before even more shit gets piled on top of my pathetic, shit-storm of a life," Naruto blurted out. Hurt, fear, and anger carried through his voice. "Go ahead, Sasuke. Do it. Tell him everything," he dared.

"Naruto, what are you saying?"

His face may have been blank, but there was a storm brewing behind them eyes.

"I'm saying it's over, bro. I can't keep this up any longer. I can't keep lying to everyone around me, pretending it's okay when it's clearly not." Blue eyes shifted down. "Last night…I couldn't even kiss Gaara goodnight when he took me home after what you did to me," he chocked. "I ran away without saying anything like a coward. Now he probable thinks I don't like him anymore."

"Am I really that terrible?"

Sasuke shifted, his bangs casting shadows in his eyes. But Naruto saw them. The inky black pits betrayed the emotions that lay hidden beneath the impervious surface. Hurt, regret, and anger echoed through them like a ripple through an oil slick, mirroring Naruto's own feelings. Naruto faced him with a deep sadness in his eyes, transforming the once vibrant, marina blue into a murky greyish-blue.

They were both hurting. And that's why this all needed to stop. Now. Before it was too late to turn back, if it wasn't already.

"No, Sasuke, you're not."

What else could he say, really? He couldn't forgive Sasuke for what he's done, at least not yet. Sasuke was cruel for using him like he did. Even more so when he used Iruka and Gaara against him like that. Naruto could admit he's been a bad boy, they've both made terrible mistakes and even worse decisions, but he didn't think he deserved betrayal from the one person he trusted most in this world. And yet his heart still bled for the guy.

There was no black and white, right or wrong, in Sasuke's world. Everything was blurred through his eyes, unlike Naruto's. It was how he was brought up that made him become that way. While it didn't make his actions any less justifiable, Naruto didn't want him feeling that way about himself.

Not when he's done so much for him in the past. Not when they have been through so much together.

In the end they were brothers.

Family.

Something Naruto cherished so deeply in his heart that he refused to give up on him no matter how fucked up things have got. Having grown up without a family, he'd be damned if he let one slip away.

"Then give me a chance." Sasuke said.

What does that even mean?

"Huh?"

"All I want is an honest chance with you."

Naruto blinked.

 _The fuck?_

"If you haven't forgotten I've already got a boyfriend. Then there is the part where you are my brother. So, that aint happenin," Naruto scoffed.

"Step. Brother. Not blood. And you've made that clear on multiple occasions, Naruto." Sasuke scowled, "But what if I promise to leave you alone and never tell a soul what's happened between us, or tell your little secret to Iruka if you were to agree?"

It sounded like the man didn't know how to take no for an answer, that's what.

Only out of humor did Naruto decided to hear him out. "What's the catch?" he raised a brow.

Sasuke shrugged innocently, not fooling anyone. " _Wellll_ …if you're up for the challenge… All you have to do is last the rest of the day without begging for me to fuck you."

 _WHAT?!_ That's it? Seriously? Was he out of his fucking mind? That was the stupidest—and easiest—challenge Naruto's ever heard. Did he _want_ to lose?

Never one to turn down a challenge, especially one from Sasuke, Naruto predictably gave in. "I can take whatever you dish, Uchiha," he answered ambitiously, competitive drive kicking into high gear.

"Perfect," Sasuke said coolly with a smirk. The oppressive atmosphere turned light and playful just like that.

Turning around, the raven shuffled through a drawer, searching for something with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Which probably should have been warning enough for Naruto.

But he was dense.

Sasuke grunted when he found the object he was looking for. Two small, marble sized, metal balls. He lifted them up for Naruto to see. "But it won't be easy," he continued. "You'll have to have these inside you the entire time."

Naruto took a closer look. They didn't look too bad. He shrugged like it was nothing.

"If you end up winning," Sasuke proceeded by laying out the rules, "we can go back to being normal brothers and pretend like the past couple months had never happened. However…" his voice darkened, making Naruto nervous. "If you should lose, little brother, you'll have to give me a shot…at a real relationship." Naruto's throat closed up when he started walking towards him. To his horror, he started backing up at the same time, but Sasuke wouldn't stop talking. "Strip away all those petty excuses on why we can't or shouldn't be together, finally own up to your attraction towards me. No more pretending that you hate it when I touch you when you so clearly don't."

Was he for real?

Naruto froze up. The metal balls didn't appear very intimidating, but that wasn't the issue. The problem laid with Sasuke wanting to be in a real relationship with him. Naruto wasn't even sure what that entitled. He doubted even Sasuke knew what a real relationship required. But something about the way he said the words and the way he held his gaze while doing it had Naruto believing that maybe it could be true.

Naruto quickly shook that secret fantasy out of his head. Reminding himself that even if his brother had somehow developed deeper feelings for him, it wasn't real. He knew Sasuke well enough to know that it would never work out between them. They would never last. And once Sasuke finally figured that out—if they were together, then what? Break apart for good?

Naruto couldn't let that happen.

So he brought up the first excuse that came to mind. "But, Gaara…"

Hey, it was a good one.

"Would be considered my rival," Sasuke cut in, then inched forward. The scent and heat of his body was getting Naruto hard. Fuck. He had to push those thoughts out of his mind as it was only making a confusing situation even more confusing.

"But—"

"Yes or no, Naruto?" he said impatiently. "If you don't want to do it we than can go downstairs right now and clear the air with Iruka. Tell him that photo he took of us earlier today wasn't so innocent."

Well, shit. Freedom or tremendously freaking his father out? The second option sounded way worse. Guess he was getting some metal balls then...

"No, don't do that. I'll take the deal."

Sasuke grinned.

 _Conniving bastard._

"Fantastic," his brother said with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but—" he started to say when Sasuke keep coming at him until their chests brushed, dark eyes focused on his moving lips, cutting him off. Naruto pulled in a breath and nearly moaned after catching the scent of his shampoo. It was cool with a hint of lavender and something uniquely… _him._

A hand reached up to touch his face.

"W-what are you doing?" he stuttered as the rough pad of his finger trailed along his lower lip. Naruto's cock wasn't the only part of his body responding. He couldn't stop the little tremors that began swimming through his body.

God, his brother really needed to stop touching him.

So why wasn't he telling him that?

So why was he taking a step closer so he could get another whiff? Why was he reaching for him with one hand instead of using that hand to shove him away? Why was he even considering this? Why wasn't he laying into Sasuke about manipulating him? Why wasn't he stopping Sasuke from using him like this, over and over again?

Naruto knew the answer to all those questions. He was just too afraid to admit it.

Instead, he swallowed groan when Sasuke brought his lips down to kiss the side of his jawline, then his neck, then his lips and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. It was impossible not to think of Sasuke's body pressing against his. The way his strong arms could be so soft and gentle with their touch in one moment, and then turn controlling and dominate the next. It was maddening.

"Helping you relax, babe," Sasuke finally answered, soft lips massaging Naruto's.

The light ghost of a kiss had Naruto yearning for more. Rather than pulling away, like he should have, he leaned into it. His whole body grew warm and relaxed as their lips moved in perfect sync rhythmically, like the perfect tango partners. The kiss remained light and sweet. Seductive and teasing. Barely there, yet hardly forgettable. The heat between them was palatable.

"You taste so sweet," Sasuke groaned, his hands slipping down Naruto's back, underneath the waistband of his pants and underwear, then between his two mounds. "You always do."

Naruto hummed in response, lost in the man's expert touch. Expert kiss. He wasn't sure how this kept on happening to him, or why he allowed it, but he did. And in some small, twisted way he was glad for it, because it felt fucking amazing. Even if the rest of the world thought it was wrong it was still intoxicating. One thing was for certain, his brother certainly knew how to kiss…and fuck.

Beads of pre-cum coated his underwear as the man circled his fingers in and around his hole. "This won't hurt," Sasuke said softly before pushing in the two cold metal balls, one after another.

Naruto held his breath as braced for a painful entrance, but it never happened. Relieved, he exhaled shakily. There was no pain. In fact, he didn't feel much of anything. The balls were large enough to stretch his asshole and stay inside him without him having to clench his cheeks together to keep them from falling out, but they weren't big enough to cause discomfort. There was a pleasant fullness inside him, similar to the small butt plug he reluctantly wore last night, but that was all.

Sasuke took a step back and gave him a once over. "How does that feel?"

Naruto frowned in confusion. The balls felt strange and heavy inside of him. They were not uncomfortable, but they weren't very pleasurable either. So why would Sasuke use them and not something more _effective_ when the stakes were so high?

What was he thinking?

"Fine," Naruto's frown turned into a triumphant grin, although he didn't quite feel as confident as he portrayed. "But I thought you'd at least give me a challenge."

"Hmm…I forgot something," he remembered. "Give me one sec." _Fuck. Why did he have to go and open his big fat mouth?_ Retracing his steps, Sasuke fished out another object from the secret sex drawer. _Oh, great. Here it was, time for the real ultimate sex torture device._ But instead of something sinister looking, the raven came back with a harmless silicone ring. Too big to fit on a finger, and yet too small for a wrist. "Here…put this on, unless you want my help with that too," he purred, tossing the ring towards Naruto.

Catching the rubbery circle, Naruto started down at it curiously.

"No! Eh, no. I can handle it," he said quickly. "Um, what's it for, _teme_?"

Sasuke ignored the nickname, "to place around the base of your cock, Naruto." Black eyes glimmered.

"I know that!" he lied. He had no clue. "I want to know _whyyy_ you want me wearing this thing?"

"Simple." The man looked up at him and knowing smirk. "I don't want you to come. At least not until it's past midnight…unless, of course, you beg me for it. Then I'll be happy to lend a hand—or something bigger—if that's what you want." Sasuke's wicked looked smirk doubled in size, forming into something that resembled a half smile/snarl. "Now put it on and walk, Naruto," he ordered.

Anxiety curled in Naruto's stomach at the man's words. He sounded so sure of himself that Naruto's confidence took a dive. There was also something in his eyes that was unnerving as hell. But Naruto refused to back out now, so he slipped his hand down his pants, grabbed his dick, and rolled the damn cock ring on. It was easy enough to put on and took only a second. The adjustable hoop stayed in place, squeezing the base of his shaft, but not unbearably so. It felt tingly and tight and slightly uncomfortable, similar to having a blood pressure test on the arm.

Naruto looked up when he was done.

He still wasn't sure what the big deal was.

Or why Sasuke was looking at him that way…

He shrugged blandly and took a several steps forward. The balls rolled inside him and clinked together.

 _Zing!_

 _Oh, shit_.

The moment they touched, they vibrated for just a second, turning his insides to jelly. Naruto took a few more steps, gasped and clenched his thighs together again in surprise. It was like and electric shock straight on his prostrate, shooting pleasure up his spine, down his legs, and through his groin. Naruto's legs wobbled as he made his way over to the bed where his overnight bag sat, then reached out to grab the nightstand table to regain his balance. Sasuke chuckled behind him as if he knew exactly what was making him gasp and stumble around like a buffoon. _Prick!_

How the fuck was he going to make it a whole day with these things inside him?

Naruto glared at him then stubbornly turned his back and walked across the room, desperately trying to walk normally and failing miserably. The dozen or so steps it took to walk across the room was torturous. The motherfucking balls rolled and vibrated with every step, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body with every clink.

 _Zing, zing, zing!_

 _Fuuuck!_

He finally made it to the bathroom before he collapsed and fell forward. Legs trembling so bad he had to grip the edge of the sink for dear life. Every time the balls clashed together, the vibrations were enough to make his teeth chatter. Although, when he stood still there was no stimulation coming from them. So maybe it wouldn't be too bad. And maybe his body would get used to the feeling after a while, he told himself. Most likely _after_ all his nerves were fried to hell and back. He would just have to stand _very_ still during this vacation. Hopefully find a nice place to sit or lie while his dads' explored the Japanese temple or whatever an onsen was.

Yeah, that'll work.

After taking a moment to compose himself, Naruto gingerly gathered up all the necessary toiletries for the trip, careful not to roll the balls around. But keeping the metal balls from moving around inside of him proved to be an impossible feat. They rolled this way and that, the vibration starting and stopping and tormenting his prostate. His breath came in quiet gasps, nipples growing hard and receptive beneath his shirt, and his cock tented the front of his sweats like a goddamn flagpole. The blood trapped within his shaft from the ring caused his erection to become oversensitive. When he finally finished packing his bag, Naruto's breathing was harsh, his eyes glazed over with lust. Never in his life had he felt hornier. Like he had just popped a bunch of E and was about to have the night of his life. And it's only been five minutes…

"You feelin all right, Naru?" His brothers muffled voice came from the closet. _No. No he wasn't feeling fucking all right._ _But thanks for askin anyways, asshole!_ "I'm almost done packing. Here, I'll let you borrow these," Sasuke said before tossing a piece of cloth at him.

What, another party favor? No fucking thanks.

A pair of small black briefs flew across the room and landed on his shoulder. Naruto inspected them carefully. Did they vibrate or something? Or was Sasuke just being extra pervy, possessive asshole that wanted to watch him put his undies on? Naruto couldn't decide which was worse.

"Um, no…just no. I got my own underwear, thanks," Naruto said, stretching the tight elastic material in front of his face. "Besides, these don't look like they'll fit. There way too small."

Sasuke poked his head out. "Those are suppression briefs. They'll hide your boner, trust me…they work. Take them if you don't want to have an awkward encounter with Iruka during the trip."

Naruto felt his face heating up. Hiding his reaction—and the boner—he turned away, clasping the black fabric closely to his chest. Only when Sasuke turned away did he dare change into them quickly along with his day clothes, hissing when his erection brushed against fabric or when the balls vibrated.

"Are you guy's almost ready?" Iruka urged, his voice carrying through the door. "We've got a long drive ahead of us and I wanted to check out the cute little town in the area before we check in at the hotel."

"Yes!" and, "in a minute," they replied in unison.

Naruto growled at nothing, dreading the idea of going on a family vacation with fucking orgasm balls inside of him.

It was going to be a long day…

* * *

 **A/N:** Let me know if I'm completely butchering Sasuke's character by giving him so much personality. He's kinda all over the place. But what can I say? He's a complicated dude with a shit ton of issues. Same can be said with Naruto and Gaara. It's not my fault Kishimoto fucked up their childhoods, damn it!

Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Up next is an awkward and frustrating family trip for Naruto.

I can't seem to stop torturing the poor thing…

Someone please stop me!


	14. It's not Fair: Part I

Chapter 14: It's not Fair: Part I

I finally got my Tumblr page up and running if anybody wants to ask my questions or check on story status and see sasunaru fanart. Username is ahans1b

Song for the chapter, Orgy by Blue Monday.

Beta'd by my lovely HeartSNS. Due to length the chapter has been cut, no warnings in part 1.

* * *

As the family settled in the overly packed Land Rover—crammed full of bags and stuff they really didn't need for just a weekend trip—Iruka started the engine.

"Oh, just before we go….Naruto, did you remember to pack your toothbrush?" Iruka asked, peaking back at the blond through the visor.

 _Oh, no. Not the 21 questions. Please, God, no!_

"Yes dad," he pouted.

"What about the special toothpaste with the flavor you like?"

"Yep…"

"Deodorant?" his dad persisted.

"Mmhmm…"

"Underwear?"

"Of course."

"What about a spare change of undies just in case anything happens?"

"Jesus, dad!" Naruto groaned loudly, his cheeks heating up. "Enough with the mother henning already. I know how to pack an overnight bag."

Dammit, he was mortified. Being treated like a little kid… _especially_ in front of Sasuke. Aka, the 'cool' kid.

"Language, Naruto." Iruka reprimanded. "I was just trying to help."

"I think Naruto's just excited to get out on the road, Honey," Kakashi pitched in sweetly, saving Naruto's hide. "As we all are."

Iruka didn't look too convinced but he ended up pulling out of the drive anyways, much to everyone's relief.

"Finally," Naruto whispered quietly to himself. "I never thought we'd get out of here."

Sasuke chuckled softly in the back seat beside him.

"Oh, I got this CD for the trip," Iruka started again, "to help us get in the mood."

Simultaneously, the three passengers in the car groaned. But of course that didn't deter the man. Iruka pushed a brightly colored disk into the player that read "Pop Hits" in Japanese.

"You didn't have to do that, Iruka…" Sasuke added quickly. Panic clearly writing on his face all of a sudden.

Now Naruto was curious and a little worried. It wasn't often he saw fear in Sasuke's eyes.

"Nonsense. I thought it would be fun to embrace your heritage for once, Sasuke." The brunette man smiled cheerfully. "How many times am I going to have you ask you to call me dad until you actually listen, young man?"

Instead of answering the question (he's obviously heard a thousand times), the raven brooded silently in his seat. Naruto's face split in two with the wicked grin he was sending his way. This was getting good.

The moment was short-lived and his evil smile cracked and shattered like glass when the disk started playing. Every inch of the car was surrounded with a high pitched, obnoxiously bubbly voice in a language only Sasuke knew. The lead singer sounded like a 10 year old girl with her squeaky shrill voice. It was…absolutely horrendous.

Kakashi started to sweat.

After ten long minutes and awkward moments of silence and cringing faces, Iruka cleared his throat and turned on the radio instead. Turning it to the alternative hits station.

"Um, I think we'll give this a try instead," he laughed nervously.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke released an exasperated sigh of relief in unison. Even the Land Rover revved up as if saying "thank God!"

The remainder of the two-point-five hour drive was relatively uneventful. Sasuke played on his iphone while listening to his own brand music with noise cancelling headphones. Kakashi had his feet resting up on the dashboard as he read his favorite orange little book, somehow blocking out the catchy tunes Naruto and Iruka sang along to.

Overall, Naruto was having a great time and had completely forgotten about the balls nestled inside him. Most of the time. When they hit speed bump or jolted to a sudden stop he definitely remembered.

Once they arrived in a small, sleepy town just outside the resort area, Iruka pulled in front of an old fashioned diner that they had agreed upon as a good spot for lunch. Naruto was famished after the breakfast fiasco so he ended up woofing down a massive, greasy double cheeseburger, a basket of fries, and a chocolate shake with extra whipped cream and a cherry on top.

Thankfully Sasuke behaved himself this time around. And he ended up picking a much lighter meal. A grilled chicken salad.

As the food settled in their bloated stomachs' the conversation remained light and pleasant, Kakashi and Iruka traded some fun and interesting stories involving difficult people they've encountered through their work.

Sasuke briefly mentioned working on a big essay project for one of his business classes. The subject: How digital marketing in behavioral advertisement invades privacy. The paper was due by the end of the month and counted for half the grade in class. Naruto was stressing just the thinking about it. He was terrible at writing papers.

When it was his turn to share, he talked animatedly about the football game that he and his team just won, bringing the Konoha Wildcats into the playoffs.

After lunch they checked out the local shops of the quaint, country-bumpkin town that smelled of lilacs and hay. As they leisurely strolled down the walkway of the mom-and-pop storefronts, Naruto had all but forgotten the metal-torture-balls inside of him, too caught up in conversation with Iruka and body relaxed after the satisfying diner meal. But shortly after walking, chatting and pointing out objects here and there in the shop windows that he believed his guardian would find interesting, Naruto felt the tall-tale signs of arousal stirring in his groin.

 _Shit_. _Not again._

Dragging ass big time, Naruto only managed to walk a block and a half before he was experiencing problems. And the worst part was he couldn't do a damned thing about it.

Sweat trickled down his forehead, collecting with the other droplets beading from his pores. Gathering in the absorbent cotton of the collared shirt. With his heavy breathing and wobbly legs, Naruto probably looked like he'd just ran a marathon. He certainly felt like it.

Before he drew anymore unwanted attention, he came up with something quick to get himself out of walking any further. Pointing at a storefront window, Naruto feigned interest in wanting to play a game of Pac Man in the old arcade shop. He insisted to his fathers to go on ahead and that he would catch up with them later. But of course Sasuke refused to leave his side.

Goddamn it. Couldn't a guy get a break?

The answer was an obvious 'fuck no'.

As Iruka and Kakashi walked on ahead, Naruto placed a hand against the building's wood planked wall instead of actually entering the shop, having had no plans to enter the shop in the first place. All he wanted was break to catch his breath and calm the feverish lust overtaking his body and mind.

God, he was so horny.

Like ready-to-rabbit-fuck-the-shit-outa-the-blue-postal-box-in-front-of-him kind of horny. Some emergency level shit right there.

Sasuke's ban of not being allowed to touch himself only heighten his arousal even more. As he stood there like an idiot, gulping down greedy mouthfuls' of air, clarity started crawling its way back into his foggy brain.

Although, not completely.

Continuous pressure on his prostate and not being able to cum left him feeling high, like he was floating. There was some pleasure in it, sure. But more so, it was just plain uncomfortable at this point—borderline painful from being overstimulated for so long.

After spending a few more minutes of being that creepy guy with wild eyes loitering in front of the poor shop, Naruto decided it was time to end the break before his fathers' got too far ahead. That or the sheriff came and told him to get lost. Neither option sounded particularly appealing.

Although his overheated body had a moment to cool down a degree, he was still feeling feverish.

It was soooo hot out, he thought to himself. Like really fucking hot. Not really, it was actually a perfect 73 degrees out. But it was hot. He was hot. His brother was hot…

Fuck. He didn't like where this was going.

"Naruto!" Sasuke suddenly called out in warning. But it was too late. Lost in a haze, Naruto tripped over his own damn foot and would've face-planted with a pole if he hadn't regained his balance back in the nick of time. "Oh, for fuck's sake—"

A frustrated growl came from behind.

"Here…hold on to my arm," Sasuke offered, quickly sliding up next to Naruto's unstable frame. Carefully, he matched the slow pace and uncoordinated place of Naruto's steps, all while holding out his arm like he was fucking Prince Charming when he was actually one of the evil step sisters.

Dazed blue eyes blinked rapidly a few times as he tried comprehending what was being said, ignoring the image of Cinderella characters inside his head. It took a moment for his vision to clear. When he finally came too, Sasuke was studying him with a strange expression.

"Huh?" he murmured in a dreamlike state, having no clue what the other said.

"Take my arm," the raven tried again, his brows furrowed with concern and something else.

 _Why wasn't he making any sense?_

He was only leaning on a wall, minding his own business, wasn't he?

Naruto looked down. Huh. He briefly wonder why his feet were moving on their own instead of resting near the wall.

"Why would I wanna do that?" he glanced back up, his movements slow and sluggish. Like his speech. It's just that…Sasuke skin was so smooth and perfect, like porcelain in the shining sun…

Fuck. Nothing was making any sense. This must be what 'drunk with lust' meant.

"Because you look like you're about to pass out. Here…" his brother grabbed his arm and cradled it in his own. "Put your weight on it," he then ordered.

Naruto obeyed, leaning heavily against his brother's hard body to steady himself. Immediately his world turned a little clearer, a little more real.

Unlike before, there was now ground beneath his feet instead of floating clouds. Sasuke's arm acting as an anchor, bringing him back down to earth.

They walked a block like that, hand and hand. Sasuke practically dragging/carrying his weight like he was a drunk asshole who needed an escort to the cab after a long night of way to much partying. Strangers walking past shot Naruto disapproving and disgusted looks, most likely because of age rather than the time of day. Like he somehow managed to find a bartender in this shitty little town that would serve him his bodyweight in sugary cocktails. As if.

It was rather annoying, embarrassing as fuck, and getting on his damn nerves.

"This is all your fault, Sasuke bastard." he grumbled childishly, kicking a rock in front of him. "You should be carrying me instead."

"I thought you'd never ask," Sasuke winking suggestively, his smokey rich voice turning husky and seductive. "You can ride me anytime you want, babe."

"Gah!" Naruto scattered away from him in a rush, a bright pink blush staining his cheeks. Glaring at him, he added, "God, I hate you sometimes. You know I didn't mean it like that! Does everything about you have to be sexual?"

The dark-haired man chuckled. "I'm glad you think I'm sexual. It means you find me attractive."

Naruto glared harder.

"Oh come on now, will you please stop acting like a blushing virgin already? If I'd known you'd be so damn sensitive to the metal balls I would've suggested something else." Sasuke paused for a moment, lost deep in thought. "You'd be terrible in the BDSM community, by the way, if this is how you react to something so…light _. Or_ …maybe you'd be perfect for it," he pondered out loud.

Disturbed and disgruntled, Naruto remained impassive during Sasuke's rant. When the other man suddenly leaned over and patted the back of his thighs he watched curiously. His stoic features giving nothing away and looking utterly ridiculous and out-of-place if he was really doing what Naruto suspected he was doing…

"But seriously, hop up," his brother demanded. "I promise not to bite. Iruka and Kakashi are getting far too ahead of us and I don't believe your incapable ass is going to make it another ten feet, yet alone the four blocks we would need to get there."

"You've got to be kidding me," Naruto deadpanned. Jaw slack and eyes wide with disbelief as he just stood there frozen, starting at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

 _Was he being for real?_

The whole scenario was awkward as hell and sounded wrong coming from someone like Sasuke. The man always acted like he was better than everyone else. And now he was offering him up a piggyback ride—in public? Was the world coming to an end?

 _Or was it another one of his setups? Another weird way to seduce me perhaps?_

Although… the offer _did_ sound really appealing…

Naruto's trembling thighs buckled with the next step. That's it! He'd take the damn ride!

"Fine," the young man accepted reluctantly. Arms folded defensively over his chest, he waddled over to Sasuke like a penguin. "But no more sexual innuendos."

"I can't promise that," Sasuke shook his head with a sly smile on his lips. Naruto hesitated. Then his brother brought it down a notch. "But I can promise to leave you alone—for the time being."

Weighing the options around in his head, Naruto took the risk and leaped on Sasuke's back—once he figured walking was not a good alternative.

Making himself comfortable, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's broad chest while securing his long legs around the man's narrow waist. His feet dangled in between Sasuke's knees as his brother held his lower body by gripping his thighs. Being so close to Sasuke, Naruto couldn't help but get a whiff of his scent: cologne, aftershave, and something unique to Sasuke. It took more effort than he would like to admit to suppress the urge to press his nose against Sasuke's delicate neck and inhale him like a drug. They were in public after all.

"Shit," the raven groaned under him. "Your fat ass weighs a ton."

"Shut it, jackass," Naruto grinned. "I didn't hear you complaining about my fat ass when your tongue was buried deep inside it last night."

"Maybe I prefer a little junk in the trunk. Ever consider that?"

"Damn. I don't even know how to respond to that." Naruto couldn't help but laugh. His mood lighter after Sasuke's temporary promise of good behavior and a free lift. "Butt jokes aside, you're the one that offered to give me a ride in the first place. So giddy up there, pony! I want a nice smooth ride. No bumpy shit or I'm gonna swat that bony ass of yours in front of everyone."

Side-eyeing the blond with narrowed eyes, Sasuke growled low in his throat, the vibrations travelling through Naruto in delicious waves. "You're going to make this really difficult for me, aren't you?"

"Damn right, my pretty little pony. Now mush!" He kicked Sasuke's sides like he would a real horse with a shit-eating grin threatening to split his face in two.

"That terms for sled dogs, Usuratonkachi."

"Mm-mm. Not today it isn't! So mush, _teme_ horse!"

Much to Naruto's surprise and amusement, Sasuke actually neighed and trotted off. The blond burst into a serious of belly-aching laughs, tears misting his blue eyes as his brother took his role way too seriously. Strangers gave them odd looks and lingering glances but that didn't bother them, at all. Not when they were having so much fun _literally_ horsing around.

It's been a long time since Naruto's felt so relaxed and playful around him, and it felt damn good having him back. Once again, he found himself missing the other man's company. The way things were before. Before everything turned awkward and tense and messy between them.

"You need a horsey name," Naruto brilliantly suggested, if he must say so himself. "How 'bout… Twilight? You totally look like a Twilight."

"Hell no," he objected gruffly, adding an extra bounce to his step in retaliation. "I'm not being named after a shitty glittering vampire movie."

"Oh, God…don't do that again." Naruto bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly, feeling his cock leaking even more inside his underwear as the metal balls stimulating his prostate. "And I h-happen to like that movie."

"Is that because of the hot actors in it?"

"M-m-maybe," Naruto stuttered.

"Goddamn it. I should've known you were gay sooner," Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Hey! I never said the dudes were hot."

"Bro, you didn't need to. There's like only one chick in the whole damn movie. And the entire time she looks as if she's about to regurgitate her lunch on set."

"Ha! So you watched the movie then?" he baited. "I knew it. Who do you think's hotter, Edward or Jacob? And there is more than one chick in it, by the way. Rosalie is hot."

"Of course I've seen it. _Everyone's_ seen that terrible movie…whether they wanted to or not," Sasuke glowed. "Rosalie is a basic bitch who's too old to be on your radar. And I don't like either of those boys. Jasper is way hotter."

"Dark, bro. Dark," Naruto chuckled.

"It is what it is," Sasuke shrugged, bouncing Naruto higher up on his shoulders.

The new position pressed his arousal hard against Sasuke's lower back. Naruto bit back a moan, embarrassed that he couldn't control the desire raging inside him threatening to take over. Fuck, it felt so good.

But he shouldn't be thinking about that right now. Hell, he could hardly think at all. Was too busy writhing, too busy _needing_. At this point, any stimulus, any friction, to his already oversensitized body would set him off. The longer he denied it the worse it got.

Yet, it was impossible not to think of Sasuke's warm body pressing against his as he rode the other man's back. How his strong tattooed arms effortlessly supported his weight. It was enough to make him want to stay with this man. Because he never wanted to lose this feeling. Living in a world where Sasuke never touches him again…

Fuck, he wasn't going there.

They fit so well together, and not just physically. But on a spiritual level that Naruto couldn't explain. Like they were destined to meet before they were even born. Or at least that's the way he's always felt around Sasuke. It could be just his imagination, but he didn't think so.

Naruto was very aware of his cock rubbing on Sasuke, and it turned him on so much it was scary in its intensity. Then a roller-coaster of emotions washed over him, hitting him like a brick. The unquenchable thirst for sex, anger, resentment, confusion, want, pleasure, pain, joy and hatred assaulted his thoughts. Each emotion shifting from one to the next in a dizzying pace. He felt like a teenage girl on a period, overwhelmed and frustrated.

He hated himself for how much he wanted Sasuke to touch him. Was ashamed and embarrassed that he had contemplated accepting Sasuke's proposal in his subconscious, and for the selfish reason of enjoying his body a little longer. It was disgusting and shameful and cruel to think like that. The opposite of what he strived for all this time.

He could hate himself all he wanted, but he still had no control over his body's reactions.

Possessed by sinful urges, Naruto's hips bucked forward without thought, then ground hard against Sasuke's backside. A small whimper escaped his lips. The friction was pure bliss. His heated skin tingled all over as lust flowed through his system like molten lava, fueling every inch of his body with intense desire.

"Sasuke…" Naruto gasped in his ear, sphincter clenching as his pelvis rolled more desperately against his back. And with every buck of his hips, every electrifying jolt racing up his spine, spreading warmth through his core and thighs, spilled more small whimpers and moans from his pink lips.

"Fuckfuckfuck…" he chanted, his face buried in the curve of Sasuke's neck.

He was so out if it he didn't realize he was speaking out loud until Sasuke inhaled sharply and stopped moving altogether. The man's frantic heartbeat hammering against his chest, matching Naruto's own hummingbird-like rhythm.

"Okay, that's enough," he said hoarsely. "You've had enough fun. I won't be able to keep my promise to you if you keep rubbing off on me like that and making those noises."

Before Naruto could beg him for a little more time he was dumped unceremoniously onto a park bench, located outside a small clothing shop. Presumably the one Iruka and Kakashi were in.

Sasuke's dark eyes were intense and full of hunger as he looked down upon the flushed and dazed blond—who was literally quivering with need. Fingers twitched at his sides with restraint. "Christ, do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

"To you?" Naruto laughed bitterly, knowing full well a tantrum was coming on but had no control over it. "What about me, asshole?!" he fired back angrily, his tone dry and flat.

His ass remained planted on the metal bench—because well, it was just a lot easier than standing up at the moment. Even if it did take away from the intimidation factor. He could still narrow his eyes.

"You're the one that forced me into this, you bastard! None of this is fair, goddammit! If I have suffer all fucking day long, you certainly can handle a little—"

The chime of a shop door opening alerted them to the presence of another. Naruto mouth snapped shut. Two sets of startled eyes darted in the direction where the noise had come from. They'd both forgotten they were in public.

Iruka emerged from the store with a plastic bag in his hands and bright smile on his face. The second he spotted the boys his smile faded.

"What happened?" he immediately asked, feeling the tension between them. "We were having a perfect day together. Then I leave for 10 minutes and you boys' are up to no good again! I thought we've gotten over this! Whatever is going on between you two needs to stop now. We are spending this vacation as a happy, _normal_ family together, goddamn it! Got it?"

 _If only he knew…_

Naruto's eyes widened in fear as his father blew up in the street. He was terrifying when provoked.

"It's not like that, Iruka! Sasuke and I were just rough-housing and he threw me on the bench. I got carried away after that…" Naruto explained rapidly, wheezing as the air in his lungs deflated like a balloon. Only then did he remember to breathe.

It was a white lie, but it was now made obvious how important this family trip was to the man. He wasn't going to be the one to fuck it up.

"Seriously, dad, we're cool now. No more fights…I promise."

He nudged Sasuke's arm with his elbow.

"Yeah, we're cool," Sasuke went with it, voice flat as he picked at his nails.

He wasn't nearly as convincing.

Stepping up the charm, Naruto beamed overenthusiastically at Iruka, secretly plotting to stab his brother in the foot for that shitty performance.

Or at least he assumed he was smiling. His face hurt so he must be.

His guardian studied them for a minute before his features gradually softened and his shoulders released some of their tension. Naruto released a sigh of relief.

"Okay…I guess. But if either of you start fighting one more time you'll have to endure an entire afternoon of Kakashi's recruitment training when we get home. Understood?" Iruka said sternly, leaving no room to argue.

"Yes, sir!" Naruto saluted. Although, his face was a little pale with the prospect of going through that grueling hell Kakashi called 'training'.

"Oh, fuck no," Sasuke swore under his breath, his eyes a growing little wider.

At least they were on the same page for once.

"Good," his farther smiled kindly. Like he hadn't just threatened them with a near death experience. "Now let's go have some fun before we have to check-in. I saw a bowling alley just up the street, and I thought it would be a perfect activity for your competitive natures. Not to toot my own horn or anything, but it would be nice to see if I still got it after all these years."

 _Anything to make Iruka happy again._

Naruto enjoyed pretty much every sport so it sounded like a great idea.

That was until the blond was standing outside the building and came to the sudden realization that he was royally fucked. Oh. God. No. The implication of bowling with balls inside his ass had his eyes widening with horror. Every exaggerated movement would send them banging against each other, vibrating and rolling endlessly. It would be torture.

And quite frankly, he didn't think he would be able to pull it off.

With a panicked expression, Naruto glanced over to Sasuke with pleading eyes. But his brother seemed to have already drawn that conclusion.

Once they got inside, the large open space was distracting, dark, and thick with smoke. The day was still young so most of the lanes were vacant and the pricing was cheap. Strobe lights and blaring pop music gave the old building a club-like vibe. Why bowling was the only sport where that was acceptable, he'd never know.

Sasuke immediately pulled him to a dark corner while the parents went to pay for a lane.

"You can barely walk, Naruto. How the fuck do you think you can bowl without arousing any suspicion? Just say the word and I'll take them out."

"Go fuck yourself, Sasuke. I'm not agreeing to your stupid demands this time. We all know how well that played out last time," Naruto sneered, blue eyes blazing. "I don't even know why you want to be with me like that, and I don't really care anymore. It's not happening."

He was so sick of playing these games. He just wanted to get this shitshow over with, crawl up in his bed, then wake up the next day like this was all a distant dream.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. The longer you wait the worse it will get."

"Don't worry about me, asshole. Worry about how many of my chores you'll be doing for the rest of the year once I win," he smirked nastily.

Nostrils flared, Naruto caught the familiar sent of his brother. Shiiit. Why did Sasuke have to stand so damn close to him? It should be illegal for anyone to smell that good.

Damn, his brain was fucked.

If only he was allowed to cum…

Zoning out like an idiot, it took Naruto approximately five seconds to reboot. Angrily he grabbed the nearest ball out of spite, and the fact that there was a nice waiting bench that was calling his name. Without testing the weight or hole size, he sauntered over to the lanes where Iruka and Kakashi were putting on their shoes.

Plopping his 'fat' ass down, Naruto worked on brainstorming a game plan as the others' picked out their own balls.

Because let's face it, he was in no condition to bowl.

As it turned out, there was no game plan by the time Sasuke, Iruka, and Kakashi had come back with their— _proper_ fitting—ball. Meanwhile, Naruto sulked in his seat as the game started up, holding a hideous lime green _child's_ ball. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Naruto was the last to be listed on the monitor, not that it helped any. When it was his turn to go up, he sucked in a deep breath, clenched his cheeks together and tried walking as naturally as possible on the glossy, wood paneled floor. Ugly green ball held firmly to his chest. Focusing as best he could, the blond aimed up the pins and swung. Leg swung back, hips dipped, and he got the fucking shock of a lifetime. The metal balls rolled around and clashed together, humming and vibrating with every twist and turn of his hips.

Fucking hell.

The second round was even worse. He knew what to expect this time around, yet he could do nothing to prevent the outcome from repeating itself. Not even when he tried locking his hips. The balls still jostled inside him and precum leaked from the tip of his cock, the front of his underwear quickly growing wet. Being so close to the edge and not being able to cum was excruciating and exhausting, both mentally and physically. It was a constant adrenaline rush that blended pleasure with pain.

The game was going terrible. Gutter ball after gutter ball, that's all he got. Far too distracted with what's inside of him to score any real points. Naruto wanted to scream in frustration but he didn't. Instead he fumed silently like a kid in time-out.

While Naruto was experiencing an all-time low, Sasuke bowled strike after strike with his legendary precision. Goddamn prissy bastard. Always has to be so good at everything.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Iruka asked, noticing the boy's sour mood and stiff posture.

"Umm…not really. I feel a little off," he was able to answer honestly. The weight of Sasuke's gaze upon him making him feel raw and exposed. "Maybe it was something I ate from the diner. Mind taking over for me? I need to use the bathroom."

Before Iruka could answer if there was anything he could do, Naruto tore (more like hobbled) off towards the men's restroom. The insides of the public bathroom were pretty disgusting and hardly sanitary but there were no other private options to choose from. But even a moment to splash cold water on his face and have a second to breathe was a small blessing.

Naruto sighed as refreshing water cooled down his overheated skin. His reflection in the mirror came close to matching how he felt inside. Meaning he looked like complete shit.

Blown pupils and flushed cheeks he expected, but even his hair and wardrobe lost the fresh appearance he knew they had before leaving the house a few hours ago. His blond locks, while often wild and untamed, were matted and even more disheveled than normal from sweating and running a hand through it. Shirt and wrinkled and stained with damp sweats spots.

Inspecting his features thoroughly, he couldn't decide whether or not if he appeared high as a kite or thoroughly sexed up. Perhaps both. It was a wonder why his guardian didn't bring up his appearance sooner. Or why anyone else hadn't. They were probably trying to be polite. But little hint would've been nice, just sayin'.

Goddammit. What had he gotten himself into?

Even he was surprised how bad he looked.

The original plan was supposed to stop this whole thing, to go back to being best friends and normal non-fucking brothers, but somehow he ended up getting in another shitty deal instead.

At least all he had to do was last a day and everything would start fresh again, right? That's what they'd decided.

At least that's what he thought they'd decided. But as a draft drifted through the grimy room, Naruto knew that he couldn't pretend he didn't want it more anymore.

Maybe it was just the sex toys talking. Maybe he had secretly wanted it all this time. He couldn't remember anymore.

However, what he _did_ know was that he couldn't keep telling himself that he wanted to go back to the exclusively platonic relationship he had with Sasuke before. It would be a lie. When every pore, every cell, every atom of his being inside of him told him he needed Sasuke. He needed his love, needed his attention, needed his touch, and needed him inside of him. Not necessarily in that order.

The thought was as terrifying as it was liberating. He wasn't sure when deeper feelings developed between him and his brother, or if it was just the desperate, needy lust talking. But he couldn't help but to think how much simpler, how much greater things could be between him and Sasuke if he took a chance and indulged in this dark fantasy. Because god help him, he wanted it. Wanted it all. Wanted to be number one in Sasuke's eyes. Wanted to be with him forever.

Fuck, he's got it bad.

But was it even possible?

Or was he fooling himself into thinking he could be that special someone in Sasuke's life?

On one hand, it was entirely possibly Sasuke was playing games with him. Angry at him for something he's done. Like dating Gaara.

Naruto wasn't an idiot, he knew how much he hurt Sasuke when he found out Naruto was gay by firsthand witnessing them kiss. Although, he would've never believed the man to stoop so low as to force him into having sex with him for something so petty as revenge or jealousy. That was far too fucked up even for somebody as emotionally constipated as his step-brother.

Yet it still happened.

There had to be something he was overlooking. The missing piece to the puzzle. Even with Sasuke's dark history, his brother wouldn't do him wrong like that. At least not for those reasons. That, Naruto was certain of.

On the other hand, Sasuke was a devastatingly handsome man with brains to match. Once the man inherits the title of his family's billion dollar company he will be unstoppable with his fearless and determined personality. There was no room or place for an orphan boy like Naruto in that kind of world, instead there would be models and successful entrepreneurs much better suited for his brother. He would only get in the way. But it still pained the boy to think that someday, sooner rather than later, he would no longer fit in Sasuke's life.

A warm feeling suddenly spread across Naruto back, snapping him out of his thoughts. He glanced up, the reflection of the mirror showed a familiar tall man hovering close behind him, pressing against his back as he faced the sink and mirror, the scent and heat of his body was making Naruto even harder.

Christ, he was hopeless.

Remembering where he was, Naruto splashed more water over his face, hoping it would snap him out of the daze. Once he found his voice, he pinned the other man with what he hoped was a stony glare. "What do you want now, Sasuke? Can't I get a break…or is that against the rules too?"

Unperturbed, sharp midnight orbs observed his features intently through the mirror before answering. "I came to see if you were okay… and that you were keeping to the rules."

"So you're here to spy on me," he replied bitterly.

Sasuke shrugged casually. "If that's what you want to think."

"Trust me, you don't wanna know what I'm thinking."

"That's not for you to say." Sasuke brought his hand up and lightly brushed over the boy's cheek with his knuckles, lingering over his scars. "I actually do want to know what going on in that thick skull of yours. Tell me what you're thinking."

Shivering from the intimate touch, Naruto shook his head no. Because it was too damn humiliating and because he was afraid of how he'd respond.

"Then would you like me to touch you here instead?" Sasuke asked as he dropped his hand to trace the hem of the boy's waistband with the tips of his fingers, dipping in and teasing the sensitive skin beneath.

Naruto watched his movements closely in the mirror with hooded eyes, hypnotized. The sharp contrast of their skin tones. The way nails drug into his skin, teasing and tickling. The way the fingers felt cool against his boiling skin. He couldn't look away. And Sasuke's husky seductive voice doing as much damage to his willpower as the arousing touches.

"Or how about here?" the man continued, drifting lower, brushing the backs of his fingers along Naruto's shaft. _Oh, God._ The blond cried out at how good the pressure of his hand felt pressing against his responsive flesh. "Talk to me, Naruto," Sasuke demanded.

Naruto was panting when he blurted, "I can't."

"You can't?" Sasuke repeated in a flat tone, pressing his lips in the crook of Naruto's neck. "Or won't."

Sasuke's hot breath tickled his skin, setting it on fire. The blond had to divert his eyes away from the other man because it was turning him on way too much. He hated that his body betrayed him every time Sasuke so much as looked his way, god forbid if the man touched him. Game over. Every. Damn. Time. Now add his painfully aroused state and hypersensitive skin…he was putty.

"You look beautiful when you're desperate for it," Sasuke whispered in the shell of his ear, rubbing circles in the dip of Naruto's hip bone. Layered black-blue bangs partially obscured his brother's features and yet, Sasuke's gaze was blazing with life, almost predatory. When his pink tongue darted out and licked at his lips, Naruto almost died right then and there. In a men's dirty restroom. How fitting.

 _There was no hope for him._

Swallowed hard, he unable to shake the sheer longing assaulting him with such violence he didn't know what to do with himself. There was an obvious bulge in Sasuke's pants that Naruto couldn't help but notice. He wanted desperately to push back against it, needed something back there to grind against, something with mass to help create more friction in the other area of his body that needed attention too. And damn it, he needed it fast. The relentless need to climax growing urgent in its intensity.

A needy whimper slipped from Naruto's parted lips.

Sasuke spun him around and kissed him. Fast and hard. Yanking him close as he tangled his long, elegant fingers in Naruto's messy blond locks, keeping him still.

Naruto would like to say he put up _some_ resistance, that he hesitated before kissing back.

The embarrassing truth was, he melted the moment his brother's lips touched his, his mind going blissfully empty and his body going pliant and tingling all over. He couldn't help but lean heavily into Sasuke's embrace, surrendering to the passion. The desire. Feeling dizzy and flustered and barely able to register anything about the man's face other than the fact that his skin seemed to be radiating heat.

Sasuke moaned softly against him, the sound low and seductive and the hottest thing ever. The second their lips met the desire between them took off like a rocket. Sparks, fireworks, nuclear explosions and all that jazz cheesy romance movies loved to promote. But it was really happening, as hard as it was to believe.

There was no telling how much time they spent exploring each other's mouths until their lungs hurt. Then they would pause briefly to gather some oxygen before resuming their almost thirty kissing.

Naruto's mouth was the only part of him that seemed to be able to move, kissing back with wanton abandon, lips clinging to Sasuke's and sucking on Sasuke's tongue, each time his wicked tongue teasing him inviting him to come to the dark side of passion. His little gasps and whimpers turned into full-blown moans when the man's hands started moving, stroking him all over—his back, his buttocks, the backs of his legs. It felt like drowning.

It wasn't right, Naruto knew, but it felt right, and the more time they spent doing it, the better it became and the righter it felt.

Realizing that he didn't really want to fight it wasn't nearly as shocking as it should've been.

The metal balls pressed on his G as his butt hit the edge of the sink. Asshole clenching tightly in excitement, Naruto conjured up perverse images of him and Sasuke together. His brother's strong hands holding his ass wide open as he fucked into him, pressed up against the dirty stall wall as his legs were wrapped tightly around the man's waist. He was one step away from humping Sasuke—

Naruto broke the kiss and stepped away.

The boy's breathing was labored as Sasuke locked gazes with him before finally releasing him. The loss was felt almost immediately. But he had no other choice really.

As much as he wanted that to happen, the reality was; he was too fucking stubborn, it was too soon, and it wasn't fucking fair.

Blue eyes narrowed at Sasuke's. His voice a low rumble.

"You're not being fair."

Sasuke took a moment to look him up and down, gaze lingering on the bulge in his pants a little too long. He was still breathing heavy, but when his eyes met Naruto's, he gave him one of those devilish side-smile of his.

"Why's that?"

"It's cheating. You shouldn't be able to touch me until the deal is over."

"So you're saying I can touch you when it's over?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Naruto snapped, his voice cracking. He glared harder, hating himself and hating this man, because even now all he wanted was to be wrapped in Sasuke's arms and kissing him. "It's hard enough having to deal with these fucking torture balls turning my insides to jelly, I don't need you seducing me on top of it."

"I don't know…you didn't seem to mind when your tongue was down my throat a second ago." Sasuke approached closer, his warm, minty breath fanning over Naruto's jaw. "I thought I'd give you a hand….You looked like you needed it."

"I don't need anything from you," he replied stubbornly, cheeks puffing out in a pout.

"Yes you do, Naruto. And that's okay, because I can give you what you need. I know your body better then you do… I know how to make it sing… how to make it mine…" With each pause Naruto felt like he was sinking deeper and deeper into a pit that he would never be able to climb out of. "I know your mind, I know your soul, I know your heart and what makes you tick. And I want it all, baby." Sasuke breathed, reaching out to brush a thumb over the boy's quivering bottom lip, sharp eyes intense and displaying a rare emotion. Vulnerability. "No one else will ever be able to satisfy you the way I can. To complete you like I do. We were always meant to be together, little brother. More now than ever. So—"

Leaning in, Sasuke kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Call me greedy. Call me an asshole. Call me a bastard all you'd like, but I already know how you feel. I can feel it in your kiss, I can see it in your eyes, and I can hear it in your racing heart. I know you feel the same way about me."

 _Oh god, oh, god, oh god. This could not be happening. He could not be talking like this right now._ Naruto's head spun and he felt like throwing up as Sasuke kept on spewing his, what… _love?..._ confession.

"So why, Naruto, why do you run from it? What's really holding you back?"

Fuck, fuck, fuckety-fucksticks. His brain short circuited with shock and confusion, and he had no idea what to say or even if he could say anything at all. He was not ready for this. This was not the time nor place. And he wasn't in the right state of mind. Any other day and it would have been fine, but he'd been drunk with lust for hours. Anything he said now would not be an accurate representation of how he truly felt.

Anger boiled underneath the surface of his skin, darkening the blush on his cheeks even more.

 _How could Sasuke say such things, now of all times?_

He had plenty of time to share those feelings before. It was almost _too_ convenient that he choose to do it now. When Naruto was conveniently cornered and needed to be held. When his emotional and physical responses were raw and on the surface, like an exposed nerve.

"I can't answer that. Not here. Not now," Naruto managed to blurt out. Proud of himself for resisting the urge to slap Sasuke in the face or shove him up against the wall and kiss that smug, beautiful smirk off his fucking face. "Not with you standing so close to me and all I can think about is sex. You're an asshole for putting this on me right now."

"If that's how you feel." Sasuke paused. "However, I want answers, Naruto. Sooner rather than later."

As his brother retreated and gave him privacy, Naruto was left feeling cold and empty inside. His heart was pounding in his chest. There would be no peace in his troubled mind until he finished that conversation with Sasuke. He'd been waiting so long for that opportunity and he now completely blew it. But it wasn't his fault, really. He simply wasn't capable. At least not today.

Knowing and accepting that did nothing to help his other problem, however.

His body was still fighting the urge to finish what they started.

Yes, he had managed to pull away before they went too far. But it was only because he had a moment of sudden clarity. In reality, he had been so dangerously close to giving in. The lines were blurring between them each day. Things that had once been considered unacceptable felt right now. It no longer felt wrong to kiss or touch Sasuke. It no longer felt wrong to openly flirt with him. And it no longer felt wrong to want him to himself. The walls standing between lust and love became thinner the more he believed the sincerity in Sasuke's words.

But even if he _theoretically_ did want Sasuke like that, it needed to be on his own terms. Not because he was so horny he'd do anything just to get off.

What scared him the most was this development of feelings for his brother even knowing full-well that it will most likely blow up in his face someday, potentially causing irreputable harm to his relationship with Gaara and Sasuke.

It was fun pretending like he was living in an alternate reality. One where he gets the guy of his dreams, where everything would work out in the end, and he gets the happy ever after with the man he loves, but that only happened in books and movies. Certainly not to people like him.

He just hoped, that when the time came, he'd be able to express his feelings correctly.

At least now he knew what to expect...

* * *

 **A/N:** I know this took forever to get out. After I got back from an awesome vacation during the first week of July all my motivation to write died. Like committed suicide. And it's still not fully back yet.

You guys and your positive feedback are what keeps me going and the reason I took on this monster of a task in the first place. For all my crazy sasunaru lovers! And I know you're crazy if you're reading this fic.*wink wink* So I asking for your help by leaving a comment below. More so now than ever if you want a reasonably timed update. Nothing works greater to boost an author's motivation.

Thank you and love you all for sticking around for this long. :*


	15. Beautiful and sick like me

Second part of It's not Fair

I want to thank you guys for all the support and praise you have given me for this story so far, and my wonderful beta HeartSNS who's been a big help and a great friend to me. I know it kinda messy with mistakes and my characters are bi-polar, yet so many still enjoy this. That makes me happy.

On that note, this chapter is a bit of a monster. It could use some more editing, but fuck it. I've been working on it for too long already. Longest one I've written so far. Sasuke and Naruto didn't agree with parts of the script and decided to do their own thing a couple of times. Guess they've been holding in their emotions for too long and its starting to show. They will get their moment soon.

 **Warnings:** Contains explicit sexual content.

* * *

Naruto was irritated, tired, grumpy, and horny as fuck by the time they got back to the SUV. His measly score of 42 was humiliating to say the least, and in no way helping his attitude. Half way through the game Iruka pitied him enough to put up gutters when it was his turn, but even that didn't help much in his debilitated state. Most the points he _did_ receive was when Sasuke bowled in his place and got two strikes in a row, the bastard!

As degrading as that experience was, Naruto was still feeling optimistic about the bet. Surly bowling with a sex toy up his ass was the biggest obstacle of the day, right? He only had to last…what…nine more hours and he'd be a free man. Easy.

The icing on the cake was that they were heading to the resort now. He'd be able cool down with a nice long cold shower and relax in a big comfy bed, maybe watch a show or two on the flat screen. Anything to get his head back in the game.

Twenty-five minutes into the drive, the smoothly paved roadway started declining quickly, spotting with un-filled potholes and loose gravel the further away from town and the higher up in elevation they went. Suspicion of where they were headed set in.

Forest filled with thick pines, private farms in deplorable conditions, 50 year old cottages that seen better days, and endless miles of trees and overgrown fields in between was the only scenery around. It was starting to feel like they were driving into the set of The Hills Have Eyes. Only this was real life. Where real serial killers live, and when people get lost in the woods they don't always come back.

Naruto rubbed his knees anxiously.

Jesus, where the fuck were they going? Who builds a resort out in the boonies?

The further they got from civilization the worse the road got. Now instead of any pavement at all, it was just gravel. Or a dirt path depending on one's perspective. Similar an old horse and buggy tail through the woods. Large branches blanched out overhead, shadowing the pathway to god knows where, creating a dark, mysterious and creepy affect.

The powerful Land Rover easily navigated through the tricky terrain, but it didn't do so smoothly. The car bumped up and down with ever dip in the road, rattling Naruto's abused insides. Sasuke's eye's never left him the entire time, seeming to know exactly how this must be affecting him. After a particularity hard jolt, Naruto shutters and released a small whimper. Sweat soaked his pale blue shirt as he squeezed the life out of his knee caps, desperately trying to keep it together.

His eyes drifted shut and he counted to ten, taking deep breaths in…and out, in… and out, in…and out, unconsciously spreading his knees wider apart in the process. When he got to six, a warm hand covered his own. Naruto scrunched his face in perseverance, dead set on pretending Sasuke's touch—shit… _mere presence_ —wasn't getting to him. Which it totally didn't.

But then Sasuke's hand left his. Naruto watched as it traveled up his thigh and towards his groin, caressing his inner thigh. Teasing him at achingly slow pace, leaving behind a trail of red hot ecstasy wherever he touched. Desperate for some much needed friction, Naruto jutted his hips out far enough to guide that sinful hand to where he needed it to the most: His dick—his poor abused manhood that was probably purple and abnormally swollen by now.

Fuck, he needed to cum.

The second Sasuke's divine hand palmed over the bulge hidden beneath layers of cloth, Naruto let out a strangled moan, loud enough to be heard from the front seats. But that didn't stop him from thrusting up in his brother's hand.

"Naruto, are you okay back there?" Iruka asked from the driver's seat, glancing at the blond through the rear view mirror. "You don't look so good, Hun. Should I pull over?"

"N-no! No, don't do that I-iruka," Naruto rushed, his pitch high and breathy. "It's the horrible road that's getting me a little car sick…that's all, I swear. But I'm fine…seriously, I just want to get to the hotel already."

"…okay, I guess. Well were almost there anyways. Only about ten minutes left. But if you need me to pull over please let me know. I don't want you getting sick in Kakashi's new car."

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, giving a tight nod, silently praying it looked like he was holding in a hurl and not the need to cum. At this angle, his parents wouldn't be able to see Sasuke's hand on his erection, just his expressions. They wouldn't be smiling if they really knew what was going on in the back seat.

Eleven minutes and twenty-seven seconds later they _finally_ made it to the destination. Yes, he counted.

Iruka pulled into a brick layered driveway/parking lot that looked like it could house approximately thirty cars. There were currently five. The building was and wasn't what Naruto had in mind. Sure, he knew that this was going to be a Japanese culture trip. But he didn't expect the resort to be, too.

In front, stood a tradition Japanese styled house, or _Minka_ as Sasuke pronounced. With an outer corridor that wrapped around the impressive building like a balcony, elegant light blue tiles decorated the rooftop of the wooden house along with pillars and sliding paneled doors. Bamboo trees and manicured gardens lined the outer property and made it feel like he stepped into another country.

It was definitely no Hilton.

How Iruka had found a hidden gem like this, or how it even existed in Organ in the first place, Naruto would never know. But it was pretty impressive.

Stepping into the unique structure, Naruto was immediately greeting by a small Asian lady who bowed politely and asked them to remove their shoes with a soft, quiet voice. White slip on booties were then given to them in place. Naruto found the practice odd and a little funny but he wasn't going to be rude about it. Especially if the host was a small, timid lady dressed in full Kimono garb. The woman remained silent after asking for their names for the reservation, then ushered them to follow her to their rooms by walking off…with her head still bowed. Naruto didn't even get her name.

Jeeze. The poor lady must be getting abused by her boss if she acts like that. He wanted to voice his concern but Sasuke shook his head no, silently voicing the lady was fine and this was normal in traditional Japanese culture. Either way, he didn't like it.

As they walked through the halls, there was one room that looked like a worship or meditation room and one had to be a dojo. Each room was separated by more of that paneling, but with a paper material filling the gaps instead of glass like the exterior ones. There were a few smaller rooms that had a short legged table in the center with tatami flooring and potted plants on the side. Frowning, Naruto suspected those rooms were used for dining.

They had to walk outside on the corridor to make it to their rooms that were apparently held in another building, separated from the main house. It looked like a maze of small houses of the same Japanese design and small square-shaped gardens, all connected by the wooden walkway like a bridge. Although a little intimidating, the layout was well designed, and Naruto was starting to wonder where all the other guests were. It was eerily quiet and felt as if they were the only ones here—besides the staff of course.

The walk was short. Their rooms were in a separate, single story house sized building located next to the main house.

Thank. God.

Naruto didn't think he could walk much further and keep a straight face or do something stupid and embracing, like pounce on Sasuke, wrapping his legs around his brother and beg the man to fuck him. In front of everybody or in the privacy of their own room, he didn't care. He just really _, really_ needed to get off. It wasn't even sexual at this point. He needed to cum like he needed oxygen to breathe. Like a user needed their next hit. His cock was so hard that the only way he was getting out of this with his sanity intact would be from Sasuke's cock splitting him open, milking his swollen prostate until every last drop from his engorged manhood was emptied. Fuck him good and hard until he could remember his name and where the fuck they were…

Yeah. He wasn't losing his mind at all.

Naruto's and Sasuke's room were located on the left side of the hall and their fathers' were on the opposite side, directly across from them. Once they were shown to their rooms the lady walked away without so much as a word. Thankfully there were real, solid doors in front, not one of those flimsy looking paper paneled sliding ones. So when Naruto put the key in the door and turned the handle, his cheerful demeanor dropped like a sack of potatoes from the sparsity of it. Hard cherry panels lined the floor of what appeared to be a very empty room. Yes there was a closet, bathroom, small sofa chair, another one of those doggy tables, and a big window that overlooked a manicured garden.

He was well aware this place was no Ritz-Carlton. Buuut… _seriously_?!

There. Were. No. Beds.

Just the floor. And as nice as the floor was, it was hardly a place he wanted to sleep on. This…this room was supposed to be his private little luxury to relax in and ice down the inferno of hormones threatening to incinerate his core like a goddamn nuclear meltdown.

 _Fuuuuck!_

"Glaring at the floor won't make the room disappear, dobe." Sasuke said behind him.

Naruto growled. "Dibs on the couch…I guess…"

"Oh, that…" his brother smirked and walked over to one of the closest, opening it up and pulling out a plush futon. "If that's what you want, then by all means go for it. But I'll be sleeping on something a little more comfortable tonight."

"Oh thank fuck," Naruto breathed, exasperated. He dropped his overnight bag by the door and stole the rolled up cushion from Sasuke's hands. "Do they seriously put mattresses inside closets in Japan?"

The raven shrugged and pulled out the second one from the closet. "Many other countries use futons instead of oversized and expensive western beds, Naruto. But if you're asking if I used them growing up, I'd have to say no. Only when I was under the age of three, before I could remember what the sleeping arrangements were like. They are common in traditional houses, though."

"Oh…that must suck. Living in a traditional house I mean."

Sasuke squatted as he worked on fluffing out the bed, adding the pillows and a blanket to complete it. He looked up at the blond and gestured for Naruto to hand over his bedding.

"Not for those who were born into it, or purposefully choose that lifestyle. It's a simple life. Some people would rather chose it over other options like living in the hectic city, where suicide rates sky-rocket from all the overworking."

"Hmmm…I never thought of it that way." Naruto handed over his rolled up bedding then snatched a blanket and pillow from the closet as Sasuke set up his bed.

"You never think, _dobe_." Sasuke smirked.

" _Teme!_ "

"Hn."

Naruto pouted, then face planted in the readied futon. Which totally hurt by the way—not being nearly as squishy as he was expecting. But it was better than standing up or walking, so he'd take it. _Anything to help forget about his painful erection pushing against the briefs._

"This still sucks," he grumbled, voice muffed from the material pressing against his mouth.

"I never said it was comfortable," Sasuke snorted as he stretched out sideways on his own futon, facing the blond.

"Mmm…" Naruto yawned. "Wake me up when it's dinner time."

"Hn," Sasuke rolled over on his stomach. Turning on his tablet, he went straight to the Netflix app to watch a movie as the blond slept.

Three hours later Naruto woke to a pillow being thrown on his head. He moaned groggily and tried going back to sleep, only to wacked again by another fucking pillow.

"Goddamn it, Sasuke! How many pillows do you have?"

Naruto flipped over violently, glaring at the smirking raven.

"Four. If you count the sofa cushions."

The blond huffed, irritated that he was woken up before he was ready.

"Hope you're feeling better 'cause you've got ten minutes to get ready before dinner starts." He scanned the boy's appearance. "And your hair and shirt are a mess."

Naruto groaned again.

* * *

The dinner was…not good.

And they really _did_ have to eat on the floor, like kids having an afternoon tea party on their kiddy table. Not only that, that same silent woman that led them to their rooms was the one to serve them. She remained as quiet as ever but this time she was dressed as a geisha. Painted face, kimono and all. The main entry was raw fish—aka, sushi—and a disgusting still-twitching octopus soup that made Naruto want to rethink his life choices. If it weren't for the appetizers (dumplings and a light broth soup) he'd be starving.

But now he was stuck in another uncomfortable predicament. Kakashi and Iruka had said that they were going to the onsen after dinner and politely invited him and Sasuke to join. He still wasn't sure of what an onsen was but it sounded formal—just like the resort was. The blond felt out of place in the foreign environment. It was way too posh and structured for his liking. But he had to respect Iruka's judgment, so Naruto remained calm and on his best behavior—even though the only interesting sounding activity for him would involve killing zombies on his flat screen at home with a big bowl of caramel popcorn at his side.

After dinner, Naruto emptied out his bunched up clothes from the bag, shifting through the three outfits he brought to find the most appropriate attire. Jeans and a button up t-shirt was the nicest outfit he could conjure up, considering the limited options.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke crept up behind him.

"What does it look like?" he snapped.

Okay, Sasuke didn't deserve that, but _seriously_ —Naruto did _not_ want to go out _again_ when those damn balls were still inside of him. This was supposed to be _vacation._ And Naruto thought that meant relaxation time. Not sleep on the floor, eat raw fish at the kiddy table, and then dress up to go out to a fancy place afterwards. Give him an extra-large pizza, a 20oz bottle of Dr Pepper, maybe add a friend or two, and he'd call it a good night.

"It looks like you have no idea what you're doing." Sasuke arched a brow.

"I'm picking an outfit, dummy. Something _you_ should be doing to."

"I have mine ready. I'm just trying to figure out why you'd wanna go in water with jeans on." Sasuke paused for a moment, then a slow smile formed on his face. "You have no idea what an onsen is, do you?"

"O-of course I know what it is!" he lied.

"Mmhmm...sure." The man obviously didn't believe him. "I told you before to look up stuff you don't know or something like this might happen."

"Something like this?" Naruto gulped.

"Something like agreeing to go swimming in a hot spring—with your fathers'. Especially when you're trying to hide that big secret written all over you skin in permanent ink from them."

"Hot springs?... Wait, what? Are you seriously trying to tell me an onsen is a hot spring?" Naruto panicked. Oh this was so not good. He would've never agreed to come in the first place if he knew before hand.

"That's what I'm saying, _usuratonkachi_ _._ "

"Shit!"

"Hn."

"Ahh! Don't just stand there and 'hn' me, Sasuke! Help me figure out an excuse to get out of this mess!" Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he trying thinking up a viable excuse on the spot.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist to stop his pacing. "The entire weekend trip is about the damn onsen. So there's no way of getting out of it. At some point in time you _will_ have to get in, or Iruka will get suspicions and start asking questions. He interrogates people for a living, Naruto—meaning, you'll spill your secrets about the tattoo and probably everything between us, because you're a dobe. If you don't want that happening, I suggest you get in the water tonight. It's getting dark out and I'm certain you can make it in the pool without them noticing the tat. Just walk close behind me and I'll block their view… But you will still have to remove the nipple piercing."

"Okay…yeah, fine. Sounds like a plan," he breathed out shakily, nerves still on edge. "But what am I supposed to wear? I didn't bring any trunks."

"Boxers?" the raven suggested. "They're practically the same thing."

Naruto' brow arched, shooting his brother a skeptical look.

"You actually believe that I packed that spare pair?" he droned. "I was just trying to get Iruka to stop talking and start driving. We'd still be sitting in that damn driveway if I didn't."

"Of course I knew that. I'm not the one who's the moron here.. _._ So what are you going wear now?" Sasuke asked as he walked over to his duffel bag and lifted out the only swim shorts in the room. "I didn't bring spare swim trunks."

Naruto hesitated. He really didn't want to ask or put on more of his brother's underwear. It was starting to feel like some kinda sick fetish or something. But there weren't any other options, minus free balling it. Ughh…he had to do it. "Umm…what about your underwear? I know _you_ always pack extra of those."

Sasuke flat out grinned sinisterly. "Fine, I suppose…but you might not like the ones I brought."

"I don't like anything about this, so just hand them over before I change my mind and ruin this vacation for everyone," the blond complained, arms crossed over his chest broodingly. Shuffling through the bottom of the bag, the raven tossed Naruto a pair of brightly colored panties with a smug look on his face.

Yeah, that's right. Panties. As in _lingerie_.

Jesus Crist! Naruto screeched and threw the feminine unaware to the ground immediately like they had burned him.

"Sasuke, what the fuck is this?!"

"The extra pair of underwear I brought."

"You've gotta be fucking with me. They're _piiink!_ And have lace!" Naruto looked at it like it was a road kill Sasuke had thrown at him and not some harmless panties. "I've never seen you wear 'em before…and you _hate_ pink."

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "I brought along other colors."

Naruto's jaw fell slack. Shock and confusion clearly written all over his face. Sasuke didn't even like girls. Why the fuck would he be carrying stuff from a Victoria Secret catalog in his bag? It's not like he was into cross-dressing or anything either. "But whyyy?"

"I was hoping you'd try them on tonight."

Oh.

 _Ohhhh…_

Well shit.

Naruto stood there with his mouth permanently gapping like a fish, his blue eyes threatening to fly out of their sockets. Temporarily sunned until irritation eventually snapped him out of it. "Like fuck, I'm never going to put these on!" he nearly choked. "You must be delusional."

"Correction, I'm persistent."

Couldn't argue with that.

"I'd rather go in naked."

"Hn. Then maybe you should. I especially would not mind," Sasuke pitched with the same smug look. "That's also a common Japanese practice. No different than going in a sauna naked. Just use a towel to cover yourself up until you're in the water. There should be a shower room next to the spring for changing and extra towels."

"Um…okay, I guess," Naruto said uncertainly. It still seemed like a terrible idea. Being naked in a pool with his family when he was still sporting an erection—if Iruka spotted his tattoo…well, at least he'd be in the right place to drown himself in. To save himself the misery and humiliation.

Shoulders slumped, the blond shuffled into the bathroom and stripped off all his clothes, then put on the complementary robe. When he got out, Sasuke was already wearing his loose fitting black swim trunks that had a low riding waistband, showing off his delicious, well-defined V and sculpted bod.

God, this was a really shitty idea.

The thin, silk fabric of his evening robe was doing nothing to hide the obvious tent where his dick should be. There was nothing subtle about it.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke looked at him knowingly.

Oh damn. Sasuke caught him checking him out again. The man was never going to leave him alone if he kept doing stuff like that.

 _Did he even really want Sasuke to leave him alone?_ No. Not really. However, toning it down a few notches would be nice though.

"Y-yeah," he answered half-daze.

"Good, now stay close behind me," Sasuke ordered. "I don't want you wandering off and getting lost in the state you're in. That uptight hostess might get some ideas if she were to find you."

Naruto shivered. The image of getting lost in the labyrinth of rooms and houses— and then getting molested by that creepy woman…was a terrifying thought. "Right behind you!" he squeaked.

The walk to the shower room was not far from their room or hard to find. All they had to do was follow the wooden boardwalk until they reached a dead end. A wall separated the men's room from the females like any normal locker room would. As Naruto prepared himself to go out into the spring, he bounced on the balls of his feet with nervous energy, then stopped doing that after quickly realizing how bad of an idea that was with the metal balls inside him.

He looked ridiculous and felt very exposed standing in front of the changing mirror with Sasuke in the same room. Wearing only a skimpy robe, his face was flushed, hair dripping wet after rinsing off, and his dick was looking way to eager to get some attention. Basically, Naruto looked like a total slut. Like he was about to enter an underground 'invite only' sex club, not a heated pool. And, with the way Sasuke was looking at him…he'd totally do it, too—if that tent forming in Sasuke's trunks wasn't a clear indication enough of just how much he was enjoying the view.

"Come here." Sasuke growled in that husky deep voice of his that went straight to Naruto's cock.

Oh god, he wanted to. He really did. B-but he couldn't.

Literally, he couldn't move.

"I can't," he choked out, eyes squeezing shut.

"I said, come here."

"No…"

Yet somehow, even as he said it, Naruto's legs found the strength to move forward on their own.

"We can't," he pleaded desperately, knowing how bad this could turn out.

"I promised I wouldn't make you do anything—" Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's shoulders, fingertips rubbing small circles over his collar bone. Trailing his hand down, the raven dipped underneath the fine silk robe covering the boy's body. "And I plan to keep that promise."

As if he couldn't get enough, Sasuke's slim, warm fingers danced across Naruto's pecks, drifting lower and lower…until they were tracing over the detailed lines that made up Naruto's tattoo. The blond leaned into it, barely repressing the urge to moan loudly from the simple, yet erotic touch.

"I'll never make you do anything you're not comfortable with again, Naruto" the man whispered grimly. Sad eyes captured Naruto's shaded blues with a seriousness that the boy's only ever witnessed on rare occasions. Pain and regret flickering through them. "I'm so sorry, brother…I'm so fucking sorry—"

Naruto almost missed it. The apology was barley said in a whisper. But he _did_ hear it. Every single word. Like it had been played back on a loudspeaker in a room with just him in it. Sounding so genuine and raw with emotion that it shattered Naruto's resolve like fine china.

The apology was exactly what he needed.

Naruto stopped him when he closed the distance. But he only managed to brush his lips against the corner of Sasuke's mouth before Iruka's familiar laugh wafting through the steamy shower room killed the moment. Naruto hesitated for a moment, then pulled back slowly. It was hard to believe how close he'd become to throwing in the towel, when the whole reason they were here in the first place was to join Kakashi and Iruka in the hot spring.

Sasuke cleared his throat, effectively breaking the spell they were both under. His brows were furrowed and he looked a little pissed from the interruption, but understanding as well. "Umm…I think we should go now."

Unable to speak yet, Naruto only nodded back.

"You'll need to leave this here." Sasuke tugged at the lose knot of Naruto's robe. The satiny material slid off the boy's body, pooling at his feet. The blond shivered, from the draft or because he was standing _fully_ exposed and aroused in front of his brother, he couldn't tell. Yet, his brother pretended not to notice and immediate went to work by wrapping a fluffy white cotton towel around his waist.

Uncomfortable with the somber atmosphere, Naruto just stood there like a clueless idiot, shifting back and forth on his feet while his brother made him presentable. There were no lingering touches. No reach-arounds or inappropriate gropes. Sasuke's movements were stiff and efficient like a nurse dressing a patient.

 _Damn, what just happened?_

 _Why was he getting the cold shoulder? Weren't they 5 minutes away from fucking in the shower stall…or maybe the bench or something? To saying hell with it and succumb to his darkest desires?_

 _Oh hell, what was he turning into?_ Whatever it was, made his fired up libido _very_ unhappy with the sudden change in direction. On the other hand, he was very much aware that if they didn't get their asses out soon, someone would surely come and look for them. He couldn't have that.

Sighing in defeat, Naruto shuffled his bare feet across the room where he nervously waited on Sasuke to finish rinsing off. He meet him at the front entrance of the spring, so that Naruto could use him as a human shield. When they finally lined up together, Naruto toes touched Sasuke's ankles—they were that close. That wasn't the only thing touching, either. Naruto's erection prodded at his brother's fine ass. Humiliated and aroused in this position, he coughed. _Eh, at least his fathers' wouldn't be able to spot his tattoo like this._ Signaling that he was ready, Naruto tapped Sasuke gently on the shoulder. Well…as ready as he'd ever be anyways. Very awkwardly, they tangoed their way out of there like two penguins bunched together.

Sasuke had been right. It was dark out and the steam rising from the hot spring made the visibility poor. Not that Naruto even needed the extra cover. He could see that Iruka and Kakashi were bumping uglies in the far back of the spring, far too distracted with swapping spit than to take notice of the newcomers. Gross.

Just before entering the hot water, Naruto dropped his towel. His rigid cock bobbed up excitedly, slapping Sasuke's ass in the most delicious of ways. Sasuke hisses at the same time he groaned. A sly smile played on his face. Looks like Sasuke was still very much into him, after all. Couldn't deny that he liked the attention.

Stiffly moving forward, Sasuke took the first tentative steps in the water, properly adjusting to the heated temperature, while the boisterous blond jumped right in—cannon ball style! Laughing at all the scowls directed his way once his head popped out of the water.

"Naruto!" his father scolded. "What have I taught you about respecting other people's personal space and rough-housing at inappropriate places?"

"Umm…not to do it?" The boy grinned shyly at the brunette as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Correct. So please calm down and enjoy the spring in a relaxing manor. This is not a public pool for kids to splash around in."

Naruto deflated like a balloon. Some vacation this was. He couldn't even play in the damn water! Sulking, the blond waded over to where Sasuke was sitting on a rock ledge. The man was _obviously_ putting a lot of effort in keeping a straight face. "I still don't see what's the big deal," Naruto grumbled under his breath. "No one else is here besides us."

Sasuke snorted, "You're such a moron."

Unsurprisingly, _only_ his brother overheard him.

As Naruto sat back and got comfortable, the grownups continued talking. The conversation lasted a while and consisted of average topics. Work, school, grades, etc… all boring in Naruto's opinion. His pale lashes fluttered shut as he fought the edges of sleep. Eventually someone called out his name, waking him. The soak in the soothing water must've been more therapeutic than he originally thought, muscles relaxed and body reenergized. Unfortunately, it didn't take care of his (big) penis problem though…

"What?" he yawned, drowsily.

"Dobe," Sasuke chuffed, "Iruka asked if you had any plans for Mother's day. He already made 'date night' reservations at a fancy restaurant with pops #2 and wanted to know if you'd be okay at home by yourself."

 _Why would he be alone?_

"Yeah, of course I'll be fine. I'm 17, not 12, remember?" Naruto tried sounding nonchalant about it. "But what about you, Sasuke? Won't you be home too?"

"Fraid not, bro. Itachi has me booked for the night."

"Itachi—You mean you're older brother, right?" His brother nodded. "B-but I thought you guys weren't on speaking terms…that you didn't get along well."

"We don't." he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, tiredly. "But recently, he's…reached out to me. We have some important matters to discuss."

Cryptic as ever.

"Oh…" His gaze shifted down to where he could only see the faint of his knees outline visible through the dark water.

Sasuke touched his arm, sensing the shift in Naruto's mood. "But if you want…you're more than welcome to join me at the stuffy Uchiha mansion. Actually, Itachi specifically requested that I ask you to cone."

"Really!" Instantly Naruto brightened up. He hated being alone on that specific holiday. Thinking about his dead mother…about what his life would've been like if she was still alive… "But-but I haven't seen him in _years_ ,"he said timidly."Why would he want to see me now?"

"Who knows? This is Itachi we're talkin' about. It's impossible to guess what he's up to." The animosity was clear in his voice.

Naruto smiled weakly. "You're lucky you still have family."

"What are you talking about, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke elbowed him playfully. "You're my fucking family. Don't ever forget that."

Bright blue eyes misted, "I know that! I just meant…I mean…"

He tried sounding strong but failed miserably.

Sasuke leaned over and snatched Naruto's chin with one hand, his firm grip forcing the boy to look directly at him as he fumbled for the right words to say. "You just _meant_ that you'd be happy to join me at my _other_ sibling's house, right."

It wasn't a question.

Nodding sharply, Naruto chocked back a sob. Honestly, he wasn't even sure why he was being so emotional all of a sudden. His mother had been dead for a long time now, before he even got to know her. It wasn't like him to lose it in front of an audience.

Iruka and Kakashi were staring at them like they'd just watched a pregnant lady give birth on live TV.

Iruka cleared his throat. "Good, that's settled then. We've all got plans for mother's day….so, umm…I think Kakashi and I are just going to retire for the night. We've been here long enough already. You boys seem like you've got some things to talk about."

As the older men left for the evening, Sasuke inched closer to Naruto until their knees bumped. With a final shout of "goodnight" both grown-ups disappeared into the locker room. His brother wasted no time: "Listen to me, Naruto. Please don't ever say you don't have family again. You'll always have me, babe. I'm not going anywhere…"

 _But he was. In a few months' time, Sasuke will be in his own world. Surrounded by tall buildings and rich, smart people. Busy learning corporate secrets and managing a billion dollar company._

This time, a single tear did spill from one of Naruto's ocean colored orbs. The lone salty droplet traveled down his cheek until Sasuke's thumb swiped it away.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Sasuke frowned, a very firm line set in his brow. "What will it take for you to believe me when I say you're never be alone again?"

Naruto didn't answer.

Tingling at the back of his head sparked Naruto's attention. Then he realized it was only Sasuke touching his hair. The action was simple yet soothing, just a brush of fingers through the messy strands until it turned into full-blown petting. Naruto leaned into the touch, fervently accepting the comfort given. _God, he wished Sasuke would tell him that he was just being a dobe again. That everything would be alright. That it will always be alright. That he would choose Naruto over the career path he so painstakingly worked all his life for._ But all that was selfish. Naruto would never forgive himself if he got in the way of Sasuke's dreams.

"Don't make me punch you, dobe." The raven threatened, knowing that it would likely break Naruto out of the spell. If words weren't getting through to him, getting physical often worked. "You know I'll do it."

Naruto rubbed his eyelids, shooting his brother a small, but genuine smile. "Please. I dare you to lay a hand on me," he said dryly.

The seconds those words left his mouth Sasuke's eyes dilated. Jet black pupils swallowed up midnight irises whole. Oh shit. _Did he really just say that out loud?_

Sasuke studied his features for a moment as if searching for something. "Come here," he ordered, patting his thighs suggestively.

Naruto gulped, feeling on edge all of a sudden and so fucking turned on that he couldn't stand it.

"Come here." Sasuke repeated again in a low timbre, leaving no room for argument.

 _Oh god, oh god, oh god, he couldn't move!_ Naruto stared wide-eyed at Sasuke like a baby fawn, his cheeks dusted a pretty pink.

Not one to take no as an answer, Sasuke lifted him up in one swift motion, dragging the boy over until he sat directly on his lap with Naruto's back to him, legs splayed over Sasuke's sides in a backward straddling position.

Spine ramrod straight, Naruto gasped with surprise at his brother's bold and sudden move. "S-sasuke? Wh-what are you doing?" he asked, sounding as uncertain as he felt. Sweat beaded down his forehead as his heart rate increased and his breathing became labored. "What about the bet, _teme_? You promised not to initiate anything unless I asked for it. I specifically remember that part…and this looks a lot like initiating!"

Of course _now_ Sasuke wasn't listening.

"Wha…oh…" Naruto gasped as his brother nibbled on that tender spot in the crook of his neck. moaning and whimpering sinfully as Sasuke worked all his erogenous zones until he turned pliant in the man's arms, head falling back to rest on the man's shoulder as he continued tormenting the boy. "Th-th-that's cheating—"

"Relax, dobe," the raven muttered in-between kisses. "I'm giving you a freebee. You've been hard all day, Naruto… You've been such a good boy—" Sasuke bit down harder, "you deserve something nice, for once. Don't worry, I won't do anything you don't want."

The question was, who was the one really getting the reward?

"Ngh…and what do you think I want Sasuke?" Naruto sucked in his bottom lip, his voice a throaty purr.

"For starters—" Sasuke wrapped his hand around the base of Naruto's engorged cock, ignoring the hiss and hip jerking coming from the blond. He then proceeded to _slowly_ , oh so gently, roll the constricting silicone band up the length of Naruto's shaft and over the bulging cockhead. "You want this thing off."

Slight pain—like unwinding a tied up rubber band from a thumb, then pure bliss overtook Naruto's senses as the confined blood rushed from his cock and new blood was replaced. Holy shit. It was the best fucking feeling in the world. Feeling a million times lighter Naruto shouted: "Oh, fuck…oh, shit yes!"

If someone walked in on them right now he wouldn't give a damn—it felt that fucking good.

In a moment of desperation, Naruto reached back, clawing at the gritty surface of the stone slab wall that surrounded the natural spring. Dilated eyes rolled back, toes curled with barely concealed restraint, and needy mewls spilled from his soft lips. Naruto's back pressed heavily against Sasuke's firm chest as he used the other man's warm body as a recliner and a masturbation aid.

"Yes—faster!" he moaned wantonly, lost in a sea of pleasure as Sasuke took over.

Mouth and free hand working hard to brand every inch of Naruto's tanned flesh, Sasuke grabbed handfuls of skin and squeezed and nipped all the tender places he could reach. Chest, hips, stomach, and throat. No place was left ignored, marking the boy in a primal, erotic way.

Growing bolder by the second, Naruto ground his ass on top of Sasuke's lap, rubbing the other man's erection through his velvety swim trunk, whining a little as he thrust back in response. Loving the feel of his brother's hardened prick massaging his clenching hole as the balls stimulated his prostate with every grind. Every inch of his body was hyperaware of Sasuke's presence. His touch. His scent. His essence. Even as Naruto closed his eyes, he could see images of Sasuke's strong, masculine body beneath him, in front of him, inside him...

Oh fuck, he was truly doomed. It would be so easy to fall for the guy he trusted most in the world.

He feared that he was already halfway there.

Naruto forced himself to not focus on any of that. Instead, cranked his head to the side so that he could place tender kisses above Sasuke's ear. Then forehead. Temple. Nose. Eventually finding Sasuke's lips as the man slowly worked his way up Naruto's neck and jawline until their mouths aligned. Focus attuned on the way his nerves burned with every soft pressing of Sasuke's finger pads against his heated flesh, the scrape of nails, and the warmth of his breath tantalizing the most sensitive places of his skin.

 _God, why did it have to feel so damn good?_ _Why did it have to be with Sasuke? The one person he shouldn't do this with…_

Sasuke squeezed him tighter as their lips met. His calloused palms ran smoothly down the blonds chest, taking each nipple between thumb and forefinger and squeezing them until they pebbled. They were so engrossed with their body's physical needs that the kiss was a little more than an afterthought. Just the light pressing of lips and the occasional wet dart of a tongue. Simple and uncomplicated. Unlike the thoughts raging through his head.

Naruto smiled into Sasuke's lips. For once allowing himself to give in to his deepest, darkest desires—if just for one more night. He asked in a seductive whisper: "What else do you think I want?"

Once the clock reached midnight, Sasuke would no longer be touching him like this ever again. The notion was not as freeing as it should've sounded.

Wet hair dripped from Sasuke's long bangs, tickling the blonds marked up neck and shoulder. Sasuke pulled back a little until their lips were no longer touching, his five-o'clock stubble leaving a trail of red marks along Naruto's chin and jawline. "To cum," he hummed in the blonde's ear, his tone warm and amused as he took hold of Naruto's neglected cock with one hand while tweaking the dusky boy nipples with the other.

"Oh…fuck—" Naruto shuttered, he could no longer hold back the throaty groan that's been dying to get out since Sasuke fist kissed his neck.

"You like that, don't you baby?" Sasuke's rumbling purr sent more shivers racing up his spine. "You like it when I touch you there."

"Ngh!"

"I wanna hear you say it."

"Fuck…yes…"

"Tell me what you like."

"Oh god…p-please, Sasuke. I like when you—ahh—touch my cock…and chest," he panted.

Sasuke growled deep in his chest, instantly tightening his grip around the base of Naruto's shaft and stroked from root to tip, swiping his thumb over the exposed head, rubbing the sensitive underside, then repeating the process all over again.

Now that Naruto was finally free from the restraining cock ring he was surprise he didn't cum the instant Sasuke had stroked his shaft. His dick and balls were so swollen and heavy they hurt. It felt like there was a gallon of cum stored up in his testes just waiting to explode. Like a dam filled to the brink—but with semen, not water.

"Good boy, Naruto. You've been such a good fucking boy, makes me want to punish you even more. I love how needy you get. But I think you've had more than enough punishment for a day, don't you think?" Naruto's blond head nodded rapidly, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. "So tell me, what do you want?"

 _He wanted it faster._

Sexually frustrated, Naruto whined and bucked his hips a little, the water from the spring rippled and splashed from his jerky movements as Sasuke worked his cock. Adjusting his angle for optimal pleasure, the boy hitched up his knees, legs splayed apart while the heels of his feet perched on the edge of Sasuke's seat. If it weren't for the time of day or the dark heated pool covering him up, Naruto's genitalia would've been fully exposed to any potential passerby's. It was scary how much that turned him on.

"Hn…faster…"

Pre-come dribbled out the tip of his head in a steady stream, mixing in with the sulfuric water. Naruto's brows furrowed as intense pleasure pulsed though every inch of his body, matching the frenzied beating tempo of his heart. Pink lips parted while he blubbered incoherently, slurs and curses and groans tore through his throat at an alarming rate, probably not making a word of sense as Sasuke gave him the handjob of his life.

God, he needed this. So fucking bad.

Naruto watched Sasuke's movement through heavily lidded eyes. The pale moonlight reflected off Sasuke's arms in the most sensual of ways, highlighting the flexing muscles and making them appear more defined and deep. Even though he wasn't able to see Sasuke's hand clearly through the water, he was able to watch the telling motion through the bunching of his bicep and twisting and jerking of his wrist. The feeling was… _damn_.

As Sasuke held him steady with one hand and used the other to tickle his frenulum Naruto thought he'd might pass out. Only when his whimpers turned to flat-out sobs would Sasuke stop, then soothed the spot over with a gentle rub before stroking his rod slowly up and down languidly. Almost like he was trying to make this moment last forever.

Yeah, Sasuke was defiantly stalling or Naruto would've blown his load minutes ago. But for some reason he didn't seem to care… letting his brother do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't stop.

"Damn," Sasuke's teeth tugged on the ring attached to the boy's earlobe—which he could feel all the way down to his cock. "You're so sensitive. I fucking love that about you."

"Sh-shit Sasuke—" Hamstrings taught, Naruto placed both hands on his spread knees to keep him from flying off into space. Naruto's breaths quickened the closer he got to climax, stomach contracting as he panted lightly, desperate for more. Fingers curled and left crescent shaped indents on skin with each stroke…stroke…stroke… It was too slow. He was gonna die. "Ssstop fucking around…I…ah…ah…Ow!"

Without warning, Sasuke's thick wet muscle plunged in deep as he painfully forced Naruto's head back at a harsh angle, swallowing up the pleas coming from the boy's mouth. The blond made a startled choked noise that didn't even sound human, his mind going blissfully blank as Sasuke gave him a rough and positively filthy kiss. So overwhelmed by the savageness of it that he couldn't kiss back. He just sat there, squirming in the Sasuke's lap, whimpering brokenly into his brother's mouth as he let the larger man ravage him and eat him up like a succulent dessert.

And that was exactly what he did.

Naruto was completely at his mercy.

As Sasuke bent his back over his arm just a bit, Naruto reached out to grab the man's arm so he wouldn't slide off to the side… to have something to hang onto in case Sasuke let him go. But he needn't worry about that. From the way Sasuke was holding onto him and owning his mouth, hell, his whole body, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

It occurred to Naruto that they probably shouldn't be kissing like this anymore as the kiss escalated into something desperate and primal. Not when he was planning to put a stop to this in just a few hours. But who was he kidding? Sasuke just tasted so goddamn good. Seriously, his mouth should be illegal. And, of course, it had to feel so warm, so safe, and so _natural_ being held in his strong arms, despite the cold air nipping at his exposed skin and hot water scalding the lower parts. He was just so strong and built…

Fuck it—Naruto was right where he was supposed to be…

In the arms of his sexy asshole of an older brother.

By the time Sasuke pulled back just a little Naruto was gasping for air. His brother kissed him gently, just once, then softly brushed the tips of their noses together before pulling apart completely.

And then…he just stopped?

Naruto stared blankly at him. Disoriented, flushed and so turned on he couldn't think. Why the fuck had Sasuke stopped?

"Do you want to come?" Sasuke asked, his accent thick with lust rolled off his tongue like molasses. Rich. Heavy. Smooth. Oozing with sex.

"Yes," he breathed, snagging his bottom lip in-between his teeth as he ground down on Sasuke's throbbing fuck-stick. Damn, he couldn't remember the last time he wanted to cum more than he did right now.

"How much do you want to come?" Naruto grit teeth when Sasuke pumped him again. Then lost his shit completely when his cruel brother pressed a thumb over his slit.

Holy mother of Christ!

"M-mother…fuck…Sasuke!" the blond cursed loudly. "If you…ahhh…dare stop now. I. will. End. You."

The noises the blond made next sounded more animalistic than human as he fought to take matters in his own hands by jerking himself off. But the stubborn prick wasn't having it and held him tight as he snarled and thrashed violently in the man's lap. This wasn't a game anymore. A full day's worth of punishing torment was more than he could handle after being teased to the edge of release.

He was going to cum or somebody was about to get hurt.

"Fuck you're hot when you're angry," Sasuke growled deep-down in his throat, thrusting up to meet Naruto's frantically gyrating hips. "Look at you, baby, fucking yourself on my pole like a rabid bitch in heat. So eager to have your big bro fill up your tight little boy cunt that you're willing to fight him for it. Hell, you'd be happy if I could make you have my baby, wouldn't you? Plugged up with my cum until you were popping out little Uchiha brats. Tell me, Naruto. Is that what you'd want…to be my personal cum dump and the mother of my children?"

Holy.

Shit.

The lewd words triggered something dark, disturbing, and primal in Naruto. In the back of his mind he knew how disgusted and repulsed he should be…but, he wasn't. He knew the smartest move would be to tell Sasuke to go fuck off. Run back to the hotel room and lock himself in so he could whack off in peace. But he didn't. Something about the dirty talk stirred up a fire deep within him that made his dick lurch. It was sick and twisted. So very wrong. Crazy.

They were both crazy.

"N-no you sick bastard!" he lied between his teeth as he shot Sasuke what he hoped to be a glare, at the same time thinking of how nice it would be to raise a child with Sasuke. Not his of course. No, that would be impossible _and_ disgusting. But if they eventually adopted one…"Damn it, Sasuke. Just— _please_ fucking—move!"

"I think you're lying, Naruto. Your cock jumped when I said that," Sasuke argued, his tone softening out into something a little less sinister as he studied Naruto's features closely, dark eyes searching for answers but never revealing any secrets of their own. Piercing and intense as they pieced together everything Naruto was not telling him. It was always unnerving when Sasuke looked at him like that. Like he could see into his soul. After a long moment of contemplation, Sasuke _slowly_ resumed his hand movements. Stroking Naruto's shaft with light, careful touches. Like his dick was made of glass and would fall off if squeezed to hard. It probably would if he dragged this out any longer. "But I guess it won't matter in the end, now will it? The day is nearly over along with the bet. It's pretty clear to me that you've won already—If you haven't given in yet, you surely won't in the next two hours."

Sasuke's long fingers were gentle and warm as he took Naruto's testicles in his hand, rolling them around and stroking them. The boy shuddered, his hips jerking of their own accord, anus clenching tight around the metal balls, craving something larger to fill him with. In a silent scream Naruto's head flew back on Sasuke's shoulder. The tender touch was almost more agonizing than no touch at all.

A litany of pleas slipped past his's lips, begging Sasuke to just let him cum. Coherent or not, he couldn't remember. It was entire possible he even cried a little. He wouldn't remember that either. His mind was so muddled down with desire and lust that he couldn't even understand what was going on anymore.

"Don't worry baby, I promised you that I'd take care of this, and I will."

Those had to be the sweetest words he's ever heard in his life. Naruto cried out, fire simmered in his blood and his dick reacted painfully as Sasuke tightened his grip and pumped his cock with full, deep strokes. Fast and hard—just the way he wanted it, working his boy dick just like a pro.

"I'll always take care of you…" Sasuke said in Japanese.

Back bowed in pleasure, Naruto's body quivered, shook, and rippled with every timed thrust of Sasuke's hips and palm around his shaft. Lewd wet sounds and heady grunts permeated the air as the water snapped in-between their parting flesh, squelching after each thrust. As he neared climax, his body tightened and eased in the other man's arms while his's balls drew up, eager to release their long awaited load. The impending orgasm was the only thing on Naruto's mind. Nothing else existed…nothing else mattered. At that moment, the world was nothing but a blank slate.

"I promise that no matter what happens between us you'll always be my brother. I'll always be there for you, Naruto. You're never going to be alone for as long as I live," Sasuke continued, this time in English. "Do you hear me? I don't care if you hate me… or never forgive me for all the horrible shit I've done, but I'll still be here, bro. Waiting. For however long it takes for you to accept me. Nothing will ever change that."

 _What was happening? What was he saying? And why did it sound so…final?_

… _Why did it hurt?_

"Fuck, Naruto—I want—" With a small groan, Sasuke started thrusting harder, matching the violent pace of his hand, low grunts leaving his throat. Dazed, Naruto drunkenly gazed back at him with half-lidded, watery eyes. His golden curls damp and dark with sweat plastered to his forehead, cock pulsing and twitching wildly in his brother's hand. The blond moaned brokenly, knowing he was so close to completion.

And then it finally happened. Pure fucking bliss!

The orgasm robbed Naruto of his senses, his vision faded and he couldn't hear past the blood rushing in his ears. So intense he could barely call it pleasurable, and it seemed to go on and on. Aftershocks racked up his spine even after his balls had drained copious amounts of seed in Sasuke's palm as the man pumped him dry. His fluids ran in white gloopy rivulets across the waters surface until it mixed and disintegrated entirely.

"Beautiful, Naruto." The blond soaked up the heat of his praise as he came down. "So fucking beautiful, you break my heart. You're fucking gorgeous," Sasuke cooed.

Naruto sagged against Sasuke's chest, taking a moment to catch his breath and remember what relief felt like. Damn, he was tired. Both emotionally drained and physically exhausted. But then as he looked down—

To his horror he saw…

 _Nononono_ …this could not be happening. This _soooo_ could not be happening! Naruto nearly screeched. He _couldn't_ possibly be harder than he'd been prior to shooting off that ginormous load! At the very least, his balls should've been depleted for the next few days. But they weren't. Oh, no they weren't. Instead, his dick was hard enough to cut motherfucking diamonds with.

 _Fuuuuk!_

Looking down, Sasuke also noticed the reasoning for the boy's sudden tension. "I won't touch you again, Naruto" he warned. "I promised you that much."

"B-but why am I still hard?" With narrowed eyes, Naruto abruptly stood up and faced Sasuke. Warm water lapped at his trembling thighs as he fought to find his balance. Damn him! Damn that bastard for doing this to him! And damn that bastard for slipping the cock ring back on!

"Did you really think that getting off only one time would work, when you've been hard the entire day? It's going to take more than one orgasm to bring it down. As I told you before, the longer you leave it, the worse it'll get."

Naruto made a desolate, choked sound, nearly falling to his knees as he drifted towards his brother—even as a part of him burned with resentment. But no. He couldn't do that. He couldn't ask for his brother to take care of it again. That would mean he'd loose the bet. There were no more free passes. At least that's what Sasuke had said.

With that in mind, Naruto clenched his fists and sloshed out that damn pool feeling pissed, disappointed, and more turned on than ever. After a haste shower, the boy crawled under the covers of his stupid hotel futon and squeezed his eyes shut, willing the tears to go away.

Fuck! He wasn't going to cry. Defiantly not. Not over temebastard and his stupid ways.

Lights dimmed low. Twenty minutes past before Naruto heard the hotel room door creek open and close softly. There was a noticeable shift in the air the second Sasuke stepped into the room. Naruto pretended to be asleep as he heard his brother's footsteps shuffle on the hard wood floor. _Pat…pat…pat._ Closer and closer. Until the sound stopped near Naruto's pillow.

Then nothing.

Naruto held his breath, listening for Sasuke's next move.

Waiting for something to happen.

Anything would be better than this uncomfortable tension between them. Something had defiantly changed between them tonight. But he didn't know what that something was yet. The tension was palatable on his tongue. Thick and stifling. Naruto's heart thundered in this chest. He just hoped Sasuke wasn't able to hear it too.

As he feigned sleep, a sudden feeling of loss washed over the blond, making it even more difficult to control his irregular breathing. It had to be obvious that he wasn't asleep. Yet Sasuke just stood there. Hovering over him while he remained motionless.

With a quite huff, the man's footsteps retreated. There was ruffling that sounded like clothes being taken off. The press of a mattress. Restless shuffling. Then more silence.

On the other side of the room Naruto's brother was laying on a futon, much too far away…

The dreadful cold feeling of loneliness twisted knots in the pit Naruto's stomach. In one hour he'd be a free man. _But why wasn't it feeling like freedom? Was he naïve for believing everything would go back to normal…after everything they've done together?_ It was certainly starting to feel that way. _Did they cross a line that could never be uncrossed?_ Naruto already knew that answer.

 _Would it be so bad to give the man a chance? What did he really want from Sasuke?_

Naruto inched his bed closer. Sasuke didn't respond. Foot by foot, he gradually closed the distance until his bed was side by side with the raven's. Where he felt most comfortable. Where he belonged.

Maybe all this time he'd been wrong about Sasuke. For once in his fucking life, maybe Naruto needed to set his morals aside and lose control. To be selfish and risk everything. To take a chance what on what he loved most in the world. To be in the arms of the man he trusted more than anyone else before…

To be with the man that drove him crazy.

Fuck, yes…that's exactly what he wanted. Naruto touched the other man's arm.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Bit more emotional than I originally planned. Hope the wait was worth it.

Next chapter will take a while to get out. I've got a few things I want to do before working on it, so please be patient. It will get updated, and it will be worth the wait. I promise. In general the updates might take a little longer because I started a new fic. Not something I planned on doing but I couldn't get it out of me head.

Up next, a full lemon scene and it's 100% consensual for the first time!


	16. Heat of the Moment

Chapter 16: Heat of the Moment

*cough cough*

Wow it's been forever since the last update. Sorry about that guys. Time just flew right by, but I hope I can make a few peoples day with this update. ;)

Side note: Chapter 15 has been revised to include the cock ring being placed back on Naruto's shaft again towards the end.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Naruto nudged his step-brother's prone form. "Sasuke…answer me, goddamnit. I know you're awake."

Beneath the soft glow of the moonlight Sasuke shifted to face the blond who had literally wormed his way over. Naruto was taken back by the hard look he received from his brother. It's been years since he's received that look…a look of utter indifference. That stung more than he'd like to admit.

 _Was this the way Sasuke was going to look at him from now on?_

 _Were they really back to square one after everything they've been through together?_

Fuck that! He could barely stomach one glance of his brother's impartial mask, yet alone for a full day, week. Hell, maybe even longer. He was a stubborn bastard, after all. The man was particularly good at one thing and that was burning down bridges. Once the brunette closed himself off it was damn near impossible to get him back.

"What do you want, _little brother_?" Naruto cringed. The way he said 'little brother' was more like a curse than a pet name.

For a moment he lay frozen, unable to voice what he really wanted to say. Though, when he saw the icy look in Sasuke's eyes he blurted out the one thing that came to mind that would fix this mess, or so he hoped…

"I-I want you…"

"You want me?" Sasuke arched a fine brow, clearly not moved by the admission.

"Y-yes. I want you Sasuke... I don't want to go back to the way things were."

"Naruto…" the man sighed tiredly, "it's past 11. You've already won the bet, so why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I…I—"

"Go to bed already," Sasuke cut him off sharply and flipped over, facing the opposite direction. "Tomorrow you can pretend like nothing happened between us and go back to your loving _boyfriend_ in good conscious. It's better this way. You'll have everything you ever wanted."

"What I want? Ha! Have you ever seriously thought about what I want Sasuke? Because if you did you wouldn't be saying that shit." Naruto spat furiously then grabbed Sasuke's arm, shaking it aggressively. "You have no right speaking for me. I can make my own damn decisions and live with those consequences. But, what I need to know is; what about you? What do _you_ want, Sasuke? Do you want to be with _me_ or not?"

"What do I want?" the man repeated slowly, hollowly. Distain laced with every word. "Maybe I already got what I wanted. Ever think about _that_?"

Naruto's eyebrows scrunched in both confusion and frustration. Sasuke was taunting him and he knew it.

"What, sex? Bull-fucking-shit. I know you better than that bro, you would never put everything on the line if it was just for sex. You would never risk our bond when you've got plenty of other men for that. Plus, the bet was for me to go out with you…that doesn't sound like something you'd say if all I was to you was just another fuckbuddy."

"Where are you going with this Naruto? Because from where I stand, you clearly don't want to be with me." Sasuke flipped over and gave him a hard glare. It was filled with pain and suppressed anger boiling just beneath the surface. Naruto knew he had him then. Ever so carefully he chose his next words carefully.

"Well maybe I do."

Sasuke froze the moment he blurted out those words. For a moment Naruto thought he wasn't going to respond. The pause was so long he thought the conversation was going to end there. Unsettled and bitter, much like their newly developed 'relationship'.

"Prove it." Sasuke finally said, shifting until he lay flat on his back. The soft white duvet pooled at his waist from the movement, exposing his midriff through the dim lighting in the room.

"W-what?" he stuttered, caught off guard by the newly exposed flesh. Naruto's blue eyes traced down the swell of Sasuke's pecks only to catch on the metallic stud piercing along the navel. The dark color of the metal stood out starkly against his brother's porcelain skin.

Clearing his throat, he realized at that moment that he was still rock hard, even after that sobering conversation. Fuck, he really did want his brother in that way. In any way he could get from the other man. They were both equally selfish and possessive when it came to one another. Nothing would ever change that.

"If you want me, prove it." _Stubborn bastard._

"But—but, I thought—"

"You thought that I would roll over and fuck your brains out just because you wanted it?" Sasuke snorted.

"No…yes. Fuck. What do you want me to do, Sasuke?" Because really, what Naruto wanted more than anything right then and there was to give Sasuke anything he wanted, _desired_. To please his brother in ways the man had done so many times for him already, albeit reluctantly. However, Naruto couldn't deny how good it felt when Sasuke touched him— _fucked_ him. Perhaps it would feel even better now that he was no longer fighting it…

As if knowing the effect he had on the blond, the arrogant bastard propped himself up onto his elbows and threw the covers off to the side. All that remained on him was a tight pare of skin tight boxer briefs and a smug smile plastered on his bastard face that was all too knowing and sexy as hell.

 _Goddamnit._

"Show me how much you want it." Sasuke challenged, the growing bulge in his shorts was a dead giveaway of where this night was leading.

"You want me too…" Oh god, he couldn't even finish that sentence. Not with Sasuke lying right next to him like that. The man was damn distracting enough in street clothes. He could forget about it when the man was only wearing a skimpy pair of underpants with a woody. Whatever blood he needed to use to form a coherent thought was pooled in his groin.

Naruto's gaze flickered nervously up from Sasuke's arousal to land on his chest. This wasn't what he had in mind when agreeing to his brother's terms. He was never one to initiate sexual contact—well, minus the time he got shit faced drunk, which admittedly led to this whole mess in the first place. Fuck. Even with Gaara. It had always been the other guy to make the first move. Now he was feeling uncertain about this; how he was supposed to carry on, what he could and couldn't do, what he was _allowed_ to do? Shitshitshit. This was a disaster. _Was there a right or wrong way to going about this? What if Sasuke didn't like it. Would he call it off then?_ He was still very inexperienced when it came to these things, whereas Sasuke was definitely not. All these thoughts raced through Naruto's mind, causing him to hesitate before remembering that this was what he really wanted. Meanwhile his body grew increasingly desperate for it even as his nerves reeked hell on his subconscious. Fucking hell.

"Yes," Sasuke answered for him. _Thank God._

"But…I don't know how…"

"Yes, you do baby. Touch me how you'd want me to touch you." He cupped Naruto's jaw in the palm of his hand and rubbed this thumb soothingly across the blond's blushing cheek. That was all the gentle encouragement Naruto needed to muster up the courage to make a move.

Closing the distance, Naruto crawled up to him, _onto_ him, pushing himself against his brother's firm chest and kissed him. Hard. So fucking hard it hurt. A dam of suppressed emotions and pent up sexual tension welled up within him until it burst, overflowing his subconscious with a need to claim this man as his, which in turn provided him a sense of false confidence to carry out the task at hand.

Naruto kissed him with everything he had. There was no hesitation or clumsiness in the way he locked lips with the older man he called brother. But Sasuke wasn't his brother, not really anyways. Not in the ways it counted. And judging by the way Sasuke responded in kind, threading his hand around his neck while his tongue invaded his mouth, neither one of them seemed to mind the change of events. Which was a good thing, because the second Naruto's lips sealed against Sasuke's he just melted into him. Fucking melted like butter. He couldn't fucking explain it. It was a feeling he couldn't describe, being with him. Sure, there was desire and heat, want and need, anger and fear, and the ever present push and pull between them, but there was also something else. Something he never really felt with anyone else. Safe. He felt safe with Sasuke. When Naruto was with him, just talking with him, playing games with him, or just being near him, in his arms, and smelling him, it always felt as though he'd found home, like nothing could ever go wrong as long as Sasuke was at his side. The world could've been on fire right now and he wouldn't've noticed by the way Sasuke kissed him back. With enough love and passion to tear him apart—

To tear them both apart.

But it was a risk worth taking. Because Naruto needed more. So much more in fact. He needed to touch, taste, _feel_ every inch of this man beneath him like he needed air to breathe. He needed to watch Sasuke come undone by _his_ hands, his hands alone. He yearned to please the impossible man to the point where he would never seek out another lover again. Where those thoughts came from Naruto didn't know, and quite frankly, he didn't care.

To be honest, he'd always craved Sasuke's attention and approval ever since he was a young boy, so this was not that unexpected. His boyish admiration for the man had only manifested overtime in a way that was likely toxic, yet neither one of them could seem to avoid the invisible draw they had towards each other. Only time would tell whether or not his decision to take it to the next level would blow up in his face or not. Either way, he was in for the ride now. With an impatient whine Naruto pulled back reluctantly. "I want you to fuck me."

"Oh?" Sasuke blinked in surprise at the bold confession, then quickly composed himself by lifting his head and pressing a kiss to the corner of Naruto's jaw. "Keep going…I am enjoying this. Tell me exactly what you want."

Unable so suppress his growing frustration, Naruto growled and bit Sasuke's bottom lip in retaliation. Fuck it, he was horny as hell, and if he didn't do something soon he'd resort to dry humping Sasuke's leg, and probably, sadly, get off on it too. If only he didn't have to play another one of his games. But it was pretty damn obvious from the start Sasuke wasn't going to go easy on him. So, if his brother wanted to play hardball, then he would certainly give him a run for his money.

Smiling wickedly, Naruto released Sasuke's bottom lip with a harsh tug then sank his teeth into the man's collarbone, aggressively sucking and nipping at the flesh in front of him until it was bruised and tender, just the way he liked it. Moving on, he went for the next inch of unblemished flesh and marked that up as well. He was finally starting to get why Sasuke liked leaving marks on him so much. It was addictive. Gratifying in ways he never truly understood before. As he progressed to other parts of Sasuke's body his movements were remarkably steady and sure, assertive and domineering. None of the awkwardness he had from the start remained. Naruto moved with confidence and experience that he'd yet to learn, and it seemed to be working as Sasuke began to moan favorably to his touch, the sound low and seductive unlike anything he'd ever heard coming from Sasuke's lips, and he found himself becoming harder because of it. He fought to repress a grin as he traveled down his brother's body, down the shapely swell of his chest and latched onto one of the nipples. The moment Naruto closed his teeth around the areola Sasuke let out a guttural groan that sent chills up his spine.

… _So this is why Sasuke loved driving him mad during foreplay._

Each moan he drove out of the man was like a personal victory on his part, a trophy of sorts. Watching his brother come undone like that was almost better than being on the receiving end. _Almost._ His body still craved Sasuke's expert touch, yet he did take great pleasure in the way Sasuke arched into his every touch, as though he needed more than he was given. So, Naruto delivered.

He read Sasuke's body langue as clearly as if he were reading a book, giving his brother exactly what he needed. To be touched, loved, possessed, and worshiped. Running his hands over every inch of exposed skin that he could reach, raking his nails down Sasuke's smooth sides and thighs, never letting up his assault over the budded nipple. Everything and anything that drove Naruto insane when he'd been on the receiving end of such focused attention before. For once, he felt in control over his sex life and it was a heady rush. He only hoped that he was half as good as his older, more experienced brother...

"I love when you moan my name," he admitted shyly, pausing his ministrations to look down and gaze at the obvious arousal that he knew was there—if the hard object poking at his ribs was anything to go by.

Naruto was proud of the obvious tent in the other male's grey boxers and the damp spot that stained them. He did that. He was the reason for his brother's arousal. Him. And he couldn't help but feel a little pound of himself for it. Thankfully, Sasuke didn't seem too self-conscious about his lingering gaze when their eyes finally met.

"What else do you love?" Sasuke asked in that husky tone of his. Naruto couldn't help but be caught up in those midnight eyes that promised a long night full of wicked intentions.

Damn. His step-brother really was a beautiful man. The dim lighting only contoured his elegant features and made his skin glow. With long, choppy bangs partially obscuring his face it was difficult to see every detail, and yet, his gaze was clearly blazing with life, almost predatory with hunger. When Sasuke licked at his lips, Naruto swallowed hard, unable to shake the sheer longing assaulting him with such violence he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Talk to me, Naruto. Tell me what you want," he demanded, staring at him with an unblinking intensity that would make most humans duck their head and run. But Naruto held his gaze defiantly, refusing to look away, yet remained silent, unable to find his voice over the heavy breathing and drumming heartbeats.

"Second thoughts?"

"No," he retorted with confidence. Confidence that seemingly had his body moving on its own, lower and lower until Naruto's chin nuzzled over the prominent bulge of Sasuke's boxers. The size of his brother's cock made his mouth water.

Fuck, he wanted that in his mouth, wanted to feel it inside him, filling him up in the most unimaginable way. Yeah he had it bad for his brother, but after going through a whole day of sexual torture he really didn't care how slutty that sounded. For all the mattered he could hate himself later for this, but for tonight, Naruto was gonna take what he wanted. And that was Sasuke.

Glancing up at Sasuke one last time, he drew his parted lips along the length of the cock, sucking the damp spot through the fabric. Sasuke inhaled sharply. For once his older brother was speechless. Naruto smiled and tugged the boxer-briefs down with his teeth, then gave the head a small, kittenish lick before dragging his tongue from the base to the tip, running it leisurely up the vein that traveled up Sasuke's shaft.

"Oh, God." Sasuke moaned, the deep sound had Naruto's dick throbbing in his pants.

Fuck, he liked that, a little too much. Moans like that made his dick jerk painfully in his pants, but he had to persevere if he wanted to drive Sasuke out of his goddamn mind.

Sliding his thumbs down Sasuke's flat stomach, Naruto watched his muscles tense wherever he touched. Nice. He did it again, this time moving in-between his brother's smooth, hairless thighs, teasing the sensitive area until he caresses the other man's balls with his fingertips, then leaned down to take the tip in his mouth.

Humming to himself, Naruto took the cock deeper into his mouth, moaning a little when he felt it harden further. He started bobbing his head up and down the hardening length, swirling his tongue around it and humming happily as it twitched and pulsed in his mouth, stretching his lips to the limit. Slow, methodical, he took his time with Sasuke. Savoring the slightly bitter taste, the pulsating heat, the stretch, the musky sent of arousal, and the feel of the thick, velvety smooth shaft stroking the roof of his mouth. All the sensations combined made Naruto lightheaded.

"Don't stop, baby." Sasuke groaned while watching Naruto suck his dick through heavy-lidded dark eyes. Petting his blond hair with lazy strokes, Sasuke body language screamed fucking indulgent, as if Naruto was a favorite pet he was humoring. Something about that rubbed him the wrong way, but he needed to watch his brother come undone more than he needed to stroke his pride.

So that's exactly what Naruto did.

He swallowed around the brunet's cock, sucking harder, bobbing his head at a faster pace, and working his brother over with a single-minded intensity that would be sure to make Sasuke a whimpering mess by the time he was done.

"Shit… Babe…" Sasuke mumbled against the sleeping pad. _That's it_ …His restless words spoke loud and clear. Sasuke needed more. And he was so going to give it to him.

"Grab my hair," he muttered out after lifting his head up for air. "Use my mouth anyway you want."

Sasuke did not hesitate.

"Fuck!" he shouted. Throwing his head back with a groan, Sasuke fisting his hand in Naruto's messy blond locks and canted his hips upward, plowing his cock deep down the blond's willing throat without mercy. "Fuck! Yeah you're made for this, baby. Your mouth was made to suck cock."

"Mmph!" Naruto bit back a curse. The grip stung like hell and the sudden thrust down his esophagus was brutal, but he wanted this— _demanded_ it even. Feeling Sasuke cock slide down his throat was a bigger turn on than he'd care to admit—Not to mention hearing Sasuke's talk dirty to him always sent a pool of heat to his lower stomach. And hot damn, all those sexy, hitching grunts and gasps. Total stimulation overload. Yeah, this was what he wanted all right.

Naruto relaxed his jaw, allowing Sasuke to use his mouth as he pleased. Tears and saliva streamed down his face. Everything about this was provocative as hell, yet he wouldn't have it any other way. He wanted to be used by this man, to relinquish all control over to the one person he trusted most. If he wasn't so horny, Naruto would probably find that train of thought disconcerting, but he was that horny. As it was, just after a few minutes of getting brutally face fucked he felt ready to burst. The fucking cock ring constricting the base of his shaft was the only thing preventing that from happening. _Pathetic._

Naruto focused on keeping still and relaxing as much as humanly possible. He didn't mind the slow building burn in his chest from lack of air as the older man held him there against his body, nose buried in the trimmed patch of dark hair at the base of his cock, unable to move while he swallowed around the hard length filling his mouth and throat. He also didn't mind the slight sting in his eyes caused by free flowing tears.

Sasuke stroked a hand over his jaw to get his attention. Naruto looked up through wet lashes. "Stop, Naruto. I'm going to cum if you keep sucking me like that," he warned.

Yeah, he already knew that. Judging by the build of precum in his mouth mixed with saliva, and the way his musky sent was grew stronger, he was acutely aware of how close his brother was to climax. _But wasn't that the point?_ He wanted Sasuke to cum. He wanted Sasuke to fill his stomach up with seed. He wanted to taste it in his mouth and feel the warmth of it in his stomach. So instead of listening to Sasuke's warning, Naruto glared up defiantly, never once pulling away from his near victory as he continued to suck. This was his moment goddammit! He'd be damned if he let it slip away. The reward so close he could literally taste it on the tip of his tongue.

"Dammit—Naruto…You need to stop." Sasuke brows furrowed and his jaw muscles visibly clenching in effort to stall the impending climax. Damn. A heat wave of lust doused Naruto's crotch. His dick kicked hard in his pants. Watching Sasuke like this was captivating as shit. He looked all dazed-out and drunk. In a sexy-as-hell kind of way.

"I'll give you something better if you do." Sasuke continued, voice a little raspy.

 _Oh?_ That peaked the blond's interest. This time he didn't stop Sasuke from pulling away his head from the prized object as he smoothed his hand over the blond hair before pulling out, yet not all the way out. Naruto gasped for air around the tip of the cock resting on his tongue, licking at it with kittenish flicks all the while keeping his lust filled gaze locked on his brother.

"Pity they don't hand out medals for that. And to think you're still an amateur." The man chuckled and dragged his thumb over his bottom lip, pulling it down with smirk on his lips.

"Bastard," Naruto grinned playfully, feeling pleased and a little smug.

"Come here." He snorted.

Before he did, Naruto pulled off with a hard drag of his tongue to the underside of his brother's cock. He couldn't stifle the moan when he noticed a thin strand of saliva stretched between his tongue and the tip of Sasuke's cock.

"How do you feel?" Sasuke asked as he reached for Naruto by the arms, urging him higher. The blond went obediently, scooting up Sasuke's legs, he allowed the strength of his brother to pull him in.

It took a moment for the burning irritation in his throat to slowly fade, and when it did he licked his swollen lips with a tongue then released a shaky sigh.

"Horny," he answered with a lopsided grin.

"Of course you are," Sasuke laughed, his voice thick and raspy as he cupped Naruto's jaw, palm curved around his spit-slick chin. Leaning forward, he kissed him with a focused intensity Naruto relished, hands never once leaving his body. "I'm taking my time with you."

"I hate you," the blond growled in frustration.

"Big words for someone who was just gagging on my cock." Blue eyes narrowed, clearly unamused by the remark. "Turn around— _After_ you pass me the bag and strip," Sasuke clarified.

"But—What? Why?" Naruto asked, confused, but Sasuke was already pushing him away.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"…yes"

"Then do as I say."

Naruto grumbled but did as he was told, unceremoniously tossing the bag at Sasuke's chest then worked on taking off his shirt. _The things he'd do for sex._ Impatiently he watched Sasuke dig through his bag as he undressed, however he didn't get a good look of the object that was pulled out. Excitement buzzed through as he awaited the next move.

"On your hands and knees." Sasuke ordered. This time Naruto didn't bother arguing.

He stood over Sasuke's body, facing his feet before dropping to his knees then bending forward. Guaranteed to give his brother a perfect view of his ass.

"Good boy." Naruto shivered at the praise. And when Sasuke's finger ran down his crack he found himself waiting for the next command. Another shiver. Damn. "Now spread 'em. I want you to push out the balls, Naruto. Slowly…one by one."

Oh dear god, Naruto's face couldn't burn any hotter at the moment. A bright red blush spread across his cheeks when he reached back and splayed his cheeks apart. The position was compromising to say the least…

"But—"

 _SLAP!_

"Ouch bastard! That hurt!"

"Then do as I ask, Naruto…or I'll punish you again." Sasuke smoothed his palm over his pinkened backside, rubbing soothing circles over the heated flesh.

"Fine, fine, asshole—you win." he mumbled out with a bitter edge, but secretly he was more turned on by Sasuke's dominating behavior than perturbed by it. "But, hit me again and I'll fucking kick your ass."

"Is that a threat?" Sasuke challenged, pinching Naruto's abused cheek. The blond sucked in a sharp and held it, willing the pain to go away.

"…no."

"Good. That's what I like to hear. Now push." Sasuke repeated the command. So Naruto did. He fucking pushed. Squeezed his abs until he felt the metal torture balls shift inside him. One by one they came out with a soft thud as the ball landed on Sasuke's chest and rolled off to the side. A part of him was mortified with Sasuke was watching, yet another part was thrilled by it. God, he was sick. On the other hand the relief he felt was immediate. Never in his life was Naruto more grateful to have something taken out of him. And yet, he still craved for something much larger to fill the void the balls left behind…

"God, you're fucking amazing." Sasuke groaned, his breath coming out labored. "I could stare at this ass all day, but I need to get you ready for my cock, baby."

"So fucking do it already," the blond challenged. He was so fucking ready for it. But when Sasuke's arms wrapped around his thighs and _pulled_ back he gasped out loud. There was no preparing himself for the sudden tug yanking him back. It wasn't until their bodies aligned that he realized the position this brought him in. Face to groin at both ends with Naruto hovering above Sasuke.

The 69.

"You've got quite a mouth on you." Sasuke smirked.

"You have no idea." Naruto braced himself with one arm, using the other to grasp Sasuke's hardened cock. Leaning forward, the blond sunk his head low then flicked out his tongue, delicately licking the velvety tip of the huge cock the only way he knew how. "So, what are you going to about it? You gonna punish me for it, big boy?" he said playfully. Playfully, like the way Sasuke slapped his ass and took each of his balls into his mouth, juggling them around with his hot tongue then pulled off with a loud slurp.

"I don't see how this is a punishment when it's _exactly_ what you want."

Shit. Naruto wasn't going to argue with that, because really, Sasuke was right. This was exactly what he wanted. So he happily wrapped his lips around the head of Sasuke's cock, tongue flicking against the slit before sucking it down. All the hesitation he had earlier was no longer present.

"Fuck yes, baby! Show me how much you want my cock buried inside you," Sasuke groaned loudly, then shoved his hips forward without pause or warning, pushing that fat cock down the blond's willing throat with a grunt that tapered off into a sigh.

"Mphfff!" His muffled moan didn't slow Sasuke down with the next thrust. In fact it only seemed to spur him on. The vibrations from his moan only brought more pleasure.

Naruto fought to relax his esophagus. This was just like before except he was ready for it this time, or at least he tried to be. While he was getting used to the rough treatment of having a big cock jammed down his throat, it always took a hot second to adjust.

Once he found that perfect rhythm his watery blue eyes fluttered shut. His tongue rubbed along the velvety hot skin wrapped around that thick meat rod and he **sucked**. With his head tilted back to that perfect angle, jaw dropping, he sucked hard at the thickness stretching his mouth and throat to capacity. Sasuke slipped back out for a second or two before pushing back in with an easy glide.

"You really are meant for this, baby. Meant to suck cock." Sasuke rasped, licking his way down Naruto's length, sucking wetly at his balls, and rolled them over with his tongue one at a time.

Naruto struggled to remain still as he pried apart his cheeks and trailed the tip of his tongue over the sensitive skin of the perineum. If it weren't for the constraining cock ring around his shaft Naruto would've cum the second Sasuke put his mouth on him, but it was still there, denied him true release. For now, the important part was to remain focused on the task at hand and not the pleasure he felt when Sasuke flattened his tongue and licked a broad swipe over his fluttering hole. Holy fuuuck that felt good. So good in fact he whimpered and squirmed in Sasuke's grasp, sphincter clenching every time that hot wet muscle licked over it.

"I never said you could stop," Sasuke scolded.

Oops. He hadn't noticed that he stopped sucking, too caught up in the moment. Naruto immediately got back to work, sucking on his cock with everything he's got. Sasuke's pleased moan was the response he'd been hoping for. But, holy fuck, it was difficult when Sasuke was making out with his asshole like that! Like seriously, Naruto thought he was losing his fucking mind when his brother sucked and thrusted his tongue past the loose ring of muscle, nipping at the rim.

 _Goddamn_

In a desperate attempt to get some friction where he needed it the most Naruto's hips ground down to no avail. There was no relief for his aching cock in this position, and his struggle only increased Sasuke's hold on him.

"I told you not to move," Sasuke scolded.

Goddammit. Naruto jerked helplessly against Sasuke's thigh, his face buried against the musky scent of his brother's crotch. Now, with a leg was pressing down on his neck, effortlessly pinning him down in place, there was no escaping it. Sasuke had him exactly where he wanted him. All he could do now was take Sasuke's cock at one end and tongue in the other.

The double assault was overwhelming. So much to take in while his body was on fire and ready to explode at any moment. He didn't know how much longer he could take it before he went mad. Then finally, sweet baby Jesus, did Sasuke pull away…but only when his lungs burned for oxygen.

Naruto raised his head and coughed. Spit ran down his chin as he regained his breath.

"You did good," Sasuke praised, pressing a last, lingering kiss to Naruto's fluttering hole before he sat up on his elbows. "So good, baby."

"Bastard."

Naruto grumbled as he cleaned the drool off by using his brother's inner thigh as a napkin. Afterwards he craned his head back to watch Sasuke through watery eyes that were more pupil than anything else at this point, dilated, glazed over and shiny. At this point he wasn't sure what was to come next. Sasuke always did have a wicked sense of humor.

"Had enough yet?" The bastard smirked.

"Fuck you," the blond growled. "Does it look like I had enough?" To emphasize his point Naruto slapped his swollen cock over Sasuke's collarbone.

But his brother played dirty.

Like he always did.

Taking that moment to ram two fingers into Naruto's lubricated hole. If that wasn't startling enough Sasuke aimed directly for the prostate, nailing that sensitive fucker at first strike. Any retort Naruto had left was silenced by his cry. Sasuke ended the assault on his prostate and slowly pushing his fingers in and out, deeper and deeper until Naruto's walls opened up without resistance.

"Fucking tease," was all Naruto managed to gasp out.

His brother's answering laugh rumbled through his chest.

"You make it so easy," Sasuke teased as he dragged his fingers down Naruto's back, blunt nails scraping over warm skin.

"Are you calling me easy?"

"You said it, not me." Another smirk. Goddammit.

"Ha-ha, you—OHH!" Naruto cursed when a third finger was added, the sudden stretch nearly making him swallow his tongue whole. The burn was almost too much, too soon…but it also felt so good. Ah fuck!

"Yes, you fucking slut—moan for me!" God, he wish he hadn't, but of course he did. He couldn't hold a single one back when Sasuke was working his prostate like that, _again_. All Naruto could do was bite his lip to keep him from waking up the parents sleeping in the other room. God-fucking-dammit.

"Fuck, I want to wreck you." Sasuke said as he squeezed out a dollop of gel over Naruto's spit-wet hole without bothering to look down, pushing it inside with easy strokes of his fingers. After coating the tight channel with a liberal amount of lube the brunette grabbed a dildo hidden beneath the pillow and slicked it up with any excess lube on his hand before pushing it into Naruto's hole in one single, nonstop motion.

"Ahh! Holy fuck! What the hell is that, Sasuke!?" Naruto startled when he felt another, _much larger_ object enter him. The sneaky bastard must've snatched it from the bag when he wasn't looking. That was the only explanation he could think of as the dildo pushed deep inside.

"Your new favorite toy, little brother." Sasuke gave a devilish grin, sliding out the dildo then forcing it in a second time. Again and again. Going slow as to not hurt the boy, but also making sure the blond felt every ridge of it as it went in. And once it couldn't go in any further Sasuke pressed the button on the sex toy. Immediately Naruto was taken to a whole new level of pleasure when toy turned alive, vibrating when an intensity that would've brought him to his knees if he weren't already so.

"Ah-ah-ahhhh!" Throwing his head back, Naruto cried out and raised his hips against the intrusion. Goddamn that sneaky bastard! Always finding new things to shove up his ass without his knowledge.

He clenched around the sheet, but the white knuckled grip did little to ground him from the vibrations branching from his ass, shaking him to his core and shattering what little sanity he had left. Naruto yelled out in both pleasure and pain, withering away from the vibrator, yet he got no ware.

Hell, he wasn't even sure if he wanted it out of him or deeper inside him. Either way he had no choice in the matter. Sasuke made sure that damned thing stayed inside him, using his superior strength to keep him down, keep him in place, forcing Naruto to take it all.

God, it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Sasuke!" He cried out, voice raspy from the blowjob and all the shouting.

Even when his chest heaved with exertion, and he felt like he was gonna have a mini heart attack at any second, Sasuke never let up. Never held back. Not once. In fact, it only placed Naruto in a more compromising position. While he struggled to move away, Sasuke used both legs to clamp around his sides, pulling him down and opening him up even more. He was denied any leverage that he might've gained at one point when Sasuke dug the dildo deeper into him, angling it just so until he had it pressed right up against Naruto's prostate with the vibrator on.

Naruto's spine arched like a bow, incapable of escaping the sensation. Incapable of forming a single coherent thought.

"I got you," Sasuke said to him. Comforting words for someone fucking his prostate with a goddamn vibrator. "Gonna make you feel so good, hun."

Really? When was that gonna happen? Because Naruto was ready to crawl out of his skin if he was denied climax much longer. He was 5 seconds away from having an out of body experience as it were.

So no, he was not 'enjoying it' when Sasuke switched the vibrator setting to what he assumed was the max without warning. He did not enjoy it when Sasuke held it deep inside of him, forcing him to take it. He _might've_ enjoyed it a little when Sasuke's hand ran teasingly over his cock. However, that didn't last long. All too soon his neglected cock was once again left to its own devises, jerking against the silicone ring without any hope of relief.

So yeah, he was not thrilled about it.

But then something happened. Something so miraculous and sudden it had Naruto shouting out, a scream not born of pain but of pleasure. A dry orgasm ripped through him with a suddenness that had his brother groaning with lust. As the orgasm faded away Naruto attempted to pull away from the dildo again, to close his legs at least, he really did; but Sasuke kept him there, pinned to the rollout bed and spread out above him, holding the vibrating dildo at the same unrelenting angle against his prostate.

"Sasuke…" he gasped out, entire body shaking with exertion and covered in sweat. "Sasuke, please!"

Did he listen? No. Of course he didn't. That would be asking for too much. Instead, his brother flicked the setting one notch higher. How that was even possible Naruto had no clue. He swore that last setting was set to World Domination already.

Apparently he'd been wrong.

"Ah—ahh! Fuck, Sasuke!" Naruto jerked violently in Sasuke's hold, but the older man anticipated it and reinforced his grip on Naruto.

"Please what?" Sasuke asked in a nonchalant tone as he watched the blond struggle though half-lidded eyes. His cool demeanor only served to work Naruto up even more. He growled and twisted in Sasuke's death grip to no avail, feet sliding over the sheets.

With a flick of his wrist Sasuke slid the dildo in and out of Naruto's hole for a minute or two more before finally pulling out completely. The blond was rendered unless, unable to form a single coherent word, mutely shaking his head and panting like a dog. His hole twitched around the emptiness until Sasuke pushed in a finger, rubbing against the slick walls of that inner heat. The action was soothing and Naruto let out a sigh of relief, although, the moment was short-lived when his brother held the tip of the vibrating dildo under his balls, seemingly enjoying watching him suffer and whimper.

"You're doing so good," Sasuke soothed, pointlessly. There was nothing soothing about this! "So good, baby." The whimper increased to a wailing cry when the vibrator moved up his shaft then pressed down on it.

"Oh. My. God." Naruto swore, his voice high-pitched and shaky as his entire body shuddered.

"God isn't going to help you, Naruto. Only I can." Sasuke moved the head of the dildo between the thin skin of his balls. Naruto's mouth opened on a silent cry as they shook from the vibration. "I'm gonna take such good care of you, baby. Going to _ruin_ you."

"Oh god—Yes! Whatever you want." Naruto practically sobbed out, all the sass fucked out of him.

"Tell me, Naruto" Sasuke said, voice rough with want and desire, the words practically ground out between his teeth. "Tell me what I want to hear."

Naruto kissed the tip of Sasuke's cock, nuzzling it with his cheek. "I want it. I want you, Sasuke. Brother. Give it to me. Please—"

Sasuke's cock twitched against his cheek. Fuck, he needed Sasuke inside him so bad he couldn't fucking think anymore.

"Baby," Sasuke rasped. Reaching for another packet of lube, he tore it open and juiced up his shaft. "Time to let me in."

Breath shallow, Naruto lifted his gaze and found Sasuke watching him from the corner of his eyes. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Do you know what this means, little brother? You're mine now. This is what you want…what you're begging for. You are mine, little brother. Mine."

Heat of the moment replaced any fear or doubt those words might've caused otherwise. Naruto licked his lips. Still panting, he nodded his head eagerly. "Yes. I want that. Please, Sasuke. Please…"

"Take what you need from me, baby." Sasuke released his hold on the blond, but kept a steady hand on Naruto's hips until he regained his balance. "Show me how much you want it."

It took a hazy second for him to realize what Sasuke meant by that, but with the gentle guidance of his hands he pieced it together—If Naruto wanted his cock he would have to take it for himself. Well, that was fine by him! He already took the initiative from the start. _Mise well finish with it too…_

Following his brother's motion, Naruto twisted around to face Sasuke, waiting for him with hooded eyes. Sasuke looked sexy as hell lying underneath him, lips parted, cheeks flushed, eyebrows drawn and tight. So fucking hot. Naruto's whole body thrummed with arousal as he straddled Sasuke's waist, aligning himself over the jutting cock zealously awaiting his hole.

He didn't need to wait long. Sasuke was just as eager as he was for it, if not more, carefully guiding him down onto his hard cock, Naruto moaning as the fat tip pushed at his entrance. The resistance gave way with a shallow thrust as more of Sasuke's cock slid inside with little resistance, being stretched out so thoroughly as it were.

Sasuke pressed forward in a slow, inexorable glide that dragged a deep groan out of him as he breached the tight anal ring. With his free hand, he rubbed Naruto's trembling thigh while the blond slowly eased down on his cock.

Biting his lower lip, Naruto sank deeper. Almost to the hilt... Holy shit, his brother was huge. Always so fucking big, but in the best possible way. He took his time with it, enjoying the way it felt to be stretched and filled so completely. He was methodical in the process. Teasing. Passionate. Guaranteed to drive Sasuke out of his fucking mind as he adjusted to the large intrusion.

Inch by inch. The slow pace drove him mad even as his body made room for that thick, wonderful cock. He could feel the way his inner muscles furled and twitched with every inch. Feel that big cock press deeper and deeper inside him until he was left breathless and unable to do anything but let Sasuke own him, if just for one more night.

So, even though his body was open and willing spread above Sasuke, it still took a while to bottom out, as he knew better than to rush it. All he could do was run his hands all over his brother's smooth body. Biting his lip until it went white, Naruto withered and whimpered against the rock-hard shaft filling him up.

It felt like an hour passed by the time Sasuke was finally buried to the hilt, even though it had really only taken seconds, if not minutes. Naruto sucked in a shaky breath, body aching from the fullness stretching him in ways his body never seemed to fully get used to. But to feel that throbbing rod deep inside him never grew any less exhilarating than the first time he felt it.

"Fuck—fuck." He whimpered, knees pressed tight against Sasuke's ribs. "You feel so good in me."

With his hands planted on Sasuke's chest, sweat trickled down Naruto face and neck, down his back and thighs. It wasn't long before he started to fuck him in earnest, settling into a rhythm that sent sparks of pleasure surging up his spine every time he bottomed out. This was his first time in the riding position, and while it felt amazing to the body and gave him a sense of power and control there was something distinctly off about it...

A lack of participation on Sasuke's part.

Gritting his teeth, frustration built quickly within the blond. If only the prick did something— _anything_. Sasuke could easily see that he was getting tired, his breathing becoming harsher, his arms and thighs shaking with exertion, yet he did nothing to help. Like fuck, the bastard didn't angle or thrust his hips at all, leaving it all up to him to twist and squirm in order to hit his sweet spot! He might as well be fucking himself on the damn dildo!

"Sasuke…please—please…" His plea was desperate, voice cracking under the strain of pleasure and frustration. "Touch me. Need it. Need you."

The insatiable hunger growing within could be clearly heard in his voice. But that didn't matter now. He needed Sasuke's touch. Love. To be fucked hard and fast until the only thing he knew was Sasuke's cock buried deep within him, giving him pleasure that he hadn't known possible until recently. A thirst that could not be quenched by anyone else that is. And not only that, he needed this man's incomparable heart that only opened up for a few people. Naruto needed to feel the force of this man, the drive that made Sasuke who he was today. So, yeah. Riding a rigid body was not giving him what he craved for—what he secretly desired every night.

Seconds past without Sasuke saying anything, lying rigid beneath him. At this point Naruto thought he'd done something wrong. Said the wrong thing. Rode him the wrong way, killing the mood for his brother.

To be completely honest…

It hurt.

Instead of being the one in charge he was left feeling vulnerable. He took a big chance with Sasuke, one that he hoped would smooth out the current tension and uncertainty between them. But maybe he'd been wrong. Regret tugged at Naruto's heart strings. His eyes stung with unshed tears, lashes wet and clumped together as he awaited Sasuke's next move.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked away.

"I'm not."

It was lie. And not a good one at that. His brother easily saw through it and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look the man in the eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Naruto." An excuse couldn't be conjured up quickly enough. In a flash Naruto was suddenly flipped on his back, Sasuke hovering above him with an intense look in his eyes. He squirmed under the weight of his brother's gaze, feeling trapped and held down by an invisible force. More than ever Naruto wanted to hide under covers, curl up into a little ball and forget this fucking challenge ever happened. It was unusual for him to feel this raw, emotions all over the place. He hated it, but Sasuke always did make him feel crazy things. "Do you still want this? Do you still want me?"

"Yes." He said with conviction, and yet, he wasn't even sure why he still felt on the verge of tears. "Kiss me," he heard himself say. "Please."

Even with his voice being completely _wrecked_ the message carried through.

A small sound emanated from the back of Sasuke's throat. He braced himself, inhaled sharply, then snapped his hips downward, thrusting in deep, driving a ragged breath from Naruto.

"Ngh!" Naruto released a shaky cry as Sasuke speared him over and over again with a dick hard enough to cut diamonds with, tenderizing his ass as though it was a piece of meat to be prepared for a feast.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he found Sasuke's face mere inches from his own, staring down at him with an intensity that made him want to hide or pour his soul out to the older man. Thankfully, neither was necessary as Sasuke leaned down and kissed him, openmouthed and deep. Naruto stared wide-eyed and helpless like a baby fawn, practically sobbing around all the thick oh oh ohs falling from his mouth. Not an inch separated their bodies apart. His legs wrapped around Sasuke's hips, leaving him wide open for better access. Anything that would help Sasuke drill him harder, faster.

The man didn't disappoint.

Sasuke gave it to him.

Oh boy, did he give it.

Naruto whimpered and moaned around Sasuke's tongue, gasping at a particularly hard thrust that sent his own cock sliding between their bellies but otherwise remained still, bringing his knees up to his chest so Sasuke could fuck him the way he liked. Split in half. Abused and devoured by the hungry beast. Naruto admired the way Sasuke's back muscles flexed and transformed under the low light. He could watch the man like this forever. However, a shift of their bodies had Sasuke's cock gliding against his prostate— _again_. His eyes squeezed shut as he bit back a moan, just as his brother picked up the pace, fucking into him with an intensity that almost hurt, that left the muscles in his thighs strain from exertion.

"Yes! Fuck yes, Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, moving his arms so he could clutch at Sasuke's shoulders with desperate hands. "Harder!"

He was so into it now, sinking his teeth into Sasuke's shoulder, needing to have his mouth on him, needing to taste him, and wanting to muffle the shameless, inhuman sounds he was making—moans that would make any whore proud. He couldn't control them at all. It was pleasure so intense that it sliced him when he moved, and he found himself shamefully focused on remaining still so that it would be keener.

After a few mind numbing thrusts, he could feel his climax quickly building, could feel the way his balls drew up tight and hard. Naruto looked up at Sasuke through half-lidded eyes, mouth parted, sweat pooling in the hollow of his throat, and momentarily beyond words.

"Sasuke, please" he croaked, then sucked a kiss right over the bruised spot he'd left behind earlier.

"No. I'll give you what you need." Sasuke withdrew with an easy glide then punched in harder than the last. "Trust me."

The pace was mind-numbing and wearing, emotionally and physically taking a toll on both of them. Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but the words wouldn't come, blocked by the pleasure coursing through his body. Each hard thrust of Sasuke's cock hit his prostate, driving in slow and deep, filling him up. And if that weren't enough he stole another breathtaking kiss from Naruto, fucking him with a focus that was almost too much to handle until he pulled off with a nip to his bottom lip.

"You like my cock in you, baby? You like the way I fill you up?" Each word was annunciated with a hard thrust.

"Mmm—G-god!" Naruto shuddered, the skin around his hole was slick and shiny from lube and saliva. Both of them a mess where they were joined. Both of them loving every filthy second of it. "Fuck yes! P-please—"

If it were even possible, Sasuke's thrusts became harder and deeper the louder he cried out, threatening to dill Naruto all the way through the mattress and into the floorboards of the Inn. But he wanted it. So damn bad it hurt. He wanted Sasuke to release him from all that pent up sexual frustration bottled inside of him. Knowing him, the only way for that to happen was to have it literally fucked out of him. So that's exactly what he got.

"Fuck, fuck fuuuckk!" Naruto cried out. Legs trebling, nails raking up Sasuke's spine, he fought to hold off his impending climax just a little bit longer. "I'm gonna ... Goddammit, I'm gonna..."

"Give it to me. Come for me, baby."

Naruto wasn't the only one on the brink of climax. He could hear it in Sasuke's voice, in the way his breath hitched at every thrust, and in the way his rhythm became jerky and less coordinated.

Yeah, he defiantly wasn't the only one who was close here.

Yet, somehow the bastard was still able to keep up the relentless pace. Hell, he even managed to slip in a hand between them and wrap it around his cock, giving it a few strong tugs and plowing his ass at the same time.

"Yeah, that's it. Let go for me, Naruto" he breathed.

Never slowing down, Sasuke kept moving, kept fucking into him as deep as he could, stroking his hand along Naruto's backside while his right hand continued pumping his cock hard, almost brutally. His grip perfect, just right, and Naruto's head was spinning, but he couldn't—he couldn't—

"Ahhhh!" Unable to hold out any longer Naruto gave into his brother's command, chasing the heat building at the base of his spine. He didn't try to fight it, not anymore. He came with a groan, orgasm hitting hard enough the edges of his vision blurred a bit, his hole clenching around Sasuke's cock.

He shook for a long while, stunned and fucked-out. Sasuke fucked him through his orgasm, chasing his own, low grunts escaping his throat. But he had nothing left in him. He was spent, lying boneless under him like a worthless sack of potatoes, panting as Sasuke's cock pistoned in and out of him.

"You want milk, baby?" Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's damp blond hair. Neither one of them were up for much talking.

"Mm…yes," he answered lazily, just aware enough to feel a twitch of excitement in his groin as he anxiously waiting for it.

Sasuke bit at his nape and rolled his hips, making his way and teasing his prostate. Naruto's back arched violently from the overstimulation as he shouted out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"You want it inside you? Do you?"

"Yes." He could hardly make out the words.

"Tell me you want it or I'm not gonna give it to you." Sasuke gave a harsh yank to the back of his head in warning.

Naruto's moan was more a high-pitched cry, nails digging into his brother's back as he fought to ground himself. He was floating on a post euphoric wave and the sound of Sasuke's heavy balls slapping against his ass, the feel of the man's swollen cock twitching, ready to blow deep inside of him, threatened to keep Naruto on cloud 9 for the remainder of the night. He needed it to stop as much as he needed it to continue. He also needed to feel Sasuke's release inside him.

"I want it!" he sobbed.

"Tell me you need my milk or I'll think you don't deserve it." Sasuke growled.

"I need it, Sasuke—Fuck! I need it. Give it to me, brother!" He shouted back.

"I don't believe you. Fucking tell me. Scream out my name and tell me you fucking need my milk in your body or I'm never gonna give it to you."

"Give me your milk! Sasuke, please, I need it!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, so loud it strained his already sore throat, but he didn't care. He didn't care if he woke up Kakashi and Iruka. At the moment he didn't care about anything except Sasuke.

"Ohhh,, oh, fuuuck!" As if on cue, Sasuke's climaxed with a groan. Emptying into Naruto with aggressive, shuddering jolts of his hips, he licked his way back into the blond's mouth as he did so, sucking on his tongue.

Naruto took it all, everything his brother had to give. A smile tugged at his lips when he felt hot bursts of cum pump into him. He held Sasuke tight, never letting go as his brother breed him like a mare. The satisfied groan Sasuke emitted only increased the pleasure he felt on the inside.

Once he was finished, Sasuke settled on top of him, his weight pressing the blond down against the mattress roll, caging him in. They basked in the aftermath of the moment. Neither once of them moving until their heart rates slowed down to a tolerable level.

"Fuck." Sasuke laughed breathlessly. "Fuck. Why do you have to have such a tight ass?"

"I don't know how to answer that." Naruto gave a lopsided grin. An idle thought crosses through his mind on how to break free, the competitive nature he had with Sasuke never allowed him to fully submit to the man's domineering ways. If he twisted _just_ right he could flip them both over, reversing their positions. However, he didn't want to lose this feeling of tenderness settling between them. Instead, he grumbled and settled into a more relaxed position.

"Don't even think of pulling out right now."

Eh, he really liked the feeling of cock inside of him~

"Hn."

Sasuke took his words to heart and kept lazily fucking him with a half hard shaft. They lost track of time, neither one of them caring. All that mattered was they were with each other, their hands never leaving each other, mouths stealing kisses they didn't mind giving up.

Eventually Sasuke maneuvered Naruto on his side, Sasuke being the big spoon with his cock still buried in the blond's ass. He kissed the side of Naruto's face, his shoulders, then the back of his neck, slowly rocking his hips in and out.

As much as Naruto wanted this show to continue his eyes grew heavy. The steady tempo of Sasuke's heartbeat, and the slow roll of his hips lolled him into complacency. This was how he wanted the night to end and he wanted to stay like this until he drifted off to sleep, sticky and fucked out. Drifting in his head while being safe in his brother's arms. The perfect way the end a hellish night.

"Baby," Sasuke murmured in his ears. Holding him tight, he placed a tender pecks down Naruto's arm.

"Hm?" Naruto mumbled, barely conscious at this point. The battle was short lived as he fell prey to the alluring pull of his subconscious. His breathing leveled out and sleep took over his body.

"I love you."

Naruto didn't budge or him answer back, not that he minded. It was his first time saying those words out loud in that context and he wasn't sure he could actually say it with Naruto staring at him with those big doey eyes of his. Those three pivotal words might've went unheard, but when Sasuke finally spoke them out loud he felt an immediate weight release from his chest.

Before getting up Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto head then pulled out slowly, fumbling for the butt plug, he slipped it into place to keep the blond satisfyingly happy. This was how things were supposed to be between them. Light. Causal. He didn't want to fuck up Naruto's life with more drama than was needed. He had yet to figure out what love really meant and didn't want to risk hurting the precious boy even more than he had. So he'd play it cool and be the 'good' older brother, best friend, and now lover.

Sasuke gave one last lingering look to the sleeping blond before padding to the bathroom.

Using the sink, he quickly cleaned up, wiping away the exertions of their lovemaking with a damp washcloth. Wetting a new washcloth, he carried it over to the bed and cleaned up Naruto the best he could without waking up the boy. He tossed the soiled rag aside once he was finished then turned out the lights, tucking them both under the same cover.

He lay awake on his back, going over the nights surprise twist over and over in his head. That challenge was really more of a joke than anything. He knew Naruto wouldn't agree to his terms if he didn't want to. Their secret affair was getting more riskier by the day. Friends and family would surely find out soon enough. Sasuke was far more at risk of that secret being made public than Naruto was. It was a weak bluff to begin with, so he was actually surprise Naruto took the bait. At times it had him wondering why. The boy was dense but he was no idiot.

A soft sigh and the sound of rustling broke him out of his thoughts. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, smiling when the blond turned over in his sleep then rested his head over his chest. Without thought, Sasuke protectively wrapped an arm around Naruto and brought him in closer, idly stoking the messy blond stands with his thumb and listening to the strong beat of his resting heart. Watching and listening to his little brother rest so peacefully was one of the best moments of his life. A few more times he ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, basking in the afterglow and thinking about the multitude of second chances that had brought them here, enabling them to be together when he'd been so close to losing him.

It wasn't long before he joined Naruto in his dreams.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, uh, hope you guys enjoyed this! And thanks for sticking around for so long. The next chappies will probably be slow to come out but I'll try my best to make better time.

I made a really nice drawing for this fic, so make sure to check it out. Links on my profile page.

Also note: This chapter doesn't mean Naruto is ditching Gaara. It just means he's giving Sasuke a shot. But how good of a bf will Sasuke really be? hehe


End file.
